The Magic Of Fairy Wings
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: When Severus has always had a thing for Regulus but when he agrees to tutor Regulus in Potions one evening things get a little steamy. A mix up of ingredients and after testing they end up in bed together but get more than they bargained for... MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Hello you wonderful people

This is my first RegxSev

Rated M for a reason

Don't like this stuff don't read, ok?

Reviews maybe?

Hope you Enjoy!

SXPXK

The first few days back at school were always rough. The first years would run around getting in everyone's way, getting lost or ending up with their legs trapped in a trick step, the older students would fuss over their friends and classes and the teachers would try in vain to keep the students under control.

This is the precise reason that Severus Snape sat alone by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room late on Tuesday evening to peacefully write the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay he had been given the same afternoon.

Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes and looked up at the clock, half past eleven. Stretching out his arms he turned over a page in his text book and began to scribble on the piece of parchment resting against it.

"Severus?" a familiar male voice spoke from behind the sofa. He jumped almost spilling the inkwell with fright as the person walked around the sofa and stood just off to his left hand side next to him.

"Sorry if I scared you, I was just going to ask you something" the voice of Regulus back spoke again as Severus gazed up into his handsome face, long straight black hair falling delicately against his pale shapely cheeks, eyes of an almost silvery grey framed with long black lashes and thin dark eyebrows.

"Oh it's alright" Severus said still staring at the boy.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Regulus spoke again.

"May I sit down?" he gestured to the seat next to Severus that the boy had his legs resting against.

"Yeah, sorry" Severus replied swinging his legs over onto the floor as Regulus dropped down into the seat staring at him.

"I came here because I wanted to ask you about something" Regulus began slowly as Severus nervously fidgeted with his quill.

"I wanted to ask you if you would help me by tutoring me in potions?" the younger boy asked his voice wavering slightly with nerves.

Severus looked up and stared into his handsome face.

"I thought you were good at potions" he blinked a slight frown creasing his features.

"I'm alright but my grades at the end of last weren't very good and my mother is concerned that if they don't improve I will have to repeat a year" Regulus sighed resting his hands in his lap.

"What did you get, if you don't mind my asking?" Severus asked curiously, he had always thought Regulus as a very bright boy and now he was entering his sixth year and Severus into his seventh, he assumed that things wouldn't be too difficult for him.

"Well in History of Magic I got Outstanding, in Transfiguration I got an Exceeds Expectations" Regulus said slowly and Severus nodded with approval. "In Muggle studies I got a Dreadful and in potions I got a Poor" he finished quickly.

"I see, well the mark in muggle studies doesn't surprise me" Severus chuckled making Regulus smirk, the students didn't really get to pick their subjects until third year and muggle studies was compulsory to begin with so all students could learn about the muggle world. "But the potions one does" he added with a frown.

"Yeah you see I was having some trouble with one or two of the people in my group so I skipped a lot of lessons and couldn't keep up purely by myself so I failed" Regulus cringed a faint blush creeping to his cheeks.

"They were bullying you?" Severus' frown intensified, he knew all too well what it was like to be bullied.

"Yes…. But I don't want you to go around repeating this alright?" Regulus said quickly.

"Your secret is safe with me" Severus smiled gently.

"So will you help me with my potions work?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"Of course, Thursday evening meet me outside dungeon four at say eight? I have access to use the classrooms for practice whenever I want, Slughorn trusts me so please don't go around telling anyone about it" Severus replied.

"Of course, so I'll see you then?" Regulus smiled getting to his feet.

"See you then" Severus smiled back.

Just before he walked away Regulus stopped and turned back to Severus.

"Thank you" he said gently.

"Don't mention it" Severus replied watching the younger boy head off up into the boy's dormitory.

He let out a long drawn out breath and smiled to himself. There was no way he would be able to finish his homework tonight so he packed up his things and hurried off into his own dormitory excitement welling up inside him for the coming Thursday evening.

Wednesday flew past at a blink of the eye. Severus had a run in with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter that lunch break where they had cast the Aguamenti charm on his crotch forcing him to walk right to the other end of the castle back to the dungeons to change looking like he had wet himself making him the laughing stock of every passing student.

After dinner Severus returned to the common room and headed straight up into the dormitory where the other boys were already gathered.

"Oi Snape, look what we've got here" Avery called out gesturing the dark haired boy over to his bed where Mulciber, Evan Rosier and Wilkes were gathered around Avery sitting on his bed.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Severus moved over and stood staring onto the bed where a dozen bottles of what appeared to be alcohol of many different kinds lying on his bed.

"Smuggled them all in myself" Avery said proudly running his fingers through his floppy blonde hair as the boys looked over the bottles of Brandy, Firewhiskey, Butter Beer and some strange wines.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Severus frowned.

"Who cares, we're having a booze up in here on Friday night are you joining us?" Mulciber asked turning to his shorter friend, his green eyes flashing excitedly.

"I'll have to think about it" Severus yawned heading over to his own bed.

"Come on Snape, live a little" Evan called out to him hi-fiving Mulciber in the process.

"Oh go on then" Severus sighed rolling his eyes. He wasn't particularly interested in drinking with his friends although he really should if he wanted to keep on good terms with them as people weren't exactly lining up to make friends with Severus. Maybe a glass or two wouldn't hurt.

He changed from his robes and climbed into bed pulling his curtains shut his mind wandered back to Regulus and the looming potions tutoring. Severus was actually really looking forward to spending time alone with him tomorrow evening even if it was just for tutoring. He had been aware for about a year now that he had feelings towards the pureblood boy and since before the summer they had only intensified when Regulus had stood up for him against his own brother Sirius.

He sighed closing his eyes the image of the boy's handsome face appearing in front of him, his well combs silky black mane, those mysterious eyes, his perfectly shaped pink lips and that blindingly white smile. Severus let out the softest of moans wondering what Regulus would look like underneath his immaculate school robes that clung to him in all the right places. How he would feel under Severus' touch what he would look like writhing and moaning in pleasure.

Severus could feel himself growing hard and sighed. He lay waiting until the lights went out and the slow breathing of his room mates could be heard clearly before he slipped a hand under the bed sheets his fingers curled around the shaft of his throbbing member.

He pictured Regulus standing before him slowly pulling off his layers of clothing to reveal his thin pale body, his small rosy nipples and his large innocent eyes. Severus let out a small moan picturing what Regulus' member would look like erect and leaking. What delicious little sounds he would make as Severus touched him, kissed him and pounded into him stripping him of his virginity.

Severus came in thick white spurts fighting back the good majority of his loud moans before slumping back against his bed covers. Thankfully he could still hear the even breaths of his friends around the room so he hadn't woken them up.

Reaching onto his bedside table he picked up his wand pointing it down at himself as he whispered "Scourgify" cleaning up the mess he had made and then replace the wand curling himself up into a ball, falling almost instantly to sleep.

The next morning, Severus headed down for breakfast with his friends as usual. Moving over to the Slytherin table he spotted Regulus waving madly at him. Smiling he went straight over and sat down opposite him.

"You alright, Sev?" he asked brightly nibbling on a piece of toast.

Severus couldn't help but blush a little staring into the boy's face the memories of his little private time last night.

"I'm fine, you?" Severus replied helping himself to some fruit.

"Yeah I'm great thanks, are we still on for tonight?" Regulus asked his soft and silky as he gazed at Severus.

"Yes of course we are, eight at dungeon number four" Severus nodded.

"Good, I look forward to it" Regulus smiled gently.

The rest of the day dragged by at a painfully slow pace. Severus wolfed his dinner down impatiently and went into the dungeon half an hour early to set up.

Closing the heavy wooden door behind him, he picked out a large clean cauldron and set it simmering over a small flame. Shrugging off his cloak, Severus stood in his white shirt, tie and school trousers as he flipped open a copy of third year potions making. Going over to the store cupboard he picked out a few ingredients they might need and sat back down on the stool his eyes scanning over the pages of the book.

The door opened and Severus jumped violently, swinging round he saw Regulus standing across the room from him closing the door quietly.

Severus gaped at the younger boy as he approached, his hair hanging loosely around his face, a long sleeved black shirt with the three top buttons undone exposing some of the pale skin on his chest, his legs encased in impossibly tight black jeans. Severus had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a moan threatening to escape.

"Sorry if I scared you" Regulus chuckled sitting on the stool next to Severus and smiling up at him, his eyes shining brightly.

"It's alright" Severus said slowly still staring at the younger boy.

"So, what are we making?" Regulus asked still smiling.

"I thought we'd try something in preparation for your exams, I know it's a little early but you can never be too prepared besides this one was on last years exam and it's relatively simple it shouldn't take more than an hour to make at the most" Severus rambled averting his eyes from Regulus. "It's a beautification potion it's supposed to make the drinker have a much more pleasant physical appearance even if they aren't physically attractive, it lasts for several days unless they keep drinking it regularly, it's also the one you get the most marks for so I think it would be a good idea to practice" Severus chuckled nervously.

"Sounds like fun, shall I get the ingredients?" Regulus asked.

"If you want, I've already got some of them but here's the list" Severus smiled handing the copy of potion making to his friend who took it gently from his hand and made his way into the unlocked store room.

Severus couldn't help but stare at Regulus as he stopped just inside the door reading the list he fumbled around picking up several ingredients before stopping again.

Severus' breath caught in his throat.

Regulus bent down slowly and very low, his backside sticking up into the air his jeans curving tightly around it's perfect little shape. Severus could feel himself growing hard at the sight as Regulus seemingly lingered a little too long before slowly straightening up holding an armful of ingredients he strolled out of the store room and back towards Severus shooting him a wink as he dropped the things on the table next to the cauldron and made his way back around to his stool.

Severus quickly crossed his legs and cleared his throat he handed some dried nettles, mint sprigs and powdered moonstone. Severus himself took the flask of honey-water and several other harmless items.

Regulus watched Severus as he poured a few drops of the honey-water into the cauldron.

"Okay now add four dried nettles" Severus said slowly his eyes fixed on Regulus as the boy leaned close to him slowly dropping the nettles into the simmering pot. Both of them got to their feet as Severus began cutting up the ginger root into small pieces, Regulus couldn't help but admire the quick swift work of those long slender fingers and edged a little closer to the boy.

About forty five minutes later Severus felt ready to burst. Regulus had been brushing up against him, sending him those gorgeous little smiles, winking at him and standing unbearably close to him the entire time.

"Okay now just add the moonstone and I'll finish it off" Severus said quietly as Regulus gently tipped the moonstone into the pot. Their eyes locked for a few moments until Severus jumped.

"Whoa that was a bit too much" he squeaked quickly stirring the potion which didn't seem to have reacted to it.

"Sorry, I've messed it up haven't I?" Regulus pouted sadly. Severus couldn't help but smile a little at the younger boy as he picked up the dish in front of him and without looking dropped it into the cauldron which hissed and turned a nice shade of bubblegum pink.

"No, no you haven't don't worry" Severus smiled stirring the potion quickly.

"Good, is it ready for testing?" Regulus asked hopefully peering into the cauldron.

Severus frowned at it for a few moments and tilted his head to one side. Shrugging he spooned some out into a vial carefully.

"I think I should be the one to test it seeing as you were kind enough to help me if it makes me ill then it's not your fault" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Are you sure? I don't think-"

"Of course I'm sure" Regulus practically purred leaning really close to Severus as he took the vial from his hands.

Severus held his breath for a few moments watching Regulus down the vial and lip his lips with a frown as is depicting whether or not he liked the taste.

"Well?" Severus asked as Regulus rested the vial down on the table again looking rather thoughtful.

"It tastes weird" he frowned again sitting back on his stool. He felt a strange sensation crawling over his skin.

"I'll just get this cleaned up and then we can make notes" Severus said lifting the cauldron from the workbench and tipping it down the sink. Scraping the used ingredients into the bin he froze.

"We forgot to add the flying seahorses" he sighed prodding at the dish. His attention turned to the empty one next to it and he swallowed. Oh no.

"Does it matter?" Regulus asked clenching his eyes shut and breathing heavily.

"I don't think it'll be very effective but I added something thinking it was the sea horses and I don't know what it was because I wasn't really looking" Severus frowned turning back to Regulus.

"Are you alright?" he asked watching Regulus grip the sides of the stool and gasp in pain.

"Really bad stomach pains" the boy replied breathing deeply.

"Should we go to Madame Pomfrey, will you be alright?" Severus asked panic rising in his voice as he moved over and touched Regulus on the arm.

Regulus shook his head and opened his eyes, the pain was subsiding. Slowly he got to his feet staring at Severus.

"It's stopped" he breathed resting a hand on his stomach and gazing into Severus' face.

"Well it can't have worked you look exactly the same" Severus breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm probably just too handsome for it" Regulus grinned flashing Severus his blindingly white teeth once again. Severus blushed madly and looked away.

"Thanks for helping me today, you're really good at this you know" Regulus spoke softly taking a step closer to a now visibly shaking Severus. "Maybe one day you'll become an Alchemist or possibly a potions master" he continued quietly.

Severus could feel himself blushing again and muttered a quiet thank you.

"I want to give you something for your help" Regulus spoke again and Severus looked at him suspiciously for a few moments.

"Close your eyes" the younger boy said quietly and Severus complied feeling very concerned that he was being set up for something. Regulus was of age, he was a close to grown boy but he was still a Black and Black's could be tricky when they wanted to be!

A few seconds later he could feel Regulus' warm breath against his lips and a pair of arms being draped around his shoulders. Severus swallowed hard.

Without opening his eyes he whispered "Wh-what are you doing?"

Regulus chuckled quietly before whispering back "This…." before their temples bumped together and Regulus' lips pressed down on Severus' sending him into heaven.

Stars erupted behind Severus' closed eyes as he felt Regulus' lips pressing hungrily against his own. He opened his eyes a crack their faces were so close, he let out a soft moan as Regulus' tongue gently traced his bottom lip begging for entrance.

A small gasp and the boy was in exploring Severus' mouth. He reached up gently pressing his hand into the back of Regulus' neck pulling him forward even further to deepen the kissing. A moan escaped the other boys lips and Severus rested his left hand on his waist, the other still entangled in his long silky locks.

Suddenly Regulus broke the kiss, grabbing Snape by the arm he dragged him towards the door. Severus barely had time to seize hold of his cloak before he was pulled from the classroom.

"Come with me" he said quickly pulling Severus in the direction of the common room.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked as they stopped in front of the entrance to the common room.

"Pureblood" Regulus said to the wall which moved aside to allow them access through a small passage way. The common room was half empty and Severus followed Regulus through at a casual walk up the dormitory stairs.

Regulus peeked his head inside the dark dormitory.

"Hello?" he called and waited for a few moments before fully pushing the door open beckoning Severus in he shut the door behind them, pulling out his wand he locked it quickly and turned back to Severus.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Severus' again, his arms wrapping around the older boy's waist and without breaking the kiss started walking backwards towards his bed pulling Severus with him.

Severus moaned as Regulus flopped back onto his bed pulling Severus on top of him. Their lips were barely a centimetre apart before crushing them together again, their tongues becoming trapped in a fierce battle for dominance as Regulus pulled Severus' tie off throwing it to the side he set to work on the buttons on the front of the older boy's shirt.

"Regulus" Severus moaned into his mouth breaking the kiss as Regulus finished unbuttoning his shirt pushing it over Severus' shoulders, Severus grabbed it and tossed it aside with his tie. Instead of kissing him, Severus drew the younger boys bottom lip into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it lightly making him gasp and moan with surprise.

"Where did you learn that?" Regulus panted as Severus drew back to place kisses along the boy's jaw line and down onto his pale exposed neck.

"Just now" Severus chuckled sinking his teeth into the pale flesh earning a moan of approval from Regulus.

Severus' fingers shakily reached up and began unbuttoning the front of Regulus' shirt and as the last button was undone he pulled the shirt from the boy's body an threw it away in the heat of the passion his tongue immediately going down to flick across and gently nip at Regulus' small rosy pink nipples until each of them was erect. Regulus lay whimpering as Severus' fingers slowly trailed down his slender body moving lower and lower until they reached the top button of the boy's jeans.

Severus looked up into Regulus' eyes and he nodded quickly. Severus brought their lips together again, Regulus' hands wildly moving into his long raven black hair moaning as Snape popped the top button open and teasingly dragged the zip down tooth by tooth.

Breaking the kiss, Severus shuffled back pushing Regulus' legs apart he sat between them and pulled hard the skinny jeans slowly peeling from his long pale legs. Severus thrust them away carelessly as Regulus gasped the feeling of his erection becoming free of the horrendously tight jeans exciting him more.

"You planned this didn't you?" Severus bit his bottom lip staring at the tiny pair of black boxers struggling to contain the boy's throbbing erection.

Regulus flushed and nodded. Reaching out he opened the front of Severus' trousers sliding them over his hips he watched Severus kick them completely off his own erection clearly visible through his greying loose boxer shorts.

Severus moved back lying between Regulus' legs he brought their lips together in a hot passionate kiss, their tongues rolling together as Regulus ground his hips up into Severus' listening to the boy's gasps. His fingers rested in the waistband of Regulus' underwear for barely a moment when in one swift movement he pulled them down and off releasing the boy's aching member.

Severus' lips planted soft sweet kisses straight down Regulus' neck, over his heaving pale chest, down his small navel and coming to rest at the base of the boy's throbbing erection.

"Oh Severus…." he whined as Snape's tongue slid up and down the shaft, his hand gently stroking the younger boy's testicles.

Severus moaned his pink tongue darting out to gently lick the slit of Regulus' leaking hot member making him groan loudly.

Severus drew back yanking his own underwear off throwing it aside he moved back up to kiss Regulus on the lips moaning into his mouth.

"Severus…. I want you" he moaned as Severus began to tease at his swollen penis with his fingers.

"Have you ever done this before?" Severus asked without breaking the kiss.

"No, I'm a virgin, you?" Regulus breathed his hands once again back in Severus' hair.

"Me too" Severus moaned rubbing their naked throbbing erections together.

"Take me…." Regulus moaned breaking the kiss to gaze into Severus' lust filled eyes.

Severus groaned pressing his member to Regulus' tight entrance holding himself still he nodded at Regulus who swallowed nervously and closed his eyes pulling Severus into a kiss as the boy pushed himself slowly inside.

Regulus arched his back at the sudden intrusion and moaned loudly.

"That isn't my arse…." he commented making Severus burst out laughing.

"Of course it is, what else could it be?" he chuckled and Regulus smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" Regulus groaned impatiently wiggling his hips as Severus stopped laughing abruptly and gently began to thrust himself into the hot tightness.

"You feel amazing" Severus breathed burying his face in his lover's neck moaning in pleasure.

"You feel so…. Big" Regulus grinned spreading his legs apart further feeling Severus slide fully inside of him he moaned loudly.

Severus quickened his pace moaning loudly with pleasure, Regulus' arms were wrapped tightly around him and he was groaning softly into his ear sending shivers down Severus' spine.

All too soon Severus could feel a tight ball clenching in his stomach as his balls rose closer to his body.

"Regulus…. I'm coming" he panted reaching down to stroke Regulus' throbbing erection between them.

"Me too" the boy whimpered as Severus looked up into Regulus' face contorted with pleasure.

That was enough to send him over the edge, he cried out "Regulus" as he pulsed deep inside the boy.

Regulus moaned Severus' name loudly and gasped ejaculating in white ribbons between them.

Severus collapsed panting on top of Regulus his face buried in the younger boy's neck for a few moments before he rolled off onto the side.

"That was fucking amazing…." Severus spoke as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I know" Regulus rolled onto his side to face Severus.

"Does this mean we're together, like a couple?" Severus asked shyly stroking his slender finger through Regulus' hair.

"I'd like us to be, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you back when I was a kid, when I was a first year" Regulus flushed and looked away.

"Aww Reg, I really like you too I've known for at least five years but I was frightened to say anything because you're a pureblood…. and I'm, well, not" Severus sighed.

"I don't care, I don't believe fully in that pureblood supremacist stuff it's more of a thing to stay peaceful with my family, you know what Sirius is like with them and I don't want to end up an out of control Gryffindor it would break my mothers heart if I ended up like Sirius, but a relationship with you isn't going to make my family hate me for life partly because they need not know until the time is right" Regulus smiled gently.

"Come here" Severus smiled pulling Regulus into his arms. "I'd really love to be with you"

"And I you, so it's official, we're a couple" Regulus beamed excitedly.

Leaning in the two boys pressed their lips together when a rattle at the door made them both spring apart.

"Keep quiet" Regulus smiled as Severus nodded and he yanked the curtains closed around the bed, seizing their clothes he threw them into his trunk pulling on a pair of his normal underwear he pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohomora" he said quietly and stuffed his wand into the waistband of his underwear as the door flung open and his room mate practically fell through the door.

"Hey guys" Regulus greeted casually pretending he had only just gotten changed.

"What's wrong with that damn door?" the brown haired boy asked wrinkling his nose in disgust as he and another two boys came in slamming the door behind them.

"Beats me, it was jammed shut when I came up" Regulus lied turning to the side slightly he slipped his wand onto his bedside table.

"Maybe someone's put a jinx on it" the brown haired boy said flopping down on his bed.

"Yeah maybe…. Anyways I'm gonna go to bed now I'm really tired so don't wake me" Regulus yawned slipping through the curtains and under the bed covers next to a grinning Severus. He carefully made sure the curtains were fully closed before he snuggled into Severus' warm bare chest.

"Goodnight, Regulus" Severus whispered wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Goodnight, Severus" Regulus whispered snuggling even further into the other boy's hold.

Little did they know something was happening, something very big that would change both of their lives forever. As the two Slytherin boys drifted off to sleep the thought never occurred to them that all actions have consequences….


	2. Chapter 2

Little over a month had passed since their first encounter and Severus and Regulus had found themselves spending an increasing amount of time together.

It was a crisp warm October morning and Severus was waiting for Regulus at the bottom of the dormitory stairs to go down for breakfast.

"Hey Sev" Regulus grinned as he came bounding down the stairs towards him.

"Good morning beautiful" Severus smiled leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Regulus'. They were yet to announce their relationship and were waiting for what they deemed to be the right time before they decided to tell anyone about it.

"You ready to go?" Regulus asked eagerly.

"Course" Severus smiled as they made their way into the common room walking past some of the other students and out into the cool dungeon corridor.

"What's your first lesson?" Severus asked as they headed towards the great hall.

"History of magic, you?" Regulus replied.

"Divination" Severus sighed rolling his eyes.

"Don't like it?" Regulus chuckled.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's good it's just it can get really annoying and unreliable, I prefer facts" Severus smiled.

"I see, I think some of it's interesting but half the time you could just fall asleep" Regulus shrugged making Severus burst out laughing.

They rounded into the great hall the smell of freshly cooked sausages, bacon, toast you name it came wafting through the air.

Regulus stopped just inside the door and Severus turned to stare at him questioningly.

"Reg?" he frowned as Regulus clapped a hand over his mouth, turned and bolted from the room.

Confused, Severus raced after him but didn't get very far as Regulus dropped to his knees and began vomiting just inside the dungeon corridor.

"Regulus!" Severus gasped stopping alongside the boy ignoring the disgusted stares of some of the other Slytherin's that walked past.

"It's alright…." Regulus grumbled getting to his feet, he felt another horrible pang in his stomach and had to lean against the wall to stop himself from falling.

"Come on let's get you to a toilet in case it comes back" Severus said quickly taking Regulus by the arm and the two walked slowly down the corridor, just as they were about to turn into the boys toilet they could hear someone yelling back down the corridor.

"Filthy annoying little brats! Can't even be bothered to make it to a toilet!" Filch screeched staring down at the mess on the clean floor and Severus quickly pushed Regulus through the door, thankfully they hadn't been seen.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick again…." Regulus groaned running into the cubicle and heaving violently into the toilets basin.

"What have you been doing to make yourself so ill?" Severus frowned walking into the cubicle behind him. Placing a gentle hand between his boyfriend's shoulder blades he began to massage them carefully.

"Nothing, it might have been the chocolate frogs I had last night" Regulus groaned and vomited once again into the toilet.

"Did you have anything else with them?" Severus frowned still rubbing his lovers back.

"No just the frogs, I quite often have them at night and they do no harm" Regulus replied with a moan.

"Come on, let's get you some water and fresh air" Severus smiled tearing off a clump of toilet paper he handed it to Regulus who wiped his mouth clean and flushed the toilet.

Slowly they headed over to the sinks, Regulus' hands were clutching at his stomach.

Running the taps, Regulus splashed his face with cold water before gazing at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible, his face was so pale he was almost grey, his hair had lost its lustrous sheen, his eyes were dull and he looked like he had come down with a nasty case of flu.

"I think I have the flu" Regulus groaned as Severus pulled him into a gentle hug.

"You'll be okay, maybe a little walk in the air and a sit down you'll be fine" Severus smiled kissing Regulus' temple.

"Maybe you're right…." Regulus grumbled as the two boys left the toilet and headed for the grounds. Regulus waited outside the great hall as Severus went in and got him a drink of water and then handing it to Regulus they went outside into the fresh morning air.

A week had passed and each day Regulus woke up to the same thing, stomach cramps and horrible vomiting. On the Thursday morning, Regulus slumped down into the seat beside Severus in the great hall looking worse for wear.

"You look awful, you should go and see Madame Pomfrey" Severus frowned his face full of concern.

"I don't want to, it's probably just flu" Regulus replied quickly.

"If it is then you will know it is just flu and not something more serious, I'm worried about you you're getting worse" Severus said quietly.

It was true what Severus said, Regulus was getting worse. His sickness was getting worse he even had to run out of lesson to be sick, he felt drained and weak, when he stood up too fast he felt extremely dizzy and the minute his head hit his pillow he was out cold.

"I'll go and see her now then, I don't think I can face eating anything" he grimaced at the sight of the of food Avery was demolishing a few places down.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Severus asked quickly.

"Nah it'll be alright, I'll see you later ok?" Regulus smiled gently.

"See you later Reg, hope everything goes okay" Severus smiled back watching the boy get up and walk slowly from the room.

Out in the entrance hall, Regulus stopped for a few moments feeling sick again before he headed off up the staircases towards the hospital wing.

"Alright Regulus?" Sirius called to his brother as they passed on the stairs. "You're looking ill"

"No shit, I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey now" Regulus replied feeling sudden intense waves of nausea washing over him again. 'oh please not now' he thought desperately.

"Ah fair enough, hope you're gonna be alright though" Sirius smiled resting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Regulus' stomach heaved violently and he swung round vomiting over the banister of the staircase.

Sirius and his friends jumped to Regulus' side peering over as the sick fell down and splattered over an unsuspecting Professor McGonagall miles below.

Sirius and his friends shrieked with laughter as they jumped back in time for the Professor not to see them staring down at her.

"You hit McGonagall!" Sirius shrieked along with his friends.

"It was an accident…." Regulus groaned rubbing his cramping stomach. Although he did have to admit it was fairly amusing.

"I can't believe you, Reg!" Sirius laughed again.

"Seriously that takes some skills, mate" James laughed alongside his friend.

"I think I'd better go in case it happens again" Regulus gestured towards the corridor and Sirius waved his hand.

"See you later" he laughed as he and his friends strolled off down the staircase. Regulus rolled his eyes and continued up into the corridor towards the hospital wing.

It was still quite early so there hopefully wouldn't be too many students inside.

Pushing open the door his hunch was right, he was on only person in there apart from the nurse herself.

"Good morning Mr Black, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked politely hurry over as he closed the door behind him.

"I've been really ill recently and I was wondering if you could help me?" Regulus asked hopefully.

Pomfrey beckoned him into the room and gestured for him to take a seat on the bed.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" she asked politely leaning against the neatly made bed opposite him.

"For over a week now I've been having small stomach cramps, I've been feeling sick on and off all day and been throwing up violently especially in the morning, I've been so tired and it seems to be getting worse" Regulus spoke slowly.

"Have you been under any unusual amounts of stress?" she asked quickly staring straight at the boy's face.

"No I didn't even feel myself getting ill it just sort of happened one morning, I was fine to begin with then as soon as I got a whiff of all the food for breakfast I had to run out of the great hall to be sick" Regulus replied.

"Very well, I'm going to ask for a blood and urine sample I can test for you now while you wait" she said moving over to the cupboard she pulled out a sterile needle and syringe and a small plastic corked pot.

"Umm okay" Regulus replied rolling up the sleeve of his left arm he offered it to the woman who cleaned the surrounding area respectively.

Regulus flinched when the needle made contact with his skin for about a minute drawing some blood out she withdrew it and dabbed the area to stop it from bleeding.

"Right, now go into the toilet and fill this" she said resting the syringe full of blood in a small metal dish and handing him the pot.

Nervously he took it and pulled the cork out entering the bathroom. Opening his trousers he began to urinate into the small pot filling it completely he finished himself into the toilet and corked the pot, flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

"You're done?" Pomfrey asked as Regulus emerged from the toilet looking very worried. He nodded as he took the pot from him and placed it in the tray next to the syringe.

Pulling out her wand she pointed it to the glass on the bedside table which filled with water.

"I want you to sit back on the bed and drink that I'll only be a few minutes" she said picking up the tray carefully and heading through the door at the back of the room.

Regulus was worried, sitting on the bed he rested himself back against the pillows propped up on the headboard and began sipping at the water. His mind was racing with thoughts, surely if it was just the flu she wouldn't take a blood and urine sample to confirm it. Was he seriously ill? Would he be sent away to St Mungo's for treatment? He started to panic and began gulping nervously at the water draining the glass he rested it back on the bedside table and gazed up at the ceiling lost in thought.

He didn't even notice when the back room door clicked open about fifteen minutes later and Pomfrey reappeared in the doorway a strange expression written on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked making him jump a little but he nodded quickly.

"Now, I'm going to need to ask you a few personal questions" she began sitting perched on the bed next to him staring down at him seriously.

Regulus gulped.

"First of all I'd like you to honestly say if there is anything you feel you should tell me" she said slowly.

Regulus thought hard for a few moments, unable to think of anything he shook his head.

"Is there anything you might have taken, any form or drug or potion perhaps?" she asked calmly.

Regulus' mind instantly flipped back to that evening with Severus when they made that beautification potion a while ago and he had tested it and it had given him stomach pains.

"Well…. A while ago my friend and I were brewing a beautification potion as a practice, he was helping me prepare for my exams this year and we got a few of the ingredients mixed up but didn't realise until after I tested it, it gave me some really bad stomach pains" he frowned thoughtfully recalling the incident clearly in his mind.

"I see and do you know what you mixed them up with?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"All I know is I added too much powdered moonstone, we were umm…. Paying a lot of attention to each other and my friend didn't see what he added but it was something he got mixed up with flying seahorses" Regulus averted his eyes.

Pomfrey was silent for a few moments.

"I'm have to ask you this, Regulus and please answer honestly…. Did you have sexual intercourse on that night?" she continued to stare at the boy.

Blushing furiously he nodded.

"Did you notice or did he notice anything unusual about you when you did?" she asked again.

"Uhh no, it was dark and we were both virgins but it did feel kind of strange, not how I expected it" he furrowed his brows confusedly.

"What kind of strange?" she pressed.

"Well, I thought it would be painful but it didn't hurt at all in fact it didn't even feel like he penetrated the right place" Regulus replied with a chuckle. "But that's impossible, right?"

His face fell when Madame Pomfrey shifted uncomfortable her mouth creasing into a thin line. It was moments before she spoke again.

"Regulus I want you to remain calm when I tell you this…." she said quietly and Regulus felt panic rising in his chest.

"In both the blood and urine sample I picked up very high levels of a glycoprotein hormone called Human Chorionic Gonadotrophin" she said calmly. "It is a hormone that is only found in one situation and well…. You're pregnant" she said watching the look of horror washing over the young boy's face.

"Y-you can't be serious…. I'm a boy!" Regulus stammered feeling new waves of panic washing over him.

"Please try to remain calm while I explain as best I can" she spoke holding her hand up to silence him. "Now the potion you brewed was causing you great stomach pains because the mixed up of ingredients has given you a completely different potion to the one you were intending to make, it is called the Trenceptous potion and of course having intercourse afterwards you felt like your lover had penetrated the wrong place because in theory he has" she said slowly watching the mixture of expressions washing over Regulus' face.

"Although it's rare for a male to fall pregnant with the use of said potion it isn't completely unheard of, it's mostly used to increase fertility or make sex possible for older women, gay couples use it too" she said and Regulus nodded very slowly. "It has given you what is essentially, female parts behind your testicles and I'm going to have to ask you to shed your trousers and underwear so I can take a look" she added quickly.

Regulus froze. "What?"

"Don't be shy dear, it needs to be done" she smiled gently before getting up and dragging a large railed curtain all the way around the bed to give him some privacy.

Shaking, Regulus got to his feet dropping his trousers and underwear to the floor, lifting them up he rested them on the side of the bed before climbing back on closing his legs tightly and swallowed hard.

Moments later Pomfrey came through the curtain pushing a large monitor screen beside the bed. Reaching into her apron she pulled out a pair of clean latex gloves and snapped them on.

"Spread your legs, don't be afraid" she said calmly moving to the foot of the bed. Regulus parted his legs a little way slowly and blushed crimson as Pomfrey pushed them further apart and leaned in for a closer look.

Regulus yelped loudly when he felt Madame Pomfrey's right index finger slide into something that shouldn't be there. Withdrawing it she smiled.

"See the potion has given you that and of course that is what your boyfriend penetrated rather than your anus" she said slowly reaching back into her apron.

She pulled out a white tube and pushing Regulus' shirt aside she squeezed a decent amount onto his navel and gently spread it around with her fingers.

"I can do a quick ultra sound for you so we can get a better look at the baby and check it's heart beat" she said quickly flipping on the machine she had pulled with her and Regulus stared blankly at it.

Picking up the scanner she looked up into his face "Ready?" she asked a hint of excitement in her voice and Regulus nodded. She pressed it gently to his navel and moved it around a little before the image came into focus of a tiny little figure nestled inside him and he gasped staring at it his mouth hanging open.

"There's the baby, and that flickering is it's heartbeat, a good strong one at that" she smiled. "Six weeks along by the looks of things"

"I can't believe this is really happening…." he gasped staring at the screen as the nurse zoomed in and little and checked it over carefully.

"Everything is nice and healthy, I can print you a few pictures if you want?" she smiled removing the scanner and pressing a button on the machine.

She handed him a tissue and watched him wipe the gel off of himself before quickly pulling his trousers and underwear back up.

"Now, I will write you a note to take to Professor Slughorn and he will be able o brew something to combat your morning sickness as it will continue for a while yet and I highly recommend you tell your partner about this" she said in a serious tone.

Regulus watched as he scribbled something down on a slip of paper and handed it back to him with two photographs of the ultra sound scan.

"Thank you" he smiled weakly.

"Feel free to come back if you have any problems, but everything is normal" she smiled as Regulus walked towards the door. Flashing her a quick smile he pocketed the photos and the slip of paper before leaving the hospital wing.

He gazed around the corridor everything seemed different now, like he was seeing it all in a completely different light.

Taking two slow deep breaths he made his way towards the stairs. One thing was for certain he had to tell Severus.

It was mid morning as he sat in the Slytherin common room alone pondering over his situation. He had missed his first two lessons and decided to sit and wait for Severus to come out of potions in a few minutes to tell him, he was worried about how the older boy would react to such devastating news.

Slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out the scan photo staring at it and gently rested a hand on his stomach. There really was a little life in there.

He tucked the photo back into his pocket, and left the common room with a sigh.

Up ahead he could see the class beginning to file out, hurrying forward he watched Sirius and his friends come out and waved at them.

"Alright Reg?" Sirius said as Regulus approached to wait for Severus.

"Not too bad, you?" he replied.

"Yeah I'm fine, what are you doing down here anyway?" Sirius raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh I'm umm, waiting for Severus" Regulus watched Sirius' face drop.

"What do you want with that greasy bastard?" his eyes narrowed.

"Come on he is my friend, lay off him a bit" Regulus rolled his eyes and spotted Severus coming out of the classroom.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you Reg, he's a slimy git" Sirius called as Regulus hurried over to Severus.

Grabbing the boy by the arm he dragged him away from the crowd of students without a word.

"Regulus, what are you doing here?" Severus asked confusedly as Regulus continued to try and drag him to the common room.

"I really need to talk to you" Regulus said as they walked into said common room together. His heart was hammering in his chest and he rested a hand on the photo in his pocket as they made their way up to the dormitory stairs.

"What's happened, where are you going?" Severus shook his head watching Regulus rest a hand on the dormitory doors.

"Dormitory, I can't tell you here" Regulus said nervously, he was visibly shaking and it didn't go unnoticed by Severus.

Feeling fear clenching at his chest, Severus followed Regulus in silence up into his dormitory. Something was very wrong. He followed Regulus inside and closed the door quietly behind him. The boy stood with his back to him a few feet away when his shoulder began to shake uncontrollably.

"Regulus?" Severus said reaching a hand out as the boy suddenly dropped to his knees sobbing his hands covering his face.

Panic washed over Severus as he took a step closer to his crying lover unsure of what to do.

"What's happened, has someone hurt you?" Severus asked frantically.

"No…." Regulus continued to sob.

"Please tell me" Severus said moving closer to the boy as his sobbing slowly began to ease. His hands dropped to the floor in front of him as silent tears streamed down his face.

"I'm pregnant…." he said at almost a whisper.

Severus moved over and knelt in front of him searching the younger boy's eyes.

"What?" Severus blinked.

Taking a deep breath Regulus spoke again "I'm pregnant" he looked up into the confused onyx eyes of Severus Snape and felt more tears spilling from his own eyes.

"How?" Severus frowned in confusion.

"That potion we made, we fucked it up Severus, big time, turns out we made a contraceptive potion and the thing you penetrated wasn't my arse…." Regulus hiccoughed fighting back more sobs.

"I don't understand" Severus shook his head.

"I tested that potion, those stomach pains it gave me were because it was giving me something extra, a-a woman's thing behind my balls and it's still there Sev, Pomfrey checked it and gave me a blood and urine test" he breathed deeply trying to calm himself down.

"She found some kind of pregnancy hormone in both my blood and urine, she did an ultra sound scan and well…." he pulled the two photograph's from his pocket handing them to Severus.

"I'm pregnant…." he said again watching Severus' eyes widen as he started down at the flickering image in the scan photo.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Please don't leave me…." Regulus whimpered sadly.

"Leave you? Why the hell would I leave you?" Severus frowned completely shocked.

"Because I thought that you wouldn't want me anymore knowing that I'm carrying your child that you wouldn't want us" Regulus said quickly.

A warm smile spread across Severus' face. He placed the scan photo down on the floor and gently lifted Regulus' hands to his face kissing his fingers gently.

"I'd never leave you, Reg, I want you to know that okay? I swear I won't and I will be here for you and the baby…. Always" Severus smiled gently into Regulus' watering eyes.

A small smile crept onto the younger boy's face "Do you mean it?"

"I SWEAR" Severus said in a very serious tone of voice before leaning in and pressing his lips against Regulus' in a soft tender kiss.

They broke apart a minute or so later and Severus got to his feet picking up the scan photos and helping Regulus up.

"How far gone are you now? Must be at least a month" Severus said as the two boys went and sat down on Regulus' bed.

"Six weeks, you see the flickering in the photo?" Regulus pointed to the image in Severus' hand and he nodded.

"That's it's heartbeat, I have another scan again at twelve weeks if you'd like to come?" Regulus asked in a soft voice feeling Severus' right arm wrap around his waist.

"I'd love to" Severus pecked him on the cheek and the two sat staring at the scan photo in Severus' hand.

"I have to tell Slughorn, Pomfrey has given me a slip with some potion he needs to make me to ease my morning sickness" Regulus said after a long pause.

"I'm coming with you when you tell him" Severus said firmly puffing out his chest.

"That would be nice, I'm really worried about what he's going to say" Regulus sighed biting his bottom lip.

Severus thought for a moment before pulling Regulus back onto the bed with him. Wrapping his arms around his lover he smiled as Regulus rested his cheek against Severus' chest.

"It'll be fine, he's understanding but I do think we should let the other teachers know too for your sake and for the baby's so they can keep an eye on you in class and stuff, keep you safe" Severus said calmly.

"Makes sense I'm just scared of what they'll say and oh god, what will my mother say?" Regulus whined.

"We don't need to tell her yet, we can tell the teachers and ask for them to keep it a secret until we're ready to tell everyone" Severus said stroking his fingers through Regulus' hair.

"What will Sirius say?" Regulus sighed worriedly.

"Don't worry about him or anyone else for now, it's just you and me" Severus smiled gently leaning down and kissing Regulus' fluffy hair.

"Good" Regulus sighed happily relaxing into his boyfriend's gentle touch.

"I really do love you, Regulus" Severus said softly making the younger boy smile with happiness.

"I love you too, Severus" Regulus sighed feeling extremely relaxed. Now all they had to do was wait until lunch started in just over an hour to go and pay Professor Slughorn and the rest of their teachers a little visit….


	3. Chapter 3

"Shall we get moving then?" Severus yawned as Regulus got up from the bed. They had been lying having a cuddle and just enjoying each other's company for almost an hour and now lunch break was about to start, they would have to go and see to their teachers.

"Yeah we had better" Regulus smiled watching Severus get up from the bed.

They walked down into the common room and out into the dungeon corridor.

"I'm so scared…." Regulus bit his bottom lip.

"Don't be, I'm here with you everything is going to be fine" Severus smiled.

Turning around the corner they spotted Slughorn going into his office.

"Professor!" Severus called loudly catching his attention as they walked quickly towards him.

"Good afternoon boys, something I can do for you?" the aging man asked kindly.

"Actually there is and it's uhh, kind of a private matter" Severus said lowering his voice a little.

"Right…. Well come on in then" Slughorn smiled pushing open the door to his office and beckoning the boys to follow him through.

Slughorn's office was as neat as usual, they watched as he set the fire burning with a wave of his wand and nodded to the two seats in front of his desk for them to sit on. Moving around the back of his desk he sat down with a loud sigh watching as Severus and Regulus took their seats looking rather worried.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked looking from one boy to the other.

Without a word, Regulus reached into his pocket, unfolding the slip of paper he stared down at Madame Pomfrey's writing for a few moments chewing on his bottom lip. Taking a deep breath he handed it over to Slughorn who stared at it a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Erm and Madame Pomfrey is sure about giving you this, is she?" he looked up at Regulus suspiciously.

"Yes…." Regulus said quietly fidgeting with his hands on his lap.

Slughorn was quiet for a moment eyeing him up before deciding to speak again.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" he questioned looking from an extremely tense Severus to a pale faced Regulus.

Regulus looked up into Severus' face for a few moments. Severus nodded and smiled gently at him taking the boy's left hand in his right before Regulus spoke.

"I'm pregnant…." he said quietly unable to look at his head of house.

"My dear boy, how on Earth have you managed that?" Slughorn's eyebrows shot up to his hairline with surprise and confusion.

"We umm, accidentally mixed up some potion ingredients and when Regulus tested it he had stomach pains, we had sex and Madame Pomfrey told him that the potion as given him a, uhh, woman's thing behind his balls and he fell pregnant" Severus said nervously watching Regulus who's eyes were fixated on his hands.

Slughorn looked at Severus very suspiciously.

"I knew something was wrong when we were having sex, it didn't feel like the right place but at the time I thought it had to be, I've been getting symptoms so Madame Pomfrey did a blood and urine test for me this morning where she found a hormone and then she checked me and sure enough that thing was there, she did an ultrasound and look here are the pictures" Regulus said rummaging in his robes pocket and pulling one of the photograph's out handing it to Slughorn.

"How far along are you?" Slughorn asked a smile curling in the corners of his mouth much to their surprise as he looked at the picture.

"Six weeks" Regulus replied staring at the potions master.

"Well I can't say I'm not shocked" Slughorn began handing them back the photograph. "But I will make you the potion, is your morning sickness very bad?"

"Yes sometime's I can't even go down for breakfast the smell of the food just makes me vomit, I get it every day" Regulus replied half cringing.

"Don't worry the potion will be able to help you with that, have you told your families?" Slughorn asked again.

"No not yet, promise you won't notify them my mother will kill me" Regulus said a look of panic written across his face.

"Of course not, it's not my place to go contacting parents unless I felt you were in any serious danger" Slughorn said quickly.

"Good because my mother believes in pureblood supremacy and Severus is a half blood so this baby is a half blood and she will disown me, the time isn't right to tell her" Regulus said.

"I see, well tell them when the time is right for you, it's still early days yet you've got plenty of time to tell them" Slughorn smiled gently.

"I think my mother might be alright with it" Severus said trying to reassure Regulus. "She's a pureblood but she married a muggle and had me"

Regulus smiled feeling a little better at the situation.

"We should really go Professor, we have to see the other teachers, Severus thinks it's a good idea if we make them aware of the situation" said Regulus quickly as the two boys got to their feet.

"A fine idea that is, I'll be sure to pass on the message in case you miss anyone" Slughorn nodded. "Congratulations to you both I do hope it goes well, I'll bring you the potion this evening at dinner"

"Thanks Professor" Severus smiled.

The door closed behind them and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"See, that was easy" Severus grinned as they headed up into the main entrance hall.

"You were right and at least my morning sickness will ease so I'll feel a bit better" Regulus sighed feeling himself relax a little more.

"There's Professor McGonagall" Severus pointed to the grim faced head of Gryffindor house who was standing talking to one of her fifth year students.

"Should we tell her and ask her to let the other teachers know when she goes in for lunch?" Regulus asked quickly watching the young girl walk away from her.

"Good idea" Severus nodded as they made their way over to her.

"Professor" Severus called and she turned around to face him.

"Oh Severus, what can I do for you?" she looked slightly taken aback by the boy.

"Could we have a word with you for a moment in private?" Regulus asked feeling his nerves returning.

"Very well" she replied.

They followed her up the first flight of stairs, along the corridor and into an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" she said shutting the door behind them. Regulus and Severus hopped up to sit on one of the desks in front of her and fidgeted nervously.

"Well, you see Professor…." Severus began glancing at Regulus. "We've got something to tell you, we've just told Professor Slughorn and we want to make all of the teachers aware of it"

Professor McGonagall observed the two boys, their worried expressions making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked fearing something was dreadfully wrong with them, although they were not in her house she cared deeply for her students.

"I…. I'm pregnant" Regulus said dropping his eyes back down to his lap.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant" Regulus repeated his eyes still on his lap, he felt Severus wrap an arm comfortingly around his waist.

She remained silent for a few moments opening and closing her mouth.

"Is this a joke?" she asked eyeing Regulus suspiciously knowing all too well how badly behaved and how much trouble his brother liked to cause maybe Regulus was the same, although he rarely displayed any kind of foul behaviour.

Regulus shook his head, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scan picture and showed handed it to her.

"I'm six weeks gone, it's early but I wanted to make sure the teachers were all fully aware of the situation and we were hoping you and Professor Slughorn could inform the other teachers" Regulus said quickly.

"We don't want any of the other students to know yet, or our parents especially not Regulus' as his mother would strongly disapprove of him due to my blood status" Severus added.

"Very well, I won't breathe a word to the students but what about your brother?" she turned to Regulus.

"No! I don't want him to find out just yet, he will go crazy and tell mum, I want to be the one to tell her" he replied slightly alarmed.

"Your secret is safe with me, I'll make sure the rest of the staff are informed this lunchtime and I congratulate you both" she smiled handing Regulus back the scan picture.

"Thank you we really appreciate it" Severus smiled and she nodded in return.

As they left the classroom both of them felt a lot more at ease somehow, everything seemed much brighter now. Regulus would have his teachers watching him closely in class to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous and he would come to no harm, he could now start to enjoy his early pregnancy.

That evening at dinner, Severus and Regulus sat down in their seats next to Avery, Mulciber and Evan.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Nothing much really" Regulus spoke exchanging a brief glance with Severus.

"Cool, hey listen, we're all going down to the lake tomorrow evening to do some skinny dipping and have a moonlight drink, you guys interested?" Mulciber dropped his voice.

"Oh we can't we've got detention with Filch and it's going to be until pretty late" Severus said quickly, gently resting a hand on Regulus' thigh under the dinner table.

"Both of you?" Avery raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah we were caught hexing a bunch of Gryffindors" Severus replied and Avery's face split into a wide grin before Mulciber spoke.

"Why does he always have to ruin the fun, long as you keep him out of the grounds everything's fine and maybe you'll come next time?" Mulciber asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we'll see" Regulus smiled with absolutely no intention of going next time.

Professor Sprout walked past the table, sending Regulus a small knowing smile she continued on up to the teachers table.

They all ate talking about nothing interesting in particular, the upcoming Quidditch matches, the first trip to Hogsmeade and their recent Herbology homework.

"Ah there you are, Regulus" Slughorn's voice made him instantly look up from the table. Slughorn was behind the spare seat next to Avery directly in front of them.

"Hello Professor" Regulus said quickly as the man pulled what appeared to be a wine bottle wrapped in brown paper from his pocket and handed it over to Regulus.

"That will help with that pesky, um, stomach ulcer!" he said clearly for the other boys friends to hear. "Make sure you drink it before bed in the evening a cupful and again when you wake up in the morning, you can drink another half cup during the day if you feel you need it"

"Thank you" Regulus smiled that Slughorn actually managed to cover the pregnancy story.

"Don't worry about it, see you soon" he waved strolling off towards the high table to join his colleagues.

"Stomach ulcer?" Evan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's why I've been ill recently, been playing up a bit so I asked Slughorn for something to cure it" Regulus lied stuffing the bottle into the robes of his pocket thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with morning sickness anymore.

"Fair enough, you do like a bit pale" Evan replied shovelling food into his mouth once again.

A few weeks had passed the school term was running into the second week of November, and now at nine weeks pregnant, Regulus was starting to gain weight.

Picking his school trousers up from the dormitory floor he pulled them up feeling them growing a little snug around the waist. Turning to gaze in the mirror he lifted up his school shirt and rested a hand on his slightly swollen stomach. He was just starting to show and knew that in a matter of weeks he would have a proper bump to contend with.

Dropping his shirt down over his stomach he pulled on his cloak and downed the up of bright blue potion that left a wonderful cooling sensation as it went down. Putting the cork back in he stuffed it into his school bag along with the spare cup he carried around just in case he needed them but the potion was working well and his nausea had subsided although he was still suffering with tiredness and the frequent need to urinate.

As he walked to his first lesson which was Charms he noted how the teachers were paying close attention to him. They asked if he was alright even just passing in the corridor, they made sure he waited until the corridor had emptied a little before he left the classroom so he didn't get knocked about, they watched him closely and in potions Slughorn had even helped him with his brewing.

Snape's Potion's lesson….

"Good morning, Snivellus, your hair is looking especially greasy today" James snarled pushing past the smaller boy and into the classroom.

"I think you need new glasses, Potter, I've just washed it" Snape glared at the boy as he made his way over to the other side of the classroom and sat down at his desk alone as usual.

"Washed it in what, vegetable oil?" Sirius laughed hi-fiving James.

Severus glared at him, it was hard to believe that sweet innocent little Regulus was related to such a cruel person.

"Good morning everybody, we're going to be brewing the Wit-Sharpening potion this morning, find the page in your text books make sure you read it carefully, now, who can tell me the main ingredients?" Slughorn asked standing at the front of the classroom clapping his hands together and looking around expectantly.

As usual Severus' hand was the only one in the air, without even looking at the text book he began to speak.

"Ground Scarab beetles, cut ginger root and Armadillo bile"

"Excellent, five points to Slytherin" Slughorn smiled happily earning Severus vicious glares from the Marauders.

The lesson was soon well under weigh and as Severus was remixing the Armadillo bile so the potion turned yellow, Slughorn approached him.

"How is Regulus doing?" he asked in a low voice so as none of the other students over heard their conversation.

"He's much better thanks to that potion you made him, he showed me his stomach last night he's got a tiny little bump coming along" Severus said in a low voice adding more ginger roots to his perfectly simmering potion.

"That's so nice, I hope you've been looking after him it must be terribly difficult for you" Slughorn said sympathetically.

"It's hard but it's not too bad, he's still in his early days but everything is going smoothly at the moment" Severus nodded and Slughorn pretended to fiddle with the ingredients on Snape's desk.

"When is the next scan?" he asked quietly whilst peering into the cauldron.

"Twelve weeks so another three weeks away yet" Severus smiled a little at the thought of a proper baby scan with Regulus they would actually get to see how much their child had grown.

"Excited?" Slughorn asked eagerly.

"Very" Severus replied.

By the time the evening rolled around, Severus was eagerly waiting for Regulus in the common room. He watched as the smaller figure of his boyfriend appeared through the dormitory doors and grinned at him walking across the common room floor and sitting down on the sofa next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked swinging his legs around so he was lying across the sofa and pulling Regulus against him so he was lying with his head on Severus' chest the lower half of his body between his legs. The common room was empty as it was getting late.

"Not so bad, yourself?" Regulus replied allowing Severus to stroke his fingers through his hair gently.

"I'm doing wonderful thanks" Severus' fingers reached around and tilted Regulus' chin up. Slowly he brought their lips together in the most tender of kisses.

Regulus moaned softly into Severus' mouth as their tongues stroked against one another in a kind of dance which soon heated up.

Hands started to roam and their soft moans rang out through the air.

"Severus…." Regulus whispered through his kiss swollen lips as he broke the kiss, gazing at his lover with half lidded eyes. "I want you…."

"Are you feeling up to it?" Severus' eyes widened.

"Yes, come on" Regulus replied getting to his feet with Severus following him. They quietly snuck up the stairs into Regulus' dorm avoiding his sleeping room mates they crawled into bed pulling the curtains shut around them.

It wasn't the first time they had snuck back into each others dormitories to curl up in bed together but it was the first that they would end up having sex.

Severus moaned almost silently as he felt Regulus pushing his school shirt over his pale angular shoulders exposing his soft pale skin to the faint light shining onto them.

Their lips locked passionately as Severus removed the clothing from Regulus' upper body his supple ivory skin and small rosy nipples peaking to attention a the cooler air brushed over them.

"You're so beautiful…." Severus whispered tracing his fingers down Regulus' body over is small heaving chest across his ribs, bumping over his swelling navel they stopped at the fastenings of the boy's trousers.

"Please…." Regulus breathed burying his face in Severus' neck.

A smirk curled in the corners of Severus' mouth as he slowly opened the boy's trousers and shifted them over his hips and down his legs. Regulus kicked them off the rest of the way and gasped when Severus' hand slipped down the front of his pale blue baggy boxers and began to tease his hard member.

"It feels so good" the boy moaned quietly biting his bottom lip his hands making their way down Severus' body to pull his trousers down.

Moments later and both boys were lying stark naked on the bed, Severus had asked Regulus to lie with his back to him and pressed their bodies closely together still stroking the smaller boy's hardness.

"Do you understand how hot you are?" Severus purred into Regulus' ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Do you understand how much I need you right now?" Regulus groaned softly feeling Severus pressing himself against Regulus' backside.

Severus grinned teasing the tip of his erection against Regulus' small opening enjoying the tremors through the other boys body it created.

"Severus, please do it…." Regulus whimpered pressing himself back into his lover trying to impale himself but it didn't work.

Pressing himself against Regulus' backside Severus whispered into the boys ear "If it hurts tell me and I'll stop, we haven't done this before so I want to make sure I go slow so I don't hurt you"

Regulus nodded and wiggled his hips impatiently.

Severus wrapped his arms gently around Regulus, pressing his lips to the back of the boy's neck he pushed himself slowly inside.

Regulus fought back a cry as he felt Severus' length burying itself inside of him a stinging pain around his opening making him breathe deeply and force himself to concentrate on Severus kissing the back of his neck soothingly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Severus whispered holding himself still inside Regulus allowing him to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

"No keep going it's honestly not that bad" Regulus breathed as Severus began to move slowly back and forth inside of him breathing heavily against the back of the boy's neck.

"Better than in my 'special area'?" Regulus asked relaxing himself around Severus' throbbing member.

"Way better" the boy panted curling his fingers around the shaft of Regulus' lonely aching erection.

"Ohhh" Regulus moaned as Severus began to thrust himself harder inside of him and stroke his member at the same time.

"You like that?" Severus whispered into the smaller boys ear.

"Harder…." Regulus panted feeling Severus push himself deeper inside and thrusting quickly he matched the strokes of Regulus' erection to the strokes of his own buried inside the boy's arse.

Regulus' eyes snapped open and he had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle a cry as Severus brushed roughly against a small bundle of nerves.

"I think that was your prostate" Severus chuckled thrusting into it again feeling Regulus convulse beside him.

Their quiet moans filled the air as Severus thrust harder and faster into his lover, he could feel his climax slowly beginning to build and started pleasuring Regulus' member more insistently.

"Sev…. I'm cumming…." Regulus moaned in the sweetest voice sending Severus over the edge as he felt Regulus' throbbing member twitch uncontrollable he moaned as he came in thick white spurts.

That was all Severus could take and slamming himself into Regulus one final time he pulsed himself deep inside before collapsing against the pillows behind his lover.

They lay breathing heavily for what seemed like forever when Severus slowly withdrew himself and pulled the blankets up over their naked bodies.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered watching Regulus sit up and pour himself some of his nausea potion and gulp the cupful down before he ended up forgetting about taking it.

"I'm brilliant, you?" Regulus replied cuddling up to Severus.

"Same, that was simply amazing, Reg" Severus chuckled pulling the boy closer.

"Glad you enjoyed riding my arse" Regulus purred sinking his teeth into Severus' collar bone.

"You're so naughty" Severus smirked kissing the top of Regulus' head before he lifted it up to smile at Severus.

"You love it really" he grinned flashing Severus his stunning pearly white teeth once again.

"Not as much as I love you, both of you" Severus beamed leaning down and kissing Regulus sweetly on the lips a hand gently stroking the smaller boys exposed little bump.

"We love you too" Regulus smiled entangling his legs in Severus'.

"I mean it, I really do love you, your intellect, your bright smile, your keen eye and the fact you're always so sweet and innocent" Severus smiled kissing him again.

"I love you too for your sheer talent at potion making, your intelligence, your sense of humour, the way you can cope with situations so well and how much of a kind caring person you really are" Regulus replied.

"I'm glad you think that way" Severus smiled stroking Regulus' supple cheeks.

The two boys drifted off behind closed curtains together their dreams filled with the upcoming months ahead. It wouldn't be long before they had the twelve week scan and it would be approaching the time to announce….


	4. Chapter 4

It was now the first week of December and the Hogwarts grounds were covered in a thick layer of frost, winter was well under weight and in the coming few weeks the snow would arrive. The Black Lake had already frozen over.

The morning of the twelve week scan arrived and Regulus was feeling very apprehensive. He got up early showered and dressed himself, by the time he was combing his hair through his dorm mates were beginning to stir.

Now at three months he was starting to show properly, his stomach had swollen larger and to the untrained eye he looked extremely bloated.

Heading down into the common room, Severus leapt up off of the sofa fully dressed and ready to go.

"Excited?" Regulus chuckled pecking Severus on the lips.

"Extremely, I'm a little nervous too" he replied as they made their way out of the common room.

"Me too, you know Sev, I think we should tell our parents after the scan…." Regulus spoke slowly.

"You're ready to tell your mother?" Severus' eyebrows rose sharply.

"Yeah I mean, the sooner we tell her the better because its one less thing to worry about" Regulus sighed. He was very worried about telling his mother but truth be told he didn't want to wait until he was heavily pregnant to tell her or just come strolling through the front door with a baby in his arms so at least if she threw him out of her house he would have some time to prepare himself.

"Okay, I'll send an owl home to my parents after the scan" Severus smiled as they rounded into the entrance hall and up the stairs towards the hospital wing.

"I think we should announce the pregnancy to our friends today though" Regulus said quietly climbing the last flight of stairs.

"You really want to tell them?" Severus raised an eyebrow warily.

"Yeah I think it's for the best, besides they're our friends and although they can be complete dunderheads at times they deserve to know before anyone else" the younger boy said as they strolled along the corridor the hospital wing just ahead of them.

"Well if you're sure…."Severus furrowed his brows a little.

Stopping outside the door, Regulus turned to Severus.

"This is it, the first scan and first time we'll see our baby properly" he grinned.

"I know, fingers crossed all goes well" Severus smiled back. Checking the coast was clear before leaning down and pressing his lips to Regulus'.

Pushing the door to the hospital wing open they stepped inside.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling over smiling at them both.

"Good morning boys, how are you feeling?" she smiled to Regulus as he shut the door quickly behind them.

"Not too bad, the potion is definitely helping" he replied following her over to one of the beds where the curtain rail had already been drawn around.

"That's good, any problems at all?" she asked as they stepped behind the curtain. The ultra sound was already sitting and waiting for them.

"Not really I've been needing to urinate more often and I still feel really tired" Regulus replied perching himself on the edge of the bed.

"As expected, you're getting a nice bump now" she pulled a pair of latex gloves from the drawer along with a tube of gel and nodded towards the boys usually completely flat stomach protruding trough his school jumper.

"I know, I can't believe how fast I'm growing" Regulus smiled glancing up at a grinning Severus.

"Now if you could lie back, open your trousers and lift up your shirt so the whole of your stomach is exposed we can get to the scan" she smiled waving at Regulus who swung his legs up onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows propped up against the headboard he undone the front of his trousers and pulled his shirt up to his ribs.

"Good" she smiled as Severus moved around to his right hand side entwining his fingers in the smaller boys watching Pomfrey smear the gel all over Regulus' swelling bump.

"Are you ready?" she asked lifting the scanner and flipping the ultra sound machine on.

The boys glanced at each other and smile warmly for a moment before nodding eagerly.

Pomfrey pressed the scanner to Regulus' navel and moved it around for a few moments as the picture came clearer of the little baby on the monitor screen.

They both gasped.

"Oh my goodness…." Severus breathed staring at the small flickering figure on the screen and down to Regulus who was gaping at it tears glistening in his mystical eyes.

"It's beautiful…." Regulus breathed as Madame Pomfrey zoomed in a little.

"You'll be pleased to know everything is fine, baby is perfectly healthy and has a good strong heart" she smiled as tears began trickling down Regulus' cheeks.

"Reg, what's wrong I thought you'd be happy?" Severus asked gazing down at his lover.

"I am happy, I'm crying because I'm just so happy" he replied wiping his tears away on his sleeve.

"Aww Reg" Severus smiled leaning down and kissing him on top of his silky head.

"The baby is now around six centimetres in length, you might be interested to know that the baby's fingernails are growing this week" she spoke again. Moving the scanner a little she zoomed in on two small features. "There's it's feet" she smiled as Regulus looked like he was about to burst into floods of tears.

"They're so tiny…." he sniffled.

"They are indeed, I'll print you some photos" Pomfrey smiled replacing the scanner and pressing for the button to print. Handing Regulus a tissue he cleaned himself off carefully and replaced his clothing.

"Your next scan will be at eighteen weeks where we can find out the sex of the little one" Pomfrey smiled handing them each a few photographs, two of the baby normally and one of it's feet, each of them moving an flickering. "You're due date will be sometime in June"

"Thank you, we really appreciate it" Severus replied grinning madly at his photographs.

"It's no trouble dears, now do you have any questions?" she asked looking from one to the other but they both shook their heads.

"If you're worried about anything or have any problems pop back in and I can take a look at you" she smiled as the two of them headed towards the door.

"See you soon" Regulus smiled as they left the room together.

"Can you believe it, Sev?" Regulus asked tucking the photo's into his pocket as they made their way back along the corridor to the stairs.

"I know, it's absolutely wonderful news" he replied hiding his own photos away.

"I'm so happy" Regulus sighed as they headed down the stairs towards the great hall for breakfast.

"Me too, just think, in six weeks we'll know what the baby is" Severus replied excitedly as they headed towards the great hall together.

Walking over to the Slytherin table thy sat down with their friends as usual, Regulus immediately started stuffing fruit down him having thankfully had plenty of potion this morning his sickness was kept at bay.

"Morning" Evan greeted.

"Yeah a good morning it is" Severus replied making the other boy stare at him.

"What's with your sudden bright and cheerful mood?" Avery asked suspiciously, normally Severus was fairly blank and quiet often with a face like a slapped arse but today he seemed unusually happy.

Severus glanced at Regulus before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Listen, would you guys meet me in the dormitory this lunch time straight after lesson?" Severus asked eagerly.

"What for?" Mulciber asked still eyeing the dark haired boy like he was about to do something exceedingly peculiar.

"You'll see when you get there" Severus smiled at them and they all exchanged terrified glances as if Severus' new good mood was inspired by doing something horrible to them.

After breakfast, Regulus and Severus went up to the Owlery together. He sat next to Severus on one of the benches writing out a letter to his mother. Sticking it into the envelope he put one of his scan photos in with it and scribbled his address onto the front and handed it to his family owl which took off soaring across the grounds and out of sight.

"We've done the right thing" Severus smiled finishing writing his own letter he and slotted it into the envelope along with a scan photo. Writing his address on the front he cautiously gave it to his own bad tempered owl who glared at him before flying away.

"Now we wait" Regulus smiled resting his head against Severus' shoulder.

It was the lesson before lunch and Regulus sat in Divination his mind pondering over the upcoming lunchtime when he and Severus would announce the pregnancy to their friends. He was nervous, mostly about how they would react to the baby but also what they would think about their relationship as a couple.

He was interrupted by the teacher swooping over to his table and peering into the crystal ball he was supposed to be reading from.

"You!" she said in a low husky voice. "You to have many great things, a bright shining future awaits you" she spoke again pointing a long heavily manicured finger at Regulus attracting the attention of the entire class.

"Yes…. Great happiness I see" she said again. "Everyone! Pack up your things you may leave early for today is a glorious day!" he yelled startling half of the class.

As quickly as he could, Regulus packed up his things and hurried out of the classroom trying to get as far away from the mad old bat as possible.

Heading down towards the common room, Regulus felt nervous. What if their friends didn't want anything to do with them anymore, what if they ran off and told the entire school.

Sighing he walked down the dungeon corridor when a familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"Regulus!" Severus shouted, the boy swivelled round as Severus skidded to a halt panting heavily in front of him.

"Sev, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing I was just catching up to you" Severus grinned as they set off back along towards the common room.

"Are you scared?" Regulus asked looking up into Severus' face.

"A little but I think we'll be alright" he smiled as they strolled through the common room.

They made their way up the dormitory stairs, pushing open the door they found that the room was empty.

"They'll be here in a few minutes I expect" Severus smiled as they walked over and sat on the edge of his bed wringing their hands with nerves.

"Is it always going to be this nerve wracking telling people that I'm pregnant?" Regulus asked.

"I think so, but once everyone knows everything will be much better, the teachers already know" Severus smiled pressing his lips to Regulus' cheek.

"Yeah and they've been watching my every move, I'm surprised nobody has noticed yet but I guess they just assume that I'm a black so I've got that troublesome unpredictable streak in me" Regulus chuckled.

"Very true" Severus laughed.

Moments later the dormitory door opened and the other boys filed in. They stood in the centre of the circular room as Severus and Regulus got to their feet and approached them slowly.

"So what was it you wanted us here for?" Mulciber asked as Evan quickly closed the door.

Severus and Regulus looked at each other for a few moments before Severus took a deep breath.

"Well I asked all of you to come here because there's something you ought to know…." he began nervously looking around at their confused faces.

"You see…. Regulus and I are together" he said smiling weakly and wrapping an arm around the smaller boys waist awaiting their friends reactions.

Evan's jaw dropped, Avery's eyebrows had gotten lost in his hairline and Mulciber didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"I had a feeling something was going on between you two, the way you're always together or sneaking around and you just seem a bit close" Mulciber said with a smirk.

The two of them blushed awkwardly and glanced at each other.

"That's not the only reason why we brought you here" Regulus said blushing even more.

The others stared at them for a few moments looking slightly worried about what they were going to come out with next.

"You see…." Severus spoke looking down at Regulus with a smile.

"I'm pregnant" he announced with a grin.

"Sorry, what?" Evan asked shock written all over his face.

"I'm pregnant" Regulus repeated resting a hand on his swollen stomach.

"I thought I told you that if you had anything to smoke, you were to share it with the rest of us" Avery placed his hands on his hips his teal eyes narrowing at them.

"We haven't been smoking anything" Severus said flatly.

"Wait, wait, how can you possibly be pregnant…. You're a guy?" Mulciber asked completely baffled.

Regulus smiled, reaching a hand into his pocket he pulled out the scan photo of the baby and handed it to him. They all leaned over to have a look at it.

"We were brewing a potion and mixed up the ingredients, we were trying to make a beautification potion but we ended up making a fertility one that caused a umm…. Woman's thing, to appear behind my balls" Regulus gestured down at his crotch.

"Yeah and we then ended up having sex, we were both virgins and it was quite dark so we didn't notice anything" Severus continued.

"It didn't feel like Sev penetrated the right place but obviously we didn't know what had happened and like he said we were virgins we didn't know what it felt like and I fell pregnant" Regulus finished with a smile looking at the shocked faces of the older boys who were looking from the photo to Regulus and back again.

"How long have you known?" Avery asked curiously. "Have you just found out?"

Regulus shook his head "We've known for six weeks but we've just had a scan this morning"

"How far along are you?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Twelve weeks which is three months" Severus smiled leaning down a little and kissing Regulus on the cheek.

"Do you want to see my bump?" Regulus asked gently massaging his stomach through his school jumper.

The other boy's nodded stepping a little closer.

Regulus grinned up at Severus, turned to the side and lifted up his top, his stomach protruding out like he was extremely bloated. He had gained a little weight around that area as well making him look bigger but there was clearly a baby bump growing there.

"Oh wow…." Mulciber said smiling at the little bump.

Regulus reached a hand down and gently rested it against his stomach grinning at Severus.

"When are you due then?" Evan asked still staring at Regulus' navel.

"Not until June time" Regulus replied covering himself back up and turning to face them.

"Well this is a bit more than a shock" Avery laughed staring at the two boys.

"It was a shock for us too, especially when I was in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey told me I was pregnant, I didn't believe her even after the blood and urine tests and she checked my symptoms, I only believed her when she ran a little scan and I saw the tiny little baby" Regulus replied.

"How are you like, feeling?" Evan asked quickly.

"I'm feeling alright, Slughorn made me a potion which is helping with my morning sickness but I'm feeling much better than I did, before I found out all I was doing was throwing up, I'm really tired still but I'm much better" Regulus replied.

"I remember you running out of the great hall to be sick" Mulciber nodded.

"Yeah it seems that my senses are more sensitive and the smell of the food was making me sick, I threw up trying to brush my teeth sometimes" Regulus cringed at the memory of brushing his teeth morning and evening when he was about five weeks gone and throwing up into the toilet or gagging painfully.

"Doesn't sound nice" Mulciber frowned a little at him.

"Its worth it though and to be honest I like the feeling of being pregnant" Regulus replied as Severus began gently stroking his stomach.

"And I think it's great that Severus is sticking by you" Avery nodded to his friend.

"Yeah lots of guys would run a mile especially at fourteen years old" Evan added quickly.

"I love Reg, and I love our baby both so much I wouldn't leave him for anything, I'm really happy he's carrying our child and I'm so proud of him for coping this well" Severus spoke to Regulus.

"I love you too and I wouldn't be coping at all if I didn't have you" Regulus grinned leaning forward and kissing Severus on the lips.

"By the way, you can't tell anyone yet we're going to announce the pregnancy soon and we just wanted to tell you before everyone else" Severus said turning his attention back to their friends.

"Don't worry we won't" Mulciber replied handing Regulus his photo.

"Do your parents know?" Avery asked.

"We sent them owls this morning, I don't know what my mum will say because Severus is half blood and my family motto is 'Toujours pur' which means always pure" Regulus bit his bottom lip.

"So the baby will be a half blood" said Evan.

"Yeah, but that's fine with me of course just not my family" Regulus replied.

"Sirius?" Mulciber asked suddenly.

"What about him?"

"Have you told him?" Mulciber asked again.

"Oh…. No not yet anyway" Regulus replied.

"Ah"

"We'd better get going if we want to get something to eat" Avery said quickly checking the time on his pocket watch. "You coming?" he looked up at Severus and Regulus.

"Sure" Severus shrugged before the group headed from the dormitory.

That evening Regulus, Severus and their friends sat laughing in the common room together.

As soon as the rest of the students had gone to bed, Severus had pulled Regulus into his lap, spreading his legs out across the sofa the boy lay between them, his back resting against Severus' navel and pressing his head against the boy's chest.

"What are you two doing for Christmas then?" Mulciber asked from the sofa opposite where Avery and Evan were also sitting.

"I'm staying here as usual" Severus replied absent mindedly stroking Regulus' bump.

"I've decided to stay here with him" Regulus said quickly relaxing into the touch.

"Aren't you going back home to be with your family?" Severus frowned slightly.

"I'd much rather spend Christmas with you" Regulus sighed happily closing his eyes, the heat of the fire making him drowsy.

"Aww I'm glad, it'll be nice to spend it together" Severus smiled kissing the younger boy's head.

"You two are actually well cute" Mulciber smiled.

"Thanks, have you got a special someone?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Nah had my eye on that little piece, Mary McDonald though" he replied with a nasty grin.

"I hear she'd do anything to anyone, that sixth year, Dolohov, said she gave him one round the back of greenhouse five end of last year" Avery replied and Mulciber nodded in approval.

"Lovely…." Severus said in disgust.

"Oi so tell us what it was like for you then" Mulciber asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Severus blinked.

"Well…. Sex?" the boy shrugged.

Severus blushed furiously.

"It's brilliant" he said awkwardly still stroking Regulus' bump.

"Did it hurt the first time?" Avery asked.

"It didn't hurt me and the first time we did it we used Regulus', umm, special area and it didn't hurt him but when we had proper sex it hurt him a bit at first" Severus replied slowly when Regulus didn't answer.

"Reg?" Severus asked looking down at the boy in his arms.

"I think he's falling asleep" Mulciber raised an eyebrow at him.

Severus chuckled lightly "Reg?" he asked again. "Are you falling asleep?"

"Mm" the boy grumbled his eyes still closed.

"He gets really tired easily because his hormones are going haywire" Severus explained glancing up at their friends as Regulus shifted slightly in his lap.

"Do you want to go up to bed?" he asked in a softer tone.

Regulus shrugged "Can't be bothered to move…."

Severus rolled his eyes "Come on" he smiled gently guiding Regulus sleepily to his feet as they got up from the sofa.

"See you in the morning" Regulus yawned stalking up the dormitory stairs just ahead of Severus, their hands interlinked.

When they got to the sixth year dormitory, Regulus continued to pull Severus inside. Holding his breath, Severus quietly closed the door before Regulus pulled him over to his bed. Regulus yanked the dark green drapes all around the bed before pushing Severus through them. He landed sitting down on the bed staring up at his pregnant lover.

"Sleep with me?" Regulus asked pouting his bottom lip out.

"I'd like that" Severus yawned and began to pull off his robes. Regulus watched until the boy was in his underwear and socks still sitting on the bed before tilting his head to one side.

"What?" Severus asked worriedly gazing up at Regulus who was staring at him through half lidded eyes.

Severus went to shift and lay back under the covers and Regulus spoke again.

"I don't think you understand" he spoke slowly.

"What do you mean?" Severus was now feeling increasingly concerned.

"_Sleep _with me…." Regulus practically purred slowly dropping his clothes to the floor.

Severus swallowed hard, feeling a familiar rush of blood to his nether regions as Regulus dropped the last of his clothes, slipping into bed beside him in his underwear. His erection already showing clearly through the thin white material.

"White is for virgins" Severus smirked pulling Regulus close to him, his lips connecting with the pulse point of the younger boy's neck.

"But you have my virginity" Regulus groaned softly as Severus sunk his teeth into his neck.

"Mm and you have mine" he grinned leaning in and pressing their lips together passionately, their tongues hungrily swirling around in Severus' mouth.

Hands were touching skin everywhere. Severus moaned feeling Regulus pinching at a nipple teasing it into erection before his hand trailed lower in small sensual strokes towards the brim of his underwear.

"You look much sexier without them" Regulus growled deep within his throat yanking the underwear down far enough for Severus to rid it completely.

Severus gazed up into Regulus' half lidded mystical eyes burning with lust as he drew Severus' lower lip into his mouth nibbling on it gently.

"Oh god Reg…." he moaned his hands stroking their way down and ridding the smaller boy of his underwear being careful of his bump.

Severus immediately leaned in pressing a soft kiss against Regulus' forehead, moving down to kiss the tip of his nose and then slowly a kiss lasting a few moments on each of his cheeks. Moving down slowly without breaking the chain of kisses he kissed the boy's lip, drawing his tongue out he flicked his own against it and kissed it before moving down to the side of Regulus' neck.

Regulus was already moaning quietly as Severus kissed each sensual part of his neck and gently running his tongue over each small kiss making his way down nipping gently at the boy's collar bone.

"I want to kiss every inch of your body" he whispered between the kisses he places on Regulus' shoulders and down onto his chest. His long silky hair was trailing along delicate pale skin tickling the boy as Severus sensually kissed and licked each of his nipples.

Reaching out he kissed his way down Regulus' sensitive stomach gently kissing at his bump as he pulled the boy's hands to his face kissing each palm and continuing down.

Skipping his member, Severus teasingly kissed the insides of his thighs his fingers massaging his legs as he kissed his way up pressing a very tender kiss to Regulus' balls making him shudder with excitement, his angry flushed erection already leaking as he kissed his way up it teasingly slow.

As he got to the tip he swirled his tongue around tasting the sweet pre-cum watching Regulus grip the sheets between his fingers whimpering in pleasure.

He drew back leaning up again he pressed their lips together cupping Regulus' cheek feeling the boy's fist curling around his throbbing member teasing the skin back and forth around the head.

"You're so sexy" Regulus moaned pushing Severus down into the bedcovers as he leaned over him sitting on his stomach without breaking the kiss.

"So are you, I didn't know how badly you could gag for it" Severus whispered against the boy's kiss swollen lips his fingers trailing down Regulus' back stroking over his rounded cheeks.

Regulus groaned as Severus brought two fingers up to his lips, trailing them along Regulus' mouth he pushed them insistently inside making him suck on them until they were well coated.

Pulling them back out he gently pulled Regulus forward with his other arm, the boy's hands rested each side of his head and their lips locked passionately.

Regulus wiggled his hips impatiently as Severus teasingly stroked between the cheeks and down over his small pink puckered entrance. The top of his middle finger teasingly stroking it making Regulus shake with excitement much to his delight.

"Please…." Regulus whimpered impatiently kissing Severus harder making the older boy smirk and gently slid the tip of his finger inside and back out.

"Oh fuck" Regulus groaned into Severus' mouth as the boy slid the first finger inside slowly moving back and forth.

Severus introduced a second finger which had Regulus mewling with delight as they pushed deep inside him and slid back out only to be pushed inside again and make a scissoring motion stretching him open in preparation of what was to come next.

Severus smirked withdrawing his fingers and Regulus sat straight up.

Taking a hold of the other boy's member he moved back so he was hovering over it, the tip pressed against his entrance teasing himself further.

Taking a slow deep breath, Regulus began to impale himself on Severus' hard member. He stifled a moan as the head pushed inside him and he went halfway down resting there allowing himself to get used to the invasion.

"You feel so tight, so fucking tight" Severus groaned resting his hands gently on Regulus' hips gazing into Regulus' lusty grey eyes.

"You feel so fucking huge, I love it" he whispered back as he began to push himself up and down on the other boy's member pushing it slightly deeper with each movement.

Severus groaned feeling Regulus fully slide down his eyes snapping wide open and he gasped loudly his body convulsing as the head of Sev's erection pushed into his prostate sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

Regulus moaned again as he pumped himself harder and faster down onto Severus' member enjoying the feeling of fullness. Severus began to gently thrust his hips in time to Regulus' movements fighting back loud moans of his own.

"Fuck…." Severus moaned trusting his head back into the pillows as their movements quickened, Regulus' cheeks were flushed his eyes clenched shut and he was biting roughly on his bottom lip trying to keep himself quiet.

"Sev…. I-I can't hold it…." Regulus whispered through moans quickening their pace again.

"It's alright I'm almost there" he replied still holding the younger boy's hips as he felt his climax building rapidly.

"Sev…." Regulus whimpered trying to stop himself from cumming.

"Just let it go…." Severus purred reaching up and stroking the boy's silky hair from his face.

Regulus pushed himself fully down onto Severus so his full length was buried deep inside of him brushing roughly on his prostate as Regulus exploded between them with a stifled cry of Severus' name. He came in thick white ribbons all over his stomach, thighs and all over Severus' stomach too.

"Regulus!" Severus moaned filling his lover to the brim with his own hot seed.

Regulus quickly rolled off crawling around and laying on his right hand side facing Severus feeling dizzy and enjoying the last waves of his orgasm.

"You were amazing" Severus smiled leaning forward and kissing Regulus sweetly on the end of his small nose.

"Not as amazing as your cock" Regulus grinned sleepily.

"You really went all surprise sex on me then" Severus chuckled quietly pulling Regulus into his arms and running his fingers over his baby bump.

"What can I say, I was horny" Regulus replied kissing Severus on the lips.

"I love you" Severus smiled.

"I love you too" Regulus replied.

It wasn't long before their deep even breathing could be heard as they slept comfortably in each others arms.

The next morning they waited until the rest of Regulus' dorm mates had left the room before getting out of bed. Regulus quickly drank his potion, now only having to drink it in the mornings he pulled on his clothes.

"I'm starving let's go and get some breakfast" Regulus smiled resting a hand on his growing bump under his clothes.

"As you wish" Severus grinned stuffing his feet into his shoes and following him from the room.

They made their way down through the common room as usual, their moods drastically heightened from last nights antics as they headed down the dungeon corridor chatting happily.

"I feel really good this morning" Regulus smiled as they walked into the great hall for breakfast.

"Well after last night, I'm not surprised" Severus chuckled as they dropped down next to their friends. Regulus sat between Avery and Severus with Mulciber and Evan sitting opposite them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mulciber asked the instant Severus sat down.

"I stayed with Regulus last night" Severus winked in a low voice.

"You know what, I don't wanna know" Mulciber replied dismissing the conversation quickly when Severus and Regulus started laughing.

Five minutes later a large swarm of owls came filtering into the room dropping letters and packages down to their owners.

"Oh what's this?" Severus was slightly surprised when a letter dropped down into his lap, he looked up and the little family owl seemed to be debating whether or not to land but soon flew off in a hurry when Regulus' own came swooping in.

It dropped the letter into Regulus' lap and landed, seemingly was about to bite at a piece of toast but eyed the envelope again and flew away quickly.

"It's a letter from my mum!" Severus said recognising the handwriting at once, he was eagerly about to open it when Regulus spoke.

"Umm, Sev?" his voice cracked a little and Severus looked up.

In Regulus' hands was a scarlet envelope….


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh shit…." Regulus bit his bottom lip staring at the alarming red envelope in his hands.

"That's a howler, open it if you try and ignore it it's twice as bad" Avery said quickly edging away slightly from it.

Taking a deep breath, Regulus glanced up at the Gryffindor table where Sirius was busy putting Lupin in a headlock so he hadn't seen it…. Yet.

Turning it over he opened the small gold fastening at the back, the split second it opened his mother's voice screeched out of it.

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!" her voice caught the attention of the entire packed great hall including Sirius who looked over the moon at his brother getting a howler for once and not him.

The envelope unfolded itself spitting out the baby scan photo as it rose up into the air before him.

"Holy shit" Regulus whimpered.

"Pregnant…. PREGNANT?" she shrieked making heads turn as an awful silence fell among the students and teachers.

"NEVER IN MY LIFE WOULD I HAVE EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!" she continued.

"Getting yourself pregnant? THIS IS SOMETHING I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED FROM SIRIUS BUT NOT YOU!" she shrieked. Regulus felt the blood drain from his face, a few mouths fell open around him and continued to stare.

"How could you be so stupid to test your own fucking potion and end up sleeping with a FILTHY HALF-BLOOD?"

Regulus' face was devoid of all colour, he stole a glance at Severus whom was equally as pale and looked like he was about to be sick with fright.

"When Kreacher informed me you were masturbating over the summer but all he could catch was 'Sev' I'd actually thought you'd found yourself a nice little pure blood girlfriend, but no that's too much to ask of you isn't it?" she screamed. "I never for one minute suspected you would turn out as bad, no, worse than your brother even if it has taken many more years to show it, NEITHER of you are my sons any more and he ruddy well knows that!"

"So take your revolting scum of a boyfriend and your unborn abomination and stay well away from this house I never want to see you again, your name is already off of the Family Tree as you are no longer a member of this family, burn in hell you shame of my flesh!" She shrieked before the envelope burst into flames and fell in a heap of ash onto the table in front of them.

There was an awkward silence….

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sirius' voice yelled from just across at the Gryffindor table.

Regulus looked up at him open mouthed as his brother rose to his feet his face a mixture of unfathomable rage, so much so he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sirius calm down, have a seat" James tried to tug his arm gently to get him to sit down again but he yanked it free and began moving around the table marching straight towards them.

The entire hall was still watching them.

"You've been fucking Snape?" Sirius yelled striding straight down past the other Slytherin's towards his brother.

Severus jumped to his feet quickly, he was about to reach for his wand when Sirius' thigh kneed him harshly between the legs. Severus groaned in pain and sank to the floor clutching himself breathing heavily.

"Calm down, mate" Avery said loudly jumping to his feet and grabbing hold of Sirius under his arms and pinning them up into the air pulling him back against him so Sirius couldn't move very easily.

"Let me go you prick" Sirius snarled as Professor Slughorn and McGonagall approached slowly worried they might antagonise him further. "I'm not finished with Snivellus!" he snarled struggling to get free.

"Sirius, no!" Regulus butted in jumping to his feet, stepping in front of Severus about two feet away from Sirius he held his arms out shielding his lover from his brother.

"Get out of the way, Reg" Sirius snarled but stopped struggling against Avery's firm grip.

"No, not until you calm down" Regulus said stubbornly.

"Reg listen" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No! You listen to me for once" Regulus said loudly. "I love Severus and yes I have been 'fucking' him as you so rightly put it and I am carrying his child" he snatched up the scan photo from the table and held it out to his brother.

Avery cautiously let go of Sirius and he took the photograph staring at it for a few moments before staring down at Regulus' bump protruding from his jumper a little way.

Regulus rolled his eyes, lifted up his top and stood to the side.

"Look Sirius, just look at me" he said as his brother held the photograph out to his brothers bump and stared from one to the other his face softening a little.

Severus got slowly to his feet behind Regulus feeling extremely nervous everyone in the hall was still watching them silently.

"How far gone are you?" he asked handing Regulus back the scan photo.

"Twelve weeks, that's three months" Regulus said lowering his top still standing between them.

Sirius remained quiet for a moment before looking straight past Regulus to Severus again and his face immediately turned back into rage.

"Why Reg, why did you let that greasy git touch you?" he asked glaring nastily at Severus his eyes narrowing to slits.

"I've already told you I love him and because we slept together I am now having his baby, can't you understand that?" Regulus shook his head.

"Regulus you're only sixteen!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And by the time I have the baby I'll be seventeen and Severus will be eighteen" he sighed rolling his eyes almost impatiently.

"That's not the point, I can't fucking believe this" Sirius yelled grabbing his long dark hair tightly in his fingers. "I can't fucking believe you, why Snape of all people?" he yelled angrily to himself.

"Sirius you need to calm down…." Regulus said slowly.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN? I fucking HATE that bastard, I hate him with everything I've got I hate him all the fucking more now he's done this to you!" Sirius jabbed the accusing finger at Severus, his teeth grinding together and his chest heaving angrily.

"Sirius-"

"No Reg, get out of the way I am going to put his fucking face through the floor!" Sirius shrieked tears of anger streaming down his face.

"I was hoping you would love me more than you hate, Sev!" Regulus said clearly and Sirius froze staring between them.

"Regulus, I do love you so please get out of the way" Sirius said as calmly as he could.

"No I will not, I'm not letting you hurt him" Regulus frowned refusing to move.

Severus moved closer to Regulus and gently wrapped his arms around his rib cage pulling him close.

"Stop fucking touching my little brother!" Sirius shouted angrily clearly restraining himself from lashing out at Severus.

"I honestly do love him though, Sirius, I love both of them" Severus said calmly although in reality he was frightened to death of Sirius black.

"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius roared tears streaming down his face.

"I think you two should go back to your common room, and Sirius you come with me to my office to calm down" Professor McGonagall interrupted resting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I don't want to calm down" Sirius growled, glaring nastily at the woman.

"Well you're going to whether you like it or not" she snapped turning him around and marching him from the room he was still glaring over his shoulder at Severus the whole way.

"I'm not done with you yet, Snape" he shouted as he left the great hall sticking his middle finger up at him. The other three Marauders took it as their signal to run off after him saying they knew how to calm him down.

"I hope you're alright, go to the common room you don't need to worry about lessons for today and just relax I will come and see you later on" Slughorn said smiling gently at the two boys.

"Thanks Professor, but really I'm not angry or stressed, I expected Sirius to flip over this" Regulus replied calmly and Severus nodded.

"Very good, now off you go" Slughorn smiled as they picked up their things and went to leave the room. Mulciber, Avery and Evan following after them.

As they walked away from the great hall they could hear voices resuming their conversations as they all walked down the dungeon corridor.

"I can't believe that happened…." Regulus sighed entering the empty common room. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes.

"It's alright baby, everything is going to be okay" Severus said calmly wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him up into the fourth year's dormitory.

"What if Sirius hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me and where am I going to live?" Regulus sniffed as Severus pulled his cloak off for him along with his jumper and tie.

"Don't worry, we'll sort something out I promise" Severus smiled kissing him on the forehead as Regulus kicked off his shoes.

The other boy's followed them in sitting down on their own beds watching as Severus managed to get Regulus to lie in his bed just in his school shirt and trousers.

"How, we have no money, no nothing" Regulus sniffed tears trickling down his pretty face as he curled up in the bed covers.

Severus stripped down so he was wearing the same as Regulus before pulling the letter from his mother from the cloak pocket.

"Well how about we find out what my mother has to say?" he asked climbing under the covers behind Regulus.

The boy nodded slowly against the pillow.

Opening the envelope he unfolded the letter, turning onto his side he began to read aloud into Regulus' ear.

_Dear Severus;_

_What wonderful news! Although I am shocked you managed to get a boy pregnant I understand you didn't know what you were doing and you hadn't realised but I am very excited to become a grandmother. I have contacted your father he's pretending he isn't pleased by the news but I know he is and you'll be pleased to know our divorce is finally going to go through within the next week or so._

_I will start saving some money up and send you some and new things. I really hope the pregnancy is going alright for Regulus it must be terribly difficult for him I would love to meet him sometime. The three of you are welcome in the house anytime._

_Make sure you keep updating me on how things are going. Do your classmates know yet? If not you'll have to tell them soon._

_Hope you are well, both of you take good care of yourselves and get plenty of sleep. Hope to see you soon._

_Love Mum x_

"You have a nice mum" Regulus sniffled into the covers.

"She's alright I guess, much better now she's left dad" Severus kissed him on the neck.

"From what you told me about his violent behaviour and his alcohol problem it's for the best I think" Regulus replied turning over to face Severus.

"I know I'm a little bit sad about them splitting but for everyone's sake it's for the best, and look we've got some good news now does that make you feel better?" Severus asked wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Yeah it does" Regulus smiled.

"We're gonna get to lesson but if there's anything either of you want let us know, okay?" Avery smiled getting up from his bed.

Severus propped himself up and nodded.

"Thanks a lot by the way" Regulus smiled.

"It's no trouble" Avery replied beckoning his friends from the room after him.

They watched as their friends left the room before turning back to each other.

"I wonder what everyone thinks" Regulus sighed curiously.

"Does it really matter, all that counts is you, me and the baby" Severus replied. "If they want to start making up rumours then we can just set them straight"

"I guess you're right, I'm not looking forward to walking back in with them all leering at us though" Regulus sighed.

"Well we can always wait until this evening to go back down" Severus smiled kissing Regulus on the forehead.

"I still can't believe everyone found out like that" Regulus frowned.

"Well what's done is done, they know now, maybe not in the way you wanted them to find out but at least they know" Severus spoke before kissing Regulus on the lips.

"Yeah" Regulus mumbled into his boyfriend's mouth.

Lunch time came around and their friends decided to drop some food up to them.

"We figured you probably wouldn't want to go down there yet so we brought lunch to you" Evan smiled resting a plate on the bedside tables on each side of the bed.

"We were planning on going down maybe at dinner, thank you though" Severus smiled.

"Everyone is talking about you by the way, I've had at least ten people come up to me and ask me stuff, I just told them all to sod off and mind their own business" Mulciber said quickly.

"Fair enough, have you seen Sirius?" Regulus asked quickly.

"Nah he wasn't there during lunch, neither were his friends" Avery shook his head.

Regulus nodded.

"We should get going or we'll be late for lessons, we'll see you later on though" Mulciber smiled.

"See you" Severus replied as they filed from the room closing the door behind them.

They ate their lunch quickly, Severus went to get rid of the plates down into the common room and when he came back Regulus was already asleep with his thumb in his mouth comfortingly.

Smiling he walked back around the bed, crawled in behind his boyfriend and gently wrapped his arms around him inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo.

"I love you so fucking much" he whispered into Regulus' ear as the boy continued to sleep on.

That evening both of them got changed into plain Muggle clothing. Regulus wore a pair of dark jeans that was a bit too big around the waist with a black t-shirt and a plain black pull over hoody which didn't fully disguise his bump. Severus wore an old pair of jeans and a dark blue hoody.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked nervously.

Regulus let out a nervous breath and nodded. Following Severus from the dormitory they walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the common room.

The instant they set foot in the common room the few people sitting by the fire turned to stare at them.

Ignoring their stares the two boys walked past hand in hand and left the common room.

"I don't like being stared at" Regulus said quietly as they walked along the corridor towards the main entrance.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine because I'm here with you you're not going it alone" Severus smiled.

They stopped outside the great hall smiling at each other for a few moments.

"Ready?" Severus asked softly.

"Ready" said Regulus.

The pair of them walked into the great hall still holding hands. They were aware that a lot of people were staring at them as they made their way down the Slytherin table to join their friends.

"You made it then" Evan grinned as they sat down.

"Yeah and unfortunately all eyes are on us" Regulus said glancing around some of the students were even craning their necks to see his bump.

"They just need to get used to the idea, it is quite unusual" Mulciber shrugged stuffing food into his mouth.

Regulus glanced up spotting Sirius and his friends entering the room with Professor McGonagall walking in closely behind them. She watched them take their seats before heading on up to the high table with the rest of the teachers.

Sirius looked up staring over at Regulus he turned his attention on Severus, picking up a knife he sat gripping it in his hand with a face like thunder. For a brief moment Regulus thought he might throw it at them.

"Check out your brother's face, he's really got it in for you Snape" Mulciber spoke as they all turned to look at Sirius.

They watched as Remus tried to pries the knife from Sirius' fingers whispering words into his ear trying to calm him down.

"Just try not to look at him, if we ignore him maybe he will calm down" Regulus said trying to tear his eyes away from a fuming Sirius.

They finished their dinner and headed out of the great hall together hand in hand. Regulus could see Sirius glaring after them as they left

"That went better than I expected" Severus commented as they headed back towards the common room.

"Yeah surprisingly it did, although, Sirius looked like he was about to murder you" Regulus sighed.

"He'll get over it, he just needs some time" Severus smiled as they passed through the common room ignoring even more stares and the whispering that followed.

As they headed up the dormitory steps Regulus stopped abruptly.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course, get some of your things and come on in" Severus smiled as Regulus grinned and hurried into his own dormitory.

He tried to ignore the burning stares from his dorm mates as he made his way over to his bed cautiously. Opening his trunk he pulled out an armful of his things before closing it again.

Without a word, he left the room still ignoring the stares of the other boys as he headed along to Severus' dorm where he was waiting at the door.

"You were quick" he smiled opening the door allowing Regulus in first.

"Yeah nobody said anything they just stared at me, it was really awkward" Regulus replied putting his things down on top of Severus' trunk.

"They're probably wondering why you hadn't told them first" Severus yawned pulling off his hoody and flopping down on his bed.

"Most likely but I didn't feel like I could tell them, they're alright guys they can be pretty funny but we're not that close we're just sort of alright friends really" Regulus replied as he began to remove his clothing. Once stripped down into his underwear he pulled his white nightshirt over his head which came down to just above his knees.

"Fair enough" Severus smiled rolling off the side of the bed and pulling off his jeans so he was just in his boxers and t-shirt.

The dormitory door opened and the other came back looking slightly surprised to see Regulus standing there awkwardly in his night shirt.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Avery asked plopping down on his own bed and pulling out his Arithmancy homework.

"Yeah he is" Severus smiled slipping under the bed covers and patting the bed next to him watching Regulus climb in next to him.

"That's cool, just if you have sex try and keep it down" Avery replied casually without looking up from his work. Severus and Regulus both blushed at his comment.

Severus pulled the bed curtains closed around them snuggling down into the bed covers he kissed Regulus on the lips and began gently stroking at his stomach.

"You like feeling my bump don't you?" Regulus giggled against Severus' mouth.

"Maybe just a little bit" Severus grinned.

"By the way, can I ask you about something?" Severus said completely changing the subject.

"Uhh, sure?" Regulus shrugged a little.

"Were you really masturbating over me during the summer?" Severus said quietly grinning madly at his boyfriend.

Regulus blushed furiously and buried his face in Severus' neck.

"Aww, Reg" Severus chuckled kissing the boy on the top of his silky head.

It wasn't long before they were sleeping comfortably in each other's arms. The memories of the very same morning temporarily wiped from their minds.

"Are you two getting up or are you planning on missing breakfast?" Mulciber's voice calling through the green curtains making Severus' eyes snap open.

"What?" he asked stupidly blinking himself awake.

"You slept in, breakfast ends in half an hour so if you want some then you need to get up" he replied through the curtains.

"Alright we'll be ready in a few minutes" Sev yawned loudly.

"See you down there" Mulciber called. The door closed behind him and Mulciber's footsteps died away.

"Reg…." Severus said quietly kissing the boy on the side of his neck and shaking him. "Reg…." he called again shaking the boy a little harder.

Regulus let out a small groan and furrowed his brows as his eyes cracked open.

"Huh?" he asked lazily.

"It's time to get up, half hour until the end of breakfast so we need to get moving" Severus replied shaking him a little to make sure he wasn't falling asleep again.

"Alright, I'm up" Regulus yawned.

Severus pulled the curtains open as they both climbed out of bed lazily and began to change into their school robes.

Ten minutes later they were washed and dressed, Regulus downed his cup of potion and they were on their way down to the great hall.

"You two must have been tired" Avery chuckled as they took their seats next to him as usual, they could feel eyes burning on them and tried to ignore it.

"I'm pregnant, I tire easily" Regulus replied sipping at his pumpkin juice.

Avery rolled his eyes playfully as they ate their breakfast in peace.

Regulus looked up trying to be as discreet as possible as his brother and his three friends came into the room. Sirius still looked highly unimpressed; James and Peter seemed to be quite amused about something and continually giggled red faced at their friend Remus who was walking very slowly along behind them a horribly embarrassed look on his face.

He nudged Severus' arm as the boys sat down, Sirius hadn't seen them yet and was busy talking to Remus who winced painfully as he sat down much to James and Peter's delight they burst out laughing again even a smirk flashed over Sirius' face and he slung an arm around his friend irritating poor Lupin further.

"What's your first lesson?" Severus asked as they grasped hands and started walking from the great hall.

"Potions, you?" Regulus replied looking up into Severus' handsome face.

"Charms, lucky for me I have potions later on" Severus cringed. He was in the same potions class as Sirius Black, the worst person he could possibly be in with.

"Ohh good luck" Regulus cringed.

They were walking through the middle of the entrance hall when Sirius' voice called out to them.

"Regulus!" he shouted his footsteps clattering against the stone floor. His friends James and Peter following closely behind with Remus left at the back a seemingly pained expression on his face when he tried to run but only managed a fast waddle.

Both boys swung round, Severus reached into his pocket ready to whip out his wand in case of an attack but Sirius stopped a few feet away looking at Regulus.

"Reg…. I'm so sorry" he began keeping his eyes focused on his younger brother and doing his best to ignore Severus standing beside him.

"You should be, acting like a raving lunatic in front of everyone" Regulus took a few steps forward so he was standing right in front of his brother. Severus on the other hand decided to stay put.

"I know I was just so angry, I still am angry" he said shooting a vicious death glare at Severus.

"You didn't need to behave like that, you heard what mum said and you thought it would be a good idea to come over and have a screaming match?" Regulus spoke calmly.

"I shouldn't have acted that way, I don't regret attacking Sniv-Snape, but I do regret upsetting you" Sirius said resting his hands on his little brother's shoulders. His friends were standing just behind him staring down at Regulus and exchanging worried glances to Severus just in case Sirius decided to attack him again.

"Alright, just try to calm down, this baby is your family too and you know family isn't something either of us have very much of anymore" Regulus replied.

"I know Reg, but this still doesn't mean I'm finished with Snape I want you to tell me if he does ANYTHING to hurt you and I will have him for it, I don't want him touching you I don't want him doing anything to you" Sirius said loudly glaring past Regulus his steel grey eyes fixated on Severus like a hunter and his prey.

"You're getting yourself wound up again, I think we should close this conversation for now until you're calm enough to have it" Regulus said flatly.

"I am calm" Sirius replied not taking his eyes off of Severus.

"I can see it in your eyes Sirius, go and calm down and leave Severus alone" Regulus said firmly.

The two brothers stared each other straight in the eye for a few moments before Sirius wrapped his arms around his brother's chest and pulled him into a hug. Slowly, Regulus lifted his own arms and did the same around Sirius' waist.

They stood hugging for a few minutes before Sirius drew back and looked Regulus directly in the eye.

"Remember to come and see me if he does anything" he said and pressed his lips to his younger brothers forehead and turned back to his friends.

Regulus walked back to Severus and they smiled warmly at each other. That had gone better than expected.

"I should get going to my lesson or I'm going to be late" Severus spoke as Sirius and his friends began to slowly stalk off towards the main entrance.

"Yeah me too, I'll see you at lunch meet me outside the library" Regulus grinned.

Sirius and his friends stopped by the open doors as they were about to walk down to Care of Magical Creatures to watch the scene.

"Of course" Severus grinned, reaching forward he cupped Regulus' cheek gently in his right hand and brought their lips together.

"Oooh, HELL no!" Sirius yelled and immediately James and Remus leapt forward grabbing hold of his torso restraining the enraged Gryffindor.

Severus and Regulus slowly pulled apart after a minute or so and smiled at each other. Regulus glanced over at Sirius and then back at Severus smiling at him broadly. He was only about three inches shorter than Severus was so it wasn't like there was a major height difference which he was glad of.

"See you at lunch, love you" Regulus smiled.

"Love you too" Severus replied as they turned and walked in different directions to lesson….


	6. Chapter 6

That afternoon the time was looming nearer like a dark cloud threatening to spoil a beautiful summers day.

"I'll come meet you out of your lesson and we can hang about in the common room for a while before dinner" Regulus smiled to Severus outside the library they had spent the lunch break in doing homework together.

"Okay, wish me luck" Severus cringed nervously.

"Good luck, let me know how it goes okay?" Regulus smiled as Severus pulled him into a warm hug.

"I will gorgeous, have fun" Severus smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too, Sev" Regulus smiled as Severus leaned down and kissed him completely ignoring the horrible gagging noises a group of second year Hufflepuff's were making behind them.

"See you soon" Regulus waved as he headed off down the opposite end of the corridor. Severus watched with a smile on his face until the younger Slytherin had disappeared around the corner out of sight.

With a sigh, he shifted his bag on his hip and headed back to the staircases. He hung back for a few moments on the first floor when he saw Sirius and his friends laughing and walking down towards the dungeons because he really didn't feel like getting into a fight with him in the middle of the entrance hall before they had even gotten past the first lesson together.

Once they had disappeared, Severus hurried down the rest of the steps and practically ran down the dungeon corridor not wanting to be late for lesson.

He followed the rest of the students filing into the room trying to ignore their blatant stares and the whispers about the pregnancy. He took his usual seat on the far side of the room at a desk alone. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sirius and Remus took their seat in front of James and Peter ask usual, Sirius' eyes were fixated on him.

"Good afternoon everyone today we'll be working on something different, an Anti-Paralysis potion to be exact" Slughorn addressed the room as he bustled in heading straight for his desk at the front of the class as usual.

"Now, if you'll all open your text books to page three hundred we can all get started" he said brandishing a copy of fourth year potions at the class who groaned inwardly and pulled their things from their bags.

The lesson was well under way and they were all busy brewing their potions. Severus finished weighing the little brass pot of standard ingredient (an assortment of mixed herbs) and poured it into his potion stirring it slowly watching its colour change to a nice shade of purple. He was doing well as usual, just one more ingredient and leave it to simmer and that would be done.

There was a soft knocking at the door and Slughorn swept across the room to answer it. Moments later he clapped his hands together loudly.

"I just have to pop into my office for a moment and deal with a small crisis with one of my students you'll all be on your best behaviour I trust? I'll be back in five minutes" he said his eyes wandering around the room before he turned and walked swiftly from the room shutting the door behind him.

Severus dropped three porcupine quills into the mixture stirring it anti-clockwise before leaving it to simmer. He moved to the side sitting in the empty seat next to him and opened his notebook. Dipping his quill into the ink he began writing. He frowned to himself as he flipped open his text book, glancing around he was slightly embarrassed by some of the doodling he had done in it, he always annotated his text books with his own things to improve the potions but he had also been doodling some silly images in their when he was supposed to be paying attention to Slughorn's lectures.

"OI!"

Severus froze on the spot. Footsteps approached and he glanced up from his work feeling his blood run cold. Sirius Black.

"Oi, Snivellus I want a word with you" he said strutting over to the table, a few heads had turned to observe the scene, his friends were already on their feet ready to intervene if anything kicked off.

"What is it, Black?" Severus said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Don't you 'Black' me you greasy git, you stay away from my brother, do you hear me?" he snarled pointing a long finger at Severus stopping just in front of his desk.

"Why?" Severus said with a slight shrug. He swallowed hard, inside he was starting to panic but he wasn't about to let that known to the rest of the class especially the infuriated Gryffindor standing right in front of him.

"Why, WHY? You disgusting bastard, you got my baby brother pregnant, you put your greasy hands all over him and spoiled his innocence and you think I should just sit there and watch you do it?" Sirius' voice rose, his teeth clenching in anger.

"Well we'd really rather you didn't watch us 'do it'" Severus said slowly.

"You what? Snivellus, I have never liked you in fact I _loathe _ you and now you go and do this to Regulus I fucking hate you even more, I can't even describe the hatred I'm feeling for you right now" Sirius' chest was heaving and Severus dropped his quill getting slowly to his feet.

"I think that we should try and be civil for the sake of Regulus and our baby, because as much as you dislike the thought of it I am that child's father and I do love Regulus" Severus said firmly, he could feel himself shaking a little with fright as Sirius' face turned from anger to pure rage.

"He'd do better to stay the hell away from you Snape he would do so much better alone than he ever would with you!" Sirius bellowed the entire class was now watching his friends were slowly making their way across the classroom worried that he might attack Severus and later regret it.

"You're not making any sense, I love your brother and he loves me too we have a child on the way and in case you hadn't heard your mother clear enough she has disowned both him and the baby at thirteen years old! So how on Earth could staying away from me make the situation any better?" Severus felt his own voice rising in temper.

"Because you're a foul, slimy prick and you don't deserve the air you waste" Sirius snarled his face inches from Severus' own making him swallow with fear.

Sirius drew back and for a horrible moment Severus thought he was about to hit him but his steely eyes fell down onto the desk.

Shit.

Sirius stared at Severus' text book at all the little love hearts and the initials of SS loves RB and such scrawled all over the pages.

Everything seemed to pass in a blur, Severus looked up just in time to see Sirius' fist connect with his face. He fell backwards onto the floor behind the desk a hand moving up shakily to below his left eye as Remus and James grabbed a hold of Sirius struggling to restrain him from hurting Severus any further.

"You fucking wanker, I fucking hate you, you're a piece of shit I fucking hope you kill yourself you prick!" Sirius shrieked his eyes blazing with anger, his teeth clenched and bared as he fought maniacally against his friends to get to Severus.

The classroom door banged open and Slughorn came rushing back in.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?" he shouted marching straight towards them. He looked quickly from Severus on the floor clutching his throbbing red face to Sirius screaming curse words at him being restrained by his friends.

"Mr Potter and Mr Lupin will you take your friend outside and let him calm down, that will be a month's detention and fifty points from Gryffindor, you do not behave that way in my classroom!" Slughorn said firmly pointing towards the door.

With some level of difficulty, Remus and James dragged a kicking and screaming Sirius from the room slamming the door shut behind them. Severus could hear the shouting outside in the corridor gradually quieten down.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Slughorn asked watching Severus get shakily to his feet.

"I'm fine" he mumbled brushing off his robes and picking the chair up that had been knocked over as Slughorn's eyes dropped to the book on the desk.

"Everyone please carry on" he turned to speak to the rest of the class who blinked at him but turned back to their work muttering to one another.

"Care to tell me what happened?" the aging man asked.

"Well, I was about to write my essay when Sirius came over wanting a word with me, he started shouting and telling me to stay away from Regulus but I said I wouldn't and it escalated from there" Severus asked his eyes dropping to his text book that Slughorn was staring at.

"And I'm guessing he saw this?" he pointed to the book.

"Yes, it was right after that when he hit me" Severus nodded reaching out and snapping it shut.

"I see, well I'll let him calm down and try to speak with him after lesson I guess he's not taking the news very well then" Slughorn sighed.

Severus nodded.

"Carry on with your essay and try to stay out of his way, I'll pass a message onto Professor McGonagall about his behaviour" the Professor nodded before turning to walk around and check the other students work.

Severus sat back down and continued to write, he was still shaken up from the incident but what had he expected Sirius to do? There was no way he was going to stay away from Regulus, not a chance so Sirius would just have to get used to the idea.

About twenty minutes later the shouting and swearing in the corridor had ceased and Sirius was calm enough to be allowed back into the classroom.

Severus sat with his head down, his long ebony locks falling like a curtain around his pale face as he glanced over to where Sirius had now sat down in his usual seat gripping the edge of the table with Remus sitting right up against him whispering things into his ear. Severus watched Sirius relax a little but still felt very nervous about being in the room with him when he looked like he could fly off the handle again at any second.

"Right students, it' the end of the lesson so pack your books away and leave your cauldrons the way they are I will see to them, Mr Black you need to remain behind for a few moments but the rest of you can go" Slughorn addressed the class.

As quickly as he could, Severus rammed his things lazily into his bag, thoroughly washed his hands and hurried out of the room. Thankfully Regulus was already there leaning against the opposite wall waiting for him with a massive smile on his pretty face.

"Hey Sev how did it go?" he asked eagerly, his face dropping when his eyes fell on the large red swollen mark on Severus' face.

"Not well at all" Severus sighed. "I'll tell you in the common room I don't want him coming back out and attacking me again" he glanced over his shoulder into the classroom where Slughorn was talking with Sirius.

"Come on" Regulus said his hand slipping into Severus' as they walked down towards the common room.

Once inside they headed straight over to their usual sofa by the fire and sat down. Severus pulled Regulus into his lap and held him close so Regulus' back was resting against the arm of the sofa, his backside between Severus' legs and his own legs sprawled out in front of him.

"So what happened?" Regulus asked reaching up and kissing Severus lightly on the coming bruise.

"Slughorn had to leave the room to deal with something in his office when I was about to start my essay, Sirius comes over saying he wants a word and starts calling me for everything and told me he didn't want to watch me put my 'greasy hands' all over you and such, so I just said that we would rather you didn't watch us do it" Severus began and Regulus nodded.

"He then goes off on one saying how much he hates me and that he doesn't want me anywhere near you that you would do better without me, I told him we should try and be civil about this for your sake and for the baby but he wouldn't have any of it, then he saw this…." Severus said nervously pulling his text book from his bag and showing it to Regulus at the open page.

Regulus' face spread into a smile. "Aww Sev" he grinned, his eyes scanning over the pages before Severus replaced it in his bag.

"He went flying off the handle and punched me in the face, I fell back onto the floor and his friends had to restrain him then thankfully Slughorn came back in and made him go and calm down in the corridor and when he came back in Slughorn asked to see him at the end of the lesson" Severus said quickly.

"I see" Regulus said thoughtfully.

"You're not angry with me are you?" Severus couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"Of course not I love you Sev, I just think that he isn't used to the whole idea yet that it came as a real shock to him and no matter how much he denies it in some aspects with the 'flying off the handle' maniacal behaviour he is just like my mother" Regulus smiled.

"Maybe he just needs time to let it all sink in" Severus nodded.

They sat together for a good two hours just enjoying each other's company, Severus stroking Regulus' bump in soothing motions making him drowsy.

"Why does stoking your bump make you sleepy?" Severus chuckled, kissing Regulus on the cheek.

"Because it's relaxing and it feels good" Regulus smiled.

"I wonder what it'll be like when you get bigger" Severus mused on the thought, Regulus would start growing rapidly soon.

"Mm me too" Regulus smiled gazing lovingly into Severus' dark eyes.

"Shall we get some dinner?" Severus smiled.

"I'd love to" Regulus grinned.

A few days had passed by slowly and sitting at the breakfast table on Saturday morning the post flew in as usual.

"Are you going to try and contact your mother again?" Severus asked glancing up at the owls flying around over their heads.

"Not yet, maybe in a few weeks or something I want to give her a chance to calm down, you might have guessed that people in my family tend to have a really short fuse" Regulus smiled.

"Don't I know it" Severus rested a hand on his black eye.

His own owl flew in landing on the table it stared at him for a few moments looking slightly awkward holding a letter in its beak. Severus reached out and took it from the owl which continued to stare at him before flapping its wings and taking off.

"Strange" Severus frowned the owl hadn't even tried to bite him today. "Oh it's from my mum" he grinned tearing open the back of the envelope.

"What does it say?" Regulus asked hopefully. Severus had asked his mother whether Regulus could come to live with them during the summer and had explained the entire incident with the howler and Sirius.

Severus smiled reading the first few lines of the letter but his face suddenly dropped.

"Sev?" Regulus asked with a frown.

Severus shook his head a little, his skin paling and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sev, what's wrong you're scaring me…." Regulus said feeling panic rising in his chest.

"M-my dad died…." Severus' voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh Severus…." Regulus whispered wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly their friends were now staring at him unsure of what to do.

Severus sniffed loudly. "I-I think I need to go back to the dormitory" he said grabbing hold of his bag.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Regulus asked getting to his feet as well.

"Yes please" Severus nodded tears falling freely from his eyes and he quickly tried to wipe them away on his sleeves before anyone noticed.

"Okay, come on" Regulus said calmly taking Severus by the arm and walking out of the great hall with him. A few people had turned their heads to look at him as he walked past.

Up in the dormitory, Regulus closed the door and watched Severus go and sit down on the bed shaking and staring at the letter in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Sev" Regulus spoke softly wrapping his arms around Severus and pulling him back into a lying position. Severus pulled Regulus close to him burying his face in the younger boy's neck, tears streaming down his face and he began to sob.

"It's okay, shh, let it all out and we can stay up here if you want" Regulus said very calmly holding Severus while he cried.

About an hour later, Severus' sobs were calming down and he pulled back to lie facing Regulus hiccoughing.

"Are you feeling any better?" Regulus asked his brows furrowed his face filled with genuine concern.

"It's just such a shock…." Severus said sniffing loudly.

"I know it is, I'm here for you if you want to talk" Regulus smiled gently, his fingers moving up to stroke Severus' soft tear stained cheek.

"Thank you, I just want to try and calm down" Severus took some deep breaths fighting back another wave of tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

"Alright, anything you want to do to try and take your mind off it?" Regulus asked.

"Maybe we could talk for a while and then go back to sleep?" Severus looked hopefully at his boyfriend who nodded quickly.

"Of course"

They lay in silence for a few moments before Severus spoke again.

"It was the alcohol that killed him, mum said that he-he was found in his new flat dead, he had literally drank himself to death and had taken a large dose of a kind of muggle sleeping pill, he was already dead when they found him" Severus sighed fighting back more tears.

"Oh Severus I am sorry" Regulus spoke softly kissing his cheek.

"There were some good things in that letter too you know…." He began slowly.

"Oh? Like what?" Regulus asked brushing some of Severus' inky black hair from his pale face.

"Mum says you can come and live with us that she's going to sort my room out and make it nice for us and the baby" Severus smiled reaching down and stroking Regulus' bump affectionately.

"Well that's wonderful news, your mum is lovely I wish my mum was like her" Regulus grinned snuggling closer to Severus.

"My house isn't much and I know it's nothing like what you're used to but it's clean and there's enough room for the three of us in my room" Severus said quickly.

"It's a place to call home, I don't care what it looks like Severus as long as I'm with you everything is fine" Regulus spoke his voice almost at a whisper.

"You are my strength" Severus whispered leaning in and kissing Regulus on the lips in the tenderest of kisses.

When they drew apart Severus smiled weakly at him. "I need to be strong for you and for our baby, the future is what we've got to look forward to, our future as a family" he smiled and Regulus snuggled right into him enjoying the sensation of his hand still stroking over his bump.

They spent the rest of the day up in the dormitory, Mulciber and Avery had come up to bring them some lunch and offer their sympathies to Severus before leaving again quietly.

They had lay together on the bed and talked about anything and everything, Severus had explained everything about his childhood to Regulus who listened intently to every word of it knowing that talking himself through things was Severus' way of coping.

"I know it sounds bad but in some ways I'm not upset my father died because of what he did to me and my mum, but I still feel sad because even though he did all of those terrible things all of those violent rows, the beatings, the way he trashed the house and kept getting himself arrested all the time he was still my father" Severus sniffed as more tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Everything will be okay Sev, I promise" Regulus smiled warmly.

"The funeral is on Saturday morning but I'm not going, I can't cope with funerals" Severus shook his head and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"That's understandable, maybe we could do something nice that'll help take your mind off it" Regulus suggested with a smile.

"I really do love you Regulus, so very much" Severus smiled gently stroking Regulus' cheek.

"I love you too Severus, with all my heart"

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the potions classroom and Regulus had in fact grown a little bit more. It was the morning of Thursday 19th December, Regulus and Severus dragged themselves out of bed. It was the last week of term and most of the other students were eagerly anticipating their return trip back to their houses on Saturday evening, which was coincidentally the last Hogsmeade trip before the holidays. The snow was already falling covering the grounds in a thick white blanket of white making it look almost surreal.

Regulus yawned pulling up his trousers he could not get them done up.

"Sev, I have a problem" he sighed and the older boy glanced up. He was still a bit quiet as he hadn't gotten over his father's death yet.

"I can't get my trousers done up at all, they aren't really even close enough anymore to leave them open" Regulus bit his bottom lip staring down at himself. He was fourteen weeks pregnant and showing a fair amount. He hadn't been able to get his trousers done up since a few days after the potions incident and had been leaving them open.

"Mine aren't really very much bigger do you have any muggle clothes?" Severus asked nodding towards Regulus' trunk which he had moved in along with the rest of his things.

"Yeah but the only things that will fit me are my night shirts or my pyjamas" Regulus flushed a little resting a hand on his stomach.

"You could wear a pair of pyjama bottoms" Severus smiled going into his trunk and throwing a few pairs in assorted colours onto the bed.

"Even the black ones are quite obviously pyjamas they have silver shiny bits through them and they just look like pyjamas" Regulus sighed picking them up.

"Well I guess it's better than walking around in your underwear, we can get some more clothes for you then" Severus grinned.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I hope nobody laughs" Regulus sighed dropping his school trousers and pulling on the incredibly comfortable pyjama bottoms.

He slipped his school shoes on and pulled his cloak around himself feeling a little silly.

"I look like a prat, don't I?" he laughed looking down at himself.

"No you don't they aren't too bad, in fact I always find you sexy in pyjamas" Severus purred pulling him into a hug his hands sliding straight down to feel Regulus' backside.

"Spare us the details" Mulciber grimaced pulling on his cloak.

After breakfast they were walking out of the great hall hand in hand, they both had a free period for first lesson and had decided to spend it in the common room together.

Footsteps loudly clattering against the floor made them both swirl around.

"Regulus!" Sirius called and Regulus rolled his eyes turning back around with Severus and continued walking.

"Reg, wait!" he called coming to a halt with his friends halfway down the dungeon corridor.

"Go away Sirius, I've already told you I don't want to speak to you" Regulus snapped. He was still furious with Sirius for what he did to Severus during that first potions class giving him a painful black eye.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Sirius said quickly before Regulus could turn around again.

"Just hurry up" Regulus tutted.

"Look I don't want you to be mad at me for some stupid little thing that happened in one lesson, you know how upset I am about _him_" Sirius spat out the last word glaring at Severus "getting you knocked up, all I want to do is help you" his voice softened as he turned back to his brother.

"By telling my boyfriend to stay away from me when I'm having his baby and that he'd be better off without me? Sirius you are a complete idiot sometimes, why can't you just leave Severus alone it is not his fault" Regulus replied.

"Yes it is his fucking fault, his fault for tricking you and getting you into bed fucking toileting all over your innocence and managing to get you pregnant and disowned by your family, you wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him" Sirius said shooting death glares at Severus.

"I don't give a shit! I am in love with Severus, it was _my _idea to test that potion and it was _me _that pulled him into _my _bed and asked him to take me" Regulus snapped jabbing a finger into his brother's chest.

Sirius was silent for a few moments.

"How could you let that filthy bag of shit touch you Reg, you could have practically anyone you wanted but you had to go for that?" Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"Because I love him, there is nothing dirty about him I don't know why you call him those names anyway because he's a lovely person" Regulus replied raising his voice.

"He's a greasy big-nose fucked up dick head who doesn't deserve you!" Sirius shouted.

"Don't shout at him, he's pregnant for fucks sake, calm down" Severus interrupted and Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously towards him.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Snivellus" Sirius growled threateningly.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "This conversation is getting us nowhere"

"Then but out you idiot" Sirius bellowed.

"Shut up and listen to Regulus for once, if you actually listened you might get something through that thick skull of yours" Severus snapped.

"Well at least my father is still alive" the words came out of Sirius' mouth before he could stop them. Half the school was already aware of what happened, Severus had asked his friends to let people know if they asked why he was so upset and missed four days of classes.

"Sirius!" Regulus gasped with shock at what his brother had just said.

There was an awkward silence. Regulus looked up into Severus' face he could see tears brimming in Severus' eyes. His brother stood his chest heaving with anger in front of them.

"I pity you" Severus said calmly a silent tear trickling down his cheek.

"You pity me?" Sirius laughed. "I don't want your pity you waste of space".

"Sirius I am warning you now, if you don't piss off right now I'll get Dumbledore down here to drag you away" Regulus said angrily.

"Sirius I think we should just go…." James said slowly.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do! This is all Snape's fault, all of his fucking fault!" Sirius yelled pointing at Severus who was still crying.

"Sirius you've gone way too far this time!" Regulus shouted.

"None of this would have happened if he'd have kept it in his greasy trousers where it belongs!" Sirius yelled back.

"Stop fucking shouting at him, just stop it!" Severus shrieked hysterically tears streaming down his face as he lashed out and thumped Sirius in the chest.

Sirius let out what could only have been a battle cry and threw himself at Severus screaming the place down, yelling abuse and swearing at him. Remus, James and Peter were struggling to restrain him as Peter stuck his hand in Sirius' robes and yanked out his wand.

Regulus pulled out his own wand.

"Impedimenta" Regulus said pointing his wand at Sirius who froze on the spot, his friends still hanging onto him tightly.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" Slughorn's voice shouted as he stuck his head out of a classroom door just down the hall. A realisation dawned on him and he came hurrying along the corridor looking from one person to the next.

Regulus standing with his wand pointed at Sirius who was unable to move and being held onto by his friends and Severus with tears leaking down his face kneeling on the floor.

"Right, that is it!" Slughorn said pointing his wand at Sirius and a second later he was able to move again.

"Regulus, Severus and Sirius come with me this instant" he said his wand still pointed at a furious looking Sirius. "The rest of you get to wherever you're meant to be!"

Reluctantly the other Marauders let him go as the three boys followed Slughorn up the staircases none of them had any idea where they were going.

Regulus had his arm around Severus' lower back with Sirius walking alongside Slughorn who still had his wand in his hand.

They followed him along the third floor past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classrooms and up the small flight of stairs towards the tower.

They stopped abruptly at the office door which read 'Professor Minerva McGonagall' and held their breaths as Slughorn's hand reached out and rapped loudly on it.

Moments later the door swung open and Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk staring at them looking rather surprised.

"Good morning gentlemen, what can I do for you?" she asked peering over her glasses at them as they entered the spacious room.

"I caught them in a blazing row down in the dungeons corridor, it appears that Regulus had used the Impediment jinx on his brother who I have no doubt in my mind was trying to attack Mr Snape once again, they have been having some problems with each other recently mainly stemming from the pregnancy" Slughorn explained as the three of them stood awkwardly in the doorway Sirius shooting death glares at Severus who was still in tears.

" Right, this needs to be sorted" she said pushing a chair out for Slughorn to sit down on and pointed at the two seater sofa sitting against the left wall by her desk.

"Regulus and Severus please sit" she said and they obeyed her sitting down their hands fidgeting in their laps nervously.

She pulled another chair out and sat it about three feet away but still facing the sofa and gestured for Sirius to sit down on it. It was a nice little room, cosy with a small fire burning on the wall opposite the sofa with neat little furnishings and a large paned window you could see the snow falling in sheets outside.

"Now, I want you to explain what has happened" she turned to Regulus.

"Well I've been angry with Sirius and haven't spoken to him since he attacked Severus, he came running after me down into the dungeon corridor asking for me to hear him out" he began leaning back into the sofa and resting a hand on his stomach.

"He is very persistent when it comes to asking Severus to stay away from me and puts the blame entirely onto him for the pregnancy because they have never seen eye to eye and of course it has only upset Sirius further" he continued. "We have both tried to reason with him but he keeps going off on one about it and getting very distressed" he glanced at Severus who wiped the tears from his face.

"I-I told him to stop shouting at Regulus and he started with his usual name calling, things got out of hand and he then said 'at least my father's still alive' knowing that my dad died barely two weeks ago" Severus quickly wiped the tears from his face again. "I said I pity him and we end up shouting at each other, I hit him in the chest out of anger which I know is wrong but then he went for me and his friends tried to restrain him that's when Regulus jinxed him and Professor Slughorn came out"

Professor McGonagall looked shocked beyond words as she turned her sharp eyes on Sirius who sat staring at the floor a frown on his face.

"I have had more than enough complaints about your erratic, outrageous behaviour Mr Black, I will be taking one hundred points from Gryffindor because what you said to Severus is completely unfair" she said harshly. "You will also be receiving a punishment fitting seeing as detentions do not seem to phase you and what we are going to do now is talk through these issues until we are all on the same grounds for this and we can behave liked civilised human beings not a band of baboons"

"Yes Professor" they chimed.

"Now, Sirius why don't you tell them very calmly why you are so upset with this situation and they will listen until you are finished speaking" she spoke calmly staring at the boys.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments before he took a deep breath.

"It wasn't that you were keeping your pregnancy a secret, it was that you kept it a secret from me and I had to find out when mum sent you a howler, I found out the same way everyone else did and it hurt me to think that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about it sooner because I know you told your friends before you told me" Sirius began staring Regulus straight in the face.

"You're my baby brother and I just want to protect you when I see you with Sniv- I mean, Severus, it makes me angry because I've never gotten along with him and I see him all over you, touching you and sleeping with you it makes me sick to think my worst enemy is in love with my little brother and having a baby with him" he continued wringing his hands together with nerves. "I don't want you to be angry with me, all I want is to be able to protect you and help you as much as I can, you said yourself neither of us exactly have much of a family"

He took several deep breaths before continuing. "I do love you, Reg, you know that I want you to be safe and happy and I apologise for the way I acted and I really do regret what I said to you, Snape so I'm sorry for that" he tried to force himself to be as polite as possible to Severus who nodded at him.

Regulus stared at his brother for a few moments.

"At the moment I can't trust you, not when you're acting like a savage aggressive brute, I don't want you around me, Severus or the baby if you're going to behave like that it scares me seeing you fly off on one like that because it makes me worried you might hurt me or the baby even by accident" Regulus began his eyes starting to water and he felt Severus wrap an arm around his waist supportively.

"I'm not asking for you to be best friends with Severus but I am asking for you to get along with him, I really do love him Sirius I wish you could understand that and just be civil with him and stop this constant battle between you, don't you dare try blaming this all on him because I know for a fact that you start the rows and you attack him first" he continued trying to blink away the tears.

"And how do you think I feel when I see you glaring at me or when I see you approaching me ready to attack me and hurt me, when you call me all of those names and threaten me then you hit me?" Severus took over from where Regulus left off. "It's a horrible feeling knowing you could be attacked at any moment you leave the common room, it's not so much the death glares it's the way you throw yourself around intimidating people and thinking you're untouchable"

"What I said down in the dungeons I do mean it, I pity you, for someone to sink that low and mock a person's dead father just to try and pull one over on them for the sake of a petty row is really low and I feel sorry for you" Severus continued shaking his head slightly as he stared at Sirius.

"I'm sick to death of this constant fighting and the way you fly off the handle out of control like that, it's not good for yourself let alone anyone else" Regulus added. "So just…. Please stop"

Sirius sat staring from one to the other before slowly getting to his feet. The teachers were watching him closely as he sat down next to Regulus and gently wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a warm hug. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Severus sitting so close to them. Slowly but surely he felt Regulus' arms move and wrap around his back hugging him back.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you said to Sev, I want you to prove to me you can control yourself" Regulus said still hugging his brother.

"I understand, I do regret what I said to him though it was bang out of order" Sirius replied opening his eyes to stare at Severus who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Regulus pulled back and stared Sirius straight in the eye.

"I want you to promise me you'll at least try to leave him alone, try" he said calmly, Sirius made a move as if to protest but thought better of it.

"Alright, I promise" Sirius smiled. "But this doesn't change a thing, I still hate him just as much and I still don't want him anywhere near you he makes me sick to my stomach just looking at him" Sirius glared over his shoulder at the other boy who was looking increasingly worried about the situation.

"For now just leave him be, I know you're never going to be the best of friends and see eye to eye and you will always fight but try to get along for the sake of the baby" Regulus said.

Sirius nodded. "Alright" he smiled at his brother doing his best to ignore Severus in the background. He leaned in and kissed Regulus on the cheek.

"Now, doesn't it feel better to finally get that off your chests and come to some sort of understanding?" Professor McGonagall said from behind her desk. They had almost forgotten she was still there.

"Yes Professor" they chimed.

"Good, now I may call the three of you back for another meeting in a few weeks to see how things are progressing but we needn't worry about that for now" she said looking at them each in turn.

"You are dismissed" she said finally.

The three boys got up, Severus took Regulus' hand in his own the minute Sirius' back was turned as they walked out of the door and down the small staircase back onto the third floor.

"Do you feel better now, Sirius?" Regulus asked as they walked out towards the staircase together.

"A bit" Sirius stopped and turned around grinding his teeth when he saw them holding hands. "Reg?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked sounding a little off.

"What's that?" Regulus frowned slightly.

"Why are you wearing your pyjamas?" Sirius raised an eyebrow making Regulus blush furiously and Severus laugh a little.

"Oh, I umm, I can't fit into my trousers anymore these are the only things that will fit my bump" Regulus flushed an even deeper shade of crimson resting a hand on his navel.

"Mind if I have a little feel?" Sirius asked tilting his head to one side.

Regulus smiled and reached out taking Sirius' hand in his own he pressed it against his stomach underneath his school shit. Sirius' face spread into a warm grin.

"That's so nice" he smiled drawing back away from his brother.

"Thanks" Regulus smiled back.

"I had better go, I'm supposed to be meeting Remus in the common room but after this little interruption I hope he's still there" Sirius glanced up at the many flights of stairs ahead of him.

"Go on then, we'll see you later" Regulus smiled.

"See you later, Reg" Sirius nodded before hurrying off up the staircases as Severus and Regulus headed back down.

When they reached the bottom floor Severus turned to Regulus.

"Do you think that's the end of his behaviour?" he furrowed his brows slightly.

"Honestly? I don't think so…." Regulus sighed as they walked hand in hand down the long corridor back into the common room….


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning came quicker than anyone could have expected. The school was buzzing with excitement as students hurried out into the courtyard to make their way to Hogsmeade or those who were staying behind the finish packing their things ready to leave that very same evening.

"You ready to go?" Severus smiled watching Regulus pull his cloak around himself trying to disguise the fact he was once again having to wear his pyjama bottoms. Although it was Saturday the students usually had to wear most of their uniform to Hogsmeade so the teachers could tell them apart from other shoppers and keep them safe.

"Yeah, I really need to get some new clothes thankfully mum sent me off in September with a nice pocket full of galleons so we can maybe get a few bits for the baby too" Regulus smiled patting his pocket.

"Yeah and my mum has sent me a little bit of money so for now we should be alright I just worry about how much it's going to cost when the baby does arrive" Severus sighed getting to his feet and pulling Regulus into a warm embrace. Severus wasn't one to usually go on Hogsmeade trips especially not after last year's incident where he ended up cornered by the Marauders and humiliated by being forced to walk down the middle of the main street with his trousers around his ankles. Since then he refused to go back until now, at least someone would be with him this time.

"Well I've got some money in my vault at Gringotts so we can use that, there's not a great deal in there but there's enough to get us some baby things, thankfully I have the key so my mother can't take it away" Regulus smiled kissing Severus on the cheek. The dormitory had been decorated thoroughly with Christmas decorations, green sparkling tinsel draped all around the bedposts and a small Christmas tree sat in the spare corner with little twinkling lights.

"We'll have to worry about it more when the time comes, we've got a while to go yet" Severus nodded.

"Come on, let's get going before they leave without us" Regulus grinned.

Outside in the courtyard flakes of snow were falling from the sky as Professor McGonagall herded all of the students around her.

"Now we shall be meeting back at the village gates around four thirty this afternoon, do not be late" she called gesturing towards the carriages and all the students began climbing in, some took the option to walk the long winding path that would take them to the village that mostly the teachers took.

Five minutes later and they were trundling along the snow covered pathway towards the little village gazing out at the snow covered scenery on the way.

"I've always loved winter" Regulus sighed leaning against Severus.

"Me too, I love this winter in particular though" Severus replied.

"Why's that?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Because I get to spend it with you" Severus leaned down and kissed the top of Regulus' silky black head.

It wasn't long before they climbed out of the carriage and hurried through the village gates watching the frantic shoppers busying themselves checking off lists and carrying bags full of shopping.

"Let's go and get you clothes first" Severus nodded as they took the little pebbled pathway past the three broomsticks and other various different shops. The scene looked just like something from a Christmas card with all the little cottage style shops half buried under a thick blanket of white, icicles hanging from windows and Christmas decorations about.

"Everything is just so pretty" Regulus smiled gazing around him as they walked towards the clothing shop near the end of the street.

They pushed the door open, a bell rang as they stepped inside the warm shop. A fire was burning in the corner as a plump little witch dressed in a frilly white apron, her greying hair scraped back in a tight bun.

"Good morning my dear, anything I can do for you?" she asked smiling warmly at them.

"Yeah I need some bigger school robes, the next size up and another pair in much bigger sizes" Regulus said awkwardly as they approached the counter. She stared at him for a few moments slightly confused.

"Are you buying ahead for next year, planning to grow a lot then?" she chuckled.

"Yes, quite a lot indeed" Regulus smirked to Severus as she rummaged around in the boxes behind her pulling out the school uniform in three different sizes.

"Great and I don't suppose you have any muggle clothes?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course dear, it's become very popular with students like yourselves, pop on through there and come back to me when you're done" she smiled gesturing towards the little archway leading into a larger back room.

"Thank you" Severus nodded as they hurried off.

"We need to find some suitable things for the pregnancy, stretchy soft things because my skin is more sensitive now I'm pregnant" Regulus said gazing around the room.

Severus picked up a basket as Regulus threw a few plain t-shirts and dark coloured shirts into it.

"What about these?" Severus picked up a pair of loose black leggings.

"Those are for girls" Regulus stared at them.

"Yeah but they're really soft and stretchy and when you get bigger they will be more comfortable for you than trousers" Severus replied as Regulus took them and held them up against himself.

"Well alright, hopefully my shirt will be long enough to cover the crotch" Regulus dropped them into the basket. "Speaking of crotches" he said grabbing a packet of baggy boxers in a larger size and tossing them into the basket.

Half an hour later they heaved the heavy basket onto the counter, the little witch rang everything through the tills looking slightly surprised at how large the clothes were compared to little Regulus and folded them neatly into bags.

Regulus handed her the money and Severus insisted on carrying all four of the large paper bags.

"Thanks again" Regulus called opening the door for Severus to walk out first.

"It's no trouble dear" she smiled watching him close the door behind them.

"Where to now?" Severus asked looking up and down the street.

"How about the baby shop, it's just around the corner" Regulus pointed.

"Sounds great" Severus grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry any of those things?" Regulus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I'm positive, I don't want you doing anything unnecessary" he replied rounding the corner and heading along to the baby shop.

They walked in together and gasped at the sight. The shop was filled to bursting with baby things, clothes, toys, accessories, essentials, food and all sorts.

"Wow I didn't expect it to be like this!" Regulus gasped staring around at everything.

"Are you looking for some help?" an elderly woman asked them politely.

"Oh umm we just need to get our first few baby things" Regulus replied awkwardly.

"For your sister or a friend perhaps?" she asked curiously.

"Uhh no, for me actually" Regulus flushed a little resting a hand on his stomach. She stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"He's pregnant, he drank a potion we made by accident and when we slept together he fell pregnant" Severus said quickly. The woman raised her eyebrows and stared at them.

"Very well then, what are you having?" she smiled at Regulus kindly.

"We don't know yet, I'm fourteen weeks gone and we want to start getting a few things now so we're well prepared" Regulus replied.

"I see, so you'll be needing things like baby grows and the odd blanket" she nodded beckoning them to follow her over to the new born section.

"There's plenty of neutral coloured things here" she smiled at the large selection of clothing in colours from white to green, even beige and purple clothes.

"Thank you" Severus nodded and she left them alone.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around just enjoying each other's company before it was time to head back up to school laden with shopping.

"Well today's been quite the success" Regulus grinned as the carriage made its way back up towards the school.

"I know and it's been a great day" Severus sighed draping an arm around Regulus' shoulders.

Once they were back in the dormitory, the put all their new things away and tipped the baby things onto the bed. They had bought a various selection of baby grows in several different colours such as white, yellow and pastel green, two white blankets and a selection of toys.

"You been buying things for the baby?" Avery nodded to the things on the bed they were looking at.

"Yeah another four weeks and we'll know the sex so we can start buying coloured things" Severus smiled holding up a little yellow baby grow with a duck on the front.

"Cute, thought of any names yet?" he asked curiously.

"Not yet, we're going to wait to think about names when we know what gender it is" Regulus replied watching Avery throw the last of his things into his trunk.

"Fair enough" he smiled. "Well I'd best be off, the train leaves in a half hour and I've still got to get everything downstairs and get to the Hogsmeade station" he sighed as Mulciber and the others kicked the trunks shut as well.

"Yeah well have a nice Christmas" Severus smiled as they headed for the door with their things.

"You too, see you in the new year" Avery called before closing the door behind them leaving the two boy's alone.

"Whole dormitory to ourselves for two weeks, what do you want to do?" Severus yawned piling the baby things into the empty bottom drawer of the bedside table and stretching out across the bed.

"Hmm well I can think of one thing I'd like to do with you that we haven't done before" Regulus grinned rolling onto his side to face Severus.

"And what might that be?" Severus asked curiously.

"How about we have a bath and an early night, we've already had dinner so we can just sort of lounge around for the rest of the night" Regulus shrugged a little biting his bottom lip to hold back a smirk.

"Regulus Black, I like your thinking" Severus chuckled hopping off the bed and heading over to the bathroom door with Regulus following eagerly behind him.

Once inside they closed the door behind them. It was a nice little room equipped with a porcelain toilet and matching sink, the floor was made of stone with a large green bath mat and a pool in the centre for them to bathe in.

Regulus watched as Severus went over and turned the taps, warm water instantly began to fill the bath and multi-coloured bubbles poured from the second tap.

Once it was full he turned them off and began to undress himself, Regulus blushed a little biting his bottom lip as Severus' underwear fell to the floor and he stepped out of them.

"You alright, you look a little flushed" Severus smirked beckoning Regulus to come closer.

Slowly, Regulus stepped forward across the bathroom stopping in front of Severus. The older boy's fingers immediately began to slowly remove his clothing letting it fall gracefully to the floor with his own until Regulus' underwear fell away and they stood completely naked in front of one another.

Regulus continued to watch as Severus lowered himself into the water and sat down on the little ledge around the inside of the pool enjoying the sensations of the warm bubbly water.

"You coming in? The water is great" Severus smiled and Regulus nodded following him slowly into the water. He was right it felt amazing against his skin as he sank down next to Severus allowing himself to relax.

He watched as Severus sighed and closed his eyes before he moved slowly around in front of his lover sitting himself down in his lap draping his arms around his neck.

Severus chuckled and opened his dark eyes smiling into Regulus' face he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Having fun?"

"Mm very much so" Regulus replied leaning in for another kiss as Severus' hands moved up and rested at his lower back massaging in small circles soothingly.

Severus' tongue gently stroked along Regulus' bottom lip and the younger boy gasped slightly before Severus slipped his moist pink tongue inside. Gently he pulled the younger boy's tongue into his own mouth and suckled lightly on the end of it earning a soft moan.

Severus let go of Regulus' soft tongue and immediately drew his lower lip into his mouth sucking on it and then planting a tender kiss on the boy's lips. Their mouths parted slightly as they continued to press their lips together.

Drawing back they smiled resting their foreheads together.

"I love your kisses" Regulus smiled and without a word but a smirk on his face, Severus leaned in and kissed him again.

About two hours later when the water had finally run cold, they got out of the bath, wrapped their dressing gowns around themselves and headed back into the dormitory.

Regulus yawned and stretched himself out. Dropping his dressing gown to the floor he climbed under the bed covers smirking up at Severus who looked slightly surprised but threw his dressing gown to the floor anyway and slipped in next to him.

"Mm sleeping naked" he breathed entangling his legs with Regulus' under the sheets.

"Thought it would be a nice change and seeing as nobody else is here we don't have to bother getting dressed" Regulus smirked snuggling right into Severus' chest inhaling his warm sweet scent.

Severus' hand sneaked under the covers and began to gently massage at Regulus' baby bump feeling him relax straight away.

"Feels so nice" he sighed leaning into the affectionate touch.

"Glad you're enjoying it" Severus smiled.

The next few days passed and on Tuesday evening they were getting ready to go down for Christmas dinner. It was Christmas eve and the school was even more heavily decorated than it was before even though there weren't many students remaining at Hogwart, two Hufflepuff girls, four Ravenclaw boys, Regulus and Severus and of course Remus and Sirius.

"Don't you look sexy tonight Severus commented raising his eyebrows at Regulus who pulled his long sleeved black t-shirt over his head and zipped the front of his black linen trousers up. The clothes hung on him perfectly and gently hugged at his bump showing it off quite well.

"Thank you, same goes for you" Regulus purred admiring Severus in his long sleeved black shirt and baggy dark jeans which suited him well.

"Ready to go and get some dinner?" Severus asked tilting his head to one side.

"Definitely, I'm starving" Regulus chuckled

They walked with their arms around each other down into the entrance hall. Making their way into the entrance hall they noticed that the tables were laden with food, they dropped down at the Slytherin table together. All of the teachers were up at the high table gossiping and eating merrily together, Professor Slughorn looked as though he had already had a bit too much to drink.

"Look at all this food, we'll never eat it all" Regulus gasped gazing around at the mountains of food sitting in front of them from roast turkey to mashed potato, a boatful of gravy dozens of sauces and vegetables, more desserts than anyone could possibly eat.

Severus pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed I up into the air between them muttering a quick spell something small and plastic shot from the end of his wand catching Regulus' attention.

"Severus"? he asked with a slight frown as Sev tucked his wand back into his pocket, cleared his throat and pointed up at the Mistletoe between them.

Regulus' eyes wandered up where a sprig of plastic Mistletoe suspended by magic just above their heads.

"Mistletoe…." Regulus breathed looking back into Severus' eyes.

Just then Sirius and Remus walked into the great hall stopping abruptly when they spotted the Mistletoe floating above them, Sirius' face was already burning with anger.

"Kiss me" Regulus whispered leaning forward and pressing his lips against Severus' tenderly in the warm glow of the candles floating around them. Severus' hand moved up to gently cup Regulus' cheek in his right hand parting his lips slightly he deepened the kiss.

The other students had turned to watch as well as some of the teachers who let out a renowned 'aww' at the sight of them and they flushed a little. Sirius however had shoved his fist in his mouth and was biting down so hard on it that it was bleeding. Remus rested a hand on his shoulder reminding him not to flip out.

When they finally broke apart they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Severus' eyes flicked to the side and he caught sight of Sirius jumping slightly.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked turning around to stare at his older brother.

"Sirius…." Severus said slowly edging away from Regulus slightly when he saw the livid expression on Sirius' face.

Regulus turned to stare at his irritated brother.

"I think we should ask him to sit with us, just because it's Christmas" Severus said again and Regulus turned to stare at him wide eyed.

"Sev are you sure?" Regulus asked slightly startled. "You'd be alright with that?"

Severus nodded. "Although he makes me very uncomfortable it is Christmas after all and he is your brother and the baby's uncle, it wouldn't seem right on either of you to spend it at separate tables"

"Oh Sev…." Regulus smiled leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

Turning around he waved to Sirius beckoning him over.

Sirius hesitated a moment before glancing at Remus and then to Severus before slowly walking forwards. The two boys sat down at the Slytherin table in front of Regulus and Severus. Remus purposely got in front of Severus so that at least there was some distance between him and Sirius.

"Hey Sirius" Regulus smiled at his brother who shot a nasty glare at Severus before smiling to his brother.

"Merry Christmas, Reg" he grinned.

"Before you start, it was Severus' idea you come and sit with us" Regulus said quickly noticing his brother's eyes shifting to Severus every few seconds.

"Why?" he blinked.

"Well, I just thought seeing as it's Christmas and you are Regulus' brother and you are the uncle to this baby so for their sake I thought it would be nice for us all to spend Christmas together" he said slowly nervously wrapping an arm around Regulus' waist. Sirius' presence made him a little nervous to touch Regulus in front of him.

Sirius stared at him for a few moments then looked at Regulus who looked like he was about to explode with happiness as he gazed lovingly at Severus. He then looked at Remus who was smiling warmly at him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"It would be a very nice idea, I'd like that" he smiled weakly.

They tucked into their full Christmas dinner quite happily.

"So when are you due?" Sirius asked looking up from his dinner.

"Not until June, I'm almost fifteen weeks pregnant now, just over a week and I'll be four months gone" he smiled.

"How are your symptoms going, have you been feeling very ill at all?" Remus asked curiously.

"Not really I've been feeling much better than when I was about five weeks gone I was really bad but Slughorn made me that nausea potion I don't take it very often now because I don't need it anymore my sickness has stopped but sometimes when I eat I get heartburn and I still feel a bit tired" Regulus replied thoughtfully. "Oh and I keep craving potatoes and the smell of Severus' hair" he added quickly.

Severus laughed. "All he ate for lunch today was potatoes, chips, crisps anything with potatoes in it" and sometimes in the middle of the night he wakes up desperate for them so I sneak down into the kitchens, nick some and we roast them on the fire in the common room then eat them"

"And I haven't been able to keep my face out of Severus' hair especially at night time I just like to sit and smell it, maybe it's a comfort thing" Regulus chuckled.

Sirius did not look very impressed by this statement but forced himself to remain civil.

By the time they had moved onto dessert they were starting to feel very full.

"We have eaten so much" Sirius smirked grabbing a bowl of Christmas pudding and shovelling it into his mouth.

"One of the joys of being pregnant my friend, is that you can eat all you want and have a bloody good excuse for it" Regulus replied sinking his teeth into a large slice of chocolate cake.

"Yeah and you use that excuse to lie in bed half the day" Severus chuckled. "'Baby wants to sleep, baby wants potatoes and baby wants us to have a cuddle'" he quoted making Regulus smile broadly at him.

"It's not like you mind" he replied.

"Of course I don't mind" Severus leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius noticeably tensed glaring nastily at Severus like he was going to attack him. Remus leaned over and whispered something in his ear which seemed to make him calm down drastically.

After dinner they all sat stuffed with food laughing amongst themselves.

"It's getting kind of late, suppose we should be heading up soon" Remus yawned.

"Yes, we should" Sirius said blankly.

A loud noise up at the high table caught their attention and Professor Slughorn was standing up telling very loud, very crude jokes shocking the other teachers.

"Yeah…. I think we should go before he gets any worse" Severus raised an eyebrow at his head of house.

Getting to their feet, Regulus linked arms with Severus as the four of them left the hall. Sirius looked like he was ready to punch Severus out but decided better of it.

"Tonight's been nice, maybe we should all meet again tomorrow evening?" Regulus asked hopefully looking from Severus, to Sirius and then Remus.

"That would be a lovely idea" Sirius nodded doing his best to ignore Severus but the throbbing vein in his temple gave it all away.

"Good so same time tomorrow?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow, and Merry Christmas Reg" Sirius smiled pulling his brother into a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas Sirius" he smiled.

They drew back and Severus offered his hand to Sirius who glared at it as though it was something on the bottom of his shoe. Regulus looked from one to the other as Sirius caught his eye. Sighing he took Severus' hand squeezing it very tightly and gritting his teeth he shook it, and Severus did the same thing to Remus who was much nicer about it and even smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow" Sirius leaned in and kissed Regulus on the forehead before they headed back up to Gryffindor tower.

The two boys stood and watched them go before they linked arms again and set off down into the dungeons.

"I'm really proud of you, Sev" Regulus smiled up at him as they approached the common room.

"Why?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're just so kind and what you did tonight was wonderful, you put aside your differences knowing how Sirius can be at times and how much trouble he causes because I know he scares you a little bit but you tolerated him tonight for my sake" Regulus replied pulling him through the empty common room. "You even shook his hand when he clearly looked like he wanted a fight"

"I only wanted to make you happy" Severus smiled as they shut the dormitory door and he watched Regulus pull his top off. Moving across to lounge on the bed he watched Regulus go into the bathroom and smiled to himself. He had actually quite enjoyed tonight, just seeing the smile on Regulus' face was enough to make him happy.

A few moments later, Regulus emerged from the bathroom in his dressing gown. He moved over to the side of the bed and stood staring at Severus.

"Everything alright, Reg?" Severus gazed curiously up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Sev" he smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Severus opened his mouth to reply when Regulus dropped the dressing gown and Severus' eyes fell down to the boy's swelling erection, a red ribbon tied gently around the base. Severus' mouth just hung open as he stared at it, a familiar rush of blood moving to his own nether regions.

"Regulus…." He breathed as the younger boy crawled onto the bed moving so he was on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Come here, sexy" Regulus purred seductively, leaning in he captured Severus' lips in his own making the older boy moan in pleasure. His fingers trailed up into Regulus' silky black hair stroking it through his fingers. Regulus' fingers slowly made their way and began to undo each of the buttons on Severus' shirt exposing his torso before he pushed the material over the boy's shoulders and threw it aside.

Severus moaned as Regulus broke the kiss, his lips instantly connected with the pulse point of Severus' neck sucking on it until an angry red mark was left behind.

"Mine" Regulus grinned and Severus blushed a little.

Regulus' lips moved downwards planting small sweet kisses down his neck, nipping gently at Severus' sharp collar bone before descending lower. He twirled his tongue around the areola of the boy's nipple and gently teased it until it was fully erect with the tip of his tongue. Pressing soft kisses across Severus' chest he did the same to the other nipple before continuing down kissing lightly and quickly over his navel stopping at the fastenings of his trousers.

Regulus moved back, pushing Severus' legs apart he knelt between them and unfastened his jeans, pulling them open he pushed them over Severus' hips and pulled them off discarding them carelessly.

"Oh Reg…." Severus moaned as the younger boy's fingers curled into the waistband of his underwear.

With one swift movement, they were down and off and lying on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Regulus leaned down kissing the insides of Severus' thighs moving up higher, he gently nuzzled the boy's plump rounded testicles before pinching the tip of his throbbing erection in his thumb and index finger. Regulus moaned as he ran his tongue from base to tip of the shaft. Severus let out a small sound of delight as Regulus kissed his way up the length his small pink tongue darting out to lick the glistening fluid from the pink flushed slit.

"You taste amazing" Regulus moaned taking the tip of Severus' member into his mouth and swirling his moist hot tongue around the tip making Severus gasp in pleasure.

Regulus was surprised when he felt himself being drawn back and a moment later he was lying on his back gazing up into Severus' black eyes glazed with excitement. He moaned as Severus' hard member rubbed against his tight entrance as the older boy hovered over him careful not to touch his bump. Severus leaned down and captured Regulus' lips in his own as he gently pushed himself inside feeling Regulus tense a little around him.

"Are you okay?" Severus whispered pausing for a moment to allow Regulus to adjust to the intrusion.

"Absolutely fine, keep going" Regulus breathed his cheeks glowing with arousal as Severus pushed himself in half way.

"You're so fucking tight" Severus moaned as he began to gently thrust his hips into the younger boy.

The air was filled with their soft gasps and moans of pleasure, Regulus' hands moved to grip the sheets either side of him tightly in his fists as Severus picked up his pace a little thrusting more roughly into him.

"You feel amazing" Severus groaned as Regulus spread his legs wider to give his lover better access.

"So do you" Regulus moaned clenching his eyes shut tightly.

Regulus cried out as Severus thrust himself into his sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh fuck" Regulus moaned as Severus smirked and slammed into that same place repeatedly getting harder with each stroke.

"I'm cumming…." Severus moaned quickening his pace as he continued to thrust roughly into his lover building more speed as he felt his balls rising to his body.

"Regulus!" he cried out thrusting his head back as the waves of pleasure crashed over him burying himself balls deep inside Regulus he ejaculated hard.

"Severus!" Regulus shrieked tensing around the other boy's member as he came in thick white spurts all over himself clutching the bed covers so tightly his knuckles turned white.

All too soon, Severus pulled himself out and collapsed onto the bed next to Regulus gasping for air.

"That was blood great" he groaned pulling the covers up over them.

"Wonderful" Regulus smiled snuggling up into his lovers warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Sev" Regulus smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Reg" Severus grinned.

The next morning, Severus' eyes fluttered open behind impossibly long eyelashes and he blinked a few times. Smiling he gazed down at a sleeping Regulus lying curled up in his arms.

Carefully he reached under the bed and pulled out a tightly wrapped red shiny box with a bright gold bow wrapped around it. Placing it on Regulus' side he gently shook the sleeping boy.

"Reg…. Reg wake up" he smirked as the boy groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Wake up you lazy sod" Severus said playfully as Regulus' eyes cracked open.

"What time is it?" Regulus mumbled.

"What time is it? You mean what day is it" Severus chuckled shoving the present under Regulus' nose. "Merry Christmas, Reg" he smiled as Regulus sat up Severus shoved the box into his arms.

"One second" Regulus smiled reaching into the bedside table he pulled out a green wrapped box and handed it to Severus.

"Go on, open it" Severus nodded towards the box. Regulus carefully pulled the tie to the pretty sparkling bow and lifted the lid off. Regulus smiled picking up the book first entitled 'what to expect when you're expecting' with another smaller book tied to the front with 'baby names' written across it. Regulus grinned and picked up a small necklace, it appeared to be a Remembrall attached to a long golden chain.

"Let me put it on you" Severus smiled lifting it from his hands he draped the chain across Regulus' front and fastened it around the back.

"It's lovely thank you Sev" Regulus smiled kissing him on the cheek before picking up the last thing. It was a thick padded what appeared to be photo album with their names inscribed in gold fancy lettering on the front.

"Open it" Severus nodded as Regulus flipped it open to the first page.

"I've only put about four pages in it because I was trying to sneak photo's when you weren't looking" he blushed a little. On the first page was a picture of Regulus and Severus lying snuggled up in bed together, just below it was the six week scan photo. The next page was a picture of Regulus getting dressed in the morning looking half asleep but the tiny bump on show, a banner above it read 'eight weeks', the next page was one of Regulus he remembered that Severus had took when he was ten weeks gone and the bump was starting to grow. The third page was filled with the twelve week scan photos including the baby's feet and the next two pages were of Regulus standing outside lesson with his hands on his stomach and the next was one of him just recently lying asleep topless with his bump on show.

"Wow... it's lovely" he grinned leaning in and kissing Severus on the lips.

"I thought we could keep adding to it as the pregnancy progresses, you know, as a keep sake to remind us of it, apparently lots of people do it, my mum did it with me" Severus flushed a little and averted his eyes.

"It's wonderful, now, open mine" he nodded towards the box.

Severus lifted off the lid and grinned. Two books on advanced potion making which he would definitely start reading later on, a bottle of what appeared to be some kind of hair tonic, he stared at it confusedly.

"You were saying about how no matter what you did to your hair it always stayed greasy, I never noticed but this is supposed to stop it from doing that" Regulus explained.

"Thanks, Its great" Severus smiled staring at the other two things.

One was a peacock feathered quill and a bottle of ink, the other was a small pocket book about being there for your pregnant partner.

"Thank you, they're so nice" Severus grinned leaning over and kissing Regulus softly on the lips.

They spent the day lounging around the common room, now having put some pyjamas on to do it reading through their books, Severus becoming obsessively engrossed in his new potion making one reading about all the complex draughts for the seventh years and beyond.

Before dinner they came out of the bathroom having just had a bath together again grinning like anything.

Severus watched as Regulus pulled on a pair of underwear and some loose trousers before he stuck a hand under his pillow and pulled something out.

"Why don't you wear this, seeing as its Christmas and just for laughs" Severus smirked handing him the piece of material. Regulus stared at it for a few moments, it was a dark green t-shirt with the words 'baby on board' written across the front in shining silver letters which were charmed to change colour every so often.

"Seriously?" Regulus chuckled looking at the t-shirt.

"Go on, you know you want to" Severus pouted a little trying not to laugh.

"Oh very well then, just for a laugh though" Regulus grinned pulling it over his head, it was too big for him which clearly Severus had purposely done so he could continue wearing it through his pregnancy, his bump did show a little way out of it though.

"I originally thought you could wear it to bed or something" Severus added. "I know how you like funny things and I thought it would amuse you"

"And that it certainly does" Regulus smiled pecking him on the lips.

They headed down for dinner once again, walking into the great hall they noticed Sirius and Remus were already sitting waiting for them which was slightly surprising. They walked over and Sirius' eyes dropped to the t-shirt he threw his head back and laughed.

"You're crazy, Reg" he laughed as the two boys sat down feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Shut up and eat your dinner!" Regulus threw a piece of carrot at his brother.

They were about halfway through dinner when they heard singing coming from the staff table.

"I think Slughorn has gone and had too much fire whiskey again" Remus sighed trying to ignore the appalling sounds the potions master was making.

"Tis the season to be merry" Severus sighed and Regulus laughed.

"OH!" Regulus gasped resting a hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked quickly staring at his brother.

"The baby…. It moved…. I felt it move…." Regulus' face spread into a wide grin.

"Are you sure? Isn't it kind of early?" Severus asked unable to hold back the smile on his face.

"Fifteen weeks in a day or so that's almost four months, they say it is possible to feel small flutters a week or so before that but most are around fifteen-sixteen weeks, I read it in that book you got me" Regulus grinned as Severus leaned in and kissed him on the temple.

"That's amazing, Reg, won't be long until you can feel it properly" Sirius smiled reaching a hand across the table to touch his brothers.

"I know and I can't wait for it" Regulus smiled. It was definitely turning out to be the best Christmas he had ever had and in just over two weeks they would find out what sex the baby is, yes, it was definitely the best Christmas he could ask for….


	8. Chapter 8

Just over a week later the New Year had passed and the snow was still falling from the grey clouded sky. It was the ninth of January and the rest of the school had already returned a few days prior for the start of term, the castle as busy and noisy as ever once again.

Now at four months pregnant, well, almost seventeen weeks to be precise, Regulus was starting to show even more. His bump was showing quite clearly through a lot of his clothes, although he still wasn't massive he was actually looking a lot more pregnant.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Regulus said loudly his face inches from Severus' frightening the life out of him when his dark eyes fluttered open that morning.

"Oh shit, gods, you scared me" Severus laughed clutching his chest in his hands as Regulus sat back on the bed in front of him.

"Sorry, but happy Birthday" Regulus grinned shoving a wrapped green shiny box into Severus' lap as he sat up rubbing his tired eyes. "Go on, open it" the younger boy said eagerly.

Severus pulled the bow off carefully and lifted the lid placing it on the bed beside him, there were several items inside. The first one was a guidebook to complex and exotic potion ingredients, the second was a pocket sized wizards chess board complete with all the little pieces, the third was a bottle of nice after shave and the fifth were three little cards. Curiously Severus picked them up a slight frown on his face.

"Regulus, what are these?" Severus raised an eyebrow looking to his blushing lover.

"Well, they're like 'I owe you' cards" Regulus began shifting a little closer moving to sit next to Severus. "They're for…." He leaned in kissing Severus' neck softly. "Whenever you're feeling a little…. Excited…. Just show me a card and you can do whatever you like with me… sexually that is…." Regulus purred sending shivers down Severus' spine.

Severus swallowed hard. "So If I was to show you a card anytime you would pull your trousers down and let me fuck you?"

"Yeah, any time anywhere, the idea really turns me on" Regulus grinned.

"You know I wouldn't be bad to you or hurt you, right?" Severus pointed quickly.

Regulus nodded. "If I didn't trust you to be good to me I wouldn't give you the cards"

"So…. Can I have an example of the uses of the cards?" Severus asked curiously placing the box onto the bedside table and rolling himself and Regulus down into the bed covers, kissing his lover's neck softly.

"Well say if I was in the bath you could just…. Walk in and start touching me and I wouldn't stop you I'd let you take me in any position you wanted, or if we were to sneak off into a broom cupboard or a toilet during lessons and meet, any time you fancy, day or night" Regulus grinned. "You could have me in any position, on the bed, on the floor, the bath, up against a wall…. Wherever you fancy" Regulus purred against Severus' lips

"You dirty beggar" Severus chuckled playfully and Regulus laughed kissing him on the lips.

"You love it"

"Indeed I do, thank you very much for the present's they're lovely" Severus smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's no trouble" Regulus grinned.

"We'd ought to get up or we're going to be late for lessons" Severus yawned stretching himself out like a cat.

"Why don't you just skip them for today, say you were helping me?" Regulus pouted slightly.

Severus hesitated for a few moments, he wasn't the sort of person to skip lessons even if it was his birthday he always went even when he was really ill and felt like he was going to collapse he still went to them.

"Well…."

"Go on, please" Regulus smiled down at him his long raven locks falling down in front of his handsome face.

How was Severus supposed to resist that look.

"Oh alright then, as long as we do some homework together later on this evening" Severus smiled.

"Fine" Regulus grinned leaning in and kissing Severus on the lips, rolling on top of him so he was almost straddling Severus, he pulled the bed covers up over them both.

"We can find out what sex the baby is next week" Severus grinned wrapping his arms around Regulus.

"I know, what are you hoping for?" Regulus asked excitedly.

Severus was thoughtful for a few moments before replying.

"I don't mind just as long as it has your nose" he grinned and Regulus laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with your nose, Sev!" Regulus replied leaning in and kissing the end of it.

"There is, it's huge" Severus pouted slightly and Regulus laughed again.

"No it's not its fine, besides…. You know what they say about men with big noses" Regulus' gaze flickered downwards for a moment.

"Regulus Black, are you talking about my penis again?" Severus chuckled and Regulus flushed a little.

"Maybe"

"Well stop it before he decides to take a stretch and pop up to see you" Severus smirked and Regulus laughed.

"I certainly wouldn't mind that, in fact, how about I give you a little birthday treat?" Regulus gazed at Severus through half lidded eyes.

"Ooh, like what?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Without another word, Regulus slipped under the covers, lifting up the front of Severus' nightshirt he smirked at his hardening length. He began to tease it slowly with his fingers earning a soft gasp of delight from Severus.

"Regulus…." Severus breathed feeling himself harden rapidly in the other boys touch.

Regulus slowly leaned in, his tongue tracing from base to tip of the other boy's member, Severus gasped at the sensation and moaned loudly when Regulus' tongue swirled around the rosy tip.

"You're ridiculously hot" Severus breathed his eyes fixated on Regulus who was pressed softly kisses to the head of Severus' member his small pink tongue darting out to lap up the trickles of glistening fluid leaking from the slit.

"You're hotter than I am" Regulus moaned taking the head of Severus' member into his mouth earning a loud gasp of pleasure from him. Severus' fingers snaked their way into Regulus' hair as the boy began to suckle lightly taking more of his throbbing member into his hot mouth.

"Oh gods, oh fuck, oh shit, oh gods" Severus moaned spreading his legs wider as Regulus' tongue roughly ran up and down the shaft of his member. He moved his lips and kissed the tip of it softly before engulfing it into his mouth as far as he could take it without choking.

Severus emitted a soft cry of pleasure clenching his eyes shut feeling Regulus picking up his pace a little bit sucking harder and faster with each movement.

"You taste so good" Regulus moaned against Severus' cock kissing and licking it as he gazed up into Severus' lust filled eyes.

"Why are you so fucking gorgeous?" Severus moaned as Regulus engulfed him again fucking hard and fast making him hiss and groan repeatedly.

"Because I fucking love your cock" Regulus moaned loudly his tongue and lips working furiously against Severus' member, his hand moving to cup and kneed the boy's plump testicles he felt them rising towards Severus' boys and grow warmer as he quickened his pace again.

"Regulus!" Severus cried as Regulus mouth closed firmly around the tip of Severus' erection a hot burst of fluid shooting into his awaiting mouth and he moaned. He worked his tongue and lips against Severus until he had milked every last drop out, Severus lay panting for breath on the bed propping himself up to stare at Regulus who opened his mouth slightly a small amount of Severus' seed trickling out of his mouth before he swallowed the rest in his mouth audibly.

"Mm" Regulus moaned licking the last few drops from his lips before leaning in and kissing Severus fully on the lips his tongue forcing its way inside the other boy's mouth so he could taste himself on Regulus' tongue.

"Happy birthday, Sev" Regulus grinned kissing him again.

"Happy birthday indeed" Severus panted grinning madly, relishing in his afterglow.

They spent the rest of the day hiding away in the dormitory, the other boys came up to bring them some lunch which they ate happily before getting in the bath together. Regulus gave Severus a massage, played several games of wizard's chess with him and they spent most of the day enjoying each other's company talking about literally anything and everything. For once Severus actually had a pretty good birthday.

"Shall we go down and get some dinner?" Severus asked kissing Regulus on the forehead as they lay on the bed together having a cuddle.

"Alright, I am starting to get a little hungry" Regulus smiled leaning in and pecking Severus on the lips.

They got up off the bed, Severus reached underneath it pulling out his school bag and Regulus frowned.

"Before you start, you did agree to do some homework with me tonight if we skipped lessons today" Severus smirked and Regulus pouted.

"But Sev…." Regulus whined reluctantly picking up his own bag.

"No buts, you said you would, besides it'll be fun we can talk and stuff, we don't have to go to the library we could use an empty classroom" Severus smiled and Regulus pouted even more fluttering his long dark eyelashes.

Severus had to look away chuckling so he didn't give into that face.

"Come on, it'll be fine" Severus grinned reaching out and taking his boyfriend by the hand. They left the dormitory and headed through the common room together hand in hand.

"I'm so excited" Severus began as they walked out into the dungeon corridor ignoring the usual stares from other students.

"What for?" Regulus asked curiously.

"To find out what we're having, I want to be able to buy clothes for it and stuff in the right colours" Severus smiled happily and Regulus grinned.

"Me too, and then we have to think about names" he said quickly.

"So many to choose from" Severus sighed happily as they walked into the great hall and sat down at their usual table, their friends were already waiting for them.

"Come out of your sex pit?" Avery asked cutting up his steak.

"Believe it or not we don't have sex constantly" Regulus rolled his eyes and Severus laughed a little.

"You're up almost every night doing it so don't pretend you're not" Mulciber smirked and both boys blushed bright crimson.

"Why are you listening in on us anyway?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow at Mulciber as if challenging him.

"It's pretty hard not to 'oh Sev put it inside, yes just like that, fuck me harder, I want to ride you'" Mulciber said in a mocking voice and Regulus' mouth fell open as the other boys burst out laughing.

Regulus could see Sirius peering over at him from the Gryffindor table glaring at them suspiciously.

"Yeah and we can sometimes hear the bed banging against the wall, thank fuck you keep those curtains closed I have nightmares about what you two do behind them it sounds like a fucking orgy" Evan shuddered and Severus grinned again.

"So you have dreams about us?" he teased and Evan's mouth fell open.

"No I don't! Just, oh shut up" he laughed throwing a piece of broccoli at Severus who ducked out of the way.

"How far along are you now anyway, you're getting bigger" Avery asked curiously.

"Almost seventeen weeks now, next week we can find out if it's a boy or a girl" Regulus grinned excitedly.

"What are you hoping for?" Mulciber asked quickly.

"We honestly don't mind as long as he or she is healthy and has Regulus' nose, everything will be fine" Severus grinned

"Have you still not spoken to your mother?" Mulciber asked.

There was an awkward silence, Severus and Regulus looked at each other for a few moments.

"No I was umm, thinking about letting her know what sex the baby is though…." Regulus replied his eyes dropping to his plate.

"I see, well I hope it goes well" Mulciber smiled.

Regulus smiled back.

"Thanks, I'm not really upset about it my baby and Severus are more important to me I have my own family now and I know she won't accept either of them very easily if at all, I'll try and keep in touch with her but if she isn't interested, she isn't interested" Regulus replied.

"That's the best way to be" Evan nodded.

After dinner Severus took Regulus by the hand, leading him along the dungeon corridor he stopped outside one of the doors.

"We could work in here" Severus said pulling out his wand and unlocking the door.

"I've never been in here before" Regulus commented as they walked inside, Severus closed and locked the door behind the just in case anyone decided to come along and disturb them.

Regulus gazed around the room, it was a fairly large classroom with rows of what appeared to be new desks and chairs set up the place didn't look like it had ever been used.

"It's basically a spare theory room, they use it for written exams sometimes if they coincide" Severus explained noticing Regulus' confused expression. "But not very often" he added and Regulus nodded slowly.

They took their seats towards the front sitting at the new desks they took out their things.

"I have my Ancient Runes homework to be getting on with, I really like the subject but it is really hard sometimes" Severus commented flipping open his text book and dipping his quill in the ink.

"I'm no good at it, my best is Arithmancy" Regulus replied peering over Severus' shoulder at his writing.

"That's a really hard subject too, potions is the easiest by far" Severus chuckled.

"Yeah for you maybe, and hey! Says the person who managed to create a potion that gave me the ability to get pregnant" Regulus batting Severus' arm playfully making the boy laugh loudly.

"We still need to find out what I added I honestly can't remember there was quite a lot of stuff on that desk" Severus replied his quill scratching against the paper.

"Do you regret it?" Regulus asked after a moment's pause.

"Regret what?" Severus' dark eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the younger boy.

"Making that mistake with the potion, if you hadn't done it I wouldn't be pregnant right now, do you regret getting me pregnant?" Regulus asked in a serious tone.

Severus stared at him his mouth hanging open with surprise.

"Of course not! It was an accident and it was a real surprise to find out you were expecting but no of course I don't regret it" Severus smiled pulling Regulus into his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm glad, I don't know what I'd do without you, Sev" Regulus sighed with happiness burying his face in his lovers neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either of you" Severus grinned and Regulus kissed him tenderly on the lips. Regulus' tongue moved out and gently licked along Severus' lips before he kissed him softly again.

"Mm" Regulus moaned softly as Severus' own tongue pushed its way inside his mouth exploring thoroughly.

"You seem very frisky today" Severus chuckled as Regulus leaned in and began to kiss and nip at the pulse point of his neck.

"That's because you turn me on" Regulus grinned suckling against the skin leaving an angry red mark in his wake.

Severus moaned quietly his fingers snaking their way through the younger boys long black hair stroking through it gently pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

Regulus' fingers made their way slowly down Severus' slender figure, moving down his stomach and between his legs cupping him gently before he started stroking Severus' hardening length through his trousers.

"Fuck" Severus breathed against Regulus' lips kissing him roughly his tongue swirling around Regulus' mouth making the younger boy moan with delight.

Regulus moaned softly his tongue darting out to meet Severus' as he continued to tease Severus through his trousers.

"Want you" Severus moaned his hands wandering around Regulus' frame.

Regulus broke the kiss and got slowly to his feet, he pulled off his black shirt folding it over his chair along with his jeans and shoes. Severus watched in awe as he climbed up onto the table and pulled his underwear down a little way exposing his perfectly rounded backside. Regulus pressed his cheek, flushed with arousal, to Severus' text book and his palms flat on the new desk gazing longingly at Severus.

"Then have me"

Severus wasted no time jumping to his feet, dropping his clothes in a pile on top of Regulus' he climbed up behind him massaging the younger boy's back gently.

"Gods you're so sexy" Severus moaned his hands coming to rest at Regulus' curved hips.

Regulus moaned as Severus gently spread him open pressing the tip of his dripping member to his tight entrance adding a small teasing amount of pressure.

"Please don't tease me" Regulus whimpered pushing himself back a little more trying to impale himself on his lovers throbbing erection.

"It's so much fun to tease though, I love the look on your face" Severus grinned massaging the head of his member against Regulus' entrance.

Regulus whimpered again wiggling his hips impatiently.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" he whined pouting his bottom lip out and pushing back against Severus.

Severus grinned, pushing himself fully inside with one long stroke he gasped as the warm tightness that enveloped his leaking member.

Regulus let out a soft cry of delight pushing back further against Severus moaning loudly, a very pronounced arch in his back.

Severus moaned at the sight of Regulus as he slowly began to thrust deep into his tight entrance, holding him steady by his hips he bit his bottom lip holding back his own loud moans so he could enjoy the beautiful little sounds Regulus made each time he brushed against his oh so sensitive bundle of nerves.

Picking up his thrusts he slammed hard into Regulus' backside making the younger boy cry out with pleasure, whimpering and moaning beneath him.

"You take it like a slut" Severus purred thrusting hard into Regulus again.

Regulus let out a small laugh.

"You love it"

"And that I fucking do" Severus moaned thrusting faster into his lover as he began to feel his climax approaching.

"Oh fuck, oh gods Sev, harder, Ngh, deeper!" Regulus cried clenching his eyes shut and pushing himself further back against Severus again crying out with each almost violent thrust inside him.

Severus reached underneath the boy, taking his erection in his hand he stroked it furiously whilst pounding into him moaning and gasping in pleasure.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum" Severus moaned loudly and with one…. Two…. Three more violent thrusts he exploded buried deep inside his lover.

Regulus in turn came with a scream splattering the table beneath him feeling himself become almost unbearably full moaning loudly in pleasure.

Severus withdrew himself slowly panting for breath watching as silver glistening trails trickled from Regulus' opening down his thighs.

"Beautiful" Severus commented gently stroking the younger boy's backside as he swallowed, his breathing returning to normal.

Regulus slowly sat himself up turning to face Severus a hand resting on his bump.

"That was the most amazing sex I have ever had" Regulus grinned his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Me too, does it count as using one of them cards?" Severus asked tilting his head to one side curiously.

"Nope, cards don't count today so make the most of it" Regulus winked a smirk curling in the corners of his lips.

Severus shuddered, feeling a fresh wave of excitement washing over him.

In that case how about we go back to the dormitory to…. Make the most of it" Severus grinned and Regulus' face lit up.

"Hell yes"

They dressed quickly and hurried off down the corridor towards the dormitory, all ideas of homework and studying completely forgotten.

A few days had passed and Severus was growing all the more excited about the eighteen week scan which was just ahead of them now. He grinned as he left his charms class thinking about it. Would it be a boy or a girl, what would they call it what would it look like. Severus sighed happily he had spent so much time thinking about it and he honestly had no clue as to what it was going to be.

He had been spending as much time as possible helping Regulus, helping him get ready for school in the mornings and bed at night, helping him with his homework, giving him a massage as he was starting to get a few pains in his lower back where his growing bump was adding pressure onto him especially if he was standing for long periods.

Severus rounded the dungeon corridor frowning slightly as a large group of students from his potions class were standing huddled around the classroom door there was a note taped to it.

_Seventh Year Potions today will take place in dungeon 7, just down the corridor due to a sixth year mock exam taking place during this period._

_-Slughorn._

Dungeon seven…. Severus' inhaled sharply his eyes widening. That was the spare classroom, the one he and Regulus had sex in just the other day.

Awkwardly he made his way with the rest of the class down the corridor and into the classroom, most of them hadn't been in there before and were surprised to find everything inside new.

"Yes everyone have a seat and settle down, as I said in that note that most of you read on the door, class will take place in here today due to mock exams, I know we don't use this room often but we're going to be working on our essays this lesson so it'll just be theory today so this room is ideal" Slughorn explained as they took their seats.

Severus glanced over the other side of the room where Sirius and Remus were sitting together on that same table he and Regulus were having sex on a few days ago. It could only be them couldn't it that sat in that one particular desk, mind you the classroom was laid out like the others so they were kind of expected to sit there because it was like their seats in the normal classroom.

"I'll come around and help anyone who needs it, otherwise just get started" Slughorn said rubbing his hands together eagerly and looking around the classroom.

"Oh and would someone…. Severus I know you're quite ahead with your essay writing, can you please hand out those booklets, one each to everyone?" he asked raising his eyebrows at the dark haired boy who nodded slowly.

The stacks of booklets were sitting in a pile over the other side of the room on top of the cupboards just a little way down from the four boys. Severus was still having problems with Sirius and had recently taken to winding him up a little whenever he started on him finding it amusing the expressions on the other boys face especially if he mentioned Regulus.

Getting slowly to his feet he passed by the rows of desks with chattering students, Professor Slughorn was busy on the back row helping Avery with his essay as he reached for the pile.

"Alright, Snivellus?" James called to him, he shifted so his back was turned and moved over towards the booklets. He ignored them.

"Oi I'm talking to you" James said again snapping his fingers loudly.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to stare at him.

"Can I help you?" he sighed blankly staring at them.

"Yeah I was wondering what your New Year's resolution is because I can certainly tell what you didn't choose for one" James continued.

"What might that be?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Washing your nasty hair, better give it a good scrub before the baby arrives it's not good to have hygiene issues around new born babies" James smirked nastily and Severus gritted his teeth. Okay, they were pushing it.

"Forget that, I'm not letting him anywhere near the baby it is Regulus' child not his" Sirius glared viciously at Severus.

A light clicked on in Severus' head and he stared at the table a smirk playing on his face.

"I had your brother on that table, Black" Severus smirked.

Sirius' face dropped, he stared at Snape his eyes flashing dangerously.

Severus chuckled. "Yes it was just a few days ago on my birthday, that evening we were studying together in here and whoops we had sex"

Sirius was grinding his teeth together with anger he hoped to Merlin that Severus was making his up just to piss him off.

"I'm warning you, Snape-"

"You should have seen him, rosy cheek pressed to my text book, his pretty little arse up in the air begging me to fuck him" Severus grinned maliciously and Sirius' chest was heaving, Remus' hand resting on his arm murmuring words into his ear as usual trying to calm him down.

"You're lying, Reg would never do that" Sirius' cold grey eyes narrowed.

Feeling brave, Severus stepped closer to the table his amusement growing by the second.

He reached out and pointed at the large stain that Sirius and Remus' hands were actually touching.

"You see that there?"

Both their eyes dropped to it.

"That's where I made him scream"

Sirius and Remus yanked their hands away in disgust. The look on Sirius' face was of pure disgust and hatred, rage washed over him and before Severus knew what was happening Sirius had leapt over the table and was on top of him punching lumps out of him. Remus, James and Peter hurried around grabbing him by anywhere they could reach and were heaving him away as he shouted and screamed.

"MR BLACK! Never in all my years as an educator have I EVER encountered behaviour frome an eighteen-year-old like this! ANIMALS" Slughorn bellowed as he came marching across the classroom.

"I have had just about enough of this nonsense, get out of the classroom, go on, go back to your common room and settle down" he pointed towards the door as Sirius swore blind at Severus who was just picking himself up off the floor shaking with fright.

"He was asking for it!" Sirius yelled.

"You started on me" Severus replied flatly as the other three boys literally dragged a screaming and swearing Sirius out of the classroom.

"Severus please just try not to say anything too sensitive to him, if he starts ignore him this fighting is getting out of hand" the Professor said turning his attention to Severus as the door banged shut. "You know how distressed he is about this situation"

"Sorry Professor" Severus sighed.

"Alright, hand out the booklets I'll speak to you after lesson" Slughorn nodded with a smile.

That evening after dinner, Severus and Regulus had just left the great hall together hand in hand.

"I spent most of the day in the library, I've stopped doing Herbology for health and safety reasons I told Professor Sprout I think it would be better for the baby not to inhale any of those spores or risk anything because some of those plants are dangerous" Regulus spoke as they headed into the entrance hall.

Severus nodded. "I think you should be taking it easy, you're starting to grow quickly now and it won't be long before you're too big to be running all over the castle every day, you need to rest"

"REGULUS!"

The boy whirled around still hanging onto Severus' hands tightly as his brother came marching towards them. Severus swallowed and the other three Marauders came hurrying along behind Sirius worried he might do something.

"Hi Sirius" Regulus smiled.

"Are you still sleeping with him?" Sirius demanded loudly, a few people had turned to stare and Regulus blushed bright crimson.

"Sirius I-"

"Are you still sleeping with him, fucking him, shagging him, having sex with him, riding him whatever you want to call it, ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING WITH HIM?" Sirius yelled in his brother's face.

Regulus paled quickly and took a few steps back squeezing Severus' hand nervously his eyes wide but he nodded slowly.

Sirius' hands flew to his own hair tugging at it he gritted his teeth.

"He said he fucked you on a table the other day, that you were begging for it face down arse up because he's a sick bastard, tell me you didn't, tell me you're the innocent Regulus I know who doesn't do things like that?" Sirius said resting his hands on his brothers shoulders his chest heaving his eyes burning with anger.

"Sirius you're scaring me" Regulus whimpered trying to pull back but Sirius held him firmly by the shoulders.

"Answer me, why would he say something like this? It was in lesson today when we used the spare classroom, he told me he fucked you on the table Remus and I were sitting at it was near the front of the classroom and there was a stain on it, come on Reg, please tell me it's not true"

Regulus averted his eyes and said nothing.

Sirius swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Reg…. I don't want you sleeping with him anymore, I don't want him hurting you" Sirius said firmly shooting death glares at Severus.

"He's not hurting me, it was my idea he wanted to do homework I came onto him" Regulus said quickly sensing danger.

"When that baby is born he is not to go anywhere near it, he's to have no contact, I will find somewhere for the both of us to live there is no way-"

"How can you say that?!" Regulus shouted tears welling up in his eyes. "This is our baby, not yours, you have no right to say who can and can't see it"

"Regulus I'm only trying to protect you and the baby, I want the best for you and I know you can do so much-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Regulus shouted pointing his index finger at his brother. "This is our child, the child Severus and I made together, I love Severus and he is the father he is going to be with the baby"

"No he's not! He's a nasty little user he's using you for sex because he thinks you're easy!" Sirius shouted pointing at Severus.

"That is not true!" Severus butted in feeling anger rising in his chest.

"Shut up, Snape" Sirius growled.

"No, I'm not having that, I love Regulus and I love our child I would never use or hurt him you should have guessed that seeing as I've stuck by him when a lot of guys would just up and leave, I care more about them than I care about myself so don't you DARE say that ever again!" Severus spat.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed.

"Love? You know nothing of the sort, your mother lets you walk around looking a complete state you've never once had clean hair or decent clothes, and if your dad loved you he would still be alive!" Sirius shouted.

Severus swallowed hard. Without a word he turned on his heels and marched off down the dungeon corridor.

"Don't you ever speak to me again…." Regulus snarled turning and hurrying after Severus.

"Reg, wait!" Sirius called.

Regulus didn't even look back.

He hurried along the dungeon corridor after Severus whom didn't stop until he was in the dormitory. Regulus threw open the door and slammed his shut behind them watching Severus flop face down on the bed his shoulders shaking as he tried to control the sobs.

"Sev!" Regulus said moving over to the bed, the lay down on his side next to Severus wrapping his arms around him. "Oh Sev…."

Severus sniffed hard.

"Its okay, Sev, do you want a cuddle?" Regulus asked.

Severus nodded, rolling onto his side Regulus could see the tears in his eyes as Severus pulled him into his arms.

"Sorry I just ran off like that" Severus sniffled kissing Regulus' neck.

"It's fine, don't worry, I understand" Regulus spoke softly. "I told Sirius not to speak to me again"

"But he's your brother…."

"He might be my brother but it doesn't excuse his behaviour, he's getting too carried away with himself I think I'll have to speak to someone about him" Regulus replied as Severus smiled gazing into his eyes and stroking his hair.

"But I did wind him up today, he started on me first but I did say a bit too much, you know the whole sex thing" Severus said awkwardly.

"It still doesn't give him the right to try and deny the baby his or her father just because he doesn't like you that's extremely selfish of him, and it especially doesn't give him the right to even mention your father" Regulus said seriously.

Severus swallowed hard.

"I guess you're right…."

"Is there anything you'd like to do to feel better?" Regulus offered brightly.

Severus thought for several moments.

"Cuddles in the bath?" he asked hopefully and Regulus grinned.

"Sounds wonderful to me" Regulus chuckled as they climbed off the bed and headed into the dormitory bathroom.

The next week passed in a blur and true to his word Regulus had not spoken to Sirius.

It was the morning of their eighteen week scan and both boys were feeling extremely excited.

"Half an hour and we'll know what we're having" Severus said excitedly pulling on his school clothes.

"I know I can't wait, I feel kind of nervous though too" Regulus replied running a comb through his hair.

"Why?"

"Well just in case there's anything wrong with me or the baby, just nervous to see how things are going, to make sure he or she is alright" Regulus replied.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine, we haven't had any problems before" Severus smiled as they left the dormitory hand in hand.

"I guess you're right, it must be the hormones making me more emotional again and making me worry far more" Regulus breathed.

"It is, just think, another few months and the baby will be here in our arms" Severus grinned excitedly as they passed along the corridor and out into the entrance hall.

"Yeah and I'm also really worried about the birth" Regulus winced.

"I'm sure it will be okay-"

"It's going to hurt me isn't it?" Regulus asked looking Severus straight in the eye.

Severus swallowed. "Well yes it probably will but it might not even be that bad, you don't know what it's like until you try it"

Regulus was quiet for a moment.

"Don't look so worried, you can ask Madame Pomfrey about it this morning and see what she says you just need reassuring besides the birth is months away yet there's plenty of time to prepare, you've got to get a lot bigger first" Severus smiled wrapping his arm around Regulus' lower back making him smile a little.

"I guess you're right, perhaps I should just try and forget about it until it gets closer, I'm only four and a half months gone" Regulus chuckled as they walked up the staircases towards the hospital wing.

"You will stay with me when I give birth you won't leave me to do it on my own will you?" Regulus asked worriedly looking up at Severus.

"I will be there for you every step of the way I promise, nothing is going to stop me" Severus smiled stopping Regulus outside the door to the hospital wing. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ready?" Severus asked eagerly.

"Ready!" Regulus nodded.

They pushed open the door and made their way inside the clean warm room. There was nobody else in there as it was still quite early in the morning.

"Good morning" Madame Pomfrey smiled coming out of the back room a smile on her face.

"Morning" they smiled back.

She gestured for them to follow her behind a large drawn white curtain. They nervously followed after her slipping behind it, the ultrasound was already set up and ready to use, the snowy white pillows had been fluffed and placed up against the headboard of the bed everything was absolutely immaculate for them.

"Okay, now hop up onto the bed and lie back against the pillows for me" she smiled moving into the bedside drawer as Regulus got up onto the bed and lay back, Severus moving to stand around the other side of him next to the bed.

"Now, how have you been feeling?" she asked pulling a few things from the drawer.

"Much better than I did before I haven't really had any problems I've just been a bit emotional, my ankles have swollen slightly and I'm worn out by mid-afternoon" Regulus replied making himself comfortable.

"Yes that's normal, the swelling in your ankles will go down by itself it is just water retention but some light exercise can help to ease this off" she replied with a nod. "Your skin is starting to look much brighter you're getting what is called a pregnancy glow which will increase over the next few weeks, you might find that Mr Snape may tend to favour certain activities at this time" she chuckled slightly and both boys blushed furiously looking awkwardly at one another.

"If you can just expose your full navel for me, open your trousers too and we can get started" she smiled snapping on a fresh pair of latex gloves.

Regulus adjusted his clothing opening his shirt exposing his growing bump he opened the top of his trousers and lay back properly against the pillows.

Madame Pomfrey moved forward smearing a fair amount of clear gel over his stomach spreading it around with her gloves fingers.

She moved around a little lifting the scanner off of the ultrasound and flipping it on.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin holding it just above the skin of Regulus' navel.

The two boys looked at one another and grinned before nodding.

She gently pressed it onto Regulus' skin moving it around a little until the image of the baby on the screen came fully into focus.

"Aw" Severus grinned taking Regulus by the hand and squeezing it gently.

"The heart is lovely and strong as before there aren't any problems there, baby looks nice and healthy" Pomfrey smiled moving the scanner around a little.

"The baby is about five and a half centimetres in length and weighs about six or seven ounces which is great" she continued as they gazed at the screen broad smiles on their faces. "Look there's the little feet" she laughed moving the scanner so the image changed to the two little feet moving around inside Regulus.

"They're so sweet" Regulus grinned excitedly staring at the screen.

"They are, you might be interested to know the bones are strong enough for the baby to really get moving properly now and baby can suck their thumb too" Madame Pomfrey smiled moving back to the full picture of the baby.

"Everything looks absolutely fine in there, do you want to know the sex?" she asked with a smile.

Severus and Regulus looked at one another and smiled.

"We'd love to" Severus replied eagerly squeezing Regulus' hand.

Madame Pomfrey moved the scanner around for a few moments before her face broke out into a broad smile.

"It's a girl"

"Really?" Severus asked excitedly his dark eyes widening.

"Yes, you're having a little baby girl" she smiled again.

"Oh wow" Regulus' face spread into an ear to ear grin as Severus leaned down grabbing him by the face he kissed him fully on the lips.

"A little girl, we're having a daughter" Severus squealed with excitement almost jumping up and down on the spot.

Madame Pomfrey laughed. "I'm glad to see you're both so excited" she smiled removing the scanner and pressing the print button on the machine.

"We are, oh now we can buy loads of little pink outfits" Regulus replied excitedly as Severus wiped his stomach gently with a clean tissue to remove the gel.

"I know, I can't wait to tell the others what we're having I wonder what they'll say" Severus grinned as Regulus began to replace his clothes.

"Now is there anything you feel you need to ask me about, or any questions?" Madame Pomfrey asked picking up the scan photos and handing three to each boy.

"Actually I do have some questions about the birth?" Regulus said awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll answer them as best I can" the nurse replied sincerely.

"How much is it going to hurt?" Regulus cringed a little at his own question.

"It purely depends on the person, some people say it isn't that bad, some people say it's agony, it will hurt but to what extent I can't tell you until you actually go into labour, however in the coming weeks you will start to experience Braxton Hicks contractions which are false practice contractions and they are just a normal natural way of your body practicing for the birth they are not a sign of labour, however if they do become persistent and painful come and see me but it will be a while yet before you need think about them" Madame Pomfrey smiled and Regulus nodded slowly.

"How long will it take to give birth?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Again it depends entirely on you and your body, some people go into labour and give birth in the space of about ten minutes, some people are in labour for several days, usually the birth lasts around ten hours for most because you will usually dilate around a centimetre per hour" she said again and Regulus groaned. "But you never know it could only be an hour it could be a few minutes, it is impossible to tell until it actually happens"

"Okay thank you" Regulus smiled as Severus helped him up off of the bed.

"It's no trouble, remember you may come back and see me anytime if you are worried about anything, if you have any more questions otherwise the next scan is at twenty four weeks which is six months" Pomfrey smiled and the boys nodded at her.

"Thank you again the photos are really nice" Regulus grinned flicking through his three, two of the baby's form and one of her little feet.

"I'm glad you like them" she nodded watching the two boys leave the room excitedly.

Once outside, Severus threw his arms around his lover. "Oh Reg, we're having a girl, a little baby girl our daughter" he squealed excitedly.

"I know she's so lovely I can't wait to hold her" Regulus beamed back at him.

"I really do love you" Severus smiled leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Sev, so much" Regulus leaned in kissing his lover back his arms draping around Severus' neck.

Things were definitely staring to get much better the next few months would be something they could both eagerly look forward to….


	9. Chapter 9

That evening when the boys were back up in the dormitory, Regulus sat on the bed his legs stretched out in front of him with Severus sitting behind him thoroughly massaging his shoulders. Regulus let out a soft groan of appreciation and sighed happily.

"Are you enjoying that?" Severus chuckled feeling Regulus beginning to relax again.

"Mm very much so, feels really good" Regulus smiled closing his eyes quite content to just sit there in his pyjamas all night.

"You alright?" Avery asked casually coming out of the bathroom drying his hair on a towel.

"Yeah hey listen, we had another scan today" Severus said addressing everyone else in the room.

"How did it go?" Mulciber asked looking up from his book to stare across the room at them.

Regulus glanced back over his shoulder at Severus and smiled warmly at him.

"It went really well actually, the baby is perfectly healthy she's doing just fine" he smiled watching the expressions of the boys in the room turn to complete surprise.

"You just said-"

"She" Severus grinned.

"It's a girl" Regulus said excitedly.

"Oh wow congratulations" Avery grinned.

"Yeah that'll be so cute" Evan chuckled.

"It seems strange having a girl, I always figured it would be a boy" Mulciber chuckled.

"Why?" Severus blinked confusedly. "It could be either and we're really excited she's a girl"

"I don't know I just guessed it would be a guy, nothing wrong with having a girl though it just surprised me, either way congratulations" Mulciber grinned.

"Thank you, now everything we can buy will be pink" Severus chuckled kissing Regulus on the cheek.

"And it will be just so cute" Regulus grinned as Severus grabbed a hold of the covers pulling them both backwards and under them making Regulus laugh.

"Feeling playful?" Regulus smirked.

"Maybe just a little" Severus grinned. "Today has been such a good day I can't believe it we know what our baby is it makes everything seem so much more real"

"This is real, and I'm so glad it is" Regulus breathed pulling the covers down over their faces so they had some air as he leaned in and kissed Severus on the lips.

"Can you two keep your hands off of each other for five minutes?" Evan shouted over at them.

"Don't be so jealous" Severus called back giving Regulus a gentle tap on his bum.

"Jealous of what?" Evan laughed.

"The fact that I have Regulus all to myself" Severus grinned kissing Regulus on the lips again.

"And the baby, we have a baby too" Regulus chuckled and Severus kissed him again.

"And the baby too" he smiled.

"Kiss me" Regulus spoke softly against Severus' lips.

Reaching out Severus pulled the bed curtains closed and sank his lips onto Regulus'.

"By the way, Sev" Regulus said as the kiss broke.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly okay?" Regulus said nervously.

"I'm always honest with you, what's up?" Severus asked confusedly.

"A lot of people have been saying things about me and about my weight, my bump is getting bigger and it's quite noticeable now and they're all saying that I'm not really pregnant I'm just fat" Regulus chewed his bottom lip his brows knotted together with concern.

"Reg of course you're pregnant, anyone who says otherwise show them a scan picture and just wait, a few months and you'll be having the baby then what can they say? And you aren't fat, you have gained a little weight all over but I find that so sexy on you but you aren't fat" Severus said his right hand moving over Regulus' bump and down his thigh.

"You still find me sexy?" Regulus blushed.

"Very but not just sexy, beautiful too you make me hard just looking at you" Severus breathed leaning in and kissing Regulus on the lips again.

"I think you're beautiful too" Regulus smiled snuggling into Severus' chest.

"And the little baby you're carrying I bet she'll be lovely" Severus smiled resting a hand gently on Regulus' stomach.

"She will be, just like her dad" Regulus grinned kissing Severus on the lips.

Severus smiled warmly wrapping his arms around Regulus pulling him closer. "Comfy?" he asked and felt Regulus nod against his chest. "Good"

"You're really warm" Regulus chuckled snuggling into Severus entangling their legs under the covers.

"You're really hot" Severus smirked and Regulus chuckled.

"So you keep saying" he smiled as Severus pecked him on the lips.

"Mm I love you" Severus smiled closing his eyes cuddling Regulus in his arms.

"I love you too, Sev" Regulus grinned before he felt himself slowly beginning to drift off.

A couple of days passed and the weekend was fast approaching, Regulus had still not spoken to Sirius and had been doing his best to avoid his brother at all costs. In fact that very morning he had seen Sirius and his friends heading towards him when he was on his way to charms so he quickly ducked into an alcove and waited until they passed before he stepped out just so he didn't have to speak with him. Any time Sirius had called after him he had completely ignored him, walked away faster or stuck two fingers up at his brother.

"Have you still not spoken to him?" Severus asked as they lounged on a sofa by the fire in the common room, Severus gently stroking Regulus' bump. It was late afternoon on Friday and the common room was empty besides them, the rest of the students already off enjoying their weekends.

"Who?" Regulus asked enjoying the sensation of Severus' hand on his stomach.

"Your brother, after what happened have you still not said anything to him?" Severus asked curiously and Regulus shook his head against Severus' chest.

"No, I kept to my word I can't cope with his behaviour now, especially now I'm getting bigger, he was hurting you and he was giving me stress which I don't need right now I just want to have a nice pregnancy and a nice birth without him causing upset constantly" Regulus smiled.

"I will admit what he was saying did hurt me a bit but he is your brother no matter how much of a prick he is and I think he just wants to help and feel useful, he obviously cares about you Reg and maybe he does need some help so we could talk to Professor McGonagall about him if you like seeing as she is head of Gryffindor I doubt he will listen to Slughorn" Severus replied smiling back at Regulus gently.

"I don't want him to think he can get away with saying this stuff to you, I don't want him to hurt you technically we are family and he needs to learn how to respect that, he isn't helping anyone with the way he's acting and I think you're right we do need to talk to Professor McGonagall about this it has got to stop" Regulus nodded quickly.

"Although I hate Sirius I won't deny that, he is still your brother and I don't want to come between you so I will be happy to make a truce and put aside our differences and problems just for you" Severus smiled tilting Regulus' chin up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I am actually really proud of how mature you're being about this, in fact how about later on I give you a little treat" Regulus purred his fingers stroking across Severus' chest making his breath catch in his throat.

"Ooh, like what?" Severus grinned excitedly.

"Well put it this way" Regulus smirked leaning in closer to Severus pushing him fully back against the armrest and hovering his bump above Severus' stomach. "You're going to get laid tonight" he breathed bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Mm sounds good to me, by the way I've just realised it's nearly a month until your birthday" Severus smiled giving Regulus' backside a gentle squeeze.

A bright grin spread across Regulus' face. "Birthday sex?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely, do we really need an excuse to have a great fuck?" Severus smirked and Regulus grinned.

"We always have amazing sex" he breathed leaning in for another kiss.

"Yeah, and I want you to know that even though we call it fucking and sex it is still making love because I do really love you Reg" Severus smiled gently stroking the younger boys cheek.

"I love you too, Severus and I know don't worry I won't forget" he chuckled kissing his boyfriend again.

"Good" Severus smiled as they drew apart and Regulus settled himself down comfortably his head on Severus' chest lying on his side between the other boys legs.

"Just a few more months until you're due, time seems to be going by so quickly I wish it would slow down a little"

"I know I feel really excited but a little anxious, I hope everything goes okay it seems so far off now but at the same time it's like we hardly have any time left" Regulus mused.

"Yeah but everything will be fine you'll see, I'll take good care of you" Severus replied brushing a few fly away hairs from Regulus' face.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled.

"You look a little different today I noticed that this morning you look much brighter and, uhh, shinier?" Severus tilted his head to one side and Regulus laughed.

"Shinier? Sev what are you on about?"

"I'm not sure but I think it might be your pregnancy glow because you are extremely arousing to look at right now" he purred stroking his fingers through Regulus' hair.

"It probably is something to do with my pregnancy I've felt better than ever recently" he smiled.

"Even if you are a bit delicate at the moment" Severus smiled.

"You make it sounds as though I'm made from glass, or I'm a little flower or something" Regulus chuckled playfully.

"Nah, too pretty to be a flower, more like a delicate condition, yeah that's what it's referred to" he replied and Regulus continued to laugh.

"Up the duff" said Regulus.

"I've overheard people referring to you as preggers" Severus replied.

"Knocked up?" Regulus suggested.

"That too, and 'in the pudding club" Severus chuckled.

"That sounds creepy, someone in my Transfiguration group called me 'in pig'" he frowned.

"What the hell?" Severus laughed. "People are talking about you everywhere"

"I know, but almost all of the people I used to talk to or be friends with won't speak to me anymore or act really strange around me, the other day in Potions we were to work in groups around a table and nobody spoke to me they just kept staring at my stomach and looking to one another" Regulus sighed.

"I think they're just curious or worried that they might say something to offend you" Severus replied. "It's probably still a lot for them to take in and to then see you growing and watching you experience different parts of your pregnancy"

"Mm I guess so, the other day in potions I had to sit down because she was wriggling around a lot and it felt weird and people were staring at me like I was about to go into labour or something" Regulus replied.

"Don't be too self-conscious about it you look fine to me the teachers know that if you need a sit down then you have to do it so they won't mind you taking a few breaks" Severus smiled.

"Yeah but other people don't seem to realise that during ancient runes the other day the people at my table were like 'go and get this help him with that' and stuff and I couldn't keep getting up and down like that it makes me feel dizzy and tired" Regulus yawned.

"Didn't you explain that you can't keep doing that?"

"Yeah and they replied that I'm using the baby as an excuse so I don't have to do anything thinking that people will get up and run around after me, so I said that if they had any idea what it was like to be pregnant they would shut up straight away because I can't actually do that much" Regulus said calmly.

"And what did they say?" Severus asked warily.

"Nothing and they haven't said anything since"

"Bunch of nobs" Severus smiled moving his hand down to stroke Regulus' growing bump again.

They lay in silence just enjoying each other's company for a little while relaxing by the fire.

"Do you fancy going for a walk?" Severus asked after some time.

"Okay I could do with stretching my legs" Regulus smiled slowly getting to his feet with help from his boyfriend.

"Come on then gorgeous" Severus smiled draping his arm around Regulus' lower back resting his hand on his bum Regulus chuckled and returned the gesture grinning madly.

Together they walked casually from the common room and out into the dungeon corridor.

"Mm your arse feels bigger" Severus commented giving it a gentle squeeze through Regulus' trousers.

"I've gotten bigger all over" Regulus chuckled. "I'm going to keep getting bigger as well but I don't mind too much just as long as I don't end up really fat and not be able to lose the weight after I give birth"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, even if you do end up fat I'll still love you and find you attractive" Severus smiled. "Besides, I can't wait to get a proper look at your new arse" he smirked and Regulus blushed.

"You'll get to look at it later on tonight, and believe me Sev, it won't just be looking I'll let you do" Regulus winked and Severus visibly shuddered.

"I can't wait" Severus grinned as they headed out into the entrance hall.

"So which way do you want to go?" Severus asked glancing towards the main entrance doors and then up towards the staircases.

"Maybe we could go for a walk along the first floor that way it won't be cold and there aren't too many stairs" Regulus replied.

"Sounds good to me" Severus smiled as they turned and headed towards the flight of stairs leading to the first floor. Slowly Severus helped Regulus up the stairs taking their time because Regulus would get a little out of breath walking up the stairs sometimes. They reached the first floor and started heading along the corridor together.

"Oh hang on a second!" Severus said quickly looking down at the floor. "Your shoe lace is undone" he said nodding down at the floor.

At that moment the four Marauders came strolling around the corner from just ahead in the corridor, Sirius stopped abruptly staring at them watching as Severus crouched down on the floor and began to tie his brothers shoe lace up.

"There" Severus smiled getting to his feet pecking Regulus on the cheek as he draped his arm around Regulus' lower back again.

"Thank you, Sev" Regulus smiled as they started walking down the corridor towards the Marauders. Regulus glanced up and spotted his brother approaching. "Oh no" he groaned averting his eyes as they drew closer.

"Sirius" Severus sighed to his boyfriend as they approached.

As soon as they were about to pass each other Regulus looked away but Sirius called to him stopping to turn and stare at his brother who as usual completely blanked him.

"Regulus" he said but his brother continued to walk squeezing Severus' hand as he ignored his brother.

"Reg!" Sirius said again reaching out and grabbing Regulus by the arm.

"Get off of my Sirius I told you, I don't want to speak to you" Regulus snapped shooting his brother a death glare.

"Please just talk to me, don't ignore me just because _he's _here" Sirius snarled glaring nastily at Severus.

"I'm not ignoring you because Severus is here, I'm ignoring you because I'm still angry with you and I'm sick of your behaviour" Regulus shrugged his brothers hand off. "After what you said to Severus before you can't expect me to just forgive you for it, what you said was disgusting and cruel so don't even try to defend yourself there is no excuse for saying something like that"

"I'm not denying anything will you please just give me a chance?" Sirius pleaded. Regulus glanced over his shoulder looking his brother up and down he did look genuinely upset but Regulus still wasn't willing to forgive and forget so easily.

"I'll give you a chance when you grow the fuck up a bit" he spat.

"I think you should talk to him" Severus said giving Regulus' hand a gentle squeeze. Regulus turned and stared up into Severus' face searching his dark eyes. "He is your brother and he does seem genuinely concerned about you" he smiled.

"But Sev after what he said about you-"

Severus shook his head still smiling. "Let's try and put it behind us"

The five other boys stared at him in surprise, Regulus' face lit up with happiness. Severus could be so mature.

"Y-you're alright with me talking to him?" Regulus asked in surprise.

"I was never angry about you speaking to him, I was upset about what he said to me I didn't want you to ruin your relationship with him because of something that was said" Severus replied gently taking Regulus' other hand in his own so he held onto both.

"But still I can't just forgive him like this I need to talk this through" Regulus shook his head biting his bottom lip.

"Then let's meet up and we can talk about this" Sirius said quickly.

Regulus turned to stare at his brother. He was quiet for a few moments before he nodded slowly.

"When and where?" Regulus asked.

"How about later on today, we could meet up after dinner and talk then?" Sirius suggested quickly looking from Regulus to Severus and back again.

"Alright, where?" Regulus said flatly.

"How about we meet in a spare classroom and talk about this, say the smallest charms classroom by the library?" Sirius said again.

Regulus stared hard at him for a few moments then glanced up at Severus who shot him a reassuring smile before nodding slowly. "Okay, I'm willing to hear you out for the sake of the baby"

"Thanks Reg" Sirius smiled. "I'll see you after dinner outside the classroom" he nodded.

"Okay, see you later" Regulus replied turning on his heels and walking away Severus' hand resting back on his bum and vice versa.

Sirius watched his brother disappear around the other end of the corridor, anger rising in his chest watching Snape touching his backside before he turned to face his friends.

"Come on let's go" he nodded. The four boys headed out towards the staircases shooting worried glances to one another.

"Sirius-"

"Remus please I am not intending to hurt Snape unless he makes me, I know you're worried about what I'm going to do but you don't need to be" he interrupted.

"Sirius I know what you're like you'll say that, get there and Severus will say one little thing to upset you and you'll punch his lights out" Remus sighed.

"Come with me that way you can be sure nobody will punch anyone out, I can't guarantee I'm going to be overly nice to Snivellus after what he did to my brother but I don't want to lose Regulus completely" Sirius replied with a smile.

"Okay I'll be there just to make sure nobody attacks any one, hopefully we can get this sorted" Remus smiled back.

Regulus and Severus sat down on a bench together in an alcove on the first floor Severus draped his arm around his boyfriends lower back kissing him on the temple.

"We've got about an hour until dinner time" he smiled as Regulus buried his face in the crook of Severus' neck.

"I am not looking forward to meeting with Sirius later on" Regulus sighed worriedly.

"It'll be fine Reg, he's only going to tell his side of the story nothing else he won't hurt you" Severus replied.

"It's not that it's just I don't feel it's right to forgive him for what he said, he has got to learn what he can and can't get away with and that is something he just can't say" Regulus replied gazing up into Severus' face.

"It's okay Regulus, everything will be fine although it was upsetting I can put it aside and ignore it for the sake of the baby, our child is more important than something Sirius Black says"

"You really do amaze me Severus" Regulus smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"The feeling is mutual gorgeous" Severus grinned kissing him back.

After a little walk the two boys headed down into the entrance hall and then into the great hall for their dinner. They dropped into their usual seats with the other Slytherin boys from their dormitory.

"Where have you been all evening?" Avery asked as they sat down.

"We went for a walk, a bit of exercise helps keep my water retention under control" Regulus yawned tucking into his dinner.

"Dare I ask what water retention is?" Mulciber stared at him suspiciously.

"It's nothing gross it's just where your ankles and that swell up because of your high fluid levels during pregnancy" Regulus replied gulping at his drink.

"Oh right I was expecting something far worse" Mulciber raised his eyebrows seemingly fairly happy with the response.

"It's not actually bad it's just a bit annoying and looks a bit unpleasant" Regulus replied. "Mainly my ankles they get a little bit swollen sometimes" he added.

"Are you lot getting up to much tonight?" Severus asked.

"I might have an early night to be honest" Avery replied.

"I'm catching up on the piles of homework that are weeks over due" Evan said.

"Yeah and I'm just gonna laze around, you?" Mulciber asked glancing up at them.

"Well we're going to meet with my brother and try and talk things through with him, we told you about what went on and he wants a chance to explain himself but I'm a bit apprehensive about it" Regulus said nervously.

"No offense but your brother is a cunt" Avery said bluntly.

Regulus stared at him for a few moments. "I know he can be at times but he is still my brother and I do love him but he can't treat Severus like that, either way I'm going to Professor McGonagall about him this weekend and see what she thinks about his behaviour"

"Why not Slughorn?" Evan asked quickly.

"Because he is very unlikely to listen to Slughorn, McGonagall is strict and she will probably kick his arse if he starts anything" Severus chuckled.

"It would serve him right if she did, but still he is my brother and in some ways I do want a relationship with him I would miss him if we never spoke again and there's the baby to think of, she will want my brother in her life" Regulus replied.

"Are you sure about trusting him around a new born baby?" Mulciber frowned slightly.

"Sirius may be a prick but he would never hurt our baby, he does seem to care to some degree" Regulus said quickly. "It's just the fact that my boyfriend and the baby's father is Severus and he can't seem to get over that idea but I think if he would just get over the idea then things would settle he really does seem to have an obsessive problem with Severus"

"Yeah we can see that, seems like he can't just accept the relationship and at every opportunity he can find he will have a go at Severus" Regulus sighed.

"Well it's probably best you make it clear to him that he has got to stop this or he's going to end up on his own" Avery said.

"We will" Severus said as he finished his bowl of apple pie and custard.

"Ready to get moving then? I think I saw Sirius and Lupin leaving about five minutes ago" Severus nodded towards the door watching Regulus sitting smoothing his hands over his bump.

"Yes I'm finished" Regulus nodded.

Severus got to his feet and helped Regulus up making him chuckle. "We'll see you lot later on, let you know what's happened" Severus nodded.

"Alright, good luck" Avery nodded.

The two boys left the great hall nervously hand in hand worried about what Sirius was going to say or worse, do.

"Let me help you" Severus smiled wrapping his arm around Regulus' waist and guiding him up the stairs.

"So sweet" Regulus grinned pecking him on the cheek as they headed up to the charms corridor.

"I know you are" Severus smiled making Regulus blush. "Don't look so nervous everything will be alright" he spoke as they walked along the charms corridor.

"I hope you're right" Regulus sighed.

They walked around the corner and spotted Remus and Sirius standing together talking closely outside one of the classrooms at the far end on the corner and walked towards them slowly.

When they were a few feet away Sirius looked up and smiled.

"Finally here then, we were starting to think you'd changed your minds" he chuckled as the two boys stopped awkwardly in front of him.

"Well we're here shall we get to the point?" Regulus asked bluntly.

"Yeah but Filch has been hanging around up here and he's kind of pissed at us for breaking into his office so I was thinking we could like go to the room of requirement where he won't find us?" Sirius suggested and Remus stood beside him nodding vigorously.

"The room of requirement?" Regulus stared at them. "Alright" he shrugged.

"Great come on" Sirius grinned marching off down the corridor with the others trailing along behind him.

They headed down to the other end of the corridor and turned the corner.

"Sirius slow down I'm pregnant I can't walk that fast!" Regulus panted as he and Severus tried to hurry along after him.

Sirius slowed down immediately. "Sorry Reg, I didn't realise you couldn't walk that fast" he cringed as they walked along the rest of the corridor and stopped at the end.

Regulus and Severus watched them as they moved closer to the wall staring hard at it.

"All we really need is somewhere comfortable and quiet that we can talk without being interrupted" Sirius said staring hard at the wall.

A few moments later a black outline began to appear as the wall phased into a large set of black decorated doors. Sirius stood grinning proudly at it glancing back over his shoulder to his brother.

"It appears to help those who really need it" he said and the other two nodded. "Come on" he grinned reaching out and pulling one of the doors open. "After you Reg" he smiled.

Hesitantly Regulus and Severus stepped forward walking through the door and into the room with Remus behind them. Sirius followed quickly shutting the door behind him which quickly melted back into the wall.

"Umm Sirius?" Regulus said questioningly.

"Yes?" Sirius said turning around and he froze.

The room was lit with torches like the burning ones all around the castle, in the centre of the room was an enormous bed big enough to easily sleep five or six people decorated with red covers and hangings.

"I guess the room misinterpreted what we wanted it for" Remus said quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh well, it's better than being thrown in detention by Filch I guess" Sirius said kicking off his shoes and running to dive face first onto the bed.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh at the extremely Sirius-like thing to do. He looked up to Severus and kicked off his shoes walking over to the bed he hopped up and sat down beckoning Severus over.

Remus and Severus exchanged glances, shrugged, kicking their shoes off they ran and jumped on the bed, Remus sitting beside Sirius and Severus by Regulus. The two brothers sat facing each other unsure of what to say.

There was an awkward silence before Remus cleared his throat.

"Why don't we all just say what we feel that way we can get the conversation started then" he suggested looking to Sirius who nodded.

"Well I think you completely over reacted to what I said, it slipped out in anger and-"

"Over reacted?" Regulus snapped. "You knew what you were saying Sirius don't even try to make out that I got upset over nothing there, you really hurt Severus and that was completely uncalled for and nasty"

"Well yeah maybe it was wrong but I can't exactly undo what I said now it's out" Sirius replied.

"You could at least apologise properly and mean it!" Regulus spat back.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments before he turned to stare at Severus. "Sorry" he said gruffly.

"You don't mean that, why say it if you don't actually mean it?" Regulus shouted angrily.

"Reg don't get so wound up think of the baby" Severus said quietly wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's lower back.

"I'll try but it's hard to stay calm listening to the shite he comes out with" Regulus replied glaring at his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry okay for upsetting anyone I know what I did was wrong but what's done is done I can't actually change that now" Sirius began. "I want to be a part of your life and I want to be a part of the baby's life it's not its fault who their father is and if I were to pick someone for you to be with it certainly wouldn't be _him_" he glared at Severus. "I can't change your mind on who to be with and I certainly can't change the baby's father so if this is how it's going to be then I will just have to accept it"

"Yes you will, Severus and I are together we aren't going to split up especially not now we have a baby on the way and you have got to understand that, no matter what you call him or me or the baby, no matter how many dirty looks you give either of us that won't change a thing" Regulus said. "I love Severus more than anything in the world and I love our baby too you can't change that"

"I know I can't change that and I understand you love your baby but what is the attraction to Sniv- Snape?" Sirius said quickly correcting himself.

"He's kind, he's intelligent, he's funny, he's easy to be around, he's honest and trustworthy, gentle, he looks after me, he loves me, he's gorgeous and he's amazing in bed" Regulus said dreamily making Severus blush and cuddle him tighter.

A vein was throbbing in Sirius' temple as he stared hard at Severus as if forcing himself not to make a comment. Remus reached out and gave his arm a gentle squeeze reminding him not to say anything stupid.

"Basically he's got the whole package, and what a package it is" Regulus added with a smile gazing up at Severus who smiled back warmly kissing him on the forehead.

"But don't you think that giving him sex is something that will keep him interested in you, people will hang around if they're getting it on a regular basis" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Regulus snapped.

"I'm just saying by making comments like that and handing it out to him on a plate he is more likely to only be with you because he's getting-"

"Shut the fuck up, Black" Severus snarled. "I love Regulus and I would never do something like that to him I would never hurt him, I am not only with him for sex I'm with him because I love him he's an amazing good person with as he said about me, the whole package and on top of that he's carrying our child" he said angrily.

Regulus grinned triumphantly at the look of utter disappointment that washed over Sirius' face.

"You might think I'm using him, you might think a lot of bad things about me but the fact is you don't actually know very much about me and you have no right to go around spitting your poison trying to upset everyone around you because you're dissatisfied with your own life" Severus continued.

The three other boys were staring at him in complete surprise nobody had heard Severus go off on one like this before.

"You can hate me as much as you want, you can hate yourself as much as you want and you can hate the fact that Regulus and I are together as much as you fucking want but don't you ever say that I don't love your brother or that I'm using him because that is just not true!" Severus finished looking slightly dishevelled, a little flustered and rather angry.

The three boys stared at him with their mouths hanging open. He looked at them each in turn and felt the heat creeping up his neck. Severus watched the grin that spread across Regulus' pretty face.

"A bit over dramatic don't you think, Snape?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No just the truth, Black" Severus replied.

"Let's not argue why don't we just get down to the point, Regulus how do you feel about your brothers behaviour and are you willing to forgive him for what he's done to upset you both?" Remus interrupted sensing an argument about to flare up.

"It's not as easy as have a fight, pretend to apologise and be the best of friends again after what he did it just seems that he never learns and I feel that by letting it go then he might not learn and he will do it again maybe not straight away but how do I know that he's not gonna do this in a month's time, or two months' time?" Regulus replied warily.

"You just have to learn to trust me, I'm your brother and I care about you and this baby!" Sirius stressed.

"I know you do but you have got to learn to be kind to Severus as well, he hasn't actually done anything wrong you should be happy I'm with him and not with some guy who would ditch me, beat me and use me he's not like that he's stuck by me and he helps me with everything even just walking up the stairs and tying my shoe laces for me because I can't bend down that far, he helps me in the bath and he's there to just support me and tell me everything will be alright" Regulus smiled to his boyfriend.

"I know if it wasn't Severus then you probably wouldn't mind so much but because it is you just hate the fact he's living up to expectations and being a good father and boyfriend already you should in theory be happy I'm with him and not someone who would treat me badly" he continued.

"But Regulus all I want to say is there are plenty of other guys out there, much better looking ones, ones with different abilities and such you have your whole life ahead of you and you're willing to throw it away with him?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"You should be thankful I'm not shagging my way through half of the school then! I love Severus and nothing you say or do will change my mind about him, I will not be throwing my life away I'll be spending it with Severus and our baby, I've already been disowned by the family they don't want anything to do with me I'm free to make my own choices instead of being manipulated and practically forced into joining Voldemort" at the sound of that name both Sirius and Remus flinched nervously and glanced at one another.

"You haven't joined him have you, Reg?" Sirius swallowed hoping to Merlin that his brother hadn't been so stupid.

"No of course I haven't! I'm not going to either and neither is Severus we have a baby on the way we've got to raise you don't seem to think that it's hard to cope being pregnant at school and of course being a boy!" Regulus replied with his head in his hands.

"I thought you said Snape supports you" Sirius smirked.

"He does but I would like more support than a handful of people, I'd love for my brother to help me out people are really horrible to me sometimes and they don't seem to understand during lessons that I can't keep getting up and down for stuff or stand up for long periods I know I'm not massively pregnant now but it can still strain me" he groaned.

"Come here" Severus said pulling him into his arms ignoring the death glares from Sirius.

"Sirius you don't seem to understand that people won't talk to me, fair enough you do and so do my friends and the people Severus and I share a dorm with but during lessons even my old friends act as if I'm a monster and they aren't nice to me at all just because I'm pregnant" he sniffled.

"Oh Reg don't get upset" Sirius said shuffling closer to his brother and wrapping his arms around him along with Severus'.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be pregnant? To start off with violent morning sickness, needing to pee constantly, feeling overly emotional over nothing and falling asleep during the day" Regulus' shoulders began to shake. "Then as it goes on it does improve but you start to grow and people stare and the things they say sometimes is hurtful, I get emotional easily and I feel fragile I have to be careful with everything and I can't help being scared at times of giving birth, it's not having a baby that scares me it's the birth that scares me" Regulus whimpered wiping his cheeks on the back of his hand.

"It will all be okay, there's stuff you can take to help you when you're in labour and I'll be there to help you all the way through it you can squeeze my hand until you break it if you like" Severus grinned kissing Regulus' silky black hair.

Regulus let out a small laugh.

"I'll be there for you too, Reg don't worry I'll help you" Sirius said cuddling his brother. He looked up to Remus. "Moony get over here and join in you look a bit lonely over there on your own" he smiled.

Hesitantly Remus moved shuffling across the bed to the three boys, glancing at Sirius he sat in front of Regulus wrapping his arms around the three of them so the boys all sat hugging each other.

"Come on Regulus, you'll be alright it has to be scary for you to say the least but you have got people around you to support you and just think when the baby arrives you'll forget you were even afraid" Remus smiled.

Regulus gazed up at him through tear filled eyes he had always been slightly wary of Lupin but he was actually offering some decent advice.

"Yeah... I guess you're right" Regulus smiled back.

"Don't listen to people who put you down, it's your life not theirs" Sirius added.

"Yeah the only person you should be worried about is her in there" Severus smiled resting a hand gently on Regulus' bump making him giggle excitedly.

"I worry about you as well you know" he grinned.

"And I worry about you, both of you" Severus smiled back.

"Reg?" Sirius asked in a soft voice. His brother turned to look at him a grin spreading across his face he glanced up at Severus for a moment whose expression mirrored.

"It's a girl, Sirius" Regulus grinned.

Sirius' face broke into an enormous grin as he stared into his brother's face. "Are you serious?"

Regulus let out a short laugh. "No I'm Regulus" he grinned and Sirius playfully batted his arm making both Severus and Remus laugh.

"You know what I mean, is it really a girl?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Regulus bit his bottom lip and nodded a smile still lingering on his face.

"Oh Reg!" Sirius beamed throwing his arms back around his brother carefully pulling him backwards against the pillows so they were both lying on their sides laughing.

"Sev" Regulus grinned holding out his arms and rolling onto his back. Severus grinned back shuffling over he leaned down and kissed Regulus softly on the lips ignoring the way Sirius flinched at the sight of them.

Remus moved and flopped down on his back beside Sirius watching the two other boys kissing each other before Severus rolled over to lie on his back next to Regulus. Regulus pushed the pillows up higher and relaxed into them on his back flexing his feet and smiling to himself.

"Comfy?" Severus chuckled rolling onto his side to gently rest a hand on Regulus' bump.

"Yeah, feeling a bit better now" Regulus sighed glancing at his brother and then to Severus. "See isn't it so much easier when we can all just get along?" he smiled.

"I agree" Severus smiled snuggling closer to Regulus.

The four boys lay in silence together for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company and relaxing.

Regulus let out a quiet laugh attracting everyone's attention.

"Something the matter, Reg?" Sirius frowned staring at his brother.

"I can feel the baby moving around inside me" he replied.

"What does it feel like?" Remus asked curiously.

"At the moment it feels like little muscle spasms and flutters, it feels stronger this week than it did before because she's grown" Regulus smiled.

"Aw that's so cute, keep her in the oven make sure she gets nice and big" Sirius grinned resting a hand on Regulus' bump careful to avoid Severus'.

"Hopefully not too enormous I worry about how much it will hurt to actually give birth to her" Regulus said nervously.

"Don't worry Reg it will be fine you'll see I'll help you" Sirius grinned.

"Severus too" Regulus added quickly.

A momentary angry expression crossed over Sirius' handsome face before he nodded trying his best not to cause any arguments for the sake of his brother, the baby and the relationship between them. He was determined to prove to Regulus he could be a decent person too and that he could prove himself worthy of being in the child's life. Of course he wasn't planning on being best friends with Snape and when he had his back turned he would still bully him and make sure Snape knows not to step out of his place just because he is with his brother, however for the moment Sirius thought it best just to let things drop for a while until Regulus could trust him again he could pretend to get along with Severus just for a little while.

"What are you going to call her then?" Sirius said breaking the silence.

The two boys glanced to one another and smirked. "We're keeping it a secret until the birth" Regulus said.

Sirius pouted grumpily. "But you can tell us we won't say anything" he grinned hopefully but Regulus shook his head stubbornly and laughed.

"Nope, sorry Sirius you can wait until I give birth" he chuckled.

"That's so not fair!" Sirius whined. "How long have you got left until you have the baby?"

"I'm about halfway through the pregnancy now so just over four months and she will be here" he replied excitedly.

"But that's ages away" Sirius pouted impatiently.

"It will fly by, look at everything that has happened in the first half and how quickly it has gone by I'm sure the rest will go by too" Severus replied.

"Fine but when you give birth I want to be there as soon as you think you're in labour or you think you're going to give birth then let me know so I don't miss anything" Sirius insisted.

"Alright don't worry I won't forget about you as long as you can prove to me you're going to grow up a bit, this is an innocent little baby we're talking about not a toy she has feelings and all she will want is her parents and her family around her to look after her and give her cuddles she doesn't want her uncle behaving like a lunatic saying all sorts about her father and constantly causing fights" Regulus stated.

"I know and I am sorry for causing problems I just worry about you and how you're coping with this I want you to be able to talk to me as well not just for your sake but to just put my mind at ease as well so I know you're alright and I know you're feeling well" Sirius said cuddling up to his brother.

"I am coping just fine, Severus has been such a massive help to me he really is making me feel better" Regulus smiled. "You can be a big help too if you would just calm yourself down a bit" he added quickly.

"I'll try Reg" Sirius smiled.

The four boys lay for an hour or so all on the bed talking to one another snuggled up on the bed.

"It's getting a bit late now boys" Sirius said checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Yeah we had better get back before Filch catches us, besides I promised Severus a little something tonight" Regulus smirked moving to sit up and lean over Severus kissing him on the lips.

Sirius' face turned stormy as he glared at the two boys kissing playfully on the bed smiling against each other's lips.

"Right well we had better get going before it ends up so late that Filch throws us in detention" Sirius said abruptly.

Breaking the kiss the two boys stared at him and nodded.

"Yeah I don't fancy trying to scrub floors in this condition" Regulus chuckled climbing off of the bed slowly with the other three boys following closely behind him.

They slipped their shoes on and Sirius opened the door poking his head out he looked up and down the corridor before stepping outside and beckoning the others to follow. Severus closed the door behind them watching it fade back into the stone castle wall.

"Right I guess we'll be going our separate ways then, how about we hang out together sometime soon Reg?" Sirius smiled turning to his brother.

"Yeah that would be nice" Regulus smiled.

Sirius reached out and pulled Regulus carefully into his arms being gentle of his tummy. "Make sure you take good care of my little niece in there as well" he grinned stroking his brothers bump gently.

"Don't worry I will" Regulus chuckled as his brother pulled back.

He smiled to himself feeling Sirius pressing his lips to Regulus' cheek before pulling back and turning to walk down the corridor with Lupin by his side. "See you later Reg!" he called before disappearing round the corner.

"Shall we get going then too?" Severus nodded down the opposite corridor towards the stairs.

"Okay" said Regulus as they too hands and headed off down the corridor.

The two boys walked happily down the other end of the corridor, Severus draped an arm around Regulus' lower back as they headed slowly down the stairs towards the main entrance.

"I'm glad we sorted things out with Sirius" Regulus mused as they reached the bottom and hurried down into the entrance to the dungeons before someone saw them.

"Yeah? That's good Regulus, I'm glad" Severus smiled as they walked down the long corridors towards the Slytherin common room.

"Sev I really do love you, you know" he sighed happily gazing up at his lover who grinned down at him.

"I love you too gorgeous" he smiled kissing Regulus on the lips.

The two boys headed along the corridor, through the common room and up into the dormitory, Avery and Evan were sitting on Evan's bed looking through a magazine together the curtains were drawn around Mulciber's bed.

"Oh you're back" Evan said looking up from the magazine they were gazing at as the door clicked shut behind Severus and Regulus.

"Yep we were gone quite a while I guess" Regulus replied as they made their way across the room kicking their shoes off.

"Did you get everything sorted?" Avery asked turning his attention back to the magazine.

"We did indeed, although I don't think this will be the end of the problems I think that at least we've cut them down a bit and talked things through a little more I do hope Sirius grows up a bit after this and learns to put his problems aside for the sake of the baby" Regulus replied throwing his cloak onto the bed along with his tie.

"Back in a second just going toilet" Severus said kissing Regulus on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Oh right well that's good, has he sorted things out with Severus yet?" Avery asked again.

"Well kind of... I don't think he will drop the subject I know he will probably continue to cause some problems when Severus is around but I don't believe it will be anything too serious at least I hope it isn't because next time I really won't forgive him for what he does I'm still not fully impressed about doing it now but Severus is okay with it so ya know" Regulus shrugged slightly unbuttoning the front of his shirt.

"Just wait and see how it goes then and have a word with him if you think he's starting again" Evan replied glancing up at Regulus as Severus came back into the room.

"I will, just going to get ready for bed" Regulus sat catching Severus' gaze as they passed one another.

Severus watched as Regulus stalked into the bathroom smirking at him before he shut the door.

Severus made his way back over to the bed pulling off his robes dropping them on top of his trunk until he stood in his black baggy boxer shorts.

"Regulus says you've sorted things out with his brother" Avery said as Severus flopped down on his back on top of the soft bed covers resting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah we have, I said to Reg that he should really try talking to his brother and I think he feels much better now so hopefully things will be easier for him and start to improve" Severus smiled.

"Yeah Regulus said he seems to think things are going to be a bit better" Avery replied.

"Yeah I'm just hoping they do improve and stay that way because I don't want any arguments or problems kicking off when our little girl is born" Severus said as the bathroom door opened.

"Sevvy!" Regulus called playfully a smirk playing on his face as he rested his palms on the door frame careful of his bump as he slid one bent leg up against the wall in a very seductive pose chewing on his bottom lip as he did so.

Severus bit his bottom lip with excitement grinding his hips against thin air as he gazed at Regulus. Reaching an arm out, he beckoned his lover over with one finger. With a small laugh Regulus made his way over to the bed ignoring the horrified expressions on both Evan and Avery's faces as he climbed onto the bed and straddling Severus' hips leaning down to kiss him.

Severus' hands moved up to squeeze Regulus' backside encased in his thin underwear before moving up slowly and pushing the shirt off his shoulders tossing it aside over the edge of the bed.

"Lean forward" Severus whispered and Regulus moved so he kneeled low a hand planted at either side of Severus' head on the pillow and a knee on either side of the boy's hips. Severus' fingers reached onto the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from it popping the cap without breaking the kiss he squeezed some onto his fingers before re capping it and dropping it onto the bed beside them.

"Mm Severus" Regulus moaned softly against his boyfriends lips their tongues moving rhythmically together as Severus' fingers slipped back into the inside of Regulus' underwear moving to part his cheeks slightly he gently stroked across Regulus' tight puckered entrance with his fingers.

"CLOSE THE FUCKING CURTAINS!" Evan snapped staring at them in disbelief.

"Close yours I'm busy" Severus called back making Regulus laugh slightly then moan as he felt Severus' index finger pushing inside of him.

"What fingering your boyfriend in full view of everyone else? Lovely..." Avery wrinkled his nose and reached for the curtain pull.

"He's got underwear on, it's not like he's naked" Severus laughed as the curtains swung shut around the bed the two boys were still lounging on looking through their magazines.

"Ignore them Sev" Regulus breathed excitedly rocking himself back and forward slightly against Severus' intruding finger as the boy slipped a second one inside and began to scissor him open making him groan.

Suddenly Severus withdrew his fingers and tried to sit up. Regulus hopped back looking surprised and confused.

"Wha-"

"On your hands and knees and turn your back to me" Severus commanded with a smirk jabbing a finger towards the bed covers for extra emphasis.

Regulus stared at him for a few moments his mouth hanging open slightly before he moaned loudly turning to get onto his hands and knees his face towards the pillow and his backside facing Severus who was now kneeling behind him massaging his rounded cheeks through his boxers.

"Mm very nice, Reg" he mused giving them a playful tap.

Severus reached up and yanked the curtain pull so the drapes swung shut around the bed just in case anyone did get out of bed and see them having sex.

Moving back he pulled off his own underwear carelessly tossing them aside and hooked his fingers in the waist band of Regulus' yanking them down to the boys knees where he shuffled around allowing Severus to pull them off easily and discard them too.

Severus moaned at the sight of Regulus kneeling naked before him, his perfectly rounded now larger backside waiting for him. He reached out and gently parted Regulus' cheeks with his hands exposing him intimately as the older boy examined his little pink hole.

"You were right, your arse has gotten bigger, very nice" Severus grinned approvingly.

"Severus please..." Regulus moaned wiggling his hips impatiently making the older boy chuckle.

"Impatient aren't we?" he smirked and Regulus let out a soft whimper.

"But Sevvy I'm empty and I want to be really full" Regulus pouted over his shoulder.

Severus swallowed an intense pang of arousal coursing through him and he reached for the bottle of lubricant coating himself thickly with it before positioning himself against Regulus' entrance.

"How about we try something new?" he asked softly adding a small teasing amount of pressure to Regulus' anus.

"As long as we end up fucking then I'm all for it" Regulus replied.

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock" Severus said and Regulus moaned.

And with that the younger boy pushed himself back feeling Severus steadying his hips as he backed onto his lover's throbbing erection impaling himself onto it slowly.

Severus let out a long loud moan feeling himself plunge into Regulus' arse restraining himself from thrusting hard into him as Regulus continued to push back until he was fully hilted.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked listening to Regulus' soft breathy moans.

"I'm absolutely fine" the younger boy grinned as he began to rock his hips back and forth fucking himself on his boyfriend's member.

Picking up his pace Regulus back to thrust himself back and forth against Severus' member flushed all the way down to his chest he moaned loudly as Severus' hands reached underneath him and began to massage his rosy over sensitive nipples rolling them between his fingers encouraging him to move faster.

"Fuck, feels so good" Severus moaned unable to keep himself still he began to thrust in time with Regulus meeting his every move his hips bumping against Regulus' backside with every thrust the slap slap of skin echoing in the air.

"Sev... please fuck me I can't keep moving like this" Regulus whimpered growing increasingly tired of the movement.

"With pleasure" Severus grinned as he began to thrust roughly into Regulus scraping against the boys prostate making him cry out with pleasure as he continued to tease Regulus' swollen erect nipples.

"Oh gods... fuck..." Regulus moaned pushing himself back against Severus' thrusting hips moaning loudly and whimpering as his boyfriend slammed into him.

The air was filled with their moans and soft cries of pleasure as Severus felt that familiar heat descending through his body his balls moving up towards his crotch.

"Regulus... oh Reg I'm close" Severus groaned picking up his pace listening intently to the small desperate sounds escaping Regulus' pouted pink lips.

"It's okay I'm close too" Regulus panted arching his back and crying out at Severus slammed hard into his prostate again.

With one... two... three more almost violent thrusts Severus thrust himself forward burying himself as deep as he could crying out Regulus' name as he came hard inside of him.

Regulus' eyes snapped wide open and he screamed Severus' name as his boyfriend exploded deep inside of him filling him almost unbearably with his hot seed. Another scream of Severus' name and Regulus came hard onto the sheets beneath them Severus slumped over his back both boys panting heavily feeling dazed.

Slowly Severus withdrew himself and flopped onto his back as Regulus rolled onto his side and lay beside him not even caring he was covered in sticky seed.

"Fucking brilliant" Severus grinned excitedly relishing in his afterglow as he pulled Regulus into his arms and threw the covers over them.

"I really, REALLY love your cock" Regulus beamed resting his head on Severus' bare chest.

"Your nipples are real hot spots for you aren't they?" Severus chuckled making Regulus blush furiously and nod.

"They've been getting more and more sensitive throughout my pregnancy" he replied his breathing slowly returning to normal again.

"They've been getting bigger too, they're sexy" Severus smiled kissing Regulus' fluffy black hair.

"Thanks but still not as sexy as you, Sev" Regulus breathed.

They lay in silence for a little while enjoying each other's company, Regulus snuggled up and moved to the side so he could gaze into Severus' dark eyes.

"Regulus?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked nervously.

"Of course, what's up?" the younger boy smiled.

"Next time we have sex can you... fuck me?" he asked a fiery blush rocketing onto his cheeks.

Regulus' mouth hung open and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline with surprise. "What?" he blinked.

Severus had never felt so awkward and embarrassed. "You know like, when we have sex next time can you... penetrate me I-I want you to dominate me" he felt his blush deepen considerably covering his face with shame.

"Sev" Regulus grinned removing his hands from his face and leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "I'd love to, I bet you'll absolutely love it" he beamed and Severus' face lit up instantly. "But may I ask why you've sprung this on me all of a sudden?"

"Because I really do love you and I want to prove to you I want you to take me I want to feel you inside of me" Severus smiled warmly.

"Oh Sev..." Regulus breathed leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you so much, Regulus" Severus said against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too Sev, so very much" Regulus smiled.

The two boys snuggled down under the covers together cuddling against each other pressing soft sweet kisses to their lips.

It wasn't long before their deep even breathing sounded as they drifted off their faces still touching. Things were definitely on the up and they couldn't wait to see what the next few weeks and months had in store for them...


	10. Chapter 10

About two weeks had passed since they had met up with Sirius and sorted their problems out and things seemed to be going well. Now at twenty one weeks pregnant, Regulus was bigger than ever.

"Sev come here" Regulus called through the closed bathroom door.

Looking up from the magazine he was flipping through on the bed Severus tossed it onto the bedside table and got up heading into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Regulus was standing facing the mirror in his underwear he looked up and smiled when Severus came in.

"Everything alright gorgeous?" Severus asked walking over to his lover.

"Sev look at the size of me now just over five months pregnant and I'm already getting big" Regulus grinned turning to the side and resting his hands on his growing bump.

"You've grown" Severus grinned gently resting his hand on his boyfriend's baby bump.

"My clothes are starting to get a little tight again especially the trousers thankfully I've got a bigger pair still"

"Makes a change from you usually being so tiny especially before you got pregnant you were so skinny now you have a lovely bump" Severus grinned pulling Regulus into his arms.

"Yesterday in charms someone sent me a note calling me a beached whale" Regulus wrinkled his nose with annoyance.

"Just ignore them you're pregnant and you look ten times better than them, you aren't even fat it's all baby" Severus smiled happily.

"I know" Regulus smiled back. "Still hurts a little because I am getting big but I can't help it and I'm going to be enormous by the time I'm due"

"You'll be fine, Reg, these people just don't understand and besides I really like your tummy" Severus replied.

"Mm and don't forget my arse seems to have gotten much rounder and my nipples are so sensitive" Regulus smirked playfully making Severus grin with excitement.

"I couldn't possibly forget about that" Severus chuckled. "You look amazing so gorgeous and pretty and hot and sexy not to mention healthy your skin is immaculate" Severus breathed kissing Regulus softly on the cheek. "I actually feel sort of jealous"

"Thank you" Regulus blushed.

"I mean it everything about you seems to be so enhanced you were stunning before but now it's like I want to hump you all day long" Severus grinned and Regulus burst out laughing.

"And I thought my hormones were going crazy" he laughed.

"Mm maybe your hormones are stimulating my hormones to make me wanna do dirty things to you all day long" Severus chuckled.

"I certainly wouldn't complain" Regulus grinned back. "By the way her kicks are getting stronger I can actually feel them through the skin when she does it"

"I can't wait to give her a proper cuddle" Severus said happily stroking his fingers across the bump.

"Me neither" Regulus smiled. "Quick give me your hand" he said grabbing Severus' hand and turning it over pressing it gently to his bump Severus' face spread into an enormous grin as he felt a little kick under the skin against the palm of his hand.

"Ohh Reg..." he breathed pulling Regulus into his arms smothering him with kisses making Regulus laugh cuddling up to Severus.

"So how are you feeling in general then today?"

"I feel really good, really comfortable and bright and healthy, I still tire easily and I get hungry a lot but I feel brilliant" Regulus sighed happily gazing up into his boyfriend's face.

"That's great, Regulus, anything I can to do make you more comfortable?" Severus asked kindly.

"Anything you want, I wouldn't mind having a few rounds on the Severus express if you know what I mean" Regulus winked. "Saying that I wouldn't mind exploring his back gate" he smirked playfully. Severus blushed and grinned.

"I've been wanting to try that for a while now" Severus said shyly.

"And you're gonna love it" Regulus grinned pecking his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm very proud of you, Regulus" Severus smiled happily as they took hands and made their way back into the dormitory. Regulus opened his trunk and fished out a fresh clean pair of dark green pyjamas.

"Why?"

"For doing all of this and coping so well, you seem really happy, you look so good and you're having our baby I know it's hard to deal with this at our age and I know your family aren't supportive and I want to make up for that" Severus said. "I want to help you in any way I can so even for the smallest things I'll do for you especially when you start to get very big and you will struggle doing stuff yourself"

"Thank you Sev but all I ask for is love, help and support because I'm really scared to give birth and I want you to be there for me and help me through it all and the preparation time has flown by and so much has changed especially with other students and people in general their attitudes are not always very nice towards me" Regulus said pulling on his pyjamas and moving to sit on the bed.

Severus stared at Regulus for a few moments before he gently wrapped his arms around him. "Regulus can I ask you something and I want you to be perfectly honest with me" he said slowly.

Regulus turned and looked up into his face. "I'm always honest with you"

"Good well, are these people in your lessons picking on you or treating you very badly?" he asked quietly. Regulus' eyes widened slightly and he looked away for a few moments sighing before he nodded.

"Yes"

Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked moving around and pulling Regulus backwards onto the bed so they were lying on their sides facing one another.

"If we're all sitting around a table together they will stare at my stomach like in potions they stare at me and ask me to go up and down and get things knowing that it's not fair to have me going there and back to fetch things when I'm getting bigger or they will sit and talk about me being a 'faggot' and a 'hypocrite blood traitor, pregnant bastard, fat cunt, ugly twat, shemale, tranny, beached whale, preggers, bitch-'"

"Oh Regulus" Severus breathed leaning in and kissing him seeing the tears well up in his boyfriend's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me they were being so horrible, is this all?"

Regulus shook his head. "I was afraid you would think I'm not coping or I'm being silly or you'd tell me to fight back I feel lonely and worried in my lessons they make me uncomfortable" he sighed. "But that's not all, in charms someone threw ink all over my back and I had to come out of lesson to change my shirt" Regulus said pointing towards the wash basket. "If I'm standing outside my classroom waiting they will shout abuse at me, talk loudly about my strange shape, asking me if I'm going to lay many eggs or if my arse will tear much when I give birth It's really not helping with the whole frightened to give birth situation"

Severus sighed pulling Regulus right up against him kissing his soft black hair as the younger boy snuggled into him. "Don't listen to them Reg, I know it's hard not to because they're there and everything but if they think they're upsetting you they will carry on or stick up for yourself if you want I will stand outside of lessons with you and see if they say anything then but I do think we should go and see Professor Slughorn about this soon"

"What? He will think I'm having lots of trouble and that it's all my fault" Regulus said quickly.

"No he won't he will understand he's been good to us, you're pregnant you don't need and shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stress even if we just make him aware of the problem then at least he might be able to talk to the other teachers for you and that will help get things back on track" Severus smiled.

"I don't know..."

"Come on it will be fine I'll go with you and we'll get this whole thing straightened out, if it's particular student's doing it we can either hex the shit out of them or we can go and have Professor Slughorn deal with them but I do think having Slughorn talk to them and warn them to back the fuck off would be better than putting ourselves and the baby at risk just in case they decided to start actually using magic on you because that could be really dangerous" Severus said quickly and Regulus nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Regulus smiled up at Severus. "I really love you"

"I love you too, Reg" Severus grinned placing a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's pretty pink lips.

It wasn't long before they were snuggled down and fast asleep once again buried in each other's arms.

The next morning Severus woke early, blinking himself awake he rubbed his tired eyes and smiled. Regulus was lying beside him snuggled up in the bed covers sleeping peacefully. He gently pulled the younger boy into his arms kissing him on the forehead. "My beautiful Regulus" he breathed burying his face in the younger boy's hair inhaling his warm scent deeply.

"You are so perfect" he whispered kissing the boy's silky raven locks. "You look so delicate like you're made from fine glass or thin ice I just want to protect you" he whispered again his dark eyes falling shut as he inhaled Regulus' sweet smell.

"So beautiful, so pretty when you're sleeping" he murmured into Regulus' hair. "You have no idea how much I love you, Reggie"

"Mm and I just love to make love to you, to bring us closer together and to join our bodies together as one..." Severus murmured.

"In that case, make love to me now" a small voice replied and Severus' eyes snapped wide open. He gazed down as Regulus looked up into his face blinking himself awake.

"Y-you heard me?" Severus swallowed a deep crimson blush staining his pale cheeks. Regulus smiled and nodded.

"Every last word" he smiled.

Severus blushed furiously and Regulus smiled.

"I really loved everything you said, Severus I wish you would tell me those things when I'm awake or when you know I'm awake because it makes me smile" Regulus replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to say these nice things a bit more often then, I was kind of embarrassed to say them but when you're sleeping you're so cute I just wanna hug you and kiss you" Severus smiled back.

"And the whole make love thing, I would really like it if you did me now if you want to of course" Regulus grinned a light rosy blush glowing on the apples of his cheeks.

"That can very easily be arranged" Severus breathed rolling on top of Regulus so he was hovering just above his bump bringing their lips together in a warm loving kiss.

"Mm wonderful" Regulus moaned as Severus' hand slid under his top gently feeling up his sides. "You turn me on so easily" he breathed closing his eyes as Severus unbuttoned his top exposing his chest.

"You're so sexy you make me hard all the time" Severus whispered leaning down and flicking his tongue over a sensitive little nipple.

"That's a good thing right?" Regulus moaned at the sensation of Severus plucking at his nipples arousing them to attention.

"A very good thing" the older boy moaned pressing soft kisses down his lover's body, over his bump hooking his fingers into the waist band of Regulus' pyjamas he pulled them down and off quickly exposing Regulus' hard and already leaking member.

Regulus moaned as Severus pressed feather light kisses down his chest, over his bump towards his nether regions. He gasped feeling his lover's tongue flick across his sensitive leaking slit lapping up the small amount of glistening fluid.

"Mm you taste so good, Reggie" Severus breathed engulfing his boyfriend's member into his mouth he began to suck on it roughly earning small whimpers of delight from the younger boy.

"Sev that's amazing" Regulus breathed biting his bottom lip with pleasure. "Please... please more" he whimpered impatiently.

Severus groaned loving the sound of his boyfriend's desperate little whimpers and noises of pleasure, his hands caressed the insides of the younger boy's pale thighs slowly making their way up further and further.

Regulus was moaning continually with pleasure groaning softly his own fingers shaky with pleasure moved over his chest rolling his nipples around intensifying his pleasure. Ever since he had fallen pregnant his nipples had grown larger and far more sensitive due to hormones.

"Severus... ngh, please touch me" he moaned.

Severus' wandering fingers slowly made their way up slipping between Regulus' legs to stroke his sensitive little entrance making the younger boy whimper and spread his legs further.

Severus pulled back reaching onto the bedside table and lifting the bottle of lubricant off popping the cap, he squeezed a decent amount onto his hands coating his own member before moving back down Regulus and shifting between his legs to stroke his oiled fingers over that little puckered hole.

"Does that feel good?" Severus purred locking eyes with a highly aroused looking Regulus.

Regulus moaned loudly in response nodding quickly.

Without warning, Severus pushed two fingers inside making Regulus gasp loudly, he didn't stop pushing until his fingers were all the way inside. He paused for a few moments allowing Regulus to adjust to the sudden intrusion before pulling back and thrusting them in again building a nice rhythm and scissoring his younger boyfriend open.

Severus had barely been doing it for a minute before Regulus started whimpering loudly with pleasure and impatience. "Please... please just fuck me I need you inside me, Severus" he said almost pleadingly.

Withdrawing his fingers, Severus moved on top of Regulus their lips millimetres apart as he positioned himself against Regulus' tight puckered entrance.

"Please don't tease me anymore, please just make love to me like you said you would" Regulus breathed.

"I love you" Severus smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled.

With one long push, Severus concentrated on the way his member sank into Regulus' tight body not pausing for a second until he was buried balls deep inside of him The expression on Regulus' pretty face of pure pleasure and intensity as Severus was so deep so early on.

Severus was just about to ask if Regulus was alright when the younger boy emitted a moan so loud it made him shudder with delight. Shifting his hips a little Regulus gazing up at Severus lovingly, silently asking him to continue.

Pulling back a little, Severus began to thrust himself slowly into Regulus' entrance keeping himself deep watching the waves of pleasure washing over his lover's little face, he couldn't stop himself from moaning in time with his movements, Regulus' warm tightness clamping on his body.

"Gods you are so tight, so beautiful, so amazing, feels so good Reggie" Severus moaned leaning forward and catching Regulus' lips with his own in a passionate kiss and he picked up his pace pulling back further and thrusting harder and deeper into his lover.

"I love you, so very much, I love you inside me" Regulus breathed completely relaxing around his boyfriend.

"I love you too" Severus moaned quickening his pace once again.

Their moans and soft breathy cries grew louder as Severus quickened his pace thrusting vigorously into his lover with mounting urgency.

Regulus was moaning, writhing, almost thrashing on the bed as Severus literally pounded into his tiny hole thrusting hard and deep with each movement, the soft little whimpers, loud gasps and cries were making Severus convulse with pleasure he could feel his orgasm building rapidly the expressions on Regulus' face were driving him wild.

"Reggie... I'm close..." he panted quickening his pace for the last time.

"So am I, fuck me harder!" Regulus cried.

Severus let out a loud breathy cry as he pounded into his lover the heat and pressure building rapidly inside of him.

With one final thrust he buried himself as deep as he could possibly go in his lover and screamed Regulus' named repeatedly his hot seed pouring deep inside his lover filling him to the brim.

Regulus' eyes were as wide as saucers and he was yelling and sobbing with pleasure as Severus' cum filled him so deeply, his own orgasm built and burst as he came hard in thick white ribbons all over himself and on Severus' stomach that hovered above his bump.

For what seemed like an eternity the boys were whimpering and sobbing with pleasure as their orgasms crashed over them in powerful shockwaves making them see stars.

After some time, Severus sagged falling a little limp his dark eyes closed panting for breath, Regulus watched him closely through half lidded eyes the blood beating in his head with the intensity of their shared orgasm as he watched his lover, so beautiful, so perfect like a dark angel, his dark angel.

A smile curled in the corners of Regulus' mouth as he watched Severus' eyes flutter open, he winced slightly with discomfort as his now soft penis slipped delicately from his body and was greeted instantly by Severus' lips against his own in the lightest, softest of kisses their lips were barely touching, their breathing was slowing but still heavy and they remained like that for a good ten minutes it was as though they were one, a true part of one another's souls.

"I love you" Severus spoke in such a light voice his eyes full of honesty and truth it made tears spring to Regulus' eyes, tears of such bright warm happiness it was unbelievable.

"I love you too" he whispered back with all honesty in his being, he felt as though time was standing still, nothing else mattered or even compared to what they shared together. For those few moments every thought that had crossed his mind in the past few turbulent months, every sour expression or bad feeling from Sirius vanished in an instant a new spark was lit between them, a fire burning somewhere they had come closer together it was as though they were truly one person, mind, body and soul.

"You don't know how much I feel for you..." Severus whispered still gazing into Regulus' eyes.

It was as though Regulus could see straight into Severus, all the bad things people had said about him, the horrified disgusting looks they were given, the bullying they were doing to Regulus none of it mattered because every time someone made a nasty comment or Sirius declared that Severus was a bad person, Regulus knew that there was a real man in Severus' teenage body, he knew he was safe, loved and secure that he shouldn't have to worry about another thing with Severus around. They were having a real, honest and true moment there, not like one of those trashy teenage love stories that ended in tragedy where they thought it was love and in reality it was a mess that Regulus had read about when he was younger in those Muggle novels Sirius had secretly stashed under a loose floorboard in his bedroom then denied ever seeing before even though he had written his name in each and every one of them and they were brand new. It was real an honest and no matter what anyone said they could ignore it because they knew every word, every touch and every kiss was real and those who said it wasn't had just never felt this way before.

"I think I do because I feel exactly the same" Regulus breathed still gazing into those gorgeous dark eyes that usually held very little emotion or warmth around other people but when Severus looked at Regulus it was as if everything changed inside of him he became the bright fallen angel Regulus always knew him to be and it was only something they shared.

A real connection.

"I can see into your eyes Regulus, I know you love me I know that you need me just as much as I need you and I swear to you I will never hurt you or leave you, do you understand me?" Severus breathed.

Regulus gave a tiny nod his eyes doing all the talking the way he looked at Severus with such trust and intensity made Severus go weak at the knees and he had to roll over and lie down beside Regulus their faces mere inches apart so they could continue their secret passing of messages.

Severus knew he was so deeply in love, nothing else mattered he couldn't give a stuff about Sirius Black or his moronic friends, what everyone said or thought, what pure blood mania was screaming at them they knew they were meant to be together, Severus could always tell thinks with people and he knew that their relationship was a lasting one that they would be together forever. Not many couples their age lasted more than a few months but they were different.

"Every breath I take makes me love you even more, I would say so much it hurts but it doesn't because I know we're supposed to be together"

"I feel exactly the same way, Severus I love you so much" Regulus breathed. "So much I want to cry tears of joy, to run out into the pouring rain and scream with happiness, to walk up to everybody who thinks bad of us and shove it straight in their faces because I know they're only jealous that they will never be able to feel this way about someone"

"Regulus..." Severus whispered pulling the younger boy into his arms, tears of happiness leaked down his face trickling onto Regulus' pale skin mixing with his own.

This was perfection, people always said there was no such thing as perfect, well they're all wrong because this was perfection at its best.

Several hours passed of them lying in each other's arms enjoying every second of it, their soft kisses and gentle touches took away any problems they faced with other people and healed any painful wounds.

Dinner time approached and they finally decided to get up and dressed.

"I'm starving" Regulus said pulling on some nice warm clothes and finishing the rest of his water.

"You've been stuffing chocolate all day" Severus chuckled lightly locking their gazes together. It was true Severus had dug out a stash of chocolate he had been saving for Regulus and lay there watching him stuff his face happily whilst Severus massaged his swollen tummy.

"Mm yeah but I'm pregnant so stuffing my face is kind of my job" Regulus chuckled playfully.

"What do you want for dinner then?" Severus asked slipping on his shoes and running his fingers through his hair flattening it hoping not to walk out of the dormitory with sex mad hair standing on end like a wacked out bush.

"Absolutely anything and everything, all mixed together" Regulus said practically salivating at the mouth as they took hands and left the dormitory having not seen hide nor hair of anyone else for the entire day.

"You might want to be careful you don't make yourself sick" Severus chuckled as they left the dormitory together.

"Nah I'll be fine, remember when I had pizza with ice cream, spaghetti and steak? I was fine after that" Regulus chuckled.

"Yeah and I was really surprised at that, or that fried chicken and lasagne mash up you had" Severus pointed as they passed through the common room, Regulus resting a hand on his bump.

"Mm now that's what I call delicious, although I hate cheese" Regulus frowned.

"You scraped it all off first" Severus chuckled.

"True but either way it's just my cravings telling me to mash everything up and eat, eat eat" Regulus laughed.

They passed through the corridor, the entrance hall and into the great hall without any problems apart from the usual stares and people turning back to stare at him, the majority looking at his stomach some seemingly still confused about the baby inside of him.

They dropped into their seats with their friends as usual, Regulus immediately piling just about anything onto his plate not caring that he mixed chocolate cake with curry an mashed potato.

"Haven't seen you all day where have you been?" Avery asked watching a rather concerned look on his face as he watched Regulus squirting golden syrup onto the mixture and tuck in.

The others apart from Severus looked like they were about to be violently sick.

"We've just been spending time together, just the two of us" Severus smiled to Regulus watching him shovelling the food into his mouth.

"Mate, not being funny or anything but I don't think you're alright" Mulciber said wrinkling his nose with disgust his eyes dropping to Regulus' food then back up to his face.

"Hmm? No I'm fine just cravings" Regulus smiled back sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"You'll make yourself ill" Evan said.

"He won't, surprisingly enough his stomach seems to be able to handle it" Severus chuckled leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"This whole pregnancy thing must really have had some effect on you if your stomach can turn to cast iron" Avery said. "I wouldn't even attempt to eat that for a dare"

"Well to me it tastes good, if I wasn't pregnant I seriously doubt I'd even think of eating this but right now it tastes good and I can't help it" Regulus replied.

"Fair enough" Mucliber shrugged.

Regulus looked up at Sirius and his friends came sauntering in still blatantly staring at them from over by the door. He stopped and smiled waving at Regulus who waved back. At least he was keeping his promise at the moment.

They finished dinner and headed back to the dormitory chatting happily when a sudden thought hit Regulus.

"Sev?" he said quickly as they sat down on the bed kicking their shoes off.

"Hmm?"

"I-I haven't forgotten you know" Regulus swallowed nervously.

"About what?" Severus blinked in confusion.

"You know when you asked me if..." Regulus paused for a moment. "If I would fuck you?" he said looking into Severus' face.

"Yes" Severus smiled.

"Well I'd really like to do it sometime soon if you still want to?" Regulus blushed slightly with nerves.

"How about tomorrow?" Severus smiled warmly a flash of nervousness crossing his face.

Regulus smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me, Sev"

"I'm a little nervous but really excited I want to do this so badly" Severus grinned wrapping his arms around the younger boy looking him straight in the eye.

"You'll be okay Severus, I remember what it felt like to have my first time too well it's not really your first time sex but being penetrated it is" Regulus smiled. "I'll be really gentle, we can use tons of lube and enjoy it and go nice and slow"

"Sounds wonderful to me" Severus smiled leaning down and kissing Regulus on the lips.

They changed into their clean night shirts going and having a quick wash in the bathroom before slipping between cool crisp sheets.

"I'm so tired" Regulus yawned his mouth folding into the perfect little O.

"Me too, probably that amazing sex we had earlier on" Severus chuckled cuddling up to Regulus.

"Most likely, it's good though keeps my water retention down a bit"

"That's always a plus" Severus chuckled.

It wasn't long before they were fast asleep snuggled up in each other's arms, the connection between them growing stronger than ever.

The next morning Severus and Regulus were woken up by Avery and Evan arguing about who was going in the bathroom first, as it turned out, Mulciber had strolled straight past them and went in for a bath causing even more upset.

"Just wait he won't be long" Severus yawned still curled around Regulus' back.

"He's a dick head who needs to fucking move before I piss myself!" Evan shouted hammering on the door.

"What's that Rosier? I can't hear you, bang a little louder" Mulciber called back through laughter clearly playing in his voice.

Evan's face was red with anger as he hammered the door again.

"If I wasn't so lazy I'd go and get my fucking wand, open this door and kick your head in"

"Ooh temper, temper" Mulciber teased.

"Yeah why are you so desperate to get in there anyway, it's not like you ever bother with your hair very much" Avery smirked his hands on his hips.

Evan pulled an odd expression seemingly growing even angrier.

"He's probably going in there to have another wank" Severus called from their bed his arms still around Regulus who couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah can't forget about that can we... spanky?" Avery smirked raising his eyebrows at Evan who turned a horrifying shade of brick red glowering at the taller boy his eyes flashing dangerously.

"That was a total accident" he sniffed defensively.

"What that you left the door unlocked and were caught with your trousers round your ankles whacking off into the toilet?" Severus teased and Regulus laughed even harder.

"Twice!" Avery added.

"Why were you looking at me in the first place?" Evan growled pointing the accusing finger at Avery.

"Hey it's a shared bathroom, if you want to sneak off up here when you think everyone's in the common room and have a wank at least be bothered to lock the door" Avery grinned. "Spanky" he added.

"Call me that one more time and I'm going to-"

The bathroom door flung open and Mulciber stood proudly grinning at them, he two seemed to have been rather enjoying teasing Evan.

"Bathroom's all yours just make sure you don't get any on the towels" Mulciber laughed heading over to his bed and pulling on his clothes.

Evan grumbled something incomprehensible and shuffled into the bathroom angrily, Avery didn't even seem to care that he had lost out in first one in too amused by his own playful torments of his friend.

"Aren't you two getting up today?" he called to Severus and Regulus still cuddled up in bed with their eyes closed.

"Yeah we will in a bit" Regulus yawned.

"Which reminds me since you're here would you mind leaving the dormitory free for a couple of hours later on today?" Severus asked opening his eyes to stare at his friend.

Avery shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Mulciber.

"Alright, but why?"

Severus blushed slightly and glanced at Regulus.

"Sev's first time" he said quietly.

Mulciber and Avery stopped and stared at them in confusion for a few moments before they seemingly got the message from a very red Severus almost glaring at them warning them not to start making fun of him.

"Ahh I see" Avery nodded thoughtfully. "Okay I guess we could manage that, couldn't we spanky?" he called through the bathroom door to Evan and the four of them burst out laughing as the door flew open and Evan threw a bottle of shampoo at his friend.

"We could always hang about in Hogsmeade for a little while longer" Mulciber said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Yeah alright, long as there's some decent girls hanging about we can chat to" Evan half shrugged switching places with Avery finally allowing him into the bathroom to deal with his hair.

"Ah we'll find some don't worry" Mulciber laughed.

A little while later and everyone was up, washed and dressed heading down for breakfast.

It was a rather pleasant Saturday morning considering the time of year, the castle wasn't draughty like it could be sometimes it was nice a warm, well lit and everything seemed so relaxed. There was some snow on the ground but it wasn't enough to cause mayhem and would soon be ruined by excitable students heading out to have a snowball fight before it completely disappeared until next winter time.

Heading into the great hall they sat down as usual and began piling their plates hungrily with food.

"Are you guys coming Hogsmeade today?" Avery asked.

Severus and Regulus glanced at each other for a few moments as if deciding whether or not they wanted to go.

"Alright I guess we could for a while then take one of the early carriages back or walk" Regulus smiled.

"Yeah don't have us creeping around the village at night time because you stayed out too long and are having a late fuck" Mulciber commented with a frown.

"Don't worry we won't" Severus said sipping his drink carefully, he felt slightly nervous and anxious about his first time he wanted it to go nicely and hopefully feel very little if not any pain from it. He wanted to share his body with Regulus, to give Regulus the experience he had given him, to give him something back in return and most importantly to show him how much he loves him.

They ate their breakfast quickly and headed up to the dormitory to get their money before they followed the other's back down to the carriages where a crowd was gathering by the gates waiting for Professor McGonagall to allow them to leave.

"Right the carriages will be leaving at one thirty, five o clock or seven o clock if any student wishes to leave between those times they must come and see me I'll be in the three broomsticks so I can cross your name off" the Professor called loudly over the groups of students.

"Very well, you may board" she said gesturing towards the carriages.

Regulus and Severus hurried over and slipped into one of the back carriages together shutting the little door over beside them and immediately moving closer to cuddle on the seat.

"How are you feeling today?" Severus asked.

"Pretty good actually, you?" Regulus smiled up at him resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks, Reg" Severus smiled kissing the top of his boyfriend's fluffy head.

The carriage door opened and both boys looked up.

"Mind if we join you?" Sirius asked with Remus Lupin standing by his side.

"Uhh sure go ahead" Regulus said nodding to the little wooden seat close in front of them in the small carriage.

"Thanks" Remus smiled as they got into the carriage snapping the door shut and shuffling along the bench a little, their knees were all barely a few inches apart as they sat and stared at each other. Regulus was the first to move cuddling back up to Severus and resting his head on his shoulder, a flash of annoyance crossed Sirius' face but was soon wiped away.

"Aren't you with the others today?" Regulus asked curiously.

Sirius shook his head. "No James is ill and Peter is still over loaded with homework so he said he'd stay behind with James and keep an eye on him like so we thought we'd go out for a bit together today"

"Fair enough" Regulus smiled.

"So what are you going to Hogsmeade for then?" Sirius asked curiously quickly changing the subject noticing the suspicious look crossing Severus' face.

"Dunno maybe just look at some baby things now we know the sex we can buy stuff that's pink and coloured" Regulus replied.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited about it to be honest she's going to look lovely in some nice summer dresses" Severus grinned.

"Why would you buy summer dresses when it's winter?" Sirius asked blankly.

Remus laughed slightly. "Sirius he's going to have the baby in what, June time? It will be summer by then so she won't want to be wearing a heavy coat"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that" Sirius laughed.

They all looked up as the carriage began to trundle slowly along the little lane towards the village set off in the distance.

"We weren't actually expecting to go to Hogsmeade today it was Avery's idea" Regulus said. "We're going back early though because we've got plans"

"Plans, what plans?" Sirius asked quickly looking from one to the other.

Both remained silent for a few seconds.

"Just plans back at the castle... in the dormitory" Regulus blushed a little.

Sirius' face tensed visibly his mouth twisting uncomfortably. "Just make sure you use a condom, yeah?" he said calmly.

"We never use one we don't need to" Severus said slowly.

"Of course you do you always need to use a condom" Sirius said insistently.

"Do you use a condom, when you've had sex? I know you have had sex before at least once" Regulus challenged.

"Yes I've slept with one person whom I'm still sleeping with" Sirius said informatively.

"And did you use a condom?" Regulus asked quickly searching his brothers face.

There was a pause before Sirius opened his mouth again. "That's not the point I'm telling you to use one for your own good"

"AHA! You're such a hypocrite, you tell us to use one when neither of us have any diseases and we use lube but you don't use anything yourself!" Regulus said triumphantly.

"That's not the point I-"

"Who is it you're sleeping with?" Regulus asked quickly.

"Why?" Sirius blinked obviously becoming very uncomfortable in his seat.

"Because I want to know, I told you about the baby and I'm giving you another chance I trust you Sirius you are making an effort to prove yourself to me yet you won't say who you're sleeping with!"

"Does it matter who I'm sleeping with, it's my business not yours!" Sirius replied.

"I think I already know who it is" Severus said calmly his dark eyes boring holes in Sirius' skin making him feel incredibly trapped.

"You shut up-"

"SIRIUS!" Regulus snapped warning his brother before he said anything stupid.

"Sorry Regulus I just-"

"Just tell me who it is or I'll-" Regulus was cut off as Severus leaned down and whispered something in his ear making his eyes go wide. He turned his attention on Remus.

"Is it you?" he asked in a smaller voice.

Remus was quiet, shifting uncomfortably in his seat he glanced at Sirius before nodding. "Yes"

"You're dating right? As in together" Regulus said again and Remus nodded.

"That's nice" Regulus smiled turning his attention back to Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to come across as hypocritical"

"Bit late for that" Remus chuckled and Sirius draped his arm around the werewolf pulling him closer, now they knew there was no reason to hide the relationship from them.

"How long have you been together?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Since the end of last year" Sirius smiled warmly kissing Remus on the cheek.

"Aww" Regulus grinned cuddling up to Severus.

"So who bottoms?" Regulus asked a smirk playing on his face.

Remus' face turned bright pink all the way to the tips of his ears.

"I do" he said slowly.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Regulus smiled partly hoping for Remus' approval provided he did enjoy it that was so it would help relax Severus some more.

Remus nodded vigorously. "Yeah although some mornings after I'm a bit tender Sirius likes to be a bit..." he trailed off glancing at Sirius who seemed to be grinning. "Rampant" Remus blushed.

"I used to get a little like that after the first few times but not enough to bother me and besides I'm used to having sex frequently now so it just feels good" Regulus replied smiling up at Severus.

The carriage came to a stop by the entrance to the Hogsmeade village and the four boys got out, Severus and Regulus instantly holding each other's hands.

"Right we're off for a drink in the three broomsticks" Sirius said nodding towards the little pub sitting a way down the street.

"We're going off to the baby shop we'll probably see you later on" Severus said warily as Sirius brushed past him shooting him a very nasty glare as Regulus was watching some of the other's coming out of the carriages.

Severus shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Very well make sure you buy my little niece something nice, in fact" Sirius said shoving one of his hands into his pocket and pulling out a handful of coins mainly galleons. "Buy her something on me" he said dropping the coins into Severus' hand when Regulus had turned around being very careful not to touch the Slytherin.

"Sirius thank you" Regulus smiled warmly at his brother.

"It's no trouble, Reg, just looking out for you" he said pulling his little brother into a hug being careful of his bump.

Regulus wrapped his arms around his brother smiling he couldn't believe Sirius seemed to be making things so much better between them all even if he hadn't been doing it long that carriage ride was enough to prove he was serious as he had actually managed to restrain from beating Severus senseless in there, and they had made conversation about anal sex without Sirius going off his head for the most part.

"We'll be off then" Regulus said drawing back from the hug slowly still smiling up at his brother.

"Yeah have fun, take care I'll see you tonight" Sirius waved.

They parted ways, Severus took Regulus by the hand and smiled warmly at him as they set off down the little lane past the pub and the shops with students already crowding inside.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and they made their way into the little fairy tale-like shop, the bell above the door giving a soft jingle to let the owners know someone had come in.

Severus closed the door quietly behind them as they made their way further into the shop, the same little old woman appeared as last time looking as bright as ever.

"I knew you'd be back" she greeted warmly, her husband was sitting behind the till reading through the accounts book.

"Yeah it's been a little while" Regulus smiled back giving Severus' hand a gentle squeeze.

"I can see you're getting bigger, when you came in last time I was rather sceptical of you being pregnant but I can see it coming along now" she said nodding towards Regulus' tummy.

"Yeah I feel it more now too" Regulus replied resting a hand on his bump.

"We found out what we're having" Severus said.

"A little girl" Regulus grinned excitedly as the shop keepers face spread into a wide grin.

"How lovely, a tiny bundle of pink sunshine, follow me there are lots of nice things" she replied beckoning them over to a wall covered in things for babies ranging from new born to one year old. "If you need any help you know where to find me" she smiled heading over to her husband.

"Wow Severus look at some of these things they're beautiful" Regulus breathed grabbing a little pair of lilac shoes with tiny bows on them.

"We have to get those they're lovely, look lets get a little dress to match" he grinned picking one up. The shop keeper had left a basket for them sitting on the foot stool and they began to fill it with outrageously cute outfits.

"Look some pink cloaks" Regulus beamed holding them up, they came in a pack of three ranging from 0-3 months 4-6 months and 7-10 months.

"Those are a good idea because they'll last and they're fairly light ones, well the back one is a thicker one so we'll get lots of use out of them" Severus grinned shoving a pack of five pink baby grows into the basket along with some socks and hats.

"She's going to want some comfy trousers" Regulus said putting a few soft little pink pairs into the basket.

"And a little blanket" Severus smiled adding one to the growing pile. "Little slippers, some pink bibs, look there's a coat for when it's cold let's get two different ones, a lighter one in case it gets cool or we're out and a heavier one for winter" he said putting two coats in one a soft purple with a little snitch embroidered onto the front and the other a pink one with a bunny rabbit.

They added several more items to the basket before picking it up and carrying it over to the till feeling excitable and fulfilled.

"Did you find everything?" the woman asked politely ringing things through the tills.

"Yes thank you" Severus smiled.

"Very good, some of these things are lovely" the woman commented passing them to her husband who folded them neatly and placed them in a large bag.

"They are she's going to look lovely in them" Regulus grinned up at Severus who quickly pulled his money from his pocket handing it over to the woman before Regulus could do anything. "Sev no I'll pay for them"

"It's alright let me" Severus smiled warmly.

They collected up the large paper handled bags which Severus insisted on carrying stating that Regulus was much too delicate to be doing such things, draping his arm around Regulus' waist they bid the old couple good day and left the shop.

"We bought some really nice things didn't we, I can't believe she's going to be wearing them in around four months time" Regulus breathed as they set off back down the street.

"I know but believe it because this is happening and baby will arrive before we know it" Severus smiled happily.

"Yeah but I have to get huge first" Regulus chuckled. "I hope I don't get all covered in stretch marks"

"You won't, mum sent you some oil to help soothe your skin as you grow it said on the bottle it's to prevent stretch marks and stop your skin itching" Severus said.

"I hope it works, looks alright we'll have to try it sometime" Regulus replied.

"We could do it tonight" Severus suggest and Regulus nodded eagerly.

"Sounds good to me"

The rest of the day they spent having a juice in the three broomsticks, buying some sweets from honey dukes ignoring the amount of stares Regulus was getting aimed to the stomach as he walked along holding Severus' hand munching on them. One thirty seemed to arrive at the blink of an eye and they headed over towards the gates passing by the three broomsticks they could see Sirius and Remus sitting up a back corner together talking closely.

"I'm very surprised they're together to be honest" Regulus commented as Severus opened the carriage door for him and helped him inside.

"Why? I've had a few suspicions ever since I said that Lupin come walking into the great hall embarrassed and looking like he was having a bit of trouble sitting down, the way he's always with Sirius and just seems a bit away with the fairies some days, caught them gazing at one another in lesson even though they were sitting right beside one another" Severus explained climbing in beside him and shutting the door.

"Guess we just didn't notice" Regulus chuckled as Severus leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

They cuddled up together as the carriages began to trundle back up the lane towards the castle gates, both of them knew what was coming when they got back and both felt a little nervous about it although thoroughly excited.

"It seems everywhere we go people are constantly staring" Regulus commented.

Severus let out a small chuckle. "Probably because we're two gay teenage boys with a baby on the way that's more than enough reason to stare perhaps more so because you're a Black and I'm a half-blood"

"Possibly but I don't care if you're half you're still my Sev" Regulus smiled cuddling up to Severus even further.

"I love you, Regulus" Severus smiled happily gazing down at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Severus"

The carriage came to a stop minutes later outside the school gates, Severus opened the door snatching up the bag, he hopped out first then helped Regulus down.

"Shall we go up to the dormitory?" Regulus asked quietly blushing a little as they passed through the gates with some other students and began walking back up towards the castle itself.

"Definitely" Severus nodded.

A little while later and they were heading through the castle which was more than half empty seeing as most of the students were in Hogsmeade, they headed down the dungeon corridor, through the common room hand in hand and up into the dormitory shutting the door behind them. Severus rested the bag down on top of his trunk and began shrugging off his outdoor clothing and kicking his shoes off until he was just dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He turned to see Regulus standing beside him clad in pretty much the same attire only different trousers to fit his tummy.

"I'm just gonna freshen up in the bathroom" Regulus smiled dropping his trousers to the floor so he stood in his black boxer shorts before slipping through the bathroom door winking at Severus.

Severus swallowed nervously he pulled off his t-shirt and jeans tossing them aside he reached for his wand Scourgifying his hands before placing it on his nightstand.

He pulled the bed covers over tightly and moved back around to stand nervously at the bottom of the bed and wait for Regulus to reappear.

A few minutes later the door clicked open and Regulus came out glad in only his underwear, he smiled making his way over to Severus lacing their fingers together which Severus noticed were still a little damp from where the younger boy had obviously been washing.

Regulus smiled leaning in very slowly he captured Severus' lips in a warm tender kiss holding it for a good few seconds before moving closer and kissing him again this time more vigorously.

Severus moaned softly into his boyfriend's mouth their tongues moving together slowly at first and building in intensity. Severus let out a soft shaky breath slowly drawing Regulus' bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly earning a moan from the younger boy, he could feel the blood descending through his body into his nether regions a steady erection growing between his legs.

"You look amazing, Sevvy" Regulus breathed against his boyfriend's mouth.

"So do you, Reggie" Severus moaned.

They very slowly without breaking the kiss began to move around to the side of the bed, pulling apart, Severus slipped on top of the neat sheets moving over and patting the bed next to him asking Regulus to join.

The younger boy smiled warmly slipping onto the bed beside his boyfriend as Severus tugged the curtain pull and the drapes fell shut around them giving them total privacy.

Rolling onto their sides their lips connected instantly in a passionate kiss, Severus' fingers slowly stroked down Regulus' neck sending shivers of excitement down the younger boy's body, slowly they moved down his pale chest and settled on those rosy swollen nipples already standing to attention.

Regulus moaned loudly leaning in to Severus' gentle touch his own hands stroking over Severus' slim torso feeling his every curve. Severus toyed with both of Regulus' nipples the sensation making him grow very hard, very quickly.

Shifting a little, Regulus broke the kiss moving to press his supple lips to the pulse point of Severus' neck drawing some of the skin into his mouth he began to suckle on it sinking his teeth in marking him.

Severus moaned his hands moving lower down Regulus' body he made a sudden movement pulling Regulus on top of him being mindful of the bump and cupped his lovers bottom gently in his hands.

Regulus shifted down further between Severus' legs as he began to trail kisses down his body flicking his tongue over Severus' nipples he continued to descend until the boys erection was pressing into his throat.

Severus' breath caught in his throat as Regulus drew the head of his throbbing member into his mouth sucking on it slowly as he swirled his tongue around the leaking slit.

"Sev you taste so good" Regulus breathed kissing his erection and running his tongue from base to tip lazily as he gazed into Severus' lust filled eyes.

Smirking to himself he pulled back and leaned forward kissing his lover on the lips and reaching onto the bedside table picking up the bottle of lubricant, Regulus smiled against Severus' lips.

Slowly they drew apart gazing into each other's eyes. "I'm just going to prepare you it won't hurt I promise" Regulus breathed.

Severus gave a small nod with a smile and watched as Regulus shifted back down between his legs, popping the cap on the lubricant he coated his fingers with a decent amount before replacing the lid and dropping it onto the bed covers by Severus' hip.

Regulus reached out slowly using his dry hand to part Severus' thighs further and prop his knees up so his feet were flat against the bed as he gently used his slicked fingers to trail down his perineum stopping at his small pink entrance. Regulus moaned at the sight of it, he was lovely.

Severus swallowed nervously feeling Regulus' fingers gently stroking over his anus to move in circular motions around it, it actually felt incredibly good. He moaned softly as Regulus began to add more pressure taking it nice and slow for Severus to get used to being touched so intimately.

"Regulus..." Severus moaned spreading his legs a little further. He gasped feeling Regulus push the tip of his finger inside and hold it still for a few moments before going in about half way.

"Is this alright?" Regulus asked unable to take his eyes off of Severus' tiny hole stretched around his finger.

"It feels really nice" Severus breathed relaxing around the sensation. "Can you push it in a bit deeper please?"

Regulus obeyed slowly sinking his finger in as far as he could moving it around in a slow circular motion stretching the sensitive puckered skin.

Severus moaned loudly reaching down to hold his cheeks apart as Regulus slipped a second finger inside with the first one. There was a slight momentary burn as Regulus began to thrust them back and forth gently trying to open his lover up.

"Feels amazing" Severus breathed as Regulus started to scissor him open.

After some minutes of Severus moaning quietly, Regulus withdrew his fingers and moved over his lover bringing their lips together in a warm kiss. He reached for the lubricant again coating his throbbing member in the slick oil and wiped some extra around Severus' tiny entrance before placing it back on the bedside table. Carefully he positioned himself against Severus' tight entrance stroking himself against it slightly adding a tiny amount of pressure.

Severus' breath caught in his throat and he swallowed nervously feeling himself shaking a little.

"Are you okay?" Regulus breathed.

Severus answered with a loud moan. "Please... take me..." he breathed, although he was a little nervous he was so incredibly turned on by Regulus right now he didn't even care if it hurt.

Shifting his hips again, Regulus whispered "I love you" onto Severus' lips kissing him softly as he slowly sank into the hot tightness.

Severus gasped his eyes wide as he felt Regulus sliding the head inside of him, it wasn't painful there was a slight burn but it felt more intense than painful, so sensitive the alarm bells were ringing in his head and he moaned.

Regulus paused momentarily closing his eyes for a short few seconds his lips parted as he tried to keep his breathing even. Severus was so tight, so hot just so incredible around his member.

"Severus..." Regulus breathed opening his eyes to gaze lovingly into those dark lust filled pools.

Severus moaned spreading his legs further the expression on Regulus' face sent shockwaves of arousal through his body, his cheeks stained pink flushed down to his chest where his nipples stood to attention, his rosy lips parted, his misty grey eyes half lidded and that long dark hair falling delicately around his face and shoulders framing his handsome structure delicately.

"You are so beautiful... so beautiful Reg..." Severus breathed reaching up and stroking the side of Regulus' face.

"Are you okay?" Regulus whispered kissing his lover softly on the lips again.

"I'm fine go deeper" Severus smiled holding eye contact with Regulus feeling the boys slick member sliding deeper inside of him about half way, the sensations were powerful it still burned slightly but it was nowhere near as bad as he had expected, he couldn't help but moan.

Regulus paused for a few moments before gently rocking his hips into Severus he was moaning softly as his cock slipped back and forth inside his lover's arse the friction was amazing, Severus was amazing.

Severus let out a quiet moan allowing himself to relax around the intrusion concentrating on the way Regulus sank into him repeatedly with each small thrust.

"Ngh, harder..." Severus breathed wanting desperately to feel more friction of flesh sliding into flesh.

"As you wish" Regulus moaned thrusting himself harder into Regulus' tight oiled hole pushing three quarters of the way in, it felt so incredible he looked down into Severus' face flushed with excitement and moaned again quickening his pace a little.

A flash of intensive pleasure tore through Severus as Regulus pushed in all the way his member scraping against that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves making Severus cry out.

"OHH FUCK REGULUS DO IT AGAIN!" he cried clutching the bed sheets in tightly balled fists arching his back off of the bed hoping Regulus would touch that magical spot again.

Regulus moaned desperately slamming into Severus again watching his face contort with pleasure.

"Fuck me!" Severus demanded desperately pushing back against Regulus his cheeks burning with arousal his eyes swirling with pleasure, he had never felt anything quite like this before.

Regulus smiled leaning down and kissing Severus on the lips he began pounding into him angling it so he thrust up into Severus' prostate with every movement.

The air was filled with their gasps, moans and breathy cries all too soon Regulus could feel that familiar pressure building and his balls drawing up closer to his body.

"Sev... Sev can I...?"

"Of course, please" Severus whimpered gazing up lovingly into Regulus' eyes.

With one, two... three more thrusts Regulus buried himself balls deep inside of his lover and came hard filling Severus to the brim with his hot seed crying out "SEVERUS!" as the waves of his powerful orgasm crashed over him.

Severus' eyes snapped wide open and he cried out desperately feeling himself become almost unbearably full with Regulus' hot cum.

"Regulus!" he cried cumming in thick white ribbons all over his chest and stomach.

After a few moments Regulus caught his breath and slowly withdrew from Severus careful not to hurt him, the moved and lay on his side next to the older boy snuggling up closer to him.

Severus turned wrapping his arms around Regulus feeling slightly dazed and unbelievable happy.

"Reg... that was..."

"Amazing" Regulus grinned kissing him softly on the lips.

"Most definitely" Severus smiled warmly. "I love you so fucking much"

"I love you too Sev" Regulus smiled pulling him in for another kiss.

"Fancy a nice bath?"

"Sounds wonderful to me" Regulus grinned kissing Severus a final time before they threw open the curtains and headed into the bathroom completely naked.

It seemed things were drastically improving, everything was on the up and in some cases quite literally! The wonderful sex between the two of them was more than enough to take Severus' mind off of the worrying look Sirius shot him earlier on, nothing mattered more to him right now than Regulus, the baby and their happiness...


	11. Chapter 11

It was the tenth of February, barely a few days after the Hogsmeade trip and Regulus was growing ever more excited by the minute. Still at twenty one weeks pregnant he was gaining weight far more rapidly than he'd like to admit at times.

"Wake up sleepy head" Severus spoke gently as he brushed the long black hair from Regulus' haughty face pressing his lips to his cheek.

Regulus frowned and let out a small groan of displeasure, being woken from sleep was not something he enjoyed much.

"Why?"

Severus chuckled. "I thought you wanted me to sneak down to the kitchens for you, I've just come back with your food"

Regulus' eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, Severus laughed and handed over the plate of snacks to Regulus watching him instantly start stuffing his face as though starving.

"Oh Merlin's saggy nut sack, you don't understand how bad these cravings are..."

"Bad enough for you to fall asleep and forget all about them?" Severus teased quirking an eyebrow sarcastically.

Regulus rolled his silver eyes playfully. "I dream about food"

"Well it's temporary once the baby is born wave goodbye to all of your cravings, huge tummy, swollen ankles and massive nipples and say hello to sleepless nights and weight loss"

"Sleep sounds too good to give up right now..." Regulus grumbled shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Right now it does, wait until you've got our tiny pink bundle in your arms and you'll forget all about sleeping the day away" Severus smiled warmly watching Regulus' eyes glitter at the mere thought of it.

"It's your birthday in two days" Severus smirked.

"I know I can't wait, seventeen years old!" Regulus beamed excitedly.

"I can remember what it was like when I was only a little seventeen-year-old" Severus said in a mocking old man voice that made Regulus almost choke on his food with laughter.

"You talk as though you're, like, thirty"

Severus just laughed stroking his fingers through Regulus' long raven locks. "One day I will be"

"I know, scary thought we're going to get old" Regulus shuddered.

"It won't seem old when we actually get there, just grown up" Severus said.

"Too right, either way I can't wait to turn seventeen at least people might take me a little more seriously being a grown man, I mean, I've been sort of grown since 15 because our world classes you as a young adult from 15 when you take O.W.L's" Regulus replied.

"A little being the operative word" Severus smirked and Regulus shot him a look. "Don't worry I'm just teasing, yeah they will, sixteen sounds ridiculously young compared to seventeen, don't you think? especially with it being the coming of age" he winked playfully.

Regulus nodded his agreement. "Ridiculously young to be pregnant but what can you do?" he chuckled finishing his food and resting the plate on the bedside table reaching for his pumpkin juice.

Severus smiled. "So is there anything special you want to do for your birthday then?"

"Sex"

"As well as sex" Severus chuckled.

"Uhh, more sex?" Regulus grinned.

"That can be arranged but I meant like anything special that doesn't involve my cock up your bum"

"I dunno, I thought there was a ball going on for Valentines day... it's only two days after..."

"Ohh so you want to go to that do you? Make me show you my two left feet now?" Severus teased and Regulus tutted with a smile.

"Your two left feet and my huge bump that will probably knock people over" he laughed.

"So I'm guessing that means you want to go?"

Regulus blushed then nodded casually. "Wouldn't mind it if I do say so myself"

"Well the whole school is invited, just turn up sort of thing but from the buzz I reckon everybody is going to show up" Severus replied. "I guess I could try dancing as best I can for one night"

"So that means we can go?" Regulus' face lit up, he always loved formal events such as dances, he hadn't been to many but all the Christmas parties and such at the house of Black had really lit the torch for him, he enjoyed the fancy, the posh and the downright ceremonious.

"Of course" Severus said leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"Yay!"

"I have absolutely nothing to wear though, people are going in dress robes I can't afford things like that..."

"I wouldn't worry about it, at least you can fit dress robes" Regulus sighed resting a hand on his bump.

"Well we'll both have to be the odd ones out and just scrub up best we can, besides I think you look pretty nice as it is" Severus graced warmly reaching over to gently stroke Regulus' cheek with his two right fingers, Regulus leaned into the touch his long lashes fluttered delicately a moment.

"Come on, let's get into bed I'm exhausted" Regulus smirked playfully dragging Severus under the emerald covers with him and kissing him passionately on the lips.

The next morning arrived, they were up, dressed and down in the great hall on time as usual. Regulus sat piling food onto his plate covering it in strawberry sauce and golden syrup shovelling it into his mouth earning some very questioning stares from his peers.

"You're gonna end up like a whale..." Evan commented watching in fascination as Regulus sank his teeth into his fourth helping before the others had even finished their first.

Regulus glanced at him and merely shrugged before continuing his ravenous mission.

"Planning on a growth spurt?" Mulciber chuckled earning a glare from Regulus.

"Don't tease him he's fine" Severus replied.

"I can't help being so hungry if Madame in there would stop kicking me to death and demanding food all the time then I wouldn't be nearly as worked up come meal times"

"Yeah... people keep staring at you" Avery said glancing around casually at the faces that constantly watched Regulus stuffing his face during meal times.

"Don't point them out I'd rather not look it makes me extremely uncomfortable..." Regulus groaned dropping his eyes to his plate.

"Just ignore them" Severus said quietly. "They're only curious, if they didn't care they wouldn't stare"

"True that" Evan laughed.

After breakfast, Regulus had potions, the older boys were heading off to their Defence against the dark arts lesson up the staircases.

"Right I will come and meet you straight from your lesson wait for me there if I'm not there already" Severus smiled warmly. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?"

"I'll be okay, I need to show them I'm not afraid to do things alone" Regulus smiled brightly trying to mask the worry he actually felt, closing his eyes helped, that way Regulus couldn't read him anywhere near as easily.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon, Regulus" he smiled cupping Regulus' right cheek he leaned down and captured his lips with his own holding the kiss several moments before pulling apart and pecking him sweetly on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too, Sev" Regulus smiled.

He watched as Severus turned and headed off with their friends, he went straight up the stairs glancing back to shoot Regulus a loving smile before they disappeared out of sight.

Regulus sighed and headed straight for the dungeon corridor, this was not something he was looking forward to. He walked straight to his lesson and stopped outside amongst the other members of his group, they all chatted noisily the Slytherin's giving the Gryffindor's filthy looks and muttering vile comments under their breath, the Gryffindor's standing proud looking down their noses at everyone else, when they did that Regulus thought they rather resembled more of the Ravenclaw house. He rolled his eyes and dropped them to his feet so he didn't have to look at anyone, unfortunately he could feel their eyes burning on him.

It was horribly uncomfortable until Professor Slughorn arrived his usual happy and cheerful self as he unlocked the door and allowed everyone in. Regulus mingled slightly behind trying to blend in as he went and sat down in his usual seat around the table with his friends, unfortunately he had one of the dungeons where it required them to sit around a table in a small group and this made Regulus very uncomfortable. He tried to ignore the others as they sat down noisily around him their eyes wandering over him for a few seconds they often stared at his bump which was okay.

"Right then everybody we're doing our essay's today on last lesson's brewing, make sure you have all of your notes together like I requested and begin you have the lesson" Slughorn announced clapping his hands together once.

Without question, everyone set to work pulling their things out of their bags, Regulus tried to be as discreet as possible as he pulled out his notes, parchment and ink set. He set to work trying to get himself absorbed in his writing.

"Regulus do us a favour will you?" one of the boys at his table sat his dark brown eyes fixated on Regulus' face.

"Depends on what?" Regulus said flatly.

"Go and get us one of those facts sheets, you need one too they're on Slughorn's desk" the boy, Roan, said again staring hard at Regulus.

"Why can't you get them?"

"Because I'm busy and it's your turn to get us the work sheets, Jamila got the for us last time she's had her turn and I got them before her" Roan said again meeting Regulus' eye. They stared at each other uncomfortably for a moment before Regulus sighed, putting his quill down he got up and headed for the front desk a hand resting on his bump. He promised himself he wasn't going to follow their demands again, he wasn't going to let the take the piss or take advantage of him anymore, but once again failed. No wonder people always thought Slytherin's were weak... and gave in to other Slytherin's!

Regulus gritted his teeth snatching a handful of sheets he went back to the table, threw them into the middle and sat back down. There was a shuffle before someone spoke again.

"There aren't enough here" it was Roan.

Regulus sighed rolling his eyes. "Get them your fucking self I'm not your slave I shouldn't be up and down every five seconds doing things for other fucking people!" he snapped.

"Ooh someone's got hormones" Jamila teased smirking at him, her dull blue eyes lingering on his stomach.

"Yeah and I'd have thought a girl would have better understanding than you do..." Regulus said hotly, he wrinkled his nose looking her up and down. "Actually, can't be too sure about the girl part"

Jamila's face twisted with anger, a low hiss rang through the other three boys at the table.

"At least I'm not some ugly, knocked up, pathetic little faggot that's ruining his life and heritage, fouling all over their blood status and taking the general piss out of everything, look at the state of you, Black, you're a monster" she spat nastily her long brown hair falling in her rat-like face.

"Oh be quiet you rancid little mare" Regulus waved her off turning his attention back to his work.

"You should learn some respect, Black" she sniffed.

"Hey it's funny, I always thought your name was supposed to mean beautiful" Regulus grinned his eyes flashing dangerously. "Your parents must have made some mistake naming you, you look like a bloody troll"

"Yeah? Well I hope you die in childbirth..."

Those last words rang in Regulus' ears far too long, his face paled and his head spun he felt dizzy and sick The atmosphere around the table seemed to change, Roan gasped, the other two boys, Darin and Erik sat staring at her their mouths partly open, even the nastiest of comments had never been anything like that. Despite it all they used to be friends.

"Jamila!" Erik gasped, scandalised.

She shot him a glare warning him to be silent. "He deserves it"

Regulus' eyes dropped to his parchment, he hadn't realised he was shaking until the quill in his hands scratched unevenly against the paper leaving blotches and wobbly lines in its wake. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat as he forced back the tears trying not to let his face hang too low, knowing if he did they would be able to fall freely onto his already messy work.

The rest of the lesson passed in unbearable tension, nobody had spoken to anyone or even spared a glance. Regulus wrote solidly his mind distant from his essay, he wasn't even sure if what he was writing made sense or if it was even relevant, he could be writing about what he had for dinner last week for all he knew.

"Alright everyone, you may leave" Slughorn said at the end of the lesson.

Regulus could have gasped with relief, he packed his things and ran from the classroom in a blur, he skidded slightly resting a hand on his bump outside the door, he was about to turn and run for the common room when a voice called to him making him freeze in his tracks.

"Regulus!" Severus called brightly hurrying over to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind, his face spread into an enormous grin.

Regulus whirled around clutching the front of Severus' robes in his balled fists he buried his face in the older boy's chest breathing deeply.

"Regulus?" Severus' tone was worried now. "Are you okay, is something wrong?"

Regulus began to tremble, quivering in Severus' arms the tears were brimming in his eyes again but he couldn't see anything properly, everything felt out of place, strange. Like time was moving too slowly but too fast at the same time.

"Regulus I'm getting scared... what's happened, is it the baby, is it you? What's wrong?" Severus' voice was growing frantic.

A choked sound escaped Regulus' throat and he clutched tighter to Severus' clothes.

"Come on" Severus said quickly as he began to herd Regulus down the corridor and into the common room. They didn't stop until they reached the dormitory, Regulus barely registered they'd gotten there so quickly until he felt Severus' arms wrap around him properly.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" he said his face contorted with fear, panic and worry.

Regulus shook his head slowly another choked sound escaping his throat as the tears began to fall rapidly down his face, he buried it in Severus' chest and sobbed into the soft black material there.

After some minutes Regulus' sobs began to calm slowly ceasing and he just stood sniffling and whimpering in Severus' arms.

There was a pause before Regulus spoke again. "She said she hopes I die in childbirth..."

Severus tensed, his eyes widening as the anger built up inside of him at an alarmingly rapid pace. "What?" he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"She-Jamila- in my potions group, we were arguing and I called her ugly so she said I should die in childbirth" Regulus whimpered.

"Oh Regulus..." Severus breathed kissing the top of the smaller boys head pulling him closer, he could feel the bump gently pressing into his own tummy.

"Now I'm really scared, so fucking terrified I don't want to die!" Regulus began to sob again shaking all over, Severus could feel the fear and utter panic radiating off of him.

"It's okay you aren't going to die, I promise because I'll be taking care of you I'll be with you nothing bad will happen" Severus said soothingly. "Don't be afraid, you'll be fine I promise"

"But what if-"

Severus tilted Regulus' chin up and kissed him on the lips gently nuzzling his damp face a moment before he smiled. "I can promise you, Regulus, you're going to be fine, your pregnancy is low risk you are okay the baby is healthy you're young, strong and fit you can more than handle it and I will help you through it, so will Madame Pomfrey"

Regulus looked like he was about to argue but Severus silenced him again.

"Nothing bad will happen to you, Regulus, it might hurt you, it might be unpleasant but it certainly won't kill you, look at the amount of students in the school and teachers for that matter they've all had someone give birth to them and they're fine and so are their parents"

"But what if it does..."

"Then Madame Pomfrey will help you and so will I, we live in the Wizarding world who knows it might not even hurt you WILL be okay" Severus smiled warmly leaning in and kissing him again. "If you want you could even have Sirius at the birth too"

Regulus' mouth fell open slightly and he stared up at Severus in confusion which slowly faded and turned into a smile. "I'll have to think about that one, see how his behaviour is when the time comes"

"Okay whatever you decide is fine by me as long as I get to watch you give birth then I don't mind who else is there" Severus said kindly giving Regulus' cheek a gentle stroke.

"I feel a little better now" Regulus said slowly gazing up into Severus' eyes.

"That's good, Reg, I just want you to feel good and know you're in safe hands" Severus smiled. "You know I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come on" Severus said leading Regulus over to the bed and sitting down carefully with his arms still around the upset boy. "I know your hormones probably aren't helping with the situation and if saying things back to your class mates doesn't work you're going to have to talk to Slughorn again and ask to me moved to a better table I'd be worried they might hurt you..."

"Oh no they wouldn't actually physically hurt me or the baby but they will torment me and treat me like a slave and now of course things are only getting worse" Regulus sighed shaking his head slightly. "Why does everything always have to be so complicated and why are they treating me so badly just because of the baby?"

"It's a mixture of curiosity and fear, they're confused and nosey about the situation so they think by picking on you it will make it worse and they'll get more entertainment out of it, it's not nice but you've just got to be strong through it"

"I know but there's only so much a person can do ya know? I can only be so strong this pregnancy is so hard even though I have you to support me it's still hard on me and you of course we don't need these cunts getting involved too" Regulus sighed.

"I know but for now just calm yourself down if they don't get a reaction, they won't do it we'll figure something out" Severus smiled pecking Regulus on the cheek again.

"Thanks Sev"

"My pleasure"

They stayed up there for a good while, Regulus began to feel better approaching lunch time and they even went down to talk with Professor Slughorn about the problems they were having with the other students, he agreed to talk with them and try to sort everything out saying it was unacceptable behaviour and he tried to comfort and reassure Regulus that everything would be okay in the end.

They headed back to lessons which had improved slightly, the ones Regulus was in with during potions were not in the rest of his classes that day which was a massive relief. By the time dinner came around he was feeling much better, his excitement levels building back up in anticipation for his birthday tomorrow.

"You're looking much brighter this evening, Reg, feeling better?" Severus asked as they sat down for their evening meal.

"Yeah quite a bit better, no more trouble and that" he smiled squeezing chocolate sauce on his hot chips.

"You have some weird arse cravings" Avery laughed watching Regulus eating the rather odd mixture.

"It's what baby asks for" Regulus chuckled stroking his bump.

"Watching you eat some of those things makes me want to throw up just thinking about it" Mulciber shuddered.

"Then don't watch" Regulus laughed.

After dinner they headed back to the common room and up into the dormitory together. The others had chosen to stay in the common room mucking around for a while but Regulus just wanted to go to bed.

They changed quickly and washed up, sliding under the cool bed sheets Regulus sighed. "I'm glad today is done with"

"Yeah well better times lie ahead" Severus smiled.

"Sev, can I talk to you about important stuff?" Regulus asked snuggling closer.

"Yes is something wrong?" a look of worry crossed Severus' face.

"Oh no, of course not, after today I've just been feeling I need some reassurance and I need to know what the game plan is" Regulus said quietly looking up into Severus' eyes he could see the cogs turning in his head as usual.

"You mean after you've had the baby?"

Regulus nodded.

"Ah well, you know you're coming to stay with my mother and I you know you're more than welcome we'll have plenty for the baby by then not that we're particularly low on things right now..." he began glancing towards the drawers they had to empty to fill with the things his mother had sent and stuff they'd bought themselves. "I also want you to know that your brother is welcome to come and see the baby whenever he wants, although I don't exactly like him I feel family is important"

"Thank you" Regulus breathed his eyes lighting up.

"We'll stay with my mum all summer then next year we'll come back to school, everything will be alright we'll have so much to learn when she arrives how to look after her and such, I won't lie it is rather scary having to care for a tiny human life that's fully dependent on us but I know we can manage it" Severus smiled warmly. "We'll only be here for a couple of weeks after you've actually given birth and my mum's had a baby obviously so she can teach us"

"Sounds good to me, I can remember when I was little, not a tiny baby obviously but when I was small my mum never really gave me much affection or love, she did love me of course but it was more like stern treatment that I was put on a pedestal and told to stand there like a trophy for the world to see, just a trophy never a child"

Severus gave Regulus a gentle squeeze. "It won't be like that with our baby..."

"I know she'll be well loved, and when I have her I want you to bring a camera, take some photo's and get them printed several times over so we can send them to my mum and dad hopefully seeing her will make them change their minds"

Severus hesitated a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure" Regulus swallowed audibly.

"Anything you wish for" Severus smiled tilting Regulus' face up to kiss him softly on the lips.

The two boys soon settled down and were fast asleep within minutes, when the other's appeared back in the dormitory they crept around getting ready for bed not wanting to wake either of them.

The next morning arrived and surprisingly Severus was the first one up out of them, normally he was first up but today being Regulus' birthday he was surprised the younger boy hadn't gotten up sooner.

Severus smiled to himself cuddling closer he wrapped his arms around Regulus snuggling him waves of his gentle warm scent wafted off and Severus grinned. He smelled lovely like he'd been sleeping in a warm comfy bed, which he had.

"Aww Regulus you look so cute" Severus chuckled kissing him on the cheek gently nuzzling his face. He smiled and inhaled Regulus' scent again moving slightly so he could watch the smaller boy breathing rhythmically and peacefully. "You're completely adorable" he said kissing him on the lips, he drew back and watched as the smaller boy's brows creased then his eyes fluttered open gazing sleepily up at Severus.

"Hn?"

"Happy birthday" Severus smiled pressing his lips to Regulus' again. He pulled back and rolled onto his side reaching under the bed he grabbed the packages and dropped them in front of Regulus grinning excitedly. "I hope you like them"

"Thank you, you really didn't need to get me anything" Regulus smiled blushing slightly, he sat himself up enough to open them picking up the first present.

"I wanted to, I wanted to see the smile on your little face" Severus smiled watching Regulus pick and tear the dark green paper revealing a small box. Regulus frowned popping the little wooden box open he chuckled.

"A Remembrall?"

"Thought it might come in handy" Severus grinned playfully.

"Well, thankfully I haven't forgotten anything so far today" Regulus stuck his tongue out playfully.

"It's still early" Severus winked. He watched Regulus pick up the next parcel it was much softer and floppy. Smiling to himself, Regulus tore off the paper and grinned letting out a small excitable noise.

"Proper maternity clothes!"

"Yup and I made sure they were the least feminine ones I could find the t-shirts are just larger men's sizes" Severus chuckled watching Regulus pull one of the pairs of maternity jeans out they had a lovely soft elasticated waist band and looked like they could really do some stretching.

"These look unbelievably comfortable" Regulus sighed gazing at them dreamily, none of his clothes at the moment really seemed to fit him very well and he was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the materials.

"Open the last one" Severus said happily.

Regulus smiled tearing off the paper he sighed with relief, it was a box with 'pregnancy support pillow on it designed for when he was sitting or lying down to rest his back or his stomach, and after he had the baby he could use it for the baby or as a regular pillow. "Oh wow Sev thanks I cannot wait to use this" he said excitedly leaning over and kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

"I've also got a surprise waiting for you but you'll have to wait until breakfast to find out what it is" Severus grinned mischievously.

"Ooh I can't wait" Regulus grinned kissing him again.

"Appears you have other gifts too" Severus nodded as they pulled back to the little pile of presents sitting on the end of the bed. Curiously, Regulus pulled them towards him picking up a packet he tore the top off and pulled out a small pile of pink baby clothes, little summer dresses with floral print and tiny pink thick tights with little sandals.

"Aww that's so cute" Regulus smiled resting the dress against his bump.

"Who's it from?"

"Uhh, oh Evan" Regulus said rather surprised, he quirked an eyebrow and called. "Thanks Evan" through the curtains.

"My pleasure" Evan said back.

Regulus unwrapped the next boxed gift which turned out to be from Avery and it turned out to be a miniature globe of the moon for when he studied his Astronomy and lunacy. The next present was from Mulciber and it was a book on some very complex yet interesting readings of ancient runes. Regulus smiled picking up the present wrapped in plain silver metallic paper, he checked the tag and his eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"It's from your mother" he said sounding very surprised.

Severus grinned. "Go on then open it" he laughed.

Regulus tore open the paper and sighed with happiness once again, it was an aromatherapy set with massage oils and skin treatments some of them were specially designed for pregnancy. Severus' mum had sent him a tub of cream to help stop the stretch marks and itching just a few days previously but this was much better. "I can't wait to use some of this" he said excitedly.

"We'll have to get you rubbed up later on then" Severus chuckled.

"Oh look there's a card" Regulus said quickly picking up the card that had fallen out of the wrappings. He opened it and read aloud.

_Regulus;_

_I hope you're having a wonderful birthday so far and Severus is doing his job to spoil you and help you as much as possible. I thought these oils and creams would be great to help you relax, I used some similar and the lavender Aromatherapy when I was pregnant and it really helped especially when the birth is impending. I hope they are of use to you and you're coping well. Take care I look forward to meeting you and my granddaughter in the summer. Happy Seventeenth Birthday._

_-Love Eileen x_

"Aww that's so nice, remind me to send her a thank you letter, can I borrow your owl?"

"You don't need to borrow my owl" Severus laughed. Regulus stared at him in confusion but shook his head too happy to care.

"Look there's one more present" Severus pointed to the red and gold wrapped gift with a lavishing tag and enormous bow on it. "Three guesses who that's from"

"Sirius" Regulus sighed glancing at the tag, he could have guessed without looking though to be honest. Tearing off the paper he smiled. It was a fairly large box filled with things. Some were little baby clothes in sizes from new born to one year which would be very helpful especially seeing as some were for winter. There were two pregnancy books one about the birth and labour the other about caring for an infant.

"These are going to be so handy!" Regulus beamed handing them to Severus as he picked up the next item which turned out to be an enormous slab of Honeydukes finest chocolate along with a really soft pair of boot slippers that were black, furry and warm "These will be so comfy especially with my ankles" he grinned. The last thing in the box was a photo album. A note was stuck to the front of it.

_Regulus; Happy birthday, you're all grown up now! Hope you and my niece are happy! This is a photo album I want you to fill with pictures of her when she arrives so you can keep a good record of everything that happens._

_Love from Sirius xx_

"That's so cool" Regulus grinned piling his new stuff into the box and putting it all down the side of the bed before turning his attention back on Severus.

He grinned leaning in for another kiss parting his lips slightly deepening it. When they pulled apart a few minutes later both of them were grinning.

"How about we get up and get some food?" Severus suggested.

"Mm food" Regulus grinned.

Fifteen minutes later they were washed, dressed and leaving the dormitory hand in hand as usual with their friends around them. They entered the great hall and took their usual seats, Regulus piling food onto his place his eyes twinkling happily.

"What's your first lesson?" Severus smirked glancing to Regulus playfully. Regulus caught his eye his face instantly lighting up.

"Well seeing as I dropped care of magical creatures and flying due to... health and safety" Regulus smirked playfully. "I have a nice long free period"

"Ooh what a coincidence, so do I" Severus grinned shooting him a suggestive glance.

"Then how about we go and have some private time to celebrate my birthday" Regulus winked.

"I'll take you up on that" Severus smiled back.

A minute or so later and the post arrived owls soared over the great hall sending letters to their owners. Regulus was rather surprised when a small, brown owl fluttered down in front of him with a note in its beak.

"Thanks" he said taking the card, the owl ruffled its feathers and just stood there. Regulus carefully unfolded the little card and read.

_'Say hello to your new owl, she's a brown owl and still quite young, I know you've lost the use of your previous owl and thought you might like one of your own, happy birthday._

_-Love Severus xxxx'_

Regulus stared at it a moment before turning his attention on his boyfriend his mouth hanging open with surprise.

"Happy birthday, Reg" Severus chuckled reaching over and gently stroking the owls feathers. "Do you like her?"

"I love her you really didn't need to get me an owl though they're expensive..." Regulus said gently giving his owl a stroke, she seemed to really be enjoying the attention.

"Yeah but she'll be useful and she's nice I thought you'd like having her as a pet"

"She's lovely thank you so much" Regulus smiled, he reached over into the plastic tub full of cornflakes, took a small handful and offered them to the owl who snatched them up greedily.

Once she was finished she ruffled her feathers and took off back to the Owlery with the rest of the owls.

After breakfast the two boy's headed back to the dormitory for some alone time, Regulus was feeling pretty excitable already.

Up in the dormitory they washed up, Regulus stripped down to his school shirt, black socks and black baggy boxer shorts, Severus just into his underwear. Severus lounged on the bed watching Regulus crawl towards him moving so he was over the top of him leaning down and capturing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Mm you know something?"

"What's that?" Severus asked in between kisses before Regulus sat up straddling his hips.

"Another part of my pregnancy I love is the fact I can get so incredibly horny I just want sex, sex, sex and more sex" Regulus said huskily.

A shiver of excitement ran down Severus' spine and he grinned. "Sounds amazing to me"

"You don't think I'm getting unattractive do you?" Regulus asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not at all why would you think that?"

"I don't know I guess it's just normal for me to worry I'm getting fatter and I've got all these symptoms and will probably get worse and I'll look horrible I just don't want you to be put off by me and I don't want to make an arse of myself trying it on with you and you think I'm ugly or something" Regulus admitted shyly.

Severus' fingers gently touched under Regulus' chin tilting his face up enough to look him in the eye. "Regulus" he began. "Nothing will stop me from finding you attractive, I don't care if you're enormous, sweating, hairy or whatever I'll still love you and want you and even when you're about to drop I know I'll still be more than happy to have sex with you" he smiled warmly. "Provided you're up for it"

"Are you sure?" Regulus smiled warmly.

"I'm very sure" Severus grinned. "Want me to prove it to you?"

"Yes fucking please" Regulus grinned his eyes twinkling excitedly.

With a grin Severus began to open the buttons down the front of Regulus' shirt, he gently pushed it over the smaller boy's shoulders exposing his chest, his large pink nipples and swollen stomach. "Mm sexy" Severus breathed making Regulus blush, his fingers trailed over Regulus' torso gently teasing and tweaking at his nipples earning soft groans of pleasure from the younger boy, his fingers slowly made their way down his body bumping over his navel and stopping at his boxers. With Regulus' help they were off and thrown to the bottom of their bed in a heartbeat leaving Regulus to sit and straddle his boyfriend stark naked and already hard.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Severus groaned his eyes scanning over Regulus' hot body.

"I'm not I'm just naked and horny" Regulus flushed.

"You're beautiful all the time, Reg" Severus smiled.

Regulus emitted a small moan leaning down and kissing Severus on the lips his fingers trailing over his chest heading straight for his boxer shorts.

"Mm I want to see what you've got hidden under these, a nice big package" Regulus moaned sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he pulled Severus' underwear down and off in one swift movement.

"Mm well I've got something long and thick and hard all for you, Reg" Severus smirked playfully his hand stroking down his own body to teasingly pull back his foreskin over his hard member.

Regulus moaned wiggling his hips impatiently. He reached onto the bedside table leaning forward, Severus playfully smacked his bottom as he snatched up the bottle of lubricant and moved to sit on Severus' thighs.

"I'm so horny, Sev" Regulus breathed dropping the bottle of lubricant onto the bed by Severus' hips, he shuffled down pushing Severus' legs apart making himself comfortable between them.

Before Severus could say or do anything, Regulus had taken him in his mouth groaning loudly as he teased the boys leaking slit with his hot moist tongue. Severus caught Regulus' eye and moaned, he looked so beautiful his grey misty eyes swirling with pleasure as he kneaded and stroked Severus' balls with one hand the other steadying his erection holding him steady as he engulfed the throbbing head into his mouth still moaning softly.

"Oh gods" Severus breathed as Regulus quickened his pace. "You're so good at this, so fucking good" he panted.

Severus whimpered slightly with disappointment as Regulus pulled back but the grin on his face suggested he had better ideas in mind. "I love the taste of your cock in my fucking mouth" he breathed. "I love to suck your cum"

Severus bit his bottom lip gazing lovingly at Regulus. "I love you"

"I love you too" Regulus smiled reaching for the bottle of lubricant, he popped the gap nibbling his bottom lip holding Severus' eye contact, he knew how to be sexy and play around with him. Slowly he drizzled some of the cool liquid onto Severus' aching erection he used his slender fingers to massage it down coating him thickly before he turned around on his hands and knees his backside a few inches from Severus' face. Regulus blushed furiously as he felt the older boy give both cheeks a gentle squeeze before slowly parting them revealing him in such an intimate way.

He reached back and allowed the liquid to trickle and drip onto his tiny puckered entrance earning a loud moan from Severus, he replaced the cap and stayed there breathing heavily for a moment allowing Severus to examine him.

"You have an absolutely beautiful arse" Severus breathed, he used his right index finger to gently stroke its way over Regulus' tight hole earning himself a shudder of delight from the younger boy. Severus smirked playfully and without warning he slipped two fingers inside Regulus.

A small choked sound escaped Regulus' puffy pink lips and he gasped feeling Severus pushing them all the way inside before pulling back quickly and thrusting in again.

"Finger fucking" he panted feeling Severus set an easy smooth rhythm inside of him.

"Mm well how would you feel about..." Severus said pulling his fingers right out before carefully easing three inside that oh so tight hole.

Regulus moaned loudly tilting his head down he carefully began to lap at the head of Severus' member groaning with pleasure.

"That feels so fucking good" Regulus whimpered nibbling the sensitive skin below him.

"Mm you've been swearing a lot" Severus chuckled watching the fingers slipping back and forth inside his lover, the tight oiled flesh flexing around the intrusion.

"Because I'm really horny" Regulus panted as Severus picked up the pace.

"Ooh in that case, do you want me to fuck you?" Severus smirked sharply withdrawing the fingers leaving Regulus empty.

Regulus gave a whimper of protest. "There's nothing I want more right now"

"Well turn around then" Severus chuckled playfully spanking Regulus again. The boy did not need to be told twice, he swung himself around and sat on Severus' thighs watching Severus holding his erection upright. "Mm now be a good boy and sit on my cock"

Regulus moaned loudly, now this was the kind of talk he really enjoyed during sex. He moved with surprisingly fluid motions hovering over Severus' hips the head of his erection pressing into his tight entrance.

Slowly Regulus began to push down feeling the head of Severus' cock breeching the tight right of muscle through his anus. He moaned concentrating on the way it sank into his body inch by inch until he was fully hilted panting his eyes focused on Severus' face, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"You're so bloody tight and warm, Reggie" Severus breathed holding still for a moment his hands gently resting on Regulus' curved hips allowing him to get used to the intrusion.

"You're so bloody huge and you're throbbing" Regulus whispered back gazing adoringly at Severus.

"Mm I hope that's a good thing"

"It's a very good thing" Regulus smirked suggestively. Taking a slow deep breath he began to move himself up and down on Severus' member setting a slow steady pace enjoying the sensations of it sliding back and forth inside him. He moaned.

"Oh fuck yeah" Regulus whispered biting his bottom lip as he began to move himself faster against Severus' cock feeling it pushing back and forth inside him he groaned loudly earning himself a loud moan from Severus.

Severus' hips gave a tiny buck pushing himself deep inside the younger boy, each time Regulus moved up Severus would thrust his hips to meet him at the top brushing against his prostate, Regulus cried out with pleasure.

"Gods that's so amazing" he panted as he began to pump himself faster on that wonderful instrument.

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans, with each movement they groaned louder, each movement become swifter and stronger as Severus thrust up into his lover, Regulus slid back down onto him, his prostate constantly being stimulated. Severus' slender fingers reached up to tease one of his unprotected nipples earning a loud gasp as he gave it a small pluck moving on to tease the other one and roll it with his thumb.

"Do you like that?" Severus grinned.

"I love it, makes my cock tingle" Regulus said shamelessly.

Regulus groaned as Severus' fingers curled around the base of his lonely, leaking erection and began to stroke in time with his movements. Regulus gasped as Severus' cock drove deeper inside of him brushing hard against his prostate.

Quickening his pace one final time, Severus drove his erection deep inside Regulus slamming it into his prostate.

"SEVERUS" Regulus cried hot thick streams of cum spurting out of him all over Severus' chest and tummy as he continued to work Severus' penis with his bottom.

That was enough and Severus came with a cry of Regulus' name burying himself balls deep inside his arse he came hard. Regulus' eyes widened and he gasped at the sensations of being filled so deeply.

About a minute later, their breathing slowly returning to normal, Regulus leaned forward and carefully moved off, Severus' softening penis slipping from his arse lying on his side next to Severus he sighed happily. Severus rolled over to face him pulling him into his arms and kissing his face lovingly.

"That felt really good" Regulus mused smiling happily at Severus still feeling a little dazed.

"I know you've got a seriously amazing arse there, Reg" Severus chuckled.

"I love getting fucked in it" Regulus said.

"Mm and I love fucking you in it"

They lay there talking and laughing for the rest of the free period, when it drew to a close they got up and dressed straightening out their uniform and washing their hides trying to hide any evidence that they had been at it.

"I hope you plan on having another round later on tonight seeing as it is my birthday and all" Regulus pouted.

"Oh I definitely plan to" Severus smiled kissing him on the lips.

They headed down the stairs, kissing Severus goodbye, Regulus stopped outside potions, Severus wavered there a moment looking at him warily.

"I'm fine Sev" he smiled.

"Are you sure?" the older boy asked, he didn't want to leave Regulus alone with these people in case they did something horrible to him again.

"Yeah what's the worst that could happen?" Regulus chuckled playfully.

"Well if you're sure... come find me if you need anything"

"I will, I love you" Regulus said pressing his lips softly against Severus'.

"I love you too, see you later Regulus" Severus gently stroked the younger boys cheek for a moment before turning and walking away down the corridor.

"Bye"

Regulus sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this lesson but what choice did he have? He couldn't run away and hide from the bullies, besides Severus said he would make everything alright. He sighed to himself and leaned back against the cool wall stroking his bump.

The rest of the student's arrived and unfortunately so did the group at his table, he could see them out of the corner of his eye whispering and chatting to each other full blow staring at Regulus making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Alright there, Black?" Jamila called with a nasty sneer on her already harsh face.

Regulus gave a weak sarcastic smile and looked away trying to ignore the fact the little group were approaching.

"Surprised you bothered to show up after yesterday" she said again glaring him up and down.

"Yeah well, I'm not afraid of someone like you" Regulus said coolly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.

"Nothing just that I'm not scared of you" he half shrugged swallowing nervously.

"Yeah? Well you should be" she smirked nastily. "Calling me a man yesterday, do you really think you'll get away with taking the piss out of me like that? I can make your life a living hell"

"How? Wishing death upon me again? Pathetic!" Regulus spat.

"I do wish you'd die you revolting little cunt, you and that greasy bastard you got knocked up by"

"You can say what you want about me but leave Severus out of this!" Regulus snapped.

"Ooh touchy are we? Frightened he might ditch you with that little sprog of yours when it pops out? I wouldn't blame him to be honest even he could do better than you" Jamila said bitterly.

"Yeah well at least I've got someone who loves me unlike you, you've got a face only a mother could love, or a desperate guy who would use you for a quick shag" Regulus retorted anger welling up inside of him.

What she did next, Regulus was not expecting. Her face contorted further with more anger and a split second later she lashed out her fist colliding with Regulus' stomach.

He gasped with shock and terror stumbling slightly clutching his bump pain washing through him.

"Jamila Kinch!" Slughorn's voice broke through the air. "Go to my office immediately I will be escorting you to Dumbledore myself" he said loudly, his face was absolutely fuming as he came marching down the corridor towards them. He opened the door and ushered the rest of the students through.

Jamila's face turned to worry and fear.

"Go there now and wait for me!" the potions master said sternly glowering at the young girl.

With a death glare to Regulus she marched off down the corridor and out of sight.

"My goodness Regulus are you alright?" he asked kindly resting a hand on Regulus' shoulder. The boy straightened up his face pale and eyes wide.

"Y-yeah I'm alrigh-" he was cut off as a sudden pain tore through him right through his centre and he gasped. "Oh god" he whimpered panic cutting through his entire body as another wave came on.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing right away, hold on" Slughorn said quickly taking Regulus by the arm and guiding the trembling, crying boy down the corridor his aging face creased with terror.

"Ow, o wow" Regulus whimpered clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face. Now he was absolutely panicking, he was in pain, the baby wasn't moving inside of him like she normally did, he was sure he was having contractions, what if he was losing her? What if she was seriously injured, what if she was going to- no he couldn't even think that word.

Out in the entrance corridor, Slughorn looked around frantically as he led Regulus over to the stairs.

"Oh man I'm so fucking late, gonna be in big trouble" Avery muttered to himself wringing his hands nervously.

"William!" Slughorn called and the boy turned around quickly, he froze when his eyes fell on Regulus and his mouth fell open.

"What-"

"No time to explain, he's had a nasty blow to the stomach and I think he might be in labour or... just go and find Severus, bring him to the hospital wing straight away" Slughorn instructed guiding Regulus up the staircase.

"Okay!" Avery said running up the stairs past the two of them, he hurried up the second flight even he was panicking and it wasn't his baby he just hope everything was going to be alright for all three of their sakes.

He stumbled on the top step and almost fell but caught himself and hurtled down the corridor and round the corner, without even knocking he burst through the charms classroom door startling Professor Flitwick, the tiny man almost fell off his pile of books.

"SEVERUS COME QUICKLY THERE'S BEEN AN ACCIDENT!" he shouted without warning, half of the class jumped he could feel Sirius' eyes burning on him obviously worried it might be Regulus.

"What?" Severus asked jumping to his feet.

"You have to go to the hospital wing, RIGHT NOW" Avery shouted his eyes filled with terror his chest heaving.

Severus didn't need to be told twice, he didn't even bother picking up his things as he forced his way through the rows of chairs. "What's happened?"

"It's Regulus..."

Severus' blood ran cold as he charged towards Avery. "What's wrong with him?"

Sirius jumped over the table he was sitting at with panic. "What's happened to my brother!"

"He's been hit in the stomach Slughorn thinks he's losing the baby" Avery said quietly.

"Oh my fucking-" Severus didn't bother finishing the sentence as he raced from the room with Sirius and Avery in tow behind him, they ran out onto the stairs Severus' mind was racing so fast he couldn't think straight. How did this happen? What would happen to Regulus and the baby? Would they be alright? Were they hurt?

They didn't stop for a second as they charged up the remainder of the staircases and hurried along the dungeon corridor, Sirius was briefly surprised at how fast Severus could run when he wanted.

Seconds later and they burst into the hospital wing, Severus' eyes fell on Regulus and he almost burst into tears. He ran to Regulus' side taking him by the hand gazing down into his tear filled terrified face.

"Regulus what happened, what's wrong, is the baby okay?"

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying over pushing some sort of device with her, she glanced worriedly at Regulus for a moment.

"Remove his trousers and underwear I need to be able to see him underneath" she instructed fidgeting around with the machine.

With shaking hands, Severus quickly pulled Regulus' trousers and underwear down, right at this minute Regulus didn't even care if he was being exposed in front of five other people all he cared about was his baby.

Professor Slughorn looked away quickly seeing Regulus' bits being uncovered an Avery groaned covering his eyes, they both went and stood outside the medical curtain so they didn't have to see any more nudity.

"It's going to be okay, Regulus, I'm here don't panic" Severus said stroking Regulus' hair, Regulus was crying his eyes out gasping with the pain in his stomach.

"It's not, she's not okay I just know it!" Regulus cried.

"Madame Pomfrey what is going on?" Sirius asked, almost demanded.

"Blow to the stomach and it's obviously caused an upset" she said leaning in closer and snapping her gloves on he carefully examined Regulus' hole. "You aren't bleeding that is a good sign" she said quickly. "Take a nice deep breath for me I need to see if you've dilated" she said.

Regulus couldn't be bothered with deep breaths or fingers or anything all he wanted to know was whether his baby was even still alive or not.

He jumped as he pushed two fingers up inside of him squeezing hold of both Severus and Sirius' hands so tightly. He felt her fingers move deep inside of him and then pull out.

"No bleeding or dilation, but you're having contractions? How long after the blow?" she asked quickly changing the gloves and covering Regulus' genitals over with a white sheet.

"What' wrong with my baby, is she okay?" Regulus asked frantically crying out again as another contraction hit him.

"Please try to calm yourself down getting stressed is only going to make the contractions worse, I can give you something to settle down or some pain killers but I need to run an ultra sound I can't do that whilst you're having contractions so we have to wait for the to stop" Madame Pomfrey said calmly.

"I can't even feel her moving, why isn't she moving!"

Madame Pomfrey shot him a worried glance before sighing. "It could be that she's sleeping, resting or that she's very distressed, I can't say much but I know right just now you have not and are not miscarrying her so whether she is alright in there or not she is not coming out"

"It's going to be fine, Regulus, come on please stop crying" Sirius said calmly giving Regulus' hand a gentle stroke, he sat down carefully in the chair beside the bed his face twisted with worry.

"Yes Reg, just try and calm down it's very stressful but do what Madame Pomfrey says, you aren't having a miscarriage" Severus spoke soothingly despite the tears rolling down his face.

"Okay Regulus listen to me" Madame Pomfrey said clearly, Regulus' face was so pale he was ghostly white, his eyes wide with terror brimming with tears he looked frantic, stressed and desperate his hair soaked with sweat. "What I'm going to do is give you an injection that will stop the contractions" she said calmly going into one of her many locked draws and pulling out the sterile equipment. "I want you to try and relax, remain perfectly calm" she instructed piercing the little pot with the syringe it only made Regulus panic more and struggle slightly but Sirius and Severus tried to hold him down a little.

"Do not worry I'm sure you've heard to the injection of Terbutaline, but this is NOT it this is something entirely different only available in the Wizarding world so you don't have to worry it's fully approved and safe" Madame Pomfrey said moving over to Regulus' side, Severus quickly pulled off his cloak and rolled up his sleeves.

Regulus didn't seem to even be registering what she was saying he just kept whimpering to himself. He gasped when the needle sank into his skin for a few moments before it was withdrawn.

"There you are, now what I want you to do is just sit and wait this might take a few minutes it might take longer, I'm going to sort things out, call me when the contractions have stopped" she said calmly. "And Regulus? Try not to worry too much" she said before disappearing behind the curtain, a murmur of voice outside and Avery and Professor Slughorn came back through.

Regulus still looked completely out of it, crying and whimpering in pain thanks to his contractions, his face pale with fright he looked ill, Sirius' eyebrows were knitted together with worry his lips pursed in a thin line, Severus looked pretty awful as well he was crying his face even paler than usual he looked distraught.

Regulus wasn't even sure how to feel, he had been punched in the stomach and now his baby was possibly hurt or worse, nobody was saying anything he was still in pain although his contractions weren't as strong. The minutes ticked by and nobody said anything Regulus' contractions were slowly starting to ease off.

It was about half an hour later when Regulus finally broke the silence. "I-I think they've stopped"

"Regulus, everything is going to be okay" Severus said soothingly as he gently stroked his lover's face.

"But what if it isn't, what if-Oh!" Regulus gasped his hand flying to his stomach his eyes widening. Both Severus and Sirius jumped ready for action.

"Sh-she kicked me" he breathed his facial expression rapidly morphing into one of joy, his eyes instantly lit up and he gasped feeling it again. "She's done it again!, quick feel!"

Severus and Sirius both carefully resting their hands on Regulus' stomach, a few seconds later and their mouths fell open, Severus' face spread into an enormous ear to ear grin. "You're right, Reg! she's still alive in there" he breathed.

"Oh my goodness Regulus..." Sirius breathed. He completely ignored the fact that Severus had wrapped his arms around Regulus' neck and was kissing him gently on the lips and around his face.

"Do you feel this all the time?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes almost all the time, just whenever she kicks" Regulus replied.

"It's completely... amazing" Sirius chuckled lightly gently stroking his hand over his brothers bump.

"I'm happy I can feel her again I just hope she's okay" Regulus breathed as Severus sat back and began stroking his hair, damp with sweat.

"You'll be okay gorgeous, so will she" Severus said calmly. "She's being her usual self in there"

The two boys smiled warmly at one another, Severus gently stroking the side of Regulus' face. There was something about it, something Sirius couldn't fully understand yet, something between them that seemed to bright and pure. A tingle ran down his spine, it was what he had with Remus, they were in love. What they had was each other, what they wanted was each other and Sirius could see the true feelings they had for one another. Just sitting watching them like that made him feel like he was intruding on a terribly private moment between a couple, they weren't speaking with words but with their eyes.

"Mind if I feel your tummy too?" Avery's voice suddenly broke the silence making the three of them jump, he hadn't said a word in a while his presence was almost forgotten.

"Sure" Regulus smiled beckoning him over. Avery reached out his hand awkwardly and Regulus took it gently pressing it against his tummy for a few seconds until that familiar kick made both of the smile.

"Oh... wow" Avery grinned. "Really is a little baby in there"

"Of course there is" Regulus laughed. "I just hope she's as okay as she seems she's kicking me pretty hard"

The curtain drew back and Madame Pomfrey reappeared her face relaxed when she saw Regulus' much calmer face.

"They baby is kicking again, his contractions have stopped" Sirius said excitedly. "Does this mean he's going to be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey gave them a smile. "It's certainly a very good sign, what I'm going to do though is give you a quick scan just to check for any damages and just to be sure that the baby is alright"

"Okay" Severus said watching as she pulled the monitor screen towards them carefully setting it up. "If you'll expose your navel for me we can get started, I assume everyone else is going to stay and watch?" she asked glancing around at the three other boys.

They all looked to Regulus seemingly asking for permission.

"Stay it would be nice to share the experience" he smiled as Severus quickly exposed his tummy for him. They all shot him a grin and tried not to stare at the surprising amount Regulus had grown in the last few weeks.

Madame Pomfrey snapped on her gloves, squeezed the gel onto his tummy and spread it around before tapping her wand on top of the machine and picking up the scanner. The familiar whirring filled the space and she smiled positioning it over his tummy. "Right then, let's have a little look in here" she said pressing it down to his stomach.

She shifted the scanner around until the picture came into focus of the little baby kicking her legs on the screen.

"Oh my goodness, Regulus!" Sirius gasped watching the baby wriggle on the screen. He couldn't help but feel shocked and slightly overcome by emotions seeing the little baby on the screen his niece, if this was what it was like for him what would it be like for Regulus and Severus? Sirius glanced at them, Regulus looked unbelievably happy and Severus looked like he was about to cry with happiness it all seemed so much different to what he had ever expected.

"You'll be pleased to know there are no signs of trauma, I think she may have been quite distressed earlier but she seems to have calmed down again now a blow to the stomach can be distressing for the baby" Madame Pomfrey explained. "Your baby is well cushioned and protected in there many people find that they fall and such and the baby is fine others aren't so lucky, but nothing appears damaged or any cause for concern but I will be keeping you in for a night or two just in case and I will run another scan in the morning" she said again.

"Thank you so much" Regulus sniffled wiping the tears from his eyes before they even fell.

"So she really is okay in there, nothing to worry about at the moment and she's not going to come out today?" Severus asked quickly.

"No she's okay right now, I will be keeping an eye on you though just to be on the safe side" the nurse smiled removing the scanner, switching the machine off and handing Regulus some tissues. Severus jumped to the chance and began cleaning him off and buttoning up his shirt, throwing his jumper and tie to the end of the bed. Regulus had already kicked off his shoes and was still naked under the sheet.

"Those contractions you were experiencing today were really good as a warning to show you what giving birth will be like, although this wasn't proper labour you were still having them" she said again discarding her gloves.

"It was agony" Regulus breathed. "But all I cared about was my baby"

"Well nothing to worry about, I've got some other students to deal with right now I'll be back in a little while to check on you" Madame Pomfrey said again before disappearing behind the curtain leaving them all alone together.

"Regulus that scan was just... incredible" Sirius said slowly.

"She's lovely isn't she?" Regulus chuckled.

"I've never seen anything like that before in my life!" Avery said quickly.

"Imagine what it will be like when she's born then" Severus chuckled.

A few hours passed and Regulus had dozed off after insisting Severus get into bed with him, he wouldn't sleep without his arms around him. The other two were still there soon joined by Professor Slughorn. Severus gently shook Regulus awake.

He opened his eyes slowly blinking up at the Professor.

"Good evening, Regulus how are you feeling? Madame Pomfrey tells me the baby is fine that is excellent news" he smiled brightly.

"Yes she is and I feel alright now just tired it's been a long day" Regulus yawned sitting himself up.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that Jamila has been expelled and she's already gone from the castle and will not be coming back"

"She deserves it" Severus said.

"As she does" Slughorn nodded. "Your friends will be along any minute now, they took care of your things Severus from lesson this morning and they are on their way"

"Oh that's nice of them" Regulus smiled.

"Is there anything you need or I can get you?"

"No thank you we're fine" Regulus said back.

"Okay well I shall be off I've got paperwork to sign after the girl was expelled just to make sure everything has gone through okay" Slughorn said. They watched him leave and seconds later greet the small group of students who came pushing through the curtain looking worried.

"Hey Regulus" Evan said. "Heard what happened, we weren't allowed up any sooner, how's the baby?"

"She's absolutely fine"

"Regulus went into labour and everything but the baby is alright" Sirius explained quickly.

"What exactly happened? Some girl got expelled is all we know" Mulciber asked.

Regulus quickly explained what went on down in the dungeons.

"She's a filthy fucking bitch who deserves to get locked up in Azkaban" Severus snarled angrily.

"She's gone now Sev, I hate that fucking girl so much now I don't have to worry about her hurting my baby anymore" Regulus said snuggling closer to his boyfriend behind him.

"If I'd gotten my hands on her I would have broken her neck" Severus said gruffly.

"I'd have done worse than that" Sirius added. A murmur of agreement rang out through the room.

A few hours later when everyone had gone, Severus and Regulus tucked into another plate of food, Regulus was gulping down loads of juice quite happily.

"I'm sorry this all ruined your big birthday"

"It's fine our baby is much more important" Regulus smiled pecking Severus on the cheek.

"I'm glad you feel that way" Severus smiled. "I was so scared this morning, so frightened for the baby and for you when Avery came into lesson and said there'd been an accident I was beside myself"

"It's not your fault, Sev, try not to think too much about it now we just have to concentrate on getting the baby better" Regulus replied finishing his drink and resting the goblet on the bedside table. The others had brought him an overnight bag of things, one for Severus too and he was pleased to be in his warm pyjamas again.

The curtain ruffled and Madame Pomfrey appeared for the final time that night. "How are you both feeling, today has been one heck of a day" she said looking between the two of them.

"We're doing much better now just glad she's okay" Severus replied with a small nod and smile.

"Good, now I just want to explain I'll be keeping you here tomorrow as well but you're free to leave tomorrow night if all is still well. What you must do though is have a few days from lessons, it's nothing to worry about it's precautionary you must rest yourself it's not good to go from this to working again the baby needs time" she explained. "I'll notify the teachers not that they don't already know but you mustn't go to lessons for a few days, bed rest only Regulus" she said seriously.

"I'll be sure he doesn't do a thing" Severus said firmly.

"Good now I'll leave you both to get some sleep and I'll be back in the morning" she said before leaving. "Goodnight"

"Night" they said.

When she was gone the lights dimmed quickly and they both snuggled up together under the covers. "I really love you, Severus I don't ever want you to forget that" Regulus said his face very serious.

"I love you too, so very much, Regulus and baby too" Severus breathed gently capturing Regulus' lips with his own in the most tender of kisses.

"Baby too" Regulus whispered when they drew apart.

"Settle down, get some sleep" Severus smiled tucking Regulus further under the covers beside him. He leaned forward and kissed Regulus on the forehead. It was a little while before either of them drifted off, they lay gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Regulus finally drifted into sleep. Severus smiled to himself before allowing himself to follow.

Hopefully the next few weeks and months would prove to be much better, and what Severus had planned to do would surely make things a whole lot better...


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Severus awoke his arms still wrapped around Regulus' peacefully sleeping form. Yesterday's events came flooding back into his mind before he even had the chance to wake up properly and he sighed. He couldn't believe it, they'd almost lost the baby, they'd almost lost their baby all thanks to that stupid bitch. Regulus had felt labour but thankfully everything was okay.

Severus swallowed nervously reaching under the covers he rested his hand to Regulus' tummy for just a few seconds when he felt a familiar little kick and sighed with a tremendous amount of relief. She was okay, they both were.

Rubbing his tired eyes carefully enough not to wake Regulus he settled back down watching the boy sleeping peacefully all those worry lines had smoothed out, his skin had a little colour about it again and he looked innocent and peaceful once again.

Severus lay there for an hour before Regulus' eyes fluttered open and he gazed up into Severus' face.

"Morning, Regulus" Severus smiled warmly.

"Morning, Sev" the younger boy grinned stretching himself out under the covers like a cat, his hands made his way under to stroke his tummy soothingly.

"Baby doing her morning exercises?" Severus chuckled.

"As usual" Regulus smiled back. "Yeah she's wriggling around a lot, the bigger she gets the more I can feel"

"That's a good thing though, right?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "Course"

"How are you feeling this morning by the way?" Severus asked quietly stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

"Better, much better to be honest, yourself?"

"Good and I'm fine as long as you are"

"I feel kind of sad actually" Regulus sighed moving to rest his head on Severus' chest listening to his heart beating.

"Why?" Severus frowned.

"Because I really wanted to go to the ball tomorrow night and now I'm bed ridden I can't, you can still go if you like though" Regulus' tone had more than a hint of sadness behind it.

"Oh... maybe you can still go if Madame Pomfrey says it's okay?" Severus tried.

"Maybe but I doubt she'll let me" Regulus said.

A little while later and Severus decided to dress himself and help Regulus into some clothes even if he was to get straight back into bed. Madame Pomfrey brought them some breakfast which they ate happily, Regulus appeared utterly ravenous and ate an enormous plateful of food before lying back against his fluffed pillows allowing Severus to massage his feet for him.

"You're just enjoying being pampered aren't you?" Severus laughed.

"Of course" Regulus grinned playfully. "Who wouldn't want to feel like a spoiled little prince?"

"True" Severus smirked. "You'll get this a lot more often from now on just you wait and see"

"Mm I look forward to it" Regulus groaned as Severus rubbed a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of his foot.

"Good morning again, boys, now I want to perform that scan on your quickly to make sure everything is alright with the baby" Madame Pomfrey said as she came through the curtain looking bright and cheerful once again.

"Okay" Regulus nodded lifting up his top and pushing his bottoms down just a little exposing his navel. Severus helped him spread the gel around his tummy before Madame Pomfrey tapped her wand against the ultra sound and it whirred into life. She lifted the scanner and pressed it to the boys stomach moving it around until the baby's image came into much better focus.

"There's the baby" she smiled.

"Aww!" Regulus beamed, he never got tired of seeing her.

"From the looks of things everything is alright in there, she has just been a little distressed yesterday but she's okay now you do still need to rest and make sure you take it easy for a few days to get back on your feet and give her a chance to fully recover" Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Was she hurt?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Goodness no, thankfully and very luckily she was and is still alright"

"Thank Merlin for that" Regulus breathed exchanging worried looks with Severus before they turned their attention back on the monitor.

"She's beautiful I can't wait to meet her" Severus smiled warmly, he never had himself down for the type of person to be so excited about a baby, he'd never really liked children until he realised he was having one of his own outside that cold hard exterior was someone much softer and kinder than anyone could have ever expected.

"Not long left you're over halfway there just a couple of months and she will arrive in your arms" Pomfrey smiled.

"Yeah after screaming in pain" Regulus cringed, the pains yesterday were bad enough.

"You'll be okay, remember what you said yesterday? 'baby's more important'" Severus tilted his head to one side playfully.

Regulus couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yeah, baby is"

After the scan they remained there talking and laughing for a few hours until Sirius arrived looking worried.

"Hey Reg how are things?" his voice was unusually gentle.

"Fine we had another scan and baby is doing great now, she's a tough little one" Regulus grinned stroking his bump gently.

"That's good" Sirius smiled. "How are you feeling, what has Pomfrey said today?"

"Got to rest for a few days outta lessons then go back to normal just take it easy until then" Regulus sighed as Severus began to massage his feet again.

"Can I get you anything?" Sirius offered.

Regulus shook his head. "I'm all good, Sirius" he laughed. "Severus is taking really good care of me all I need now is later on when we can go back to the dormitory, a nice warm bath and another early night"

A flicker crossed Sirius' face and for a moment there Regulus thought he might start making comments again. "Sounds good" he managed to say without clenching his teeth this time. "Make sure you get plenty to eat as well or you will feel like shit"

"I always get plenty" Regulus sighed stroking his bump absent mindedly. "I really can't wait until she's born"

"Feeling more relaxed about it then?" Sirius laughed.

"Much" Regulus grinned. "Enough about babies, scans, birthing, how are you and your boyfriend doing?" he asked curiously.

Sirius smiled sitting himself up on the bed beside Regulus making himself comfortable he sighed. "We're doing great, really amazing we're just so good together we talk so easily about anything, no secrets, no lies, no cheating no games, we just do what feels right, Remus is the cuddliest person I've ever known and he really loves me to I just have to look at him to know what he's thinking ya know?"

Regulus nodded. "Yes, we do know" he turned to catch Severus' gaze, their lips curling into tender smiles at the exact same moment. Sirius didn't miss a beat of this and even though he hated to admit it, they were good together.

"I'd do anything for Remus, anything to make him happy and see him smile, I might sound like a complete girl saying this to you but it's the best way I can describe how I feel"

"I know what you mean" Severus commented. Sirius stared at him, not glaring, trying to keep his cool he didn't feel so upset with Snape right now even if he did talk to him. "I mean with wanting to make someone you love happy and see them smile, I do that with Regulus all the time"

"It's true" Regulus grinned. "And I'd do the same for Severus" Regulus beckoned for Severus to come closer and join them, obediently Severus did trying not to catch Sirius' eye as he was welcomed into Regulus' arms, he pressed a kiss to a silk black temple nuzzling the side of Regulus' pretty face.

"I'm curious" Sirius said after a silence.

"About what?" it was Regulus speaking.

"About how having a baby puts a strain on your relationship, does it ever come between you two or make you feel pressurised?" the Gryffindor asked curiously.

"No it doesn't put a strain on us" Regulus said.

"Or put pressure on us or the relationship" Severus added.

"Having a baby is an enormous step and if we could turn back time and figure out what caused the potion mishap and my pregnancy then we would, I mean, of course it's my baby and Severus' baby too by blood but we didn't know what we were doing, if we did we would have waited a good few years until we were older and responsible enough but we can't help that now, I didn't want an abortion, we didn't even bring the word up not once" Regulus replied.

"It was the first time we ever did anything together, Regulus took the potion, we ended up kissing and things just went from there on out, we had sex and I conceived we'd been taking things steady and keeping it secret then Regulus became what we thought ill and things went from there, when we found out we of course wanted to stay together we'd never even thought of anything different" Severus explained.

"So you knew that even though my baby brother was only sixteen and you'd knocked him up and cost him his normal life even if it was with my parents, it would work out well? That you two would stay together and have a baby just like that" Sirius snapped his fingers calmly.

Severus and Regulus exchanged worried glances.

"Yes we knew" Regulus said. "And I know things will work out for the best because when I think about it, losing my family life, the Black family heirlooms, the wealth, the status is nothing compared to what I'm gaining"

"You know if you live with Snape he's a poor kid" Sirius said bluntly.

Severus looked down and swallowed awkwardly, he knew what Sirius was saying was true he didn't have much but he and his mum were making an effort, he was still poor and from a run-down rough estate, but he was going to make it the best for Regulus and their baby, as best he could

"I might be poor, I might not have the best things in the world and I may not be gorgeous but I love Regulus more than anything and our baby too and I will do anything I can to help provide for them" Severus said seriously, he wasn't going to have someone like Sirius Black put him down or tell him he can't provide for his own child.

"I'm sure you will but Regulus I can really help you out-"

Regulus held up his hand. "Sirius you can help but please, please don't flaunt this and throw it in our faces, I might have lost the house and a lot of money and inheritance but Severus and I we have love and we can do this, I'd trade it all in any day just to have what we have, I don't care about money or luxury I just want happiness and love, look at the people in our family you know yourself most of them are unhappy and living a posed, posh lifestyle just acting out everything to be perfect when that's really not worth what they could have if they fell in love properly I gave the idea of perfection up for the real thing, granted some people are happy with that life but I'm happier with mine now" he sighed with happiness lacing his fingers through Severus in full view of Sirius. "I'm in love, I have a wonderful boyfriend, we have a baby on the way"

Before Regulus could say anything else, Severus tilted his chin towards him and kissed him on the lips with such tender passion it took Regulus' breath away.

Sirius' grey eyes were boring into them, partly with anger and the rest with understanding. What Regulus had described was what he shared with Remus and this sparked a new idea in his head of exactly what he was going to do next.

When they drew apart Regulus smiled as Severus curled up against him.

An idea struck Sirius at that moment, it was crazy, it was probably stupid and very weird but Sirius liked it.

"Hey, Reg?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Do you fancy coming to a sleepover with Remus and I, you too, Snape"

The two Slytherin's turned to stare in utter confusion at their Gryffindor companion.

"Umm, what?" Regulus blinked not sure if he'd heard his brother right. What the heck was Sirius up to this time?

"Would you and Sniv-Snape like to come for a sleepover with Remus and I in the room of requirement?" he asked again.

"Umm sure" Regulus blinked confusedly. "What do you think, Sev?" he turned to his boyfriend who looked equally as bewildered by the idea of a sleepover.

Severus shrugged. "If you want me to come then I'll go"

Regulus' face spread into a grin. "We'll come" he nodded.

"Great so how about a week on Friday? Gives you a change to recover properly" Sirius suggested.

"Alright sounds like fun" Regulus smiled. "But you aren't going to be horrible to Severus are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No" Sirius said flatly, he wasn't going to promise anything but he would try, at least he'd have Remus there to keep him calm.

Regulus eyed him a moment. "Good"

"I'll be back in a second" Severus said hopping out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Just to see Madame Pomfrey a moment" the older Slytherin boy smiled.

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not I won't be long" Severus kissed him on the cheek before heading off through the curtain his footsteps dying away.

Sirius reached under the covers resting a hand on Regulus' bump he gave it a gentle stroke. "You know I never thought my little brother of all people would wind up expecting"

Regulus gave a small laugh smiling to his brother as the baby kicked at his hand playfully.

"I hope she's just like you, Reg"

"She's half of me already" Regulus smiled.

"She's also half-blood are you sure you're okay with that?" Sirius asked warily, he knew he was treading on dodgy ground bringing that up but he had to do it, just to make sure.

Regulus stared at him. "She's my daughter of course I'm okay with it, Severus is just a half-blood if I cared I wouldn't have gotten into this in the first place"

"I was only asking because of mum and dad"

"So what about them? They don't care about me or my feelings, you can't help who you fall in love with and I fell for Severus we lay down and made a baby together one day when you have a baby you'll understand it when I say it's unconditional" Regulus smiled as his brother continued to stroke his tummy. "I can't not love Severus and I can't not love my baby no matter how much it pisses you off that I'm in love with Severus he's everything to me"

"And you're everything to me" Severus smiled appearing through the curtain again.

"Sev" Regulus smiled extending his arms as the older boy made his way over and slipped back onto the bed next to him. "Did you talk to Madame Pomfrey?"

"I did indeed"

"Everything alright?"

"Better than alright" Severus pecked Regulus on the cheek. "Now, what have I missed?"

The rest of the day passed and when the evening rolled around after dinner and an earlier visit from their Slytherin friends, Madame Pomfrey came through the curtain announcing they could finally leave and go back to the dungeons on the condition Regulus was to rest and come to her immediately if there were any slight problems.

"Thank you for helping us" Regulus called as Severus helped support him slightly unnecessarily out of the hospital wing.

"I'm just glad to be out of there" Regulus groaned with relief as they made their way along the corridor towards the stairs.

"It grates on you after a while" Severus commented. "But I'm glad things are okay now we can go back to our normal selves"

"Yeah except everybody in the entire school has been gossiping about us for the last two days"

"Ignore it, they gossip about us every other day now they've just got something extra to fuel it with" Severus replied as they made their way down the flights of stairs one staircase at a time stopping for a minute or two after each one to be doubly sure Regulus was under no strain.

"I'm fine, Sev, stop worrying I'm not that heavily pregnant and I feel okay now" Regulus chuckled as Severus guided him down the last set of stairs.

"Please just let me fuss over you" Severus smirked.

As they reached the bottom Regulus looked up at the enormous banner over the entrance doors and sighed to himself. The ball, the one place he wanted to go to this year and the one thing he was really looking forward to now he couldn't, he was glad his baby was okay but he really did want to spend a romantic Valentine's evening with Severus it was after all their first one together.

"Don't look so sad, Reg" Severus pecked his temple as they headed down into the cool dungeon corridor.

"I just wanted to see it that's all, I'll be fine"

"It's our first Valentine's together, the first of many I might add" Severus nodded as they made their way into the common room.

"You're back!" Evan greeted loudly as the other's heads turned in their direction grinning at them.

"Yeah we're finally loose" Regulus laughed as Avery jumped up offering Regulus his seat, before he could decline Severus had him sitting down by the fire relaxing on the sofa.

"Thank you" Regulus nodded to Avery.

"How's the baby?" Mulciber asked.

"Oh she's doing good, she's been kicking lumps out of me today" Regulus laughed.

"And out of anyone else who tried to feel his bump" Severus added.

"Hey why doesn't everyone have a feel?" Regulus suggested looking round hopefully at all of his friends. They got up one by one and felt his tummy all grinning and surprisingly cooing over the tiny pair of feet responding to their touches.

"So" Regulus began when they'd all finished feeling for the baby who seemed very eager to kick at them through the skin. "Have I missed anything? What have people been saying don't hide it because I know they obviously have"

"Well" Evan began. "People have been on about what happened with that girl and pretty much everyone agrees she was a cunt and you're lucky to be away from all of that she's gone, everybody was on your side"

"Yeah anybody who did start making rumours and saying shit we put them straight" Avery nodded.

"Some guys thought you were actually having the baby" Mulciber commented.

"Well I'm not she's still inside and will hopefully stay in there until my due date" Regulus replied thankful the things that were said were not too bad.

They all sat talking about things besides the baby, homework, the other's talked about girls they liked and asked what it was like to swing for guys.

"It's hard to explain" Severus began slipping into the small space on the sofa next to Regulus to give him a cuddle, Avery had squashed in on the opposite one between Mulciber, Evan, Wilkes and Barty.

"Yeah but how can you not like girls? How can't you want to feel her curves and her soft breasts" Mulciber was almost salivating at the thought.

"Boys have curves too especially pregnant ones" Severus chuckled. "Because it just feels right you can't help who you fall in love with, I love feeling Regulus' flat smooth chest and his soft arse he's a lovely person and I'm just not into women"

"Same" Regulus smiled. "I'd rather feel an angular masculine figure than a feminine one, I really don't like girls I know that I don't like other boys just Severus I enjoy being with him, his personality, just everything feels perfect and right"

"I agree, nobody else but Regulus I'm not even attracted to anyone else I don't need to look or imagine another guy because Regulus is more than enough"

"Same about Severus" Regulus agreed. "And even though the sex is amazing we don't need it to make our relationship whole like you find with a lot of straight couples"

"It's true" Severus nodded. "How do any of you know you don't like guys if you won't even think about it I know it's legal and pretty normal in the Wizarding world but people can still be hostile, there's nothing wrong with being gay loads of people are and you can be bisexual, which means liking both"

"So your relationship is based purely on love and affection, not on the sex?" Avery asked curiously.

They both nodded.

"Sex obviously counts for something but we have love and we have so much in common and we have a baby together, if we stopped having sex we would still be together just the same because we don't need it to make us, us" Regulus explained.

"Why can't straight relationships be that way? Every girl I've been out with it's all be pressure to shag and be the perfect couple" Mulciber wrinkled his nose. "I aint complaining about sex or anything but I don't like all the hassle and their friends, shit, the other girls" he groaned.

"You haven't been out with many girls and you haven't had sex!" Avery corrected with a smirk.

"I know but there's still pressure I guess" Mulciber shrugged.

"We don't have any pressure" Regulus smiled sleepily resting his head on Severus' shoulder.

"That's good maybe you can teach us how to stop that sometime" Wilkes said.

"We will" Severus smiled before glancing down at his boyfriend. Regulus' eyes were falling heavy and he looked tired. "Hey come on let's go to bed you look wiped"

"I am" Regulus chuckled. "Think it's all the excitement, well it must be seeing as we've done nothing all day"

"Either way come on" Severus helped him to his feet. "We'll see you guys in the morning, don't wake us Pomfrey's taken Reg out of classes for a few days and I'm staying out to help him the teachers already know so don't worry about telling them or anything"

"Okay, night guys" they called.

"Night" Regulus yawned.

They headed up the stairs, after a quick wash and Severus changed Regulus into his biggest, comfiest nightshirt before helping him into bed and snuggling in beside him kissing his face.

"I love you" Severus smiled.

"I love you too" Regulus grinned.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning true to their word, the other's didn't wake them and they slept in by three and a half hours. It was just after eleven when Regulus finally woke to Severus stroking his face, he tilted his face leaning into the touch and smiled.

"Happy Valentines day" Severus graced warmly.

Regulus' face spread into a beautiful smile. "Happy Valentines day" he leaned in and captured Severus' lips tenderly in a loving kiss. "I have something for you" he breathed turning over and reaching under the bed. Severus watched curiously as he pulled out a wrapped package and handed it over to him. "I hope you like it, it's not much seeing as we've been saving for the baby and all"

Severus smiled pressing his lips to a supple cheek. "I already love it" he chuckled before turning the parcel over and tearing off the neat heart paper. Lifting the lid off the box Severus' heart leapt in his chest. Inside was a photo album with a picture of them laminated on the front.

"Open it" Regulus blushed.

Severus did just that and grinned as he turned the pages, it was pictures purely of them together and one scan photo of the baby. Obviously Regulus would have had to enlist someone else to take these pictures because he couldn't have done it all himself, some he remembered Regulus taking or took himself but other's he had no idea were being taken but they were adorable.

"Do you like it? I thought it was something simple and from the heart I know you aren't into crazy over the top stuff so I made it for you" Regulus flushed.

"Regulus Black, I love it" Severus pulled his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss, the present was amazing, Regulus was creative too it was really nice and so well done and decorated.

"Now for mine" Severus grinned pulling out a floppy parcel handing it to his cutely suspicious boyfriend.

"You didn't need to get me anything"

"Neither did you but that didn't stop ya" Severus laughed. "Go on, Reg, open it"

Regulus smiled and tore off the paper, he gasped lifting up a pair of what appeared to be maternity skinny jeans that would do him a good few months. "Skinny jeans?" he beamed.

Severus smirked and nodded. "I know how you've been missing wearing them"

"Too right" Regulus laughed feeling the soft fabric in his fingers.

"They won't put any pressure or strain on bump either" Severus added watching the grin spread wider across Regulus' face.

"They're amazing" Regulus breathed grabbing Severus round the back of the neck and yanking him down for a passionate kiss. Severus moaned into his boyfriend's lips.

"Thank you so much" Regulus grinned.

"Thank you too" Severus chuckled. "Now get those on let's see what you look like then"

Regulus grinned climbing out of bed he pulled the jeans on they fit so comfortably he almost twirled on the spot just to show them off again.

Severus moaned loudly watching Regulus intently.

"I feel so sexy in these even if I have a baby bump" Regulus grinned sliding his hands up his thighs to his arse.

"You look bloody stunning from here"

"Wanna take a closer look?" Regulus winked.

"Definitely" Severus groaned. Regulus slipped back into bed immediately sinking into another hot embrace Severus' hands roaming over his legs and arse feeling him thoroughly through the fabric.

"If I wasn't bed-ridden we'd be fucking by now" Regulus sighed. "I'm so horny all the time"

"Say that again and I'll cum in my boxers" Severus smirked. "We can wait until you're better and when you are we'll more than make up for no sex today" he grinned watching Regulus' eyes flash with intrigue and excitement.

"Ooft sounds good to me"

A few hours later after Severus had gone down twice to fetch them some food from the kitchens, the two boys were relaxing on the bed. It was almost the evening and Severus was massaging Regulus' feet again.

"We need to hop in the bath in a minute" Severus said checking his pocket watch. They had plenty of time.

"Mm alright, can we have one now? I feel all gross still" Regulus yawned.

"Sure, let's go" Severus said helping Regulus to his feet, they headed into the bathroom where Regulus sat on the spare stool watching Severus rinse and draw a nice warm bubble bath.

"You need some help?" Severus offered moving across to his boyfriend.

"Sure" Regulus smirked playfully allowing Severus to push his clothing to the ground helping him pull off the jeans and fold them neatly onto his clothes. When he was fully stripped Severus stepped back to admire him dropping his own clothes in the process.

"I think bump might have gotten a little bigger" he nodded to Regulus' stomach. Regulus looked down and smiled running his hands over his skin.

"Me too"

Severus held out his hand and pulled Regulus close kissing his cheeks before helping him into the warm bath water. Regulus sighed with happiness as they lounged back against the side the warm soapy water felt delectable against his skin.

Regulus smiled to himself as Severus lathered and rinsed his hair gently, he loved being pampered maybe this week wasn't so bad after all.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked pecking Regulus' cheek lightly as he gently stroked his fingers through that long, wet, black hair.

"Fine thanks you?"

"I'm doing well, how's baby now?"

"She's fine too" Regulus grinned taking Severus' hands and resting them on his tummy so he could feel the little movements. "I think she's sleeping"

"Is she always like this when she's sleeping?"

"Yes she doesn't move much when she's asleep" Regulus chuckled. "I hope she sleeps right through when she's born but I doubt it"

"You never know, she is only a little baby after all" Severus chuckled.

"Yeah she doesn't understand, none of them do"

Twenty minutes later they got out of the bath, Severus gathered up their things and they headed back into the dormitory. He watched Regulus pull on a pair of baggy boxers.

"I think I'll just put my pyjamas on" he sighed reaching under the bed covers, he felt sad they couldn't go to the ball tonight but at least he could spend it having a cuddle with Severus.

"Actually" Severus interrupted laying his skinny jeans out on the bed and pulling out a clean white shirt and Regulus' long plain black cloak.

"What's this for?" Regulus blinked confusedly.

"You still want to go to the ball with me tonight?" Severus smirked watching Regulus' face light up instantly with surprise.

"Really? We can go?"

Severus nodded with a grin.

"But Madame Pomfrey said-"

Severus held up his hand to silence him. "I've talked to her and she said it's fine provided you take it easy and rest when you need to and we aren't out too late"

"Thank you, Sev!" he beamed throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck pressing kisses all over his face. Severus laughed tilting Regulus' chin up so their lips met playfully.

"I'm so happy, let's get ready, when does it start?"

"An hour" Severus replied helping Severus back into his jeans as the door opened.

"Oh you two going out?" Mulciber asked confusedly.

"Ball" Regulus almost squealed.

"We've just come to have a wash and get changed to go there" Avery commented heading into the bathroom with a clean towel.

"I hope I don't look too huge" Regulus sighed as he buttoned his shirt watching his lover pull on a pair of plain black trousers, the nicest, neatest one he could find.

"At least you won't look a mess"

"You look great to me" Regulus smiled shrugging on his cloak and turning to look at himself in the mirror. "This needs something"

"How about" Severus said buttoning his shirt quickly and reaching into Regulus' trunk pulling something out. He moved up to stand behind Regulus, slipping something through the collar he knotted it at the front.

"A bowtie?" Regulus smirked turning to face Severus.

"I think it looks cute on you" Severus chuckled watching Regulus blush just a little.

He pulled back pulling on his own cloak and tie, he knew he didn't look as good or as nice as Regulus his clothes were not of the same quality and were starting to fade a little but he did his best, combing his hair he smiled at his boyfriend, Regulus looked lovely.

"Why are you so gorgeous, where did you get these looks from?" Severus whispered pressing his lips to the pulse point of Regulus' neck.

"Thanks, well I guess from my ex-family" Regulus chuckled. "People do say my brother is better looking than me"

"I don't think he is, it's just because he's older, taller and in Gryffindor" Severus smiled. "People are programmed to believe that, you've got a much cuter face"

"You think?"

"I know" Severus nodded. "Now come on let's get moving or we're going to be late" Severus grinned as the other three finished getting ready and left the dormitory straightening their dress robes.

Regulus grinned as Severus linked their hands together winding their fingers tightly before they headed out of the dorm, through the common room and down the dungeon corridor.

In the entrance hall the music from the dance was loud, Regulus was grinning so brightly as they made their way into the great hall.

"Good evening boys it's nice of you to join us this evening, I trust you're feeling better?" Professor McGonagall smiled nodding down to Regulus' bump.

"A bit I'm not supposed to strain myself any though but she's doing well" Regulus smiled resting a hand on his tummy.

"That's good to hear, enjoy yourselves now" she replied watching them head on past and into the great hall.

The tables had been pushed aside to allow smaller round ones draped in long white and pink sashes and cloth near the door up the corners, vases of sparkling roses sat on the centre and a decoration of charmed colour change confetti sprinkled on the table. There were balloons floating with long twirling strings floating towards the romantic star washed pink, purple and navy nights sky overhead, the lights were dimmed and the music was playing loudly.

There were some couples on the dance floor already but most were standing talking and eyeing each other nervously from around the edges of the rooms, clusters of girls in their long gowns and boys in their dress robes dotted about looking thoroughly made up.

"This is so cool" Regulus grinned squeezing his lover's hand.

"I'm glad you like it, it's very romantic" Severus replied watching Mulciber move over to flirt with a small group of Slytherin girls.

"You think he'll get lucky tonight?" Severus asked quirking an eyebrow playfully. They glanced at each other smirking.

"Nah" Regulus chuckled.

The song changed and Severus turned to his boyfriend. "You want to dance?" he held out his hand.

"Sure" Regulus graced giving Severus his hand, he allowed himself to be lead onto the dance floor.

They danced and they laughed and really enjoyed themselves. Regulus laughed as Severus twirled him around. "You're beautiful" Severus smiled.

"Thank you, so are you" Regulus called over the music.

The danced another two songs, Severus made sure Regulus didn't put in very much effort before leading him over to a table to have a seat. Severus got them two juice' and Regulus gulped his gratefully.

"You alright? You aren't too tired or anything, are you?"

"Of course not" Regulus laughed. "I've hardly done anything"

"I'm really sorry today hasn't exactly been the most romantic first Valentines but I promise that next year we can do something special just the two of us" Severus began. "I'm really happy you and the baby are okay though that's more important but I know how you really wanted today to be special"

"Today is special, even if we didn't do the traditional sort of thing we still had fun and it was great" Regulus smiled. "I'm happy as long as I'm with you I don't need loads of show off fancy things to be happy"

Severus smiled warmly and looked up as the music changed, a slow dance came on and he smiled to himself. "You want to dance?" he offered getting to his feet.

Regulus nodded taking Severus' hand and sweeping back onto the dance floor, he pressed their bodies close resting his head on Severus' shoulder as Severus' hands moved to his backside gently swaying them to the rhythm of the music.

Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink inhaling his lover's sweet scent. He loved Regulus so much.

He glanced to the side where he saw their friends staring at them curiously, he could see Black and Lupin dancing just across the room their eyes on each other.

He took a deep breath and drew back enough to look Regulus in the eye.

"Severus is everything okay?" he asked worriedly searching the older boy's face.

Severus looked over to his friends again, Regulus couldn't help following his gaze watching them grinning excitedly. He frowned up at Severus when he turned back to the younger boy.

"Regulus... you know I love you so much, more than I can describe, you're carrying our baby and I've been thinking about us for a while now" Severus began nervously.

"I love you too" Regulus breathed.

"The way I feel for you is so strong, I fell for you really hard and each time I look at you I still get butterflies, you make me the happiest man on Earth and I want you to be with me forever" Severus continued.

"You know you-" Regulus was silenced by a gentle finger brushing over his lips.

"This is why" Severus swallowed nervously pulling back so he stood just a few inches away from Regulus. "I need to ask you something"

Regulus stared in confusion as Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Regulus gasped as Severus sank to the ground on one knee smiling up into his face, he presented the little box his fingers resting over the top of it. One hand flew to Regulus' mouth the other to his lower back supporting himself, by now people had turned to stare, everybody around them he could vaguely see Sirius out of the corner of his eye with Remus staring open mouthed at them.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, will you marry me?" Severus asked opening the box revealing two beautiful matching white gold rings, Regulus could see two tiny little male sex symbols intertwined one with a tiny grey stone the other with a tiny black one.

Regulus' heart skipped a beat tears welled in his eyes his head and heart were screaming yes. He nodded quickly gasping for breath. "Yes, yes I will" he breathed.

Severus pulled the ring with the tiny black stone out and slipped it onto Regulus' finger and held out the box as he got slowly to his feet. The coos and aw's around them rang out the music had quelled somewhat in the background.

Regulus took the ring with trembling fingers, tears of joy trickling down his face matching Severus' own as he carefully slipped the ring onto Severus' left ring finger the stones glittering in the dim lighting.

Severus threw his arms around Regulus, he didn't care if people were staring even if it wasn't his style to draw attention, he buried his face in Regulus' hair inhaling his scent, he couldn't believe the younger boy had actually said yes and it made him happier than he'd ever been before.

"Regulus" he whispered pressing kisses to the side of his lover's face. He drew back slowly and pulled him in for a kiss, he caught sight of Sirius standing fuming with Remus leaning over to whisper things in his ear, he could see the way the Gryffindor calmed down a little and turned to kiss Remus in full view of people without even caring.

"Gods Severus I love you so much" Regulus breathed the second they drew apart.

"I love you too" Severus smiled warmly.

The music slowly restarted and couples turned back to dance, talking excitedly amongst themselves as the two boys continued to stand and stare at one another.

"Baby is going crazy in there I think she's really excited" Regulus laughed taking Severus' hand to rest it on his bump.

"She really is having a good go in there" Severus beamed his dark eyes twinkling merrily. "How about we have one more dance and head back to the dormitory, get into bed and have a long cuddle?"

"Mm sounds good to me" Regulus smiled.

One dance turned into four and by the time they headed back to the dormitory, they were both worn out and giddy with pleasure.

"Congratulations my boys, Severus I had no idea you were planning to propose I think it's a wonderful idea very grown up" Slughorn clapping him on the arm as they left the great hall.

"Thank you Professor" he flushed a little.

"I'll let you go you must be exhausted after these past few days" the potions master smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Professor" Regulus grinned.

"Goodbye" the older man called watching them make their way slowly down the dungeon corridor, stopping every two moments to kiss and giggle. It was nice things were working out so well for them both.

They made their way up into the dormitory, having a quick wash Severus helped Regulus into his nightshirt before dressing himself and slipping under the covers pulling his fiancé into his arms. "You're so beautiful I'm so happy you said yes"

"Why would I say no?" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Because we're really young, most people don't get married at our age unless one of us is pregnant" Severus chuckled. "I don't know it was a worry, I told the others a few days ago I was going to propose"

Regulus shot him a look. "I AM pregnant" he chuckled.

"You know what I mean" Severus flushed. "I did tell the guys though... but not your brother, obviously..."

"Really?" Regulus was intrigued.

Severus nodded once. "They thought it was a good idea so I asked what they thought you'd say and they said they reckoned you'd say yes"

"And I did" Regulus grinned.

"Mm I wish I didn't need to rest right now otherwise we'd be fucking already" Regulus sighed with dismay.

"Don't worry, when you're better we'll more than make up for our celebratory fucks" Severus smirked watching those pretty grey eyes light up with pleasure.

"Can we have lots of fucks?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"We can have as many as your little heart desires" Severus breathed pressing his lips to the hot pulse point of Regulus' neck.

"I love getting it in my arse" Regulus smirked.

"I know you do and so do I" Severus grinned.

Regulus lay back against the pillows on his back comfortably, holding his hand out he admired his beautiful ring, he couldn't believe he was actually engaged now. "I love it" he whispered.

"I'm glad, I thought of the symbol because it's gay pride, I know the Wizarding world accepts homosexuality and gay marriage but we need to show we're still proud of it to maintain that" Severus said.

"You're really smart and thoughtful you know" Regulus sighed.

"So are you"

"Why the different coloured stones by the way?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Oh this might sound silly but the black one is the colour of my eyes, the grey one yours when we wear them we will always know that and we'll always be able to see each other when we look at the rings" Severus blushed with embarrassment, it sounded silly when he said it out loud.

"That's so sweet, it crossed my mind when I saw them but I wasn't sure" Regulus smiled turning over to kiss Severus on the lips.

"And you say I'm clever?" Severus smiled pecking Regulus on the tip of his little nose.

"You're making me blush" Regulus flushed further.

"It's cute on you" Severus kissed him. "Sleepy?"

Regulus nodded. "I'm beat" he said as the dormitory door opened and the others came back in grinning madly.

"Hey congratulations!" Avery shouted.

"Yeah let's see the rings" Mulciber beamed as the three of them hurried over to their bed.

Regulus and Severus held out their hands smiling profoundly their rings glittering merrily.

"Sweet" Mulciber grinned. "Why the symbols?"

"Gay pride" Regulus smiled.

"Wow I wonder what your brother will say" Avery smirked.

"Me too" Regulus swallowed nervously. "But we're happy and that's all that matters he can say what he likes we're engaged now and we've got a baby, hopefully he won't mind too much I'd really like him to be there for the three of us"

"Well fingers crossed and congrats!" Evan grinned heading over to his own bed and flopping down.

"So did any of you find anyone to have it off with tonight?" Severus asked curiously.

"Nope, unfortunately not" Mulciber sighed pulling on his pyjamas. "Oh well maybe next time there's always all year round to find a girlfriend"

"Yeah you don't need one anyway" Severus said.

"But you have one" Avery pointed.

"Yes and I'm very lucky to have Regulus" Severus smiled. "But I didn't go out hunting for a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter, I knew I liked him but I wasn't out searching for a partner it happened and I'm so glad it did"

"Even if you did knock him up?" Mulciber smirked.

"Course, she's my baby too" Severus yawned turning to Regulus. "Are you sleepy?" he smiled brushing some stray hairs out of Regulus' beautiful misty grey eyes, he looked so cute when he was tired.

Regulus nodded curling up against Severus' side pressing his lips to his lover's neck playfully. "I love you so much, Severus I'm really happy you proposed I couldn't be happier"

"I love you too, Regulus and me too" Severus breathed tilting the younger boy's chin up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. When they drew apart they snuggled down under the covers and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms smiles written across their faces, this had been the best Valentine's day ever.

About four hours after they went to sleep Severus woke feeling thirsty, the cast himself some water and sipped at it before curling back up under the covers, it was way too early to get up and besides Regulus was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him.

He's almost drifted back off to sleep when something hard pressed into his thigh. His eyes opened and he gazed into Regulus' handsome face watching as Regulus brushed his crotch against him again. A soft sigh escaped the boys lips and Severus smiled, he peeked under the covers and sure enough Regulus was hard, a small wet patch appearing through the fabric of his pyjamas he was already leaking a little.

Severus smiled watching a tiny crease appearing between Regulus' fine dark brow lines his soft lips parted slightly. Very carefully Severus reached under the covers running the back of his hand very lightly over Regulus' hard member through his bottoms a tiny whimper escaped his lips.

He lay watching as Regulus breathed a deep sigh he tensed a moment before relaxing a small noise escaping his throat. Curious rather than alarmed, Severus peeked under the covers and smiled to himself. A considerable wet patch had appeared in Regulus' groin.

"What?"

Severus jumped out of his skin upon hearing Regulus' confused voice. He stared into those familiar grey eyes watching the blush creeping across Regulus' face. He couldn't help but smile.

"Have a nice dream?"

Regulus' blush deepened further and he swallowed. "Fuck this is so embarrassing"

"No it isn't don't be silly" Severus chuckled stroking Regulus' cheek before the boy shot under the covers pulling them up over his head to hide his shame. "I can't help it" Severus heard him mumble from beneath his protective blankets.

"I know it's natural, don't be embarrassed Reg" Severus smiled warmly.

"It's still embarrassing"

"Look at me" Severus said.

Regulus peeked out from under the covers.

"I think it's cute, I woke up because I wanted a drink then I suddenly felt your cock in my leg" Severus said quietly, he could hear the others faint snuffles and snores around the room, they hadn't woken up at all through this.

"You watched me?"

It was Severus' turn to flush. "Yeah, sorry but I thought it was adorable"

Regulus averted his eyes still feeling hot and flustered, the scooted out from under the covers to lie with his face close to Severus' again.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Severus smirked.

"I dreamt I was... that you were..." Regulus said nervously feeling that all too familiar blush firing up into his face.

"Hmm?"

"That you were tossing me off whilst you put your mouth... umm" Regulus cringed a little.

"Put my mouth where, Reg?" Severus asked curiously.

Regulus took a deep breath and shut his eyes in a momentary blink. "That you were like... kissing and licking my arsehole" his face was so hot he was sure he was about to explode, the blood was literally beating into his face with shame. What would Severus think of him now?

"You want me to rim you?" Severus asked with a smile much to Regulus' surprise. He stared into the other's boys black eyes and grinned then gave him a tiny nod. "Then once you get better that is exactly what I shall do" Severus smiled warmly.

"Sounds like kinky fun" Regulus beamed.

"It will be but for now go back to sleep, Reg, or you won't get up in the morning" Severus chuckled pressing a light kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Night, Sev, love you"

"Love you too, Reg"

The next morning when they woke up, Regulus lay awake gazing at Severus' sleeping face. He couldn't believe it, Severus had actually proposed to him, he wanted him he wanted to be with him and stay with him.

Regulus didn't care if they were young all he cared about was that they really did love each other and Severus had truly proved that love by asking for his hand and Regulus couldn't be more thrilled to have said yes, now they were a proper little family nobody could say anything against them.

Severus' eyes cracked open, the first thing he saw when his eyes came into focus was Regulus' beautiful smiling face staring at him. "Morning gorgeous" he breathed shuffling closer to entangle their legs beneath the covers.

"Morning, Severus" Regulus sighed happily snuggling into his boyfriend's warm body, it felt so good, so right.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I feel much better now" Regulus grinned. "Yourself?"

"Perfect, I just want you to get better" Severus chuckled.

"I suppose we should really get up now" Regulus sighed.

"Why?"

"Lessons"

"You're not going back to lessons yet, oh no, last night was more than enough to take it out of you, the teachers understand, you need to rest" Severus said seriously.

"But I was at the ball last night surely I can't get away with going there and not turning up to class today" Regulus said confusedly wrinkling his nose in such an adorable fashion.

"They will understand" Severus smiled kissing his forehead.

"Okay can we still go down for some breakfast, might as well face the music now"

"Of course" Severus smiled with just a hint of nervousness in his voice.

They climbed out of bed and Regulus went straight into the bathroom massaging his bump as usual as Severus pulled on his clothes, minutes later and they switched places as the others were getting out of bed.

When Severus reappeared he pulled Regulus in for a playful kiss making him yelp with surprise.

"You look so sexy this morning I could just have you here and now" Severus moaned softly.

"I'd love that, please do it" Regulus grinned tilting his head to the side.

"But you aren't well enough yet, how about at the weekend?" Severus pouted a little just to see a smirk flicker across the younger boys face.

"Ooh I'll hold you to that" Regulus breathed.

"But for now let's get something to eat, baby must be hungry" Severus said.

"She is"

They headed down into the common room hand in hand ignoring the group of Slytherin's by the fireplace gawking at them as they passed through, they knew that today the staring and whispers would be much worse after what happened last night. Frankly Regulus was surprised Severus did it so publically, perhaps he didn't mean for it to come across that way he just wanted to do it in a place that made his boyfriend happy, perhaps he didn't care if they all stared at them or made their stupid speculations, and neither did Regulus.

"Just ignore them, Reg" Severus' voice filtered through his thoughts as they walked along the empty dungeon corridor towards the entrance hall.

"I don't mind them staring, I'm too happy to care right now they can screw off if they're that bothered" the younger boy grinned.

"What about your brother, should he 'screw off' too?" Severus asked worriedly.

Regulus didn't say anything for a few moments and his walking slowed momentarily before picking right back up again. "You know what? Yes he can actually, I'm happy and our happiness is all that matters, if he can't be happy for me then he can fuck right off"

"He is your brother he might not take too kindly to this..."

Regulus shrugged. "I'll always love him and care about him and I do want him in our life but I don't care if he doesn't support us, he knows where to shove it" he chuckled.

They made their way into the packed great hall, heads turned as they walked in not meeting anyone's eye and dropped into their seats closest to the door trying to avoid as much attention as possible.

Severus glanced around, people kept turning to stare at them, were whispering and laughing amongst themselves, he hated this kind of attention but he would stick it out for Regulus' sake, the younger boy deserved much more than to be treated badly by a bunch of dunderheads.

They ate quickly chatting casually about school work, the end of year exams and funny articles they'd read in books when they were joined by their friends congratulating them once again, drawing even more attention to the two boys but this time they didn't mind, people were less likely to start if there was a crowd of them.

"We're off back to bed then" Severus said as they got slowly to their feet.

"Not going lessons today then?" Wilkes asked with a frown.

"Nope, Regulus has to go back to bed and rest himself" Severus said firmly.

"I don't mind not going to lessons, it's fun lazing around in bed all day with someone waiting on me hand and foot" Regulus smirked glancing at Severus who couldn't help but laugh.

"Your own personal slave" Mulciber grinned, his face fell when the expressions that crossed Severus and Regulus' faces were that of excitement and intrigue. "Oh not like that you know bloody well what I meant"

They all burst into fits of laughter.

A couple of minutes later and they were heading out into the entrance hall when a voice stopped them.

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!"

Regulus cringed at the words freezing on the spot, it sounded like nails on a blackboard, the sound of Sirius' angry voice right now was not what he wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

He exchanged a brief nod with Severus before turning on the spot to face his angry, purple-faced brother.

"Hi Siri"

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left testicle are you thinking?" he demanded coming to a halt just in front of Regulus.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh you know bloody well what I'm talking about, Reg" Sirius' face grew stormy. "You saying yes to that" he jabbed his finger angrily in Severus' direction unable to even look at the Slytherin without feeling utmost disgust towards him.

"Sirius you know I love him-"

"I don't care if you love him, you don't need to marry him!"

"I want to marry him, he makes me happy, we have a kid together please don't start this again, Sirius, please not now" Regulus whined putting his head in his hands. He felt Severus' warm arms wrap protectively around him.

"Seriously, I think you should lay off of him, he's been through a lot this week the stress isn't good for the baby" Severus said calmly.

Sirius' face contorted with rage, he stepped forward it took a tremendous amount of effort not to slam Snape's ugly, greasy face into the stone flooring hard enough to crack it but he didn't want to hurt Regulus. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" he snarled. "Shut up and fuck off"

"Sirius please!" Regulus whined.

"Just because he's knocked you up and given you a cheap nickel ring doesn't mean he loves you, Reg" Sirius' face betrayed his angry words as his mind automatically raced back to the images of them in the hospital wing, he hated to admit it, he hated the thought of them actually being in love and this was real but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"I do love him, you know bloody well what you're saying isn't true I can see it in your eyes, Black, you just won't admit to it" Severus growled dangerously.

Sirius glared at Snape, positively glared at him like he hadn't done before. He felt Remus hurry over to his side his eyes darting between the three of them and the gathering crowd trying to assess the situation.

"Sirius please don't do this, don't stress me out think about your little unborn niece" Regulus whimpered.

Sirius' face instantly softened. He moved forward to gently hug Regulus, Severus recoiled as he felt the Gryffindor's arm brush against his frightened he might hurt him or Regulus if he didn't move. Sirius rested his chin on his little brother's head, he was so small and so fragile it hurt him to see his brother this way, so delicate physically but emotionally he was extremely advanced for his age and gender.

"I'm sorry Reg, you know how I feel about this"

"I don't care how you feel all that matter is what Severus and I feel"

"But-"

"Seriously, Sirius, no more of this stupid ranting and raving, I don't need protection from Severus, I need protection from everything else I'm pregnant I need support, help and love it's really hard on me I'm only seventeen and I'm extremely hormonal and I don't need you starting on my fiancé every five minutes" Regulus said.

"Regulus..."

"Oh and for your information the ring is not cheap, look" he said holding up his hand so his brother could see it. Sirius gently held his brother's hand up into the stronger light gazing at the pretty ring with the symbol on it. Maybe Regulus was right, maybe it wasn't so cheap after all. "I wouldn't care even if it was a cheap ring, even if it was made of plastic, it's what it symbolises that counts"

"That's sweet" Remus commented, Sirius glanced to him and smiled, even Remus was with Regulus on this one and he had to admit so he was to some degree. He'd do the same for Moony, he'd do anything for Remus and Remus the same for him he hated the thought that Snape could give his little brother everything he had in his relationship with Remus, he didn't want to believe that scum bag was capable of such things.

"Alright, Reg, alright"

Regulus drew back enough to look up into Sirius' face searching it desperately.

"I won't start on you, not now anyway just... be sure this is what you really want, you can't marry him for ages yet anyway because you have no money"

"I know that, I'm going to get a job and Severus will already have a job to save up and we will get married one day, you'll see, I want you there" Regulus smiled.

Sirius held his breath for a few seconds and nodded, he didn't want to give Regulus away to Snape but he knew that one day that would actually become reality.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled hugging Sirius round the middle.

After a few minutes they drew apart.

"I had better get going to lessons now, if you're going back to the dormitory stay off your feet and I'm sorry for stressing you out" Sirius smiled.

"It's okay, no harm done" Regulus rested a hand on his tummy as Severus moved close to his side once again.

"Okay" Sirius nodded looking between them. "I'll see you later, we're still on for next week, right?"

Regulus nodded.

"Great, later Reg" Sirius smiled pecking his brother on the forehead before turning to Remus and taking his hand in his own. Regulus and Severus watched them walk away, Sirius and Remus turned to one another and kissed earning themselves some stares, everyone knew of their relationship but apparently a male pregnancy in Slytherin trumps the almighty Sirius Black, knight of Gryffindor and heroic heart throb being in a relationship with another bloke.

Regulus sighed to himself before turning to smile at Severus. "Let's go upstairs I really need a cuddle"

"Your wish is my command, come on" Severus grinned.

They headed down the dungeon corridor not stopping or saying anything until they reached the dormitory where Severus immediately undressed Regulus lovingly and got him into bed. He shucked off his own clothes until he was in his underwear and slipped under the covers beside him pulling the younger Slytherin into his arms.

"I love you so much, Regulus, I don't care what your brother says or does I won't leave you for anything"

"I love you too, Sev, I'm so glad because I really need you and I love you and I just... kiss me" he breathed curling his fingers round the back of Severus' neck and pulling him down into a tender passionate kiss.

It looked like things were taking a turn for the better. The next thing was, how would they survive a sleepover with Sirius for an entire night...


	13. Chapter 13

It was the night of the planned sleepover and Regulus was feeling excited but rather anxious, he would be in a room alone with Sirius, Lupin and Severus. He knew Remus wouldn't start but Sirius could well let things kick off again, he had a very back track record of such things.

Now approaching the end of his twenty second week of pregnancy, Regulus had grown some more and after a few days in bed and a very restful weekend he was feeling back to his old self again.

"Hey" Severus smiled softly as Regulus' eyes slowly opened.

The beginnings of a smile curled in the corners of Regulus' mouth. "Hey" he whispered. "Is it time for dinner?"

Severus smiled and nodded down into his boyfriend's drowsy face. Regulus had been taking a nap before dinner knowing they would probably be up late tonight with the sleepover or as Sirius had called it just that morning a 'guys night in' just so it didn't sound so feminine.

"Okay I'm up" he sighed stretching out like a cat under the warm covers.

"I've put everything in an overnight bag for us ready, I didn't sleep as long as you" Severus chuckled watching as Regulus slowly sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning again. The boy blinked up into his face and pulled him in for a gentle hug, Severus could easily tell he was still half asleep.

"Thanks" Regulus breathed.

"No problem" Severus chuckled. He helped Regulus get up and watched him pull on some lazy day clothes before they picked up their things waving goodbye to their friends and headed off out of the dungeons.

They made their way hand in hand along the cool dungeon corridor out into the entrance hall, students were still hanging about chatting and some turned to look at Regulus eyeing his bump as though it may explode any minute, the Slytherin shifted his clothes around himself unsuccessfully trying to hide his tummy. They turned and headed up the stairs, Severus with the bag over his shoulder an arm around Regulus' lower back supporting him carefully as they traipsed up the marble staircases. They headed along the corridor through the landing and wound their way until they found the patch of stone castle wall where they knew the room of requirement would be waiting.

They'd only been waiting a couple of short minutes before Remus and Sirius appeared wandering down the corridor carrying their own small bags of things such as pyjamas and a toothbrush.

"Hey" Sirius grinned to his little brother as they approached. "You're early, ready to go in?"

Regulus smiled back and nodded eagerly. The four boys stood staring at the wall concentrated desperately trying to bring fourth the room. It didn't actually take very long at all before the door appeared, decorated and well polished. Sirius was the first to lead them inside, they followed him through watching as he shut the door behind himself and it locked, disappearing into the wall.

Regulus turned to face the room, it was a typical large bedroom, a deep red and warm gold trimmed four poster bed sat against the back wall, the walls were a dark red with a warm fluffy cream carpet and large sheepskin rug on the floor with all the dressings, a door to the right end of the room led to what was presumably the bathroom, the wall torches were burning merrily flickering and crackling softly and innocently.

"It's nice in here" Remus commented gazing nervously around the room.

"Very Gryffindor" Regulus commented watching his brother kick off his shoes and carry his bag over to his bed. Remus didn't hesitate to hurry after him.

Regulus and Severus exchanged worried looks but headed over to the bed stopping on the opposite side of Remus and Sirius. They watched as Sirius shamelessly pulled his hoodie and t-shirt over his head throwing them on the floor before pulling on a really baggy black t-shirt and shucking out of his trousers he threw them aside climbing up on the bed lounging across it in his boxers and socks his eyes focused lazily on a blushing Remus.

Regulus quickly turned away giving the boy some respectful privacy nudging Severus to the do the same as the boy stripped and pulled on his blue tartan pyjamas hopping up on the bed next to Sirius sitting there a little tense not making eye contact with anyone which was understandable.

Regulus smiled up into Severus' face as he quickly pulled off his clothes and tugged his nightshirt on over his bump leaving his underwear on under them he clambered up onto the enormous bed with a little push from Severus to help. He watched his lover pull on his pyjamas before climbing up next to him.

"So we're all here and in our pyjamas" Sirius grinned to his little brother over Remus' side. Remus and Regulus were sitting side by side in the middle of the bed with Severus and Sirius on the outer corners.

"Yeah and I'm so comfy" Regulus sighed happily sinking down into the bedding and sprawling out seeing as there was plenty of room. He smiled when he felt Severus wrap his arms around his waist and press his lips playfully to the back of his neck, a playful giggle escaped Regulus' throat and he twisted around a little to gaze at Severus.

Sirius chuckled and pulled Remus down into the bed covers with a yelp wrapping himself around him and tickling him playfully. Remus wriggled around shrieking with laughter as Sirius continued to torture him. Regulus and Severus exchanged smirks trying not to laugh until finally the tickling stopped and Remus began to settle down again relaxing into the bedding lazily.

"You remind me of someone" Regulus smiled gently looking between the two of them.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

Regulus' face spread into a grin. "Us"

A mixture of expressions crossed Sirius' face but Remus just smiled. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" the Gryffindor asked worriedly looking over at his younger brother sceptically.

"A good thing" Regulus grinned. "So, what do you have planned for tonight?" he asked brightly.

"I was thinking we could have a talk first, I want to see how you're getting along especially after last week and we haven't had that much of a chance to speak especially because of what happened at the dance..." Sirius trailed off his face becoming serious now.

Regulus rolled his eyes and sighed but shot a smile over his shoulder at Severus who began stroking his bump lovingly. "If you brought me here to have a bitch about that you can forget it, I might be fourteen but I'm not changing my mind" he said coolly.

"I'm not asking you to" said Sirius. "I just want to make sure you're happy, safe and sure about what you're doing. If Severus is going to be my brother in law someday then I'd like to get to know him" he said a little awkwardly.

Regulus eyed him for a moment and turned to Severus.

"That would be most... tolerable, Sirius" Snape said awkwardly.

"Tolerable" the boy scoffed but Regulus shot him a dirty look.

"You can't expect him to be perfectly happy when look at what you've done to him over the years" he pointed out.

"I'm trying to be nice" Sirius said calmly. "I thought this guy's night would do him some good"

"It will do us all some good" said Lupin. There was silence for a moment.

"So have you two actually..." Regulus asked glancing between them with an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his handsome little face.

Remus' face caught on fire and Sirius just laughed. "Yes we have" he grinned proudly before delving down and kissing Remus softly on the cheek making his blush even worse than before. "You should see my Remus in bed, not that I want either of you watching of course but he's so sexy" Sirius sighed his eyes losing a little focus taking on a dreamy look.

Regulus smirked and glanced at Remus who had now hidden his face behind his hands with shame, Severus on the other hand looked fine.

"Sirius please..." Remus groaned.

"That's one of the things he says" Sirius grinned earning a playful kick in the leg from his embarrassed boyfriend. "Okay Remus I'll stop" he chuckled leaning down to kiss the smaller boy. "He gets a bit embarrassed when I talk about our sex life to other people" he explained to the other two.

"Don't you like having sex, Remus? I think we've had a conversation like this before" Regulus said glancing thoughtfully up at the canopy over the bed.

"Yeah of course I like it" the blonde said finally revealing his face.

"You said you bottom don't you?" Regulus clarified.

Remus' cheeks grew hot a little again. "Not always..." he said quietly.

Regulus' eyes widened and he turned to stare at his brother. "You bottom!?" it was almost a gasp of surprise. Sirius just chuckled his own face turning a little pink but he nodded still smirking nervously.

"Sex feels incredible" Sirius said quickly as though trying to vouch for what he had been doing to his brother.

"You don't need to make excuses for us, Sirius, we understand" Regulus smiled gently.

"I'm not embarrassed about it" Sirius blinked.

"We love sex, don't we, Sev?" Regulus grinned lounging on his back propping up the pillows with his hands on his bump.

"Definitely" the older Slytherin grinned excitedly. An angry flicker crossed Sirius' face but he shook it off and turned his attention on Remus pulling him into his arms for a cuddle.

"So, Regulus, how's the pregnancy coming along this week?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It's going quite well actually she's doing fine now even after what happened last week with that bitch, but she's grown some more and she's been kicking me quite a lot so it's nice at the moment I'm neither too big nor too small I'm just right" he said happily stroking his tummy.

"You are getting much bigger though, even than how you were just a couple of weeks ago, you're going to be huge by the time you're nine months gone" Sirius chuckled. "Not that it's a bad thing of course"

"No but to tell you the truth I'm terrified of giving birth" said Regulus. Severus automatically cuddled closer to support him more. "After the pains I felt over a week ago now it's really shocked me for what it will be like to actually push her out through all of that" he sank his teeth into his bottom lip nervously.

"Regulus we're all here for you" Sirius smiled gently shoving Remus closer so he could rest a hand on his brother's tummy too.

"I'm here as well although you probably aren't overly keen on that idea but I'd like to be friends" Remus said quietly.

"That would be really nice" Regulus smiled watching Sirius kiss the back of the now smiling blonde's neck.

"Have you sorted a birthing plan?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Umm, scream and push?" Regulus frowned obviously confused.

"No I mean like, where you want to have the baby, who is going to be there, if you'll take any medication for the pain or go natural and such" Sirius shrugged a little.

"Oh in the hospital wing with Severus and you, I guess Remus could come if he really wants too..." Regulus said quietly. "I don't really want to think about labour right now I'm kind of hoping the memories of that pain will fade enough so it won't seem like such a big deal and taking about it is bringing them round more and more" he sighed closing his eyes and stroking his bump again, his face spread into a smile when he felt a little kick and Sirius laughed.

"Aww she's kicking you" he grinned excitedly.

"She kicks me all the time" Regulus smiled proudly. "She's so sweet"

"How big is she?" Remus asked curiously.

"She's just over eleven inches long" Severus said. "And weighs almost a pound" he added with a smile.

"That's good isn't it?" Sirius asked quickly.

Regulus laughed and nodded. "It's perfectly normal, two more weeks, well just under really about eleven days until my twenty four week scan then I'll be six months gone" he said.

"Wow just over three months of this whole pregnancy thing" Sirius let out a long drawn out breath. "You sure you're ready?"

"No" said Regulus.

Sirius' face fell and his heart plummeted. Remus refused to look at anybody.

"But I am sure by the time she is here we will be, nobody can be fully ready for their life to have such a massive change, it's not just for a few weeks or years it's forever we'll have a proper family I'm only a teen but I can handle it and I love Severus and the baby so I'm positive we can get through this together" Regulus smiled.

Sirius was completely taken aback by this answer and he started at his brother unable to say anything.

"That was really mature" said Remus unable to feign calmness. "I guess you're right when you think about it, nobody is ready for that even if they think they are that's why some people get problems when they think they can handle something and they can't, and I'll bet there will be plenty of other people in our two years that will have kids in a year or two or so" he added with a soft chuckle.

Regulus nodded with a smile. "That's exactly right"

"You're better than I thought you were" Sirius blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow angrily.

"Not in a bad way but you're less immature and silly than I thought, for a while when I found out you're having a baby I just thought it was some silly thing you were doing with Snape, I knew the baby was real but I thought he was just going along with it more and not thinking about it the way he should so he could have that fall in love with Snape thing" Sirius rambled nervously.

"I fell in love with Severus BEFORE I knew I was pregnant, before I even slept with him" said Regulus.

"Same" Severus jumped in. "Obviously getting him pregnant wasn't my goal but things happen and you just have to deal with them"

"No, your goal was bedding my sixteen-year-old brother" Sirius said coldly.

"Sirius" Regulus warned.

"I think as long as you two are together and love the baby everything will work out perfectly because that's all babies want, right? They just want to be loved and cared for they don't care about what their parents have or don't have they just want someone to feed them and cuddle them" Remus said quietly surprising everybody.

"That's extremely true actually" Sirius said turning Remus onto his back and climbing over the top of him pressing his lips passionately to Remus'.

Regulus turned his head a little sinking lower into the covers smiling hopefully at Severus until the boy laughed and climbed on top of him kissing him the way Sirius was kissing Remus. Severus slowly pushed them under the covers as Regulus slid his leg up Severus' thigh a breathy moan escaping his lips as they kissed.

"If you two start having sex we're leaving" Sirius commented without breaking his own kiss.

"We're not" Regulus said. After a few more minutes the couples finally stopped kissing and lay down under the covers relaxing sleepily.

"So what do you want for your push present?" asked Sirius.

"My what?" Regulus blinked, confused.

"You know, push present" Sirius smiled. "The present you get after you've pushed the baby out"

"Ohh" Regulus nodded slowly with understanding, he exchanged a confused look with Severus, apparently he had never heard of such a thing as a 'push present' before either. "You don't need to get me anything…."

"If you don't pick something then I'll surprise you anyway" Sirius said in a sing song voice.

"Then you'll just have to surprise me" Regulus laughed.

"That's what I shall do then" Sirius flashed him a grin. Severus sat looking rather thoughtful for a few moments which didn't go amiss by Regulus.

He nudged his boyfriend gently and shot him a glare. "Don't even think about it"

"So I'm not allowed to buy my boyfriend, the boy who is carrying and will deliver my baby daughter a present for all his hard work?" Severus quirked a dark eyebrow.

Regulus rolled his eyes playfully but shook his head. "Nope"

"Too bad, I'm getting you something whether you like it or not" the older boy grinned pinching Regulus' cheek like a child.

They sat talking for another hour before they cracked open bottles of pumpkin juice and Butterbeer and tucked into an enormous pile of sweets Remus and Sirius had brought that Regulus was convinced his brother and that Potter boy had stolen from somewhere because it was way too much just to buy them for a sleepover.

"You're okay eating before bed now aren't you?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah fine" said Regulus. "Have been for weeks now" he added with a smile.

"Great cause I don't wanna get the blame for making you puke" Sirius laughed. "By the way, have you spoken to mum and dad at all recently?"

Regulus stopped eating and sat staring down at his lap. "No"

The other three boys exchanged a mixture of looks.

"Do you plan to?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"No, they're only going to shout at me and try to humiliate me like they did when I was three months pregnant, they don't want to know me I haven't spoken to them in weeks they don't care about me anymore but that doesn't matter I have Severus and his mother is kind enough to take me in" he looked up and smiled gently. "I'm very grateful to her"

"Mum and dad should still be in your life even if you don't live with them because that baby will ask when she's older, I'm not saying being close with mum and dad is a good thing because it isn't, but I know you Reg and to be honest, you're a mummy's boy" Sirius had to force back the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face.

Regulus scowled viciously at him his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I am not!"

"You ARE a mummy now anyway" Sirius teased earning a filthy glare from Regulus.

"I'm not a woman!"

"No but you're still a pregnant mother" Sirius winked playfully. Regulus' mouth opened and closed several times before he huffed and stuffed some more chocolate into his mouth without another word.

The four boys sat chatting about their school work and exams mostly until it became too much for Regulus and he sank down against the pillows, Remus had popped to the toilet before joining him under the covers (although not actually touching him). Regulus was asleep the second his head hit the pillow and Remus' was soon after.

It was around an hour or so later when he was woken by a soft shaking. He groaned frowning up into Remus' face wondering what on Earth was going on. As his vision wavered back into focus he stared up at the blonde boy who was smiling and nodding towards the end of the bed. Regulus opened his mouth to speak but Remus rested his index finger over his own lips asking him to be quiet. Feeling even more confused, Regulus sat up a little gazing towards the end of the bed and what he saw brought an instant smile to his face.

Sirius and Severus were sitting cross legged at the end of the four poster bed by the footboard talking and laughing quietly together, almost like friends.

Regulus' eyes widened and he shot a flash of a grin to Remus whose expression mirrored his own.

"They're finally getting along" the half-blood whispered.

"I know, well I hope this lasts" Regulus replied quietly. He lay back down snuggling under the covers gazing sleepily at his boyfriend watching him laugh at something Sirius was hissing to him, could this really be a turning point for their relationship?

Much to his surprise, Severus turned around still grinning from what Sirius had just said, his eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise when he spotted Regulus. "Hey you're awake" he breathed crawling over to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Regulus moaned softly and smiled against those warm familiar lips. "Yeah and I'm so proud of you" he whispered feeling the weight shift on the bed and Sirius snuggled up under the covers beside him nuzzling Remus' face.

"Why?" Severus asked confusedly.

"Because you're making progress" Regulus smiled. "Anyway you can tell me about it tomorrow" he grinned settling back down sleepily under the nice warm covers. "Love you"

"I love you too, Regulus" Severus breathed.

"Night guys" Sirius called.

"Night" it was unanimous from the other three boys as Sirius gave a heft tug and the drapes fell closed all the way around the huge bed. As Regulus curled up into Severus' chest he heard his brother whispering his love and goodnight to Lupin before they went silent snuggled up in each other's arms. Regulus closed his eyes and sighed with happiness, this was all going so well he couldn't believe it.

They slept in late the next morning and by the time they actually managed to get out of bed, Regulus still wanted to sleep.

"It was always me that refused to get out of bed when we were home" Sirius laughed prodding Regulus in the back through the covers. The boy let out an angry groan and kicked his legs before settling back down.

"He's just tired" said Severus. "He's worse at the end of the week after school it seems to catch up on him" he explained. "Come on, Regulus, if you wake up now you can fall asleep again when we get back to Slytherin" he spoke softly gently shaking the boy awake. Regulus groaned again but stretched out under the covers, rubbing his tired eyes he yawned and threw back the covers combing his fingers through his hair sleepily.

"Okay, I'm up" Regulus yawned. Sirius and Remus turned away as the boy pulled on some comfy clothes and headed into the bathroom. He emerged only a couple of minutes later smiling.

"You ready to get some breakfast then?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah I'm ready" he said brightly.

They picked up their things and headed out of the room, with one last look back they knew it wouldn't be the last time the four of them would hang out there like that. They left the room of requirement and headed back along the corridor and onto the staircases, they talked the whole way down to the great hall where they stopped by the doors.

"Last night was really fun we should do it again soon" Sirius smiled.

"I'd like that" Regulus grinned the fresh memories of Severus and Sirius finally getting along floating through his head. "We had a great time" he smiled up at Severus.

"Yeah I had fun" the older boy said.

"Great, see you soon" Remus grinned. The four of them headed off into the great hall towards their own respected tables with one last exchange of smiles. When Regulus and Severus dropped down into their seats for breakfast, they were greeted by anxious, excitable faces.

"Well how did it go with your brother then?" Avery asked quickly as they began picking up their fruit toast.

"Actually it went extremely well" Regulus beamed. "Severus and Sirius even got on, they were talking and everything after Remus and I fell asleep"

"You all slept in the same bed then did you?" Mulciber smirked to Evan.

"Yes but not in a dirty way!" Regulus protested. "The bed was huge and we were sleepy, nobody was fighting that was the main thing" he added quickly.

"And you managed to keep your hands to yourself, no sex all night?" Mulciber laughed.

"Nope" said Severus.

"Dear sweet Merlin it's a world record!" Avery burst into fits of laughter.

Mulciber sat clapping slowly in his applause. "Well done, now let's see if you can keep your hands off each other when you're in the dormitory at night" he quirked a challenging eyebrow at the two boys who sat smirking.

"Don't count on it" Regulus winked.

They finished eating and the two boys headed back out to the entrance hall and down into their dungeon common room.

"You want to go back to bed?" Severus offered as they sank into chairs by the fire.

"No I'm awake now" Regulus said. "But there is something I want to talk to you about" he looked up into Severus' face.

"What's that?"

"Last night" said Regulus.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Severus asked confusedly.

"I loved it but I just want to say I'm really proud of you for talking and laughing with Sirius like that" Regulus leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh it was nothing" Severus smiled. "He was actually quite decent for once"

"What did you talk about?" Regulus asked his silver eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Just about school work, a little more about exams, some about you and he was telling me a few jokes which were surprisingly quite decent" Severus smiled.

"He didn't insult you, make rude comments or tell you to keep your hands off of me?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow.

"Nope" Severus flashed a grin. Regulus was slightly surprised by this and sat smiling at his boyfriend.

"That's really good, I'm so pleased you two are finally starting to get along, no more fighting or hate" Regulus sighed happily sinking into his boyfriend's chest.

"I'm glad you're happy" Severus breathed pressing a kiss to the top of Regulus' head. They sat in silence for a little while just enjoying each other's company before Regulus finally decided to say something.

"I want to touch myself" he sighed dreamily his hand resting just below his baby bump.

Severus hadn't quite registered what Regulus said at first but when he did his eyes widened. "What?" he jumped slightly.

"Mm I really wanna touch myself" Regulus breathed allowing his legs to fall open a he gazed up at Severus.

Severus gazed at Regulus in a mixture of arousal and curiosity. "You want to take this upstairs then?"

Regulus sank his teeth into his bottom lip, fluttered his eyelashes ever so slightly and nodded. The two boys got up and headed up to the dormitory, Severus very enthusiastically spelled their hands clean and herded Regulus onto the bed laying down beside him and watched as slowly the boys hand slipped beneath the waistband of his black jogging bottoms and into his boxers.

"Wow that's hot" Severus breathed.

"You wanna see more?" Regulus whispered slowly stroking himself still gazing up at Severus lustfully.

"I want to see everything" Severus breathed. Regulus smirked and moving his hand he pushed down his trousers kicking them off still holding his focused gaze with Severus.

"You're so sexy you really do have a figure on you" Severus breathed gazing lovingly down into Regulus' eyes before his own roamed all over the smaller boy's body.

Regulus moaned softly in his response before continuing to touch himself staring at Severus hungrily. "Aren't you going to play with yourself too?" he pouted innocently.

Severus didn't need any more, he yanked off his trousers and crammed his hands down his boxers before Regulus could say anything else and lay stroking his already hard penis.

"Mm sexy" Regulus breathed. "I'm so horny, it happens randomly just like a random boner, suddenly I feel like I have to get my back doors smashed in" he moaned.

Severus convulsed with pleasure. "Now you've said that never walk around with an unprotected backside because I may not be held responsible for my own actions" he growled reaching down and yanking off Regulus' boxers, his hand curled around the younger boy's erection and he began to pump it quickly. Regulus moaned loudly and returned the gesture stroking Severus quickly and thoroughly.

"I think having my arse exposed and unprotected would be the best idea for me then" Regulus winked through an aroused pant.

Severus moaned loudly quickening his pace on his boyfriend's member.

"I wonder just how much your cock stretches me" Regulus whispered.

And with that Severus came hard all over his boyfriend's curled fist moaning Regulus' name in the process, moments later Severus followed him over the edge with a gasp of Severus' name gazing into his eyes.

The two boys lay panting for some time before they finally pulled on their clothes and snuggled up together.

"Feeling better?" Severus chuckled gently stroking the side of Regulus' face.

"Yes, less horny" Regulus flashed a grin.

"Less?" Severus smirked.

Regulus just winked at him and pulled him into a playful kiss.

The rest of the weekend passed and Monday arrived bringing round Regulus' twenty third week of pregnancy. He was up and dressed and down in the great hall with Severus bang on time if not a little early.

"We have mock exams this week" said Regulus over the breakfast table.

"I remember those from last year" said Severus. "Not looking forward to next year though because of work" he chuckled.

"I'm glad I have one more years before that shit happens, is seventh year bad?" Regulus asked quickly, he was slightly concerned about what his education would be like after giving birth as they would have the baby with them at school if they didn't leave. He didn't want to leave but if the worst came to the worst he would but still allow Severus to go to school again if he failed this year because of Regulus and the pregnancy birth in exam time because he knew how much it meant to him.

"It's worse than sixth year but not much, our work load is getting harder now but that's because we've got exams in a couple of months and because we're in that preparation for final exam year stage, I hear it's really hard work and I'm already starting to believe it" said Severus.

"Mm"

"You alright? You seem quiet" Severus frowned with concern.

"No I'm fine" Regulus smiled warmly.

They finished eating and Severus pecked Regulus softly on the lips before they headed off to their own respected lessons.

By lunch time Regulus' mood had elevated drastically especially when he saw Severus standing waiting for him outside his lesson, an enormous smile spread across that pretty little face.

"Well hello" he grinned stepping into Severus' body to kiss him tenderly on the lips ignoring the fact his classmates were shooting them disgusted looks.

"Mm hi there" Severus grinned. "You ready to get some lunch?"

"Definitely, baby and I are pretty hungry" Regulus chuckled lacing his fingers through Severus'.

By the time they reached the great hall and sat down, they became suddenly aware of people staring at them.

Eyeing people suspiciously, Regulus piled his plate with a bit of nearly everything before tucking in hungrily. "Why are people staring at us?" he asked.

"Not a fucking clue" said Severus. "Probably some pathetic little rumour some sad human being has made up again"

"Mudblood's..." Regulus growled flashing filthy looks across the hall to anyone who met his eye in the other houses.

"Just ignore them, Reg" Severus said quietly. "They've been bitching, that's all"

By the end of the day the stares had not improved and after a nice warm bath that evening, Regulus pulled on a nice pair of soft red pyjamas and slipped under the bed covers.

"Severus?"

"Mm?" Severus smiled snuggling up against Regulus.

"I'm thinking of contacting my parents..." he said quietly.

Severus' dark eyes widened and he sat up a look of serious concern washing over his face. "Regulus, are you sure about that?"

Regulus nodded very slowly. "My parents are bad people, I still love them they're my mum and dad even if they don't want anything to do with me but we both know Sirius will get disowned sooner or later and they're going to be left with nothing at least I brought some pride to the family with my values and Slytherin it's not like I turned out like Sirius and I am being responsible with the baby and everything..."

"Reg if you want to talk to your mum and dad then you should" Severus smiled resting his hand supportively on Regulus' thigh.

"I'm just worried I'm going to get hurt by them" Regulus whimpered tears brimming in his eyes, he hid his face in his hands not wanting to cry in front of Severus.

"They won't lay a finger on you I promise, Dumbledore will-"

"Not physically, emotionally" Regulus sniffled leaning against his boyfriend whom pulled him properly into his arms. "It might just be my hormones talking but I at least want to try again even if they do reject me, they're bad people if they can't accept you and I and the baby"

"Yes Reg but you're pregnant, it's a difficult, emotional time for you and you're vulnerable you don't need to be stressed because things will affect you much worse right now" Severus said worriedly. "I think if you want to speak to them go for it" he smiled. "But be careful of how you go about it"

"I will, I'd just like them to know what's happening with me, I'd like someone else to know about her and to have someone to say things about the baby to other than you, Sirius and Remus because that isn't many when you think about it"

"You need some extra support, I think you should write them a nice letter and see what happens, I'm here for you" Severus smiled pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you so much, Severus" Regulus breathed curling up into his boyfriend's arms. "I love you"

"I love you too" Severus grinned pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

A few days went by and the stares continued, Regulus had written and rewritten the letter to his parents for the hundredth time and by the time Thursday arrived he was just about ready to send it.

"Let's go up to the Owlery" Regulus smiled that afternoon after they'd finished their lessons for the day. Severus shot him a sceptical look.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be going up there"

"Why?" Regulus blinked.

"Because it's still very cold outside and it's slippery on those high, steep stairs" Severus said carefully. "I don't want you to fall" his eyebrows creased with worry.

"I'll be fine" Regulus smiled. "I'd like to go for a little walk, it's good for me and the baby" his hands gently stroked over his bump.

"I'm just being cautious is all..." Severus said sweeping Regulus into his arms.

"I'll be okay, you can protect me" Regulus purred pressing soft kisses to Severus' cheeks.

"Mm I like that idea" Severus grinned. "You wanna go now?"

"Definitely" said Regulus drawing back to grin up at his lover.

They headed out of the common room, Regulus tucking his letter deep into his pocket and made their way along the dungeon corridor through to the entrance hall. A few people turned to stare at them but they just ignored it and hurried outside, they were beginning to get used to this strange behaviour by now.

Regulus inhaled deeply as they passed through the courtyard and out into the grounds. "I can't believe in just a few days I will be six months pregnant" he said as they headed at a slower pace towards the Owlery.

"I know it hardly seems like half a year since we did it, does it?" Severus breathed, he was frankly shocked at just how much time had passed, how far they'd come and everything they'd done on their journey it would only be half of that time until the baby was here and that would be the full nine months up. The prospect was more frightening of how fast time was slipping away like sand through fingers.

"It's scary how fast things go, until now I never realised just what it's like but now you're quickly approaching your due date everything will change forever it's not like go to school and worry about nothing until we leave it's worry about it now and panic when the time comes" said Severus.

"When baby arrives I'm sure we'll be fine but I have to agree It is scary" said Regulus.

Severus clung hold of Regulus and guided him slowly up the stairs and still would not let go even as he called a school owl down and sent it off with the letter. They watched it go and heaved a heft sigh.

"I wonder how well this goes down..." Regulus mumbled cuddling into Severus' chest.

"You'll be okay, Regulus" Severus breathed pressing his lips to the top of the boys head. "I'll never let anyone hurt you"

"I love you, Severus"

"I love you too"

They headed back inside, washed up and went to the great hall for some dinner. Dropping into their seats, Regulus was strangely aware of people staring.

"I've had enough of this crap" he said gruffly shooting a filthy glare to a boy sitting just a couple of seats away.

"Ignore them, Reg" Severus smiled sitting beside him and piling some fried chicken on his plate.

"I'm getting so sick of people looking at me like I'm a freak" he said glancing around as people occasionally turned to look at him. "I think we have a right to know why"

"Yes but it's probably just because you're getting bigger" Severus smiled gently his eyes dropping to Regulus' baby bump which seemed to have increased in size again over the past few days.

"I guess so..." Regulus said quietly. "They keep talking about us and it's pissing me off"

"That's the reaction they want, don't give them the satisfaction" said Severus watching Regulus tuck into a large plate of spaghetti bolognaise.

They looked up as their group of friends dropped into seats all around them looking thoroughly pleased.

"Alright?" Severus nodded.

"Yup, we just placed a bet that we know we'll win!" Mulciber grinned rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"What kind of bet?" it was Regulus finally looking up from his dinner plate.

Mulciber and Avery exchanged looked. "Promise you won't get pissed if we tell you?" he asked slowly.

Regulus' eyes narrowed with suspicion, his dark eyebrows furrowed. "What did you do?"

There was a pause in which a couple of people glanced at Regulus and Severus again.

"We kind of might have just placed a little wager on you..." Mulciber said awkwardly.

"What!?"

"Now don't over react" said Avery holding up his hands. "We just placed a bet on how long it would be before you drop"

Regulus and Severus exchanged confused looks.

"People are betting on how long it will take for Reg to drop?" Severus asked wrinkling his nose with confusion.

"Pretty much" Evan butted in.

"So that's why people have been staring at us" Regulus snapped his fingers his face washing with that sudden realisation. It all made sense now. "They're looking at us to see if there are any signs I might be in labour"

"Yup, especially with what happened with that slag" Mulciber chuckled. "They think you're due soon"

"Why would they think that?"

"Well mate, you are getting kind of big around your tummy" Avery pointed to Regulus' bump showing clearly through his clothing.

"I'm twenty three weeks, give it a few days and I'll be twenty four and that will be my six month mark" Regulus said quietly.

"Yeah well we know that that's how we placed such a great bet" Mulciber smirked.

"We'll share some of our winnings with you" Avery grinned excitedly. "So just don't tell them when you're due and people won't change the bets" he added with a wink.

Regulus rolled his eyes and Severus sighed.

"Alright, we won't" said Severus.

"I can't believe people are making bets on me" Regulus said wrinkling his nose and stabbing angrily at his plate. "The joke's on them because I'm not ready to drop for a few more months yet"

Severus couldn't help but laugh, Regulus was so cute when he was angry.

After dinner they headed up to the library to finish off their homework before heading back to the common room.

"Sev can we find Sirius in the morning and tell him about that letter?" Regulus asked vaguely listening to their friend's conversation as they sat around the warm crackling fire.

"Course" the older boy smiled warmly. "Are you nervous about their reply?"

"A little, I know it won't be good..." Regulus breathed burying his face in the crook of Severus' neck. "Baby's kicking" he grinned snatching Severus' hand and resting it against his bump.

"She is too cute" Severus chuckled gently massaging said baby bump. "Mm you're so hot"

Regulus mumbled something under his breath and looked down at his lap unable to meet Severus' eye.

"What was what?" Severus leaned in closer with a smile on his face.

"I said I actually feel quite hot at the moment, I think it must be my hormones making me a bit crazy because I'm a boy with a baby bump how hot can I be?"

"You'd be surprised at how arousing I find you pregnant" Severus breathed. "Not that I didn't find you arousing before I just can't get enough of pregnant Regulus" he chuckled a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

Regulus smirked and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Next time we have sex I want you to surprise me with it"

Severus quirked an eyebrow and laughed. "How can I possibly surprise you with sex?"

"Simple, you wait until I'm undressing or you find me at my hottest, you grab me and kiss me all over and touch me so intimately then have sex with me" Regulus purred seductively.

Severus had to suppress a moan. Regulus was ridiculously sexy right now. "That sounds... perfect" he whispered pulling Regulus into a more passionate kiss his tongue slipping into the younger boys mouth. Their friends noticed but just rolled their eyes whilst a few other people in the common room shot them disgusted stares or just blank ones. A group of girls in the back corner by the table stood whispering excitedly to one another with their eyes focused on the two boys.

By the time they fell into bed that evening, Regulus' mood had improved drastically.

Friday passed in a nervous blur without a reply from Regulus' parents, it was probably a little too early yet but the boy couldn't help being on edge at breakfast that morning. By the time the lessons ended for the weekend break, Regulus was feeling much better.

They were just coming out of the great hall that evening when they saw Sirius and Remus canoodling by the bottom of the staircases on a bench. Regulus grinned pulling Severus quickly towards them.

"Hi guys" he said eagerly.

"Oh hey Reg" Sirius grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked quickly smiling warmly between the two of them.

"Perfect, you?"

"We're good" Sirius smiled pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Good, so hey listen, I need to talk to you about something..."

Sirius face fell. "Reg what have you done?"

Regulus and Severus exchanged worried looks, Regulus shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "Well..."

"Come on" said Sirius.

Taking a deep breath Regulus looked into his brother's face, blushed and said "I sent a letter home"

Sirius' face went straight into his hands, he sat shaking his head with disbelief a short light chuckle escaping his lips. Why the hell would Regulus do something like that? Why would he give those people the time of day, why was he even trying to contact them they made it very clear a while ago that they wanted nothing to do with him, Severus or the baby. "Why?" he asked bluntly. "What the hell would possess you to do something like that?" he sighed, his eyes flickering dangerously to Snape who just stood rooted to the spot perfectly placid.

"No, no!" Regulus said quickly holding up his hands and shaking them at his brother. "Nothing to do with Severus" he added. "I was just feeling a bit emotional and I wanted someone else to show pictures to and tell about the baby, I'm really hurt and pissed with them for what they've done to me but I still want to talk to them" he explained.

Sirius looked at Regulus and sighed. "Reg..."

"I know it's probably a mistake but you don't understand what it's like to be in my condition right now, it's a head fuck sometimes my emotions take control of me and I can't control them"

Sirius stood up and pulled his baby brother into his arms. "Come here, you'll be okay just be prepared if they do the same thing to you again as to what they did last time..." he said slowly. "I don't want to see you in tears, alright?"

Regulus buried his face in his brother's chest and nodded slowly. When eventually Regulus drew back he smiled up into his brother's face. "Want to hang out this weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, you up for that, Remus?" Sirius asked turning his attention on his boyfriend still sitting on the bench.

"Definitely, it's always fun" Remus smiled graciously.

"Excellent so how about we meet you tomorrow down by the carriages and go into Hogsmeade for a while, like a double date" Sirius grinned.

"Sounds like fun" Severus smiled. "We'll meet you there then"

Regulus let go of his brother and took Severus by the hand again.

"Yeah, see you guys later" Sirius grinned dropping back down on the bench and pulling Remus in for another tongue session.

Regulus smiled at them and with Severus in town, they made their way down the dungeon corridor. Sirius and Remus were actually great together, it would do Sirius some good to be in a relationship with someone sensible and intelligent, thank goodness he wasn't with that Potter or Pettigrew or some random dick head, Sirius deserved better and better was Remus John Lupin.

By the time Saturday morning arrived, Regulus was feeling bright and eager. The two boys dressed and after some playful fondling under the covers they went down to breakfast.

Severus smirked watching Regulus eat fruit toast, eight slices of bacon, two glasses of pumpkin juice and a banana. "Someone's hungry" he commented.

"Mm I'm always hungry" Regulus winked running his tongue discreetly along the underside of the banana.

"Fuck" Severus whispered sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Oh Merlin are you making crude gestures again?" Evan pouted a little. Regulus quickly stopped what he was doing and sank his teeth innocent into the banana instead earning a soft hiss from Severus. If that was his cock, that would hurt a lot.

"Noo" the younger boy smiled sweetly glancing to Severus.

Evan rolled his eyes and continued talking to Mulciber about something to do with their fathers.

Half an hour later and they were waiting down by the carriages, Severus had wrapped Regulus up in a heavy layer of clothes and his scarf paranoid the boy might get cold and it could upset the baby. He also didn't want Regulus getting ill.

"Oh Sev stop fussing I'm fine" Regulus laughed as Severus pulled him into his arms and kissed him playfully on the cheek. "Someone is very keen this morning" he chuckled.

"That's because you look amazing today" Severus grinned watching the slight flush of pink scatter across his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Aww thanks, not so bad yourself" Regulus grinned snuggling into his boyfriend's torso.

"Alright gays?" Sirius' voice echoed across to them as he came to a stop only a short couple of feet away. Regulus turned and grinned at him.

"Hi Sirius"

"Still nothing back from mum and dad?"

Regulus shook his head.

"Ah well, shall we get going?" Sirius grinned opening a door to the carriage.

"Yes" Severus nodded. He helped Severus inside before allowing Remus in and jumping in third, Sirius hopped in behind them snapping the door shut and scooting along next to Remus draping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You two are really getting comfortable with this whole public relationship thing" Regulus chuckled. "It's great, I'm pleased for you"

"Thanks" Remus smiled. "We've actually have a few embarrassing situations" he looked to Sirius rather nervously.

"Yeah a couple of guys and even girls came up to us and asked if we'd be willing to, you know, threesome" Sirius blushed a little.

Severus' eyebrows were in his hairline and Regulus' mouth popped open with surprise.

"Wow..." the younger boy breathed.

"Did you do it?" Severus asked.

"No, no we didn't" Remus laughed. "We're not exactly all for random acts of sex with people we barely know, especially women because we're gay"

"Exactly" Sirius added with a grin. "My Remus satisfies me plenty" he winked to the blonde boy watching his face go up in flames, he squirmed a little in his seat and Regulus laughed, Remus reminded him of himself sometimes.

They arrived at the village, hopping out of the carriage they made their way along the lane towards the Three Broomsticks pub.

"Severus and I will get the drinks" Sirius said glancing to the Slytherin.

"But of course" said Severus calmly. He followed the Gryffindor to the bar whilst Regulus and Remus took their seats across the room in a private little booth area.

"Can I see your ring?" Remus asked.

Regulus smiled and placed his hand on the table revealing his beautiful sparkling engagement ring proudly.

"It's gorgeous" Remus smiled. "Pleased he proposed then?"

"Definitely" Regulus chuckled. "Sirius wasn't happy about it"

"I know I thought he was going to burst an artery but some good did come out of it..." the colour returned to Lupin's cheeks.

"What's that?"

"He was so wound up and... horny... when we got back to the dormitory the sex was incredible" Remus blushed even further turning pink to the tips of his ears. "So I should thank you for giving us amazing, angry sex"

Regulus chuckled and flushed with colour. "You're welcome"

"Drinks!" Sirius grinned as the two boys rested their glasses down on the tables handing out Butterbeer for everyone.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled as Severus flopped down into the seat draping an arm around the smaller boy's lower back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Regulus smiled picking up his drink. He gulped some of it and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

Regulus' eyes dropped to his bump and he grinned massaging his hands over it lovingly. "Sometimes when I eat or drink especially if it's cold she starts wriggling around a lot and kicking me" he grinned. Severus rested a hand on his tummy and smiled.

"Anyone else want to feel?" Regulus offered.

Sirius and Remus leaned over the table to touch Regulus' tummy feeling the baby moving around inside of him was like magic.

"Aww that's sweet" Remus smiled.

"My little niece is going to be a fighter when she's out" Sirius grinned proudly. "I can just tell"

"I love her" Severus smiled still gazing in absolute adoration at Regulus' bump. Sirius glanced at him the beginnings of a smile curling in his perfect cupids bow lips. Things were definitely working out for the better.

The rest of the day they spent eating sweets from Honeydukes, having a few more drinks (although Regulus switched to juice) and walked around browsing the shops. By the time it was starting to get dark they headed back up to the castle for dinner.

"Today has been great" Sirius grinned.

"I agree it was nice" Regulus smiled. "Good to get out again"

"We'll need to do it on the next trip out" Remus grinned.

"That is a great idea" Severus smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow then" he nodded.

"Bye" Sirius gave Regulus a gentle hug before they headed into the great hall and off to their respective tables.

Severus laughed at his friend's expressions as they watched Regulus pile his plate with salad, pasta, friend chicken, pizza, gravy, sausages, mashed potato and chips. "He gets hungry when he's been doing stuff all day, his energy burns up twice as fast as ours does" he explained quickly watching Regulus tuck into his dinner.

"He better watch he doesn't make himself sick" Mulciber chuckled.

"I won't"

"You see" Severus smirked.

By the time they got into bed that night, Regulus had barely mumbled a 'goodnight I love you' before he was fast asleep.

The rest of the weekend passed by in a hurry and Monday morning arrived. Severus woke early and yawned stretching himself out like a cat under the covers. He sighed to himself reaching up and rubbing his tired eyes before snuggling into the warm, sleeping boy beside him.

"Regulus" he said quietly gently shaking his lover. "Reg, time to wake up"

Regulus' dark eyebrows furrowed and he groaned nestling himself further into the bedding. "Noo..."

"Yes we've got your six month scan this morning" Severus said pressing an excited kiss on the younger boy's cheek.

Regulus' eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Severus sleepily a moment before a grin spread across his face. He stretched out, rubbed his eyes and reached under the covers to touch his baby bump massaging his hands over his now much larger bulge showing clearly through his pyjama top. It wouldn't be long before he needed some bigger ones.

"Six months..." Regulus whispered gazing down at himself feeling that lovely sensation of a wriggle inside of him.

"I know, how time flies" Severus chuckled. "So how about we get ready and go for the scan then?"

"Definitely" Regulus yawned pecking Severus quickly on the lips.

They slipped out from under the covers, took turns in the bathroom before pulling on their fresh school uniform. Severus smiled watching Regulus standing there making a fuss of his bump as he slung his bag over his shoulder and approached the smaller boy happily.

"Ready to go?"

Regulus nodded up at him with a grin. "I'm so excited to see her" his eyes were sparkling as they left the dormitory waving goodbye to their just waking friends as they headed out hand in hand.

Ten minutes later and they reached the hospital wing, stopping outside they exchanged nervous glances.

"You ready?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Yeah, hopefully everything is okay" Severus breathed. "You?"

Regulus swallowed and nodded slowly. He always had that natural fear of going to a scan and the nurse telling him the baby wasn't growing properly, there was something wrong with her, something wrong with his body or something horrendous had happened but so far everything had been going great.

Taking a deep breath Severus opened the door and guided Regulus in with him shutting it behind them. They padded further into the room exchanging nervous glances again before Madame Pomfrey looked up from the side table she was cleaning with her wand.

"Good morning boys" she smiled brightly. "All ready for your scan?"

They nodded eagerly.

"Definitely" said Regulus.

"Very well, if you'd like to follow me" she said leading them across the room and behind the long, white, draping medical curtain.

Regulus dropped his bag by the foot of the bed an hopped up onto the hospital bed with more difficulty than he had any other time due to his new size, laying back against the snowy white, fluffed pillows he yawned and allowed Severus to expose his bump.

They watched as Madame Pomfrey snapped on some fresh latex gloves and thickly coated Regulus' tummy with that familiar clear gel before capping it again and replacing it in the front pocket of her white apron over her robes. She nudged the machine forward and tapped it three times with her wand before picking up the scanner.

"All ready?" she asked with a smile looking between them.

Severus took Regulus by the hand and leaned down to kiss the top of his silky black hair. "We're ready" he said and she pressed the scanner down.

They watched as the moving, flickering image of their little baby appeared on the screen and Regulus gasped.

"She's so much bigger now!" he breathed his grey eyes widening at just how much their daughter had grown over the past few weeks.

"Yes she has, you'll be pleased to know she measures a fraction over twenty four inches in length and weighs just less than a pound and a half now" Madame Pomfrey said warmly.

Regulus grinned up to Severus and quickly turned his attention back on the monitor screen.

"Okay she looks perfectly healthy, this week she will gain half a pound and her weight gain will speed up from here on out until around week thirty six or seven" she said.

"Wow I'm going to end up huge" Regulus emitted a soft breathy laugh and the nurse just smiled at him.

"She is still working on her lungs, her ears are fully functioning and she can hear what's going on outside especially loud or sudden noises" said the nurse. "She will be listening to your heart and lungs as it beats and you breathe as well as every day noises outside such as the tap running, dogs barking and people talking"

"That's amazing for such a tiny baby" Severus breathed his dark eyes widening with surprise.

"You might also be interested to know that because her ears are fully working now she will have a sense of balance and can even sense your movements and positions you lie in, she might even give you a boot if she doesn't like them" Pomfrey chuckled gently.

"She's incredible" said Regulus unable to look away from the monitor screen.

The nurse tapped her wand to the machine again and the whirring, whooshing sound of her heart filled the air around them.

"So sweet" Regulus breathed closing his eyes for a moment just to listen to it.

"And her heart sound perfectly strong and healthy, I can't find a thing wrong with her even after what happened a couple of weeks ago she is doing really well in there, weight and length are all normal" Madame Pomfrey smiled twisting the scanner so the babies feet were shown waving a little on the screen.

A renowned 'aww' echoed through the room.

"I just want to let you know that at any point now she may start to turn which can cause some pains in your sides, if the pain becomes severe, constant or gets worse and comes in waves please come and see me as it could be a sign of premature labour as with any other things you're worried about it's better to have them checked than to just leave them" Madame Pomfrey explained moving the scanner back to the full image of their little baby girl.

"Okay I will" said Regulus swallowing a little nervously.

"Once she has turned which can take a while or happen fairly quickly, you will in the next few weeks start to get the practice contractions called Braxton Hicks, perfectly normal and painless but if they do become sore let me know as they might need to be checked out, you can use them to practice positions for labour or find out where you are most comfortable and ride through them, the other option is to sleep whilst having them because you won't be sleeping whilst giving birth" she chuckled.

Regulus cringed and looked away, he was not looking forward to the pain or pushing parts.

They sat for a few more minutes just looking at the little baby's image on the screen before Pomfrey removed the scanner and pressed to print some pictures.

Severus helped to clean Regulus up and replace his clothing before snatching up the boy's bag from the floor and handing it over to him as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"Here you are then boys" the nurse smiled handing them over their pictures which they stood grinning at excitedly. "Any problems remember to come and see me, other than that your next scan is in one month's time so twenty eight weeks when you'll hit the seven month mark" she grinned. "Take care of yourselves, especially you Regulus!" she waved as they headed out of the hospital wing.

"Thank you for everything" he called back with a smile.

"My pleasure" was the last thing she said before they shut the door behind them.

Regulus wanted to burst into tears of joy as he threw his arms around Severus' neck. "We're having a real baby, a healthy little girl" he breathed sniffing back the hot tears.

"I know and she will be beautiful and perfect too" Severus breathed smiling warmly down at the younger boy as he tucked his scan photos away. "Come on how about we get some food in the pair of you?" he asked pressing his lips softly to Regulus'.

"I'd like that very much" Regulus grinned. And with that they headed off down to the great hall hand in hand, Regulus knew things were definitely starting to look better in all aspects of life but the two niggling things in the back of his mind were, would they stay like that and even more worryingly so...

What were his parents going to say?

….


End file.
